<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Оковы и плети by StilleWasser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737543">Оковы и плети</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilleWasser/pseuds/StilleWasser'>StilleWasser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Detectives, F/M, Fetish, Friendship, Ghosts, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Shibari, Spanking, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>107,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilleWasser/pseuds/StilleWasser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>– Ой, смотрите, что это! – раздался сзади веселый голос Мэлли. – Какая гадость!<br/>Обреченно обернувшись, Гермиона увидела, что та демонстрирует всем картинку, на которой раскрылась злополучная книга при падении: стоящую на коленях обнаженную девушку порол длинной плетью мужчина.<br/>– Фу-у-у! – протянула Аврора, выхватывая книгу у подруги. – А как это называется? «Мир БДСМ. Оковы и плети». Интере-е-есно! Это твое, Грейнджер?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Girl Hermione</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Дополнительная информация к фанфикам, анонсы выхода новых глав, арты, обсуждения в группе вк https://vk.com/stillewasserfanfiction</p><p>Все персонажи совершеннолетние.<br/>Дополнительное предупреждение - AU технический прогресс.</p><p>Обложки и арт (спасибо большое артерам!):</p><p>От потрясающей надин83 (ссылка на паблик Нади https://vk.com/club147271269 )<br/>обложка 1 https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457240674<br/>обложка 2 https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457239306<br/>Стефан https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457239312<br/>Драко и Гермиона https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457239304<br/>Драко https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457239309<br/>Кристоф https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457239310</p><p>Чудесные рисунки от Алины:<br/>Гермиона https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457239313<br/>Драко https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457240683</p><p>Мои фотошопные потуги:<br/>Гермиона https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457239305<br/>Кристоф Велар https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457239308<br/>Люциус и Эстер Крамп https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457239311<br/>Гермиона к 9 главе https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457239307</p><p>Спасибо большое NeonateVampire за чудесное стихотворение, навеянное этим фанфиком:<br/>https://ficbook.net/readfic/9242766/23801298#part_content</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Тихий снегопад огромными хлопьями закутывал замок в белую уютную шубу. По опустевшим коридорам гуляли сквозняки, и пришлось достать из чемодана мягкие шерстяные носки и свитер – подарок Молли Уизли. На каникулы в Хогвартсе осталось всего шестеро студентов и пятеро преподавателей, включая нового директора, Минерву МакГонагалл. Школьные домовики, которым готовить на такое количество людей было сродни отпуску, расстарались на славу, и, кажется, ароматы тыквенных пирогов, шарлоток и нежнейших бисквитных пирожных доползли даже до мрачных слизеринских подземелий, вотчины Слизнорта, вернувшегося к должности после войны. </p>
<p>Вместе со сквозняками в коридорах замка поселилась тишина. Даже привидения и портреты на стенах поумерили свой бесконечный гомон и словно погрузились в зимнюю спячку в ожидании нового семестра. Тишина нравилась Гермионе, она представлялась структурированным воплощением упорядоченности звука в отличие от шума и болтовни студентов. К тому же ничто не мешало ей сосредоточиться на своей научно-исследовательской работе по истории взаимоотношений волшебников и магических существ. Во многом именно поэтому она и вернулась в школу: необходимость закончить последний год обучения мешалась с желанием попасть в отдел регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними Министерства магии. Новый министр Кингсли обещал ей по старой дружбе помощь и протекцию, однако Гермиона считала, что принесет больше помощи угнетаемым, если придет работать с уже готовой концепцией, а не просто займет хлебное место в Министерстве из-за дружбы с высокопоставленным чиновником. А где искать корни любых ошибок, которые нуждаются в исправлении? Правильно, в истории. А лучшего собрания учебников и книг по магической истории, чем в Хогвартсе, Гермиона не знала. Есть, конечно, «Флориш и Блоттс», но скупать книги в таком количестве, в каком они были нужны для работы, безработная студентка себе позволить не могла. </p>
<p>Библиотека была насквозь пропитана запахами пыли, сырости и знаний. Да, ей всегда казалось, что знания пахнут, и их запах похож на аромат старых книг, чернил и пергамента, с которым она сроднилась за годы учебы. И даже казавшиеся бесконечно долгими скитания в поисках крестражей и последующие ужасы войны, пытки и нескончаемый страх не смогли вытравить из Гермионы любовь к новому, новой информации, к самому процессу её поиска, вычленения из миллионов книжных глав и миллиардов строчек тех, что дадут ей искомые ответы на вопросы. В этом плане они всегда различались с Гарри и Роном, которые предпочитали активные действия часам просиживания над учебниками. И именно поэтому её друзья не вернулись с ней в Хогвартс, а пошли сразу на курсы авроров, куда победителя Того-кого-нельзя-называть и его друга приняли без вступительных испытаний. </p>
<p>До Рождества оставалось пять дней, и, конечно, в это предпраздничное время те немногие студенты, что остались в школе, даже носа не казали в библиотеку, предпочитая проводить дни в Хогсмиде, ставшем похожим на новогоднюю открытку. Яркие фонарики и гирлянды, нарядные венки из еловых веток, сверкающие шары и грохот хлопушек, дивные ароматы из паба мадам Розмерты – Гермионе хватило одного дня, чтобы сполна насладиться всеми этими праздничными атрибутами и снова засесть за книги, чтобы успеть как можно больше, пока снова не начались занятия. Мадам Пинс, чье доверие Гермиона заслужила целиком и полностью, разрешила ей посещать библиотеку в свое отсутствие с условием, что все книги будут возвращены на место, с чем проблем никогда не возникало. </p>
<p>Был уже первый час ночи, когда она подняла глаза от лежащего перед ней огромного тома, чувствуя, что в них будто насыпали песка. Ноги затекли от долгого сидения, а шея скрипела, и Гермиона потратила несколько минут, чтобы размяться, прежде чем собрала исписанные пергаменты в сумку и погасила свет, собираясь уходить. Пробираясь между стеллажей к выходу, она вдруг заметила неяркий огонек Люмоса в дальнем углу, где раньше, когда библиотека была полна студентов, любила сидеть сама. Помня свое обещание мадам Пинс следить за порядком, Гермиона подняла палочку и направилась туда, ожидая увидеть кого угодно, но только не того, кто на самом деле сидел за столиком, уткнувшись в свод законов Министерства магии под редакцией Миллисенты Багнолд, предшественницы Фаджа. </p>
<p>– Малфой?! Что ты здесь делаешь в такой час?</p>
<p>Драко был одним из немногих слизеринцев, кто вернулся в школу, чтобы завершить обучение. После войны, благодаря сотрудничеству его отца с аврорами, их семья была частично реабилитирована, однако в Хогвартсе сын бывшего Пожирателя Смерти стал изгоем. Далеко не все готовы были сразу простить ему лояльность Волан-де-Морту, а также былые надменность и высокомерие, от которых теперь не осталось и следа. Вообще Драко стал самым незаметным студентом Хогвартса, полностью сосредоточенным на учебе и по минимуму контактировавшим не только с другими учениками, но и учителями. Отвечал лишь, когда его спрашивали, в Большой зал старался приходить одним из первых, чтобы поесть до того, как все соберутся, в Хогсмиде не появлялся. Гермиона вдруг поняла, что это первый раз, когда она видит его с тех пор, как заметила в первый день учебы на ужине одиноко сидящим в полукруге пустых мест за столом.  </p>
<p>– Я читаю, Грейнджер, – спокойно и устало, без следа прежней язвительности ответил Малфой, вырвав Гермиону из нахлынувших внезапно мыслей. </p>
<p>– Но мадам Пинс…</p>
<p>– Я получил разрешение мадам Пинс здесь находиться, – всё так же спокойно прервал её Драко. – Я знаю, что нужно поставить всё на место, когда буду уходить, не беспокойся. </p>
<p>Гермиона застыла в замешательстве. Раньше Драко наверняка полил бы её сарказмом вперемешку с парой-тройкой обидных шуточек и отвернулся бы, показывая, что её персона недостойна его высокого внимания. Тот же Драко, что сидел сейчас тут, молча продолжал смотреть на нее, отложив книгу, вежливо ожидая ее ответа. </p>
<p>– М-м-м… – наконец выдавила из себя Гермиона, не зная, как реагировать на изменившегося Малфоя. – Ну тогда всё в порядке. Наверно. </p>
<p>Решив, что завтра с утра пораньше заглянет сюда проверить, всё ли на своих местах, она решила уйти. Всё равно от Малфоя ничего не добьешься, даже если он что-то и задумал. Развернувшись, Гермиона направилась к выходу, как вдруг её догнал негромкий голос:</p>
<p>– Спокойной ночи, Грейнджер. </p>
<p>Едва не споткнувшись от неожиданности, она резко развернулась и вперила взгляд в по-прежнему спокойного Драко, ища следы насмешки на его лице. Но тот был как никогда серьезен. Помотав головой, словно пытаясь отогнать морок, Гермиона чуть не выпалила: «Ты что, под Империусом, Малфой?», – но сдержала едкий комментарий и поспешила уйти. </p>
<p>Уже приняв теплый душ и забравшись в постель, Гермиона сонно подумала, что же случилось с Малфоем: неужели он правда изменился, или всё это лишь красивая картинка, под которой прячется прежнее гнилое нутро слизеринского хорька? Но потом сон сморил её.</p>
<p>Завтрак в Большом зале на каникулах традиционно накрывался за одним столом, который студенты делили с оставшимися в замке преподавателями. Но вставать пораньше, когда нет занятий, желающих находилось мало, поэтому единственным человеком, кто составил компанию Гермионе, стала директор МакГонагалл. </p>
<p>– Как продвигается твоя научная работа, Гермиона? – поинтересовалась она, аккуратно намазывая хлеб яблочным конфитюром. </p>
<p>– Хорошо, спасибо, профессор, – с удовольствием вдыхая аромат крепкого кофе с корицей и сливками, ответила Гермиона. – Получается, правда, немного подробнее и объемнее, чем я планировала, но, думаю, я сначала закончу её как есть, а потом займусь сокращением и шлифовкой. Огромный манускрипт на несколько томов вряд ли будет кому-то интересен, особенно в условиях всеобщего цейтнота. </p>
<p>– Очень правильный подход, – одобрила МакГонагалл, потягивая из малюсенькой чашечки черный чай. – Если тебе будет нужен рецензент, с удовольствием ознакомлюсь с твоей работой. Уверена, она будет иметь большой успех и найдет достойное практическое применение в Министерстве.</p>
<p>– Большое спасибо, профессор! Я была бы вам очень благодарна! – тепло улыбнулась Гермиона в ответ на почти материнский взгляд МакГонагалл, которая за годы обучения и особенно за тяжелое военное время сильно привязалась к их курсу, а особенно – к своей лучшей ученице. </p>
<p>– Только не забывай про отдых, Гермиона. Ты едва ли не каждый день проводишь за работой. Так можно и перегореть, не говоря уж о переутомлении. Устрой себе сегодня выходной, сходи в Хогсмид, там сейчас сказочно красиво.</p>
<p>– Я уже ходила туда, профессор, – возразила Гермиона, беря с блюда еще одну тающую во рту булочку. – И мне хотелось бы как можно больше успеть за каникулы…</p>
<p>Свалившаяся прямо на вазочку с песочным печеньем взъерошенная сова не дала ей договорить. От зоркого взгляда директора не укрылось, что послание Гермиона разворачивала с видимым волнением. </p>
<p>– Плохие новости? – как бы невзначай поинтересовалась она. – Если нужна помощь, знай, ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне…</p>
<p>– Эм… нет… Нет, на самом деле новости совсем неплохие, – Гермиона подняла взгляд от записки, и глаза её возбужденно загорелись. – Но всё равно большое спасибо, профессор! А теперь извините меня, мне пора. Пожалуй, сегодня я последую вашему совету и всё-таки выберусь в Хогсмид! Хорошего вам дня!</p>
<p>– И тебе, Гермиона, – понимающе улыбнулась МакГонагалл, решив, что у девочки свидание. Ее немного беспокоило, что та после войны забилась в бибилиотеку и не выходит оттуда. А все думали, что у них с Рональдом что-то получится, но, к сожалению, не срослось. А может быть, судя по ее горящим глазам, и к счастью. А вот и бедняжка Драко идет, тот совсем потерянный, жаль его…</p>
<p>Гермиона столкнулась с Малфоем у дверей в Большой зал. Выглядел тот бледным, словно после бессонной ночи. По привычке она обогнула его, делая вид, что они незнакомы, ведь раньше в противном случае ее всегда ждали колкие шуточки по поводу чистоты ее крови. Однако, сегодня Малфой снова ее удивил.</p>
<p>– Доброе утро, Грейнджер, – бросил он, проходя мимо нее, будто вот так вежливо здороваться по утру перед завтраком входило у них в привычку.</p>
<p>Гермиона споткнулась, словно налетев на стену, и выронила записку, которую сжимала в руке. Опередив её, Драко поднял кусочек пергамента, и девушка уже приготовилась к тому, что он сунет туда свой любопытный нос. Но так сделал бы старый Драко, новый же протянул записку ей:</p>
<p>– Ты уронила, держи. </p>
<p>– Спасибо, – немного запоздало произнесла оторопевшая Гермиона уже в спину уходящему Малфою. Опустив глаза к записке, она еще раз прочитала: «Я готов с тобой встретиться. Хогсмид в три мне подходит. Буду ждать тебя в «Трех метлах». Джеймс». </p>
<p>Оставшееся до встречи время Гермиона не могла ни на чем сосредоточиться, поэтому решила на сегодня отложить поход в библиотеку и заняться приведением себя в порядок. Душ, бритье, красивое белье, черное с кружевами, укладка, платье, не слишком нарядное, но всё-таки не в школьной форме же идти. Хотелось казаться не молоденькой студенткой, а ровней взрослому состоявшемуся волшебнику, ведь, в конце концов, из-за манипуляций с маховиком времени на третьем курсе она уже давно была гораздо старше своих друзей – Гермионе уже исполнилось двадцать, а война добавила ей опыта, какого не было у многих.</p>
<p>С Джеймсом она познакомилась по объявлению в одном очень специфичном, не слишком распространенном среди обывателей, журнале. Они переписывались некоторое время и, когда поняли, что интересы совпадают, договорились о встрече. Он работал в маленьком городке севернее Лондона в небольшой лавке антикварных магических вещей и был обычным волшебником, ничем не проявившим себя в войну. Когда Гермиона ему призналась, кто она такая, он, конечно, был удивлен, но его отношение к ней в письмах никак не изменилось, за что она была ему очень благодарна. Это стало также одной из причин, по которой она решилась на личное знакомство.</p>
<p>В Хогсмид она решила выйти заранее, чтобы неспеша прогуляться и освежить голову, потому что волнение не утихало, а, наоборот, росло с каждой минутой, что приближала ее к «Трем метлам». Её размышления о том, как может пройти встреча и куда это всё в итоге их заведет, прервал щебет двух шестикурсниц, которые вышли из гостиной Пуффендуя и теперь следовали за ней по коридорам замка. </p>
<p>– …а она ему и говорит, зачем, мол, мне с тобой встречаться, если ты даже с зельями мне помочь не можешь! Представляешь, так отказать главному красавцу Когтеврана, да еще и намекнуть, что он тупой! – постоянно хихикая, взахлеб вещала одна из них. Мэлли и Аврора, главные звенья цепи сарафанного радио Хогвартса. Их знали все курсы, потому что они собирали слухи буквально о каждом, кто отличился хоть чем-то, и с огромнейшим удовольствием распространяли их дальше, нередко добавляя от себя сочных подробностей. Гермиона прибавила шаг, не желая с ними встречаться, потому что, как подруга Мальчика-который-выжил, сама нередко становилась их мишенью. </p>
<p>Завернув за угол, она посчитала, что оторвалась от них, и принялась, не сбавляя шаг, копаться в сумке в поисках зеркала, так как не помнила, взяла ли с собой этот совершенно необходимый на свидании инструмент женского обаяния. Внутри нашлось всё что угодно, даже небольшой котелок для зелий, но только не то, что было нужно. С досадой она принялась вытаскивать из сумки всё по очереди, и на пол полетела книга, раскрывшись где-то посередине. По инерции Гермиона прошла еще несколько шагов, когда поняла, что нужно вернуться, но тут из-за угла совсем близко послышались голоса и смех следующих за ней шестикурсниц. Гермиона заметалась, понимая, что не успевает к книге. С перепугу она, сражавшаяся когда-то с Пожирателями, не нашла ничего лучше, как броситься вперед в попытке сделать вид, что она ни при чем. И тут же влетела в грудь шедшего навстречу Драко. </p>
<p>– Грейнджер? – он вопросительно поднял бровь. Конечно, от него не укрылась паника на ее лице, и то, с каким ужасом она оглянулась назад, словно ее преследовала по меньшей мере парочка дементоров. </p>
<p>– Ой, смотрите, что это! – раздался сзади веселый голос Мэлли. – Какая гадость! </p>
<p>Обреченно обернувшись, Гермиона увидела, что та демонстрирует всем картинку, на которой раскрылась злополучная книга при падении: стоящую на коленях обнаженную девушку порол длинной плетью мужчина с эрегированным членом. </p>
<p>– Фу-у-у! – протянула Аврора, выхватывая книгу у подруги. – А как это называется? «Мир БДСМ. Оковы и плети». Интере-е-есно! Это твое, Грейнджер?</p>
<p>Стоящего в тени Драко они, очевидно, не заметили. А вот он отлично видел, как залилась краской Гермиона, явно готовая провалиться на месте. О ней будет судачить весь Хогвартс, и в этот раз не просто обсуждать её дружбу и приключения в компании «избранного» Поттера, а показывать пальцем и смеяться над самым интимным, что есть в жизни человека. Грейнджер явно к такому не готова. А вот ему терять нечего. </p>
<p>– Это мое, – заявил он, выходя из тени и предупреждающе поднимая палочку. – Спасибо, что нашли. </p>
<p>– Малфой!</p>
<p>Он спокойно забрал из рук не ожидавшей такого поворота оцепеневшей Авроры книгу и спрятал во внутренний карман пиджака, на который явно было наложено заклятие пространственного расширения.</p>
<p>– У вас какие-то вопросы? – с угрозой прошипел он, снова становясь похожим на прежнего себя – жестокого и беспринципного слизеринского злыдня. – Хотите, чтобы я с вами сделал то же самое? Или что-нибудь другое, поинтереснее? Что-нибудь из арсенала Темного Лорда? </p>
<p>Он сделал всего шаг по направлению к девчонкам, и они, испуганно взвизгнув, бросились наутек.</p>
<p>– Проклятый Пожиратель Смерти! – выкрикнула на бегу Мэлли. – Они никогда не меняются!</p>
<p>Красная как помидор Гермиона собрала всю свою гриффиндорскую храбрость и с вызовом взглянула в глаза Драко. </p>
<p>– Ну давай! Начинай! – выпалила она, ожидая самого худшего. Ей показалось, что тот прогнал пуффендуек, чтобы самому всласть поглумиться над ней. Хотя обычно он любил делать это публично, но кто знает, что могло прийти ему в голову на этот раз. </p>
<p>Взгляд Драко вдруг стал грустным, и он просто протянул ей книгу.</p>
<p>– Что начинать? – глухо произнес он. – Это твой выбор и твое личное дело. </p>
<p>Он развернулся и пошел в том направлении, откуда Гермиона пришла, больше не глядя на нее. Ей вдруг стало не по себе – неужели Малфой и впрямь совершенно бескорыстно спас ее от позора и славы главной извращенки Хогвартса? Не может же это быть каким-то многоходовым планом изощренной мести? Слишком сложно даже для Малфоя. Или нет? Заморочился же он с исчезательным шкафом, чтобы провести в Хогвартс Пожирателей. Нужно быть осторожной, решила Гермиона, тут же обругав себя, что из-за волнения перед встречей она совершенно забыла воспользоваться магией. Обычное Акцио или заклинание отвода глаз, и Мэлли с Авророй просто прошли бы мимо. </p>
<p>Нужно было идти, иначе есть риск опоздать, и она постаралась выбросить из головы неприятный инцидент, чтобы он не испортил ей вечер. Над возможными последствиями можно будет подумать позже. Или вообще заняться ими по мере возникновения. Взяв наконец себя в руки, Гермиона поспешила в Хогсмид.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В «Трех метлах» было людно и шумно. До Рождества оставалось еще четыре дня, но людей уже охватило праздничное настроение. Большими компаниями и поодиночке они отмечали приближение праздника сливочным пивом и другими, более крепкими напитками. В пабе стоял возбужденный гомон, и Гермионе оставалось лишь надеяться, что Джеймсу удалось занять столик подальше. И что он узнает ее среди толпы, ведь его она никогда не видела, а ее, единственную девушку из Золотого Трио в лицо знал каждый благодаря многочисленным статьям в «Ежедневном пророке». </p><p>Лавируя между столиками и снующими туда-сюда людьми, Гермиона улыбнулась мадам Розмерте и принялась растерянно озираться по сторонам, не зная куда податься и чувствуя себя немного глупо. </p><p>– Значит вот ты какая в действительности, Гермиона Грейнджер, – раздался у нее за спиной красивый, чуть хриплый голос. Она резко обернулась и столкнулась взглядом с невысоким, всего на полголовы выше нее, но довольно симпатичным молодым мужчиной. По его собственным словам, ему было двадцать восемь, и выглядел он весьма мужественно благодаря широким плечам, крепкому спортивному телу и аккуратной ухоженной бороде. Серые глаза смотрели дружелюбно и открыто, но вдруг мимолетно оценивающим взглядом скользнули по ее фигуре, скрытой пальто. Судя по всему, увиденное ему понравилось, потому что его лицо расцвело улыбкой.</p><p>– Джеймс Олливер, приятно познакомиться. Идем. </p><p>Чувствуя странную неловкость и смущение, Гермиона последовала за ним к самому дальнему столику в углу. Джеймс вежливо отодвинул ей стул и помог устроиться, затем принес им по кружке сливочного пива. Усаживаясь напротив, он небрежно махнул палочкой, устанавливая над их столиком заглушающие чары. </p><p>– Вот теперь можно спокойно пообщаться, – сказал он и снова окинул Гермиону пронизывающим взглядом, под которым ей опять стало не по себе. </p><p>– Эм… честно сказать, я впервые в такой ситуации, – наконец выдавила из себя она, чтобы уже хоть что-то сказать. – Поэтому была бы вам очень благодарна, если бы вы взяли в нашей беседе ведущую роль. По крайней мере, до момента, пока я не освоюсь немного.</p><p>– Конечно, – понимающе улыбнулся мужчина. – Хорошо, что ты честно говоришь о своих чувствах. Это должно стать твоим главным постулатом – откровенность. Во всем, даже в том, что ты считаешь интимным и постыдным. Моя задача, как Верхнего, считывать твое состояние и эмоции, но я не телепат и не могу предугадать всё. К тому же говорить обо всем откровенно, преодолевая смущение и неловкость – часть твоего становления как нижней. Это понятно?</p><p>– Да, сэр, – совершенно не почувствовав облегчения после его лекции, ответила Гермиона и отхлебнула пива, пытаясь расслабиться. </p><p>– Умница, – похвалил ее Олливер. Чувствовалось, что такая похвала для него привычна, видимо, со своими нижними он общался именно так. Но Гермиона еще не дала ему свое согласие, и мысль, что он уже обращается к ней подобным образом, неприятно кольнула ее где-то на задворках сознания, но быстро растворилась.</p><p>– Расскажите, пожалуйста, поподробнее о своем опыте, – взяв наконец себя в руки, попросила она. – Вы писали, что у вас уже были подобные отношения…</p><p>– У меня было трое нижних. По несколько лет каждая. Я не ищу одноразовых встреч и случайных связей.</p><p>– Я тоже, – кивнула Гермиона, наблюдая, как ее собеседник небрежно постукивает пальцами по столу, словно в ожидании чего-то. – Могу я спросить, почему вы с ними разошлись?</p><p>– Просто взаимный интерес сошел на нет, – обезоруживающе улыбнулся Джеймс. – Поговорим о тебе? Мы многое уже обсудили в письмах… Значит, опыта у тебя нет вообще?</p><p>– Практического нет. Но я много изучала теорию… по книгам, – неуверенно добавила она, заметив, как ее потенциальный Верхний снисходительно усмехнулся. </p><p>– Книги – это хорошо, но тебе нужна практика, Гермиона. Что лучше: тысячу раз прочитать о порке или один раз быть выпоротой самой? Правильно и качественно выпоротой, с предварительным разогревом и хорошим инструментом. Думаю, ты предпочтешь второе.</p><p>– Вы правы, предпочту, – с небольшой досадой ответила Гермиона. Было жаль, что Олливер так недооценивает теоретическую подготовку. </p><p>– А кроме чтения ты как-нибудь готовилась к нашей сегодняшней встрече? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался он, чуть заметно подаваясь вперед и неотрывно следя взглядом за ее реакцией. </p><p>– Что вы имеете ввиду? – нахмурилась она. </p><p>– Твой моральный настрой, – после паузы отозвался Джеймс.</p><p>– Ну… я немного волновалась. Встреча с абсолютно незнакомым человеком, который, к тому же, обладает садистскими наклонностями… – она улыбнулась, показывая, что шутит, и Джеймс усмехнулся в ответ. – Хоть я и могу постоять за себя, но всегда есть вероятность столкнуться с опасностью другого рода. Я совсем к этому не стремилась, но теперь я человек узнаваемый, и у меня большие планы на будущее… Не хотелось бы портить себе репутацию…</p><p>– Не волнуйся, – мужчина вдруг взял ее руку в свою и нежно погладил. – Я уже писал тебе, что гарантирую полную анонимность. Со мной и ты, и твоя репутация в безопасности.</p><p>– Спасибо, – Гермиона замерла – слишком неожиданным было это вторжение в личное пространство через полчаса знакомства. Джеймс не отстранялся, и она мягко, но настойчиво высвободилась. – Расскажите мне про стоп-слова.</p><p>– Что тебя интересует? – нахмурился Верхний, откинувшись на спинку стула и скрестив руки на груди. </p><p>– Я слышала, что бывает три стоп-слова – «красный», «желтый» и «зеленый», но кое-где я встречала упоминания всего о двух, без «желтого». Как же все-таки правильно?</p><p>– Правильно так, как сочтет твой Верхний, – неожиданно жестко ответил Олливер. – И ты этому подчинишься. Я использую два стоп-слова либо всего один жест. Когда у моей нижней во рту кляп, и я порю ее стеком или плетью – это мои любимые инструменты, – и она не может словами подать мне сигнал, что ей нужна пауза, единственный способ – это заранее выбранный жест. Либо я жестко беру ее в зад, и ей нельзя издавать ни звука, тогда она может также приостановить всё жестом.</p><p>Кровь прилила к лицу Гермионы, между ног стало тепло и влажно, а на щеках выступил яркий румянец, что не укрылось от внимательного взгляда сидящего напротив нее волшебника. </p><p>– Тебе нравится то, что описываю? – прямо спросил он, но она лишь смущенно отвела глаза. – Смотри на меня. Смотри на меня, Гермиона!</p><p>Её лицо вспыхнуло еще больше, и она резко вскинула на него взгляд. </p><p>– Мне нужно отойти. Извините, – выпалила она и вскочила с места.</p><p>– Конечно, – Олливер мило улыбнулся, снова излучая спокойствие и добродушие, и откинулся на спинку стула, потягивая сливочное пиво. </p><p>В уборной Гермиона тщательно умылась холодной водой. В конце встречи Джеймс наверняка спросит о ее решении, а его ни в коем случае нельзя принимать под действием возбуждения. Нижние доверяют Верхним не только свою безопасность, но и здоровье, как физическое, так и психическое. Нельзя слепо соглашаться на всё подряд с первым встречным только потому, что он тебя заводит. К тому же что-то в нем необъяснимо смущало её, хотя вроде бы он казался милым, вежливым и понимающим. А уж своему шестому чувству за время скитаний в поисках крестражей она научилась доверять. </p><p>Вернувшись в зал, Гермиона вдруг поняла, что на улице уже стемнело, и мадам Розмерта зажгла волшебные летающие фонарики и разноцветные гирлянды, танцующие под потолком в такт тихой музыке. Джеймс по-прежнему сидел на своем месте за столом, только вместо опустевших кружек из-под сливочного пива появились полные.</p><p>– Кажется, я взял немного резкий разгон для начала, – обезоруживающе улыбнулся он. – Давай немного отвлечемся от Темы и расслабимся. Поговорим о чем-нибудь другом. А для начала я предлагаю выпить за знакомство. Признаюсь, мне очень нравилось общаться с тобой по переписке, и я надеялся, что наша встреча все-таки состоится.  </p><p>Он отсалютовал ей кружкой и сделал большой глоток. Гермиона последовала его примеру, чувствуя, что напряжение действительно немного отпускает. Кажется, Джеймс все-таки вполне адекватен. Наверно, он просто тоже слегка волнуется, поэтому ведет себя немного странно. </p><p>Остаток вечера прошел вполне приятно. К теме БДСМ они не возвращались. Олливер поведал о своей работе в антикварной лавке, рассказал пару курьезных случаев, когда старинные предметы вдруг обнаруживали неожиданные свойства, иногда уже будучи проданными покупателям. Например, изящная женская сумочка оказалась зачарована от воров странным заклинанием, которое, по всей видимости, дало сбой, и вместо того, чтобы защищать помещенные в нее вещи от краж, за ночь она медленно прожевала их и выплюнула остатки прямо на коврик в передней. А огромный резной платяной шкаф наводил морок на одежду своего владельца, одного из мелких чиновников Министерства, так что утром одетый с иголочки в парадную мантию, тот вдруг обнаружил прямо посреди важного совещания, что на нем розовый дамский пеньюар с кружевами и перышками. </p><p>Джеймс так красочно и живо рассказывал свои истории, что окончательно расслабившаяся Гермиона смеялась без умолку. Кружка пива медленно подходила к концу, стало уже совсем темно и поздно, и пора было завершать вечер. К тому же внезапно вдруг навалилась тяжелая усталость – видимо, результат нервного напряжения. Словно почувствовав это, Джеймс предложил проводить её до ворот замка и заодно завершить тот разговор, ради которого они и встретились. Он помог ей надеть пальто и галантно распахнул дверь, пропуская вперед на заснеженную улицу, где царил легкий морозец. </p><p>Медленно рука об руку они шли по узким деревенским улочкам в полном молчании. Как ни странно, это совсем не тяготило, наоборот, болтовня только отвлекла бы от созерцания празднично украшенных низких домиков, похожих на сказочную рождественскую открытку. Также тишина помогала еще раз осмыслить прошедший вечер и принять для себя окончательное решение. Лишь когда они вышли за околицу и направились по петлявшей среди белоснежных холмов дороге к школе, Джеймс наконец нарушил молчание:</p><p>– Что ж, Гермиона, давай поговорим о нас. </p><p>Ожидая этого всю прогулку, она вдруг почувствовала сильное волнение, от которого даже закружилась голова, и всё слегка поплыло перед глазами.</p><p>– Скажу от себя: ты прекрасная девушка, очень умная и привлекательная, с несомненными задатками нижней, которые остро нуждаются в развитии. Судя по нашей переписке, ты во многом разделяешь мои интересы, и я думаю, что мог бы помочь тебе приобрести необходимый опыт, – говоря, он внимательно наблюдал за ней. – Что скажешь?</p><p>– Ох… – голова закружилась еще сильнее, и Гермиона слегка пошатнулась, едва не угодив в сугроб. Джеймс ловко подхватил ее под руку и слегка приобнял, поддерживая.</p><p>– Что такое? Тебе нехорошо?</p><p>– Да нет… всё в порядке, – она с силой потерла виски, пытаясь прийти в себя. – Знаете, Джеймс… Мне очень понравился сегодняшний вечер, но…</p><p>– Но? </p><p>– Но мне кажется, я… – перед глазами Гермионы всё уже не просто плыло, а проносилось дикой круговертью. Если бы не помощь Олливера, она вряд ли бы устояла на ногах.</p><p>– Не волнуйся, – вдруг горячо зашептал мужчина, прижимаясь плотнее всем телом и скользя руками по её бедрам, – я позабочусь о тебе, как хороший Верхний. Если ты будешь хорошо себя вести… </p><p>– Что?! Что вы такое говорите… – в глазах потемнело, и Гермиона на ощупь потянулась за палочкой, краем ускользающего сознания понимая, что всё пошло по плохому сценарию, и Джеймс явно задумал что-то гадкое. Но всё тело окаменело, и руки отказали вслед за зрением. – Парализующее зелье…</p><p>– Умная девочка. Не пытайся кричать, следующим отключится язык. Но ненадолго, не волнуйся, он нам еще понадобится. Я научу тебя, как с помощью него сделать Верхнему приятно…</p><p>– Отпусти её! – вдруг послышался смутно знакомый голос, и Гермиона собрала все силы, чтобы позвать на помощь, но схвативший ее мужчина оказался прав: говорить она уже не могла. Следующие события смешались для нее в дикую круговерть.</p><p> – Экспульсо! – выкрикнул голос. Сильный толчок, падение. Удерживающие ее руки исчезли. Хлопок, грохот. </p><p>– Инкарцеро!</p><p>– Импедимента!</p><p>– Петрификус Тоталус!</p><p>Снова хлопок, потом резкий толчок. Звуки стали отдаляться, и слух окончательно покинул её, а вслед за ним милосердно начало затухать сознание, опередив подступающую панику. Перед тем, как окончательно провалиться в забытье, последнее, что помнила Гермиона, – как скрутило внутренности водоворотом трансгрессии.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Ну же Грейнджер, давай, еще ложечку! За папу, за маму… за Поттера, не к ночи будет помянут. </p><p>В горло полилось что-то горькое, и Гермиона закашлялась, всё еще в полубреду. Затем медленно сознание начало проясняться, и, хотя зрение пока отказывалось фокусироваться, вернулось осязание, и она почувствовала, как её руки до плеч аккуратно, но сильно чем-то растирают. </p><p>– М-м-м…</p><p>– Вот так, отлично, – с облегчением выдохнул говоривший и влил в нее еще ложку зелья, отчего понемногу вернулось зрение, и Гермиона, преодолевая головокружение и шум в голове, с удивлением узнала человека, склонившегося над ней.</p><p>– Малфой?!! </p><p>– А ты ожидала лицезреть твоего ненаглядного, который напал на тебя? – ядовито отозвался Драко, продолжая растирать её онемевшие конечности. Движения его в противовес словам были хоть и весьма интенсивными, но нежными. </p><p>– Что… что случилось? Ничего не помню… – поморщилась Гермиона, пытаясь подняться, но у нее, конечно, ничего не получилось.</p><p>– Погоди, полежи пока. Сейчас мазь впитается, и руки окончательно придут в норму, а я пока займусь ногами. Вот только твои красивые чулки придется… Эванеско! </p><p>Чулки исчезли, и Драко принялся втирать в ее ступни яркую оранжевую мазь с красноватыми вкраплениями. Гермиона смотрела на бывшего слизеринского принца у своих ног, которые тот тщательно растирал без малейшей тени брезгливости на лице, и не могла поверить своим глазам. Куда делся тот высокомерный и заносчивый Малфой-младший, который, как и его отец, был помешан на чистоте крови? Тот точно не стал бы помогать грязнокровке, и уж тем более таким образом.</p><p>– Бодрящее зелье и перцовая мазь? – спросила она, чувствуя, что воспоминания о встрече в «Трех метлах» начали медленно возвращаться.</p><p>– Угу, – отозвался Драко, занимаясь уже её коленями и не поднимая взгляда. </p><p>Постепенно действие мази расползлось от рук и ног по всему телу, и она снова смогла двигаться. Малфой закончил с мазью, деликатно остановившись у кромки платья, и ушел помыть руки. Гермиона тем временем с любопытством рассматривала комнату, в которой очнулась. Очевидно, что это не Хогвартс. Она помнила толчок трансгрессии, а в школе нельзя перемещаться таким способом. Значит, они перенеслись куда-то еще. Малюсенькая спальня, обставленная современно и, что удивило её больше всего, по-магловски. Видимо, это и не Малфой-мэнор. Небольшой шкаф-купе, одноместная кровать, плотно закрытые жалюзи на окне, на прикроватной тумбочке – новенький ноутбук. Где же они?</p><p>– Это моя квартира, – сказал вернувшийся Драко, заметив, как она с любопытством озирается по сторонам. – Предупреждая твои вопросы – да, она в магловской части Лондона. Среди волшебников было не слишком много желающих сдать квартиру бывшему Пожирателю, пусть и частично реабилитированному. </p><p>– Я думала, ты живешь в мэноре.</p><p>– С тех пор, как там устроил штаб Вол… Темный лорд, мне не очень хотелось там находиться. Поэтому я съехал, как только закончились разбирательства с аврорами.</p><p>Гермиона кивнула, решив не развивать эту тему, и осторожно попробовала слезть с кровати и наступить на ноги.</p><p>– Я снова владею своим телом! – радостно воскликнула она, сделав несколько сначала неуверенных, а потом полноценных шагов по направлению к двери.</p><p>– Не за что, Грейнджер, – иронично отозвался Драко и кивнул, приглашая следовать за собой. – Идем, тут привезли пиццу.</p><p>Малюсенькая кухонька была еще меньше, чем спальня, зато обставлена по последнему слову техники: ослепительная лавандовая мебель в стиле хай-тек, огромный холодильник с экраном, показывающим температуру внутри, снаружи и еще кучу каких-то данных, стиральная машинка, микроволновка, посудомойка и непонятно как помещавшийся в столь заставленное помещение уютный диванчик. На столе уже стояла источавшая головокружительные ароматы пицца с пепперони, так что Гермиона в полной мере ощутила насколько голодна. </p><p>– Сливочного пива? – предложил Драко, заглядывая в холодильник и гремя бутылками. Гермиону передернуло. Судя по всему, Джеймс подмешал ей парализующее зелье именно в пиво, так что, похоже, она еще долго не сможет его спокойно пить.</p><p>– А можно просто кофе? </p><p>– Запросто, – хозяин квартиры взмахнул палочкой, дверцы шкафа раскрылись, и банка молотого кофе устремилась к кофеварке. Следом подскочил кувшин с водой. Еще взмах палочки, и кухню наполнило тарахтение, а затем – бодрящий аромат свежесваренного кофе. </p><p>– Пожалуйста, – Драко поставил перед ней объемную чашку, сливки и сахарницу и сам уселся напротив. С удовольствием сделав глоток божественного кофе, Гермиона вдруг подумала, с каких это пор Малфой так разбирается в магловских гаджетах, деньгах, заказах еды на дом и прочих абсолютно диких и непонятных чистокровным волшебникам вещах. Видимо, удивление ясно отразилось на ее лице, потому что Драко вдруг усмехнулся:</p><p>– Ты, наверно, сейчас думаешь, что я выгляжу в этой квартире среди всех этих штук как кентавр в библиотеке? Скажу честно – мне до сих пор тут по не себе. Я сейчас работаю над проектом закона об интеграции магловских изобретений в нашу жизнь. Удаленно работаю, как стажер. Бруствер считает это частью реабилитации нашей семьи. Поэтому пришлось начать изучать, как всё это функционирует, а потом я втянулся. Оказалось даже занятно. </p><p>– Ого, – искренне удивилась Гермиона, допивая кофе. – Ты и магловские изобретения. Проект закона в Министерстве. Это так… </p><p>– Странно?</p><p>– Впечатляет, – улыбнулась она. – Думаю, это очень перспективная отрасль. Но зачем ты тогда вернулся в Хогвартс? Мне показалось, тебе там сейчас не слишком… уютно. </p><p>– На этом настоял Министр – если я хочу продолжить сотрудничать с ними, у меня должно быть законченное образование. После войны и всего случившегося мои шансы работать в Министерстве были равны нулю, поэтому спорить из-за какого-то лишнего года в школе стал бы только дурак. Помимо этого, для моих статей к законопроекту мне в помощь нужна была соответствующая литература, а в Хогвартсе самая обширная библиотека из тех, что я знаю, после мэнора, конечно. Но раз я оттуда съехал, то возвращаться, чтобы порыскать среди книг, было бы глупо. </p><p>Гермиона почувствовала, что он что-то недоговаривает о причине, которая заставила его покинуть мэнор, но не стала задавать вопросов, вместо этого приятно удивившись, что мнение Драко по поводу библиотеки Хогвартса совпадает с её. К тому же, выходило, что он занимается тем же, чем и она – пишет базу проекта нового закона – только совсем в другой области. Оказывается, у них гораздо больше общего, чем она думала.</p><p>– Расскажи лучше о твоем вчерашнем кавалере, – небрежным взмахом палочки заставив пустую коробку из-под пиццы исчезнуть, вдруг посерьезнел Малфой. – Ты же умная ведьма, Грейнджер. Разве ты не могла догадаться, что встречаться с незнакомыми Верхними без подстраховки – опасно? Всегда есть вероятность наткнуться на кого-то неадекватного. И это в лучшем случае. В худшем – это мог быть бывший Пожиратель, до сих пор верный принципам Темного лорда. </p><p>Гермиона вспыхнула:</p><p>– Что… откуда ты знаешь, что мы… что он…</p><p>– Верхний? – криво усмехнулся Драко, впрочем, безо всякой издевки или иронии. – Ты вчера в коридоре уронила весьма интересную книжку. При этом явно куда-то спешила при полном параде: прическа, платье… чулки. Да и лапал он тебя вчера очень показательно… собственнически. Судя по твоим румяным щечкам, я прав. Значит, ты, Грейнджер, нижняя?</p><p>Она покраснела еще гуще, спрятав взгляд во второй кружке кофе, заботливо налитой хозяином квартиры. </p><p>– Не надо смущаться, – внезапно мягко сказал он. – Я уже говорил, что это твой выбор и твое личное дело. В своей постели ты имеешь право делать что хочешь, если это безопасно и происходит по взаимному согласию. А вот твой визави, видимо, не в курсе о принципах БДР*?</p><p>– Откуда ты столько об этом знаешь, Малфой?!</p><p>– Давай сначала закончим с тем парнем, Грейнджер. Вчера я возвращался отсюда, из дома, к воротам Хогвартса и увидел, как какой-то мужик схватил тебя, а ты при этом была словно в оцепенении. Я сразу заподозрил, что вряд ли тебе доставляют удовольствие такие обжимания под действием зелий. Я связал его Петрификусом и оставил там, на снегу, а тебя унес сюда. Буквально сразу же вернулся, но его уже не было. Так как его звали, Грейнджер?</p><p>– Джеймс Олливер. Но зачем…</p><p>– Олливер. Хм… Олливер. Такого человека среди Пожирателей Смерти я не помню. Возможно, тебе повезло, Грейнджер, и это был просто неадекватный садист. Я спрошу о нем кое-кого, может, получится разузнать, не засветился ли он в Тематических кругах. Ты же хочешь узнать его мотивы, не так ли?</p><p>– Да, но…</p><p>– Или ты предпочтешь рассказать обо всем Поттеру и обратиться к аврорам? </p><p>Гермиона молчала, потупив взгляд и напряженно размышляя. Зачем Малфою ей помогать? Сначала в той дурацкой ситуации с книгой, потом защищать ее от нападения, лечить от последствий отравления зельем. Теперь вот он взялся добиться для нее справедливости с этим Олливером. </p><p>– Зачем тебе это, Малфой? – наконец спросила она, нервно теребя нитку жемчуга на шее. – Почему ты так… добр ко мне?</p><p>– Потому что я слишком долго был несправедлив и жесток к тебе, – после долгого молчания ответил Драко, и Гермиона видела, как тяжело ему дались эти слова. – Потому что тебя пытали в моем доме, а я не мог ничего сделать. Потому что Верхний не должен насиловать свою нижнюю. </p><p>– Спасибо, – прошептала она, чувствуя, как от переполняющих ее эмоций кружится голова. Затем перед глазами опять всё поплыло.</p><p>– Грейнджер? – услышала она обеспокоенный голос Драко. – Что с тобой? Тебе нехорошо?</p><p>– Я… мне… да…</p><p>Похоже, на какое-то время Гермиона отключилась, потому что, когда она открыла глаза в следующий раз, Драко аккуратно нес её куда-то на руках. </p><p>– Что? – выдохнул он, заметив ее ошарашенный взгляд. – Ожидала от меня Мобиликорпус? </p><p>Он опустил ее на кровать, на которой она очнулась в самом начале, и Гермиона поняла, что снова не чувствует рук и ног. </p><p>– Малфой! Что происходит?! – в панике воскликнула она, отчаянно дергаясь всем телом и чуть не свалившись с кровати. </p><p>– Успокойся, Грейнджер! – он спешно порылся в тумбочке, нашел там маленькую бутылочку и присел рядом, осторожно удерживая ее за плечи. – Послушай меня! </p><p>– Что-то не так! С зельем было что-то не так! Паралич возвращается! Я ничего не чувствую!</p><p>– Грейнджер, послушай меня! </p><p>– Нет! Нужно что-то делать!</p><p>– Грейнджер! Это приказ!</p><p>От неожиданности Гермиона замерла и, хлопая глазами, уставилась на спокойного Драко. Он выверенным и привычным движением погладил ее по щеке, словно поощряя за правильное поведение.</p><p>– Вот так. Молодец. Молодец, Грейнджер. А теперь ты будешь молчать и слушать меня. Тебе всё понятно? Кивни, если да. </p><p>Медленно, не веря своим глазам и ушам, Гермиона кивнула, на миг даже позабыв о своем плачевном физическом состоянии. Перед ней был Верхний. Не просто умный и находчивый парень, решивший в трудной ситуации выжать пользу из ее слабостей, а опытный доминант, знающий, что делать и как правильно общаться с нижней.</p><p>– Молодец. Хорошая девочка, – прошептал он, ласково проводя рукой по ее волосам. – Это было не просто парализующее зелье, а одна его довольно редкая и специфичная разновидность, которую в определенных кругах называли «Секс-кукла». Попав в организм, сначала оно вызывает общий паралич всего тела, что облегчает похищение жертвы и доставку ее в место назначения. Затем эффект сходит на нет, но через какое-то время возвращается, но в этот раз функциональными остаются определенные части тела… Да, ты правильно подумала. Те, что могут послужить для сексуального удовлетворения похитителя. Одно время это зелье было очень популярно среди Пожирателей… К нему есть противоядие, но у меня нет части ингредиентов, чтобы его сварить. Но я знаю, кто может мне с этим помочь. Я лечил тебя не от того, но я не колдомедик, а перепутать очень легко. </p><p>Гермиона открыла было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но он внезапно строго оборвал её:</p><p>– Нет! Ты помнишь, что я приказывал? Молчать и слушать меня. Нарушишь приказ – накажу после того, как вылечу.</p><p>Тон его был жестким, но говорил он спокойно и без угрозы, ничем не напоминая прежнего жестокого Драко, который не преминул бы воспользоваться ситуацией, чтобы поглумиться над беспомощной грязнокровкой. Несмотря на всю дикость ситуации и бурлящий в крови адреналин, Гермиона поняла, что ее привлекает то, как Малфой общается с ней, и что ему действительно хочется подчиняться. </p><p>– Я понимаю, Грейнджер, что у тебя нет причин доверять мне, но… Мне нужно уйти, чтобы достать противоядие, и, думаю, оставлять тебя здесь одну парализованную, в плену собственного тела – не самая хорошая идея. Я дам тебе сонное зелье, – он продемонстрировал бутылочку из темного стекла, которую держал в руке, – и ты просто поспишь, пока я не вернусь. А когда проснешься, всё уже закончится. Хорошо? Ты согласна? Можешь ответить.</p><p>Гермиона нервно сглотнула, понимая, что продолжает играть по его правилам.</p><p>– Да, – хрипло ответила она, решив, что отложит разбирательства с самой собой до того момента, как снова придет в норму, и ничто не будет ее отвлекать и заставлять чувствовать себя уязвимой.</p><p>Драко аккуратно напоил её зельем и заботливо укрыл одеялом. </p><p>– Спи, Грейнджер. Я скоро вернусь. </p><p>Уже засыпающей Гермионе показалось, что он гладит ее по голове, но, скорее всего, это была просто шутка отключающегося сознания.  </p><p>_____________________________________________________________________<br/>* БДР – безопасность, добровольность, разумность.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Раздался оглушительный грохот, и сквозь сон Гермионе показалось, что рушатся стены. Что Пожиратели Смерти нашли их с Гарри и Роном, и нужно срочно прятать крестраж и спасаться самим. Она вскочила с постели и, запутавшись в одеяле, рухнула на пол.</p><p>– Гарри! Беги! Мы их задержим! – выкрикнула она. Перекатившись по полу и вскинув палочку наизготовку, она вдруг поняла, что находится в комнате, а не в лесу, и вспомнила события вчерашнего дня. Источник странного шума нашелся сразу – огромная школьная сова билась о современный стеклопакет в попытках доставить сообщение адресату. Распахнув окно, Гермиона впустила ее, извинившись, что угощения нет, и принялась читать. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>«Гермиона! </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Тебя нет в Хогвартсе уже два дня. Ты взрослая девушка, и я понимаю, что свидания могут затягиваться, но, пока ты в школе, я отвечаю за тебя. Тебе нужно либо вернуться, либо официально уведомить руководство, что ты покидаешь школу на каникулы.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Если ты в опасности, я найду тебя, где бы ты ни находилась. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Директор школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс,<br/>Минерва МакГонагалл.»</i>
</p><p> </p><p>– Мерлин! Мне нужно срочно назад!</p><p>Записка была полна заботы и беспокойства, и Гермиона ощутила укол совести за то, что заставила директора волноваться о себе. </p><p>– Грейнджер? – послышался из коридора голос Драко, и она вдруг сообразила, что руки и ноги слушаются как прежде, значит, ему удалось окончательно вылечить её. Малфой заглянул в комнату и, увидев сидящую на закрытом ноутбуке сову, возмущенно сверкнувшую на него глазами, сразу всё понял.</p><p>– Я заглядывал в школу, – сказал он, остановившись рядом с Гермионой и изучающе оглядев её с ног до головы. – МакГонагалл там места себе не находит, потеряла тебя. Скоро начнет доставать из-под земли оставшихся на свободе Пожирателей и вытрясать из них душу. Тебе лучше вернуться. Я не мог сказать ей, что ты у меня, сама понимаешь, это было бы странно.</p><p>– Да… Малфой…</p><p>– Судя по всему, зелье, которое я влил в тебя, пока ты спала, подействовало как надо. Я так и не смог тебя разбудить, ты в Хогвартсе вообще спишь или все время торчишь в библиотеке? – Драко смягчил резкость своих слов кривой улыбкой, которая вышла немного печальной. – Что ж, если хочешь, мой душ в твоем распоряжении…</p><p>– Спасибо, Малфой, но я, пожалуй, пойду, иначе МакГонагалл меня убьет и будет права. Правда, спасибо тебе… за всё. За зелье и за то, что вступился за меня перед Джеймсом… и перед девчонками тоже, – Гермиона слегка покраснела, не решаясь сказать всё остальное: как ей было вчера приятно подчиняться ему и как ей хочется расспросить побольше о том, откуда он столько знает о БДСМ и как приобрел подобный опыт. Внимательно глядя на нее, Драко вдруг понимающе усмехнулся:</p><p>– Кажется, я задолжал тебе объяснение. Обещал ведь вчера, что отвечу на твои вопросы после того, как мы проясним всё по поводу этого недоВерхнего. Мы поговорим вечером, хорошо? </p><p>– Хорошо. Приходи в Выручай-комнату. Где-нибудь… м-м-м… в восемь?</p><p>– В восемь в Выручай-комнате, – согласно кивнул Драко и вдруг улыбнулся, искренне и открыто. – Беги к МакГонагалл, Грейнджер. Пока Хогвартс еще стоит. </p><p>Трансгрессировав к воротам замка, Гермиона в первую очередь поспешила к себе в комнату, потому что, предстань она перед директором растрепанная, во вчерашнем платье и без чулок, Минерву хватил бы удар. Благо, ее соседки уехали на каникулы, и никто не донимал вопросами, почему она вернулась со свидания спустя два дня в таком виде. </p><p>Каменная горгулья на входе приняла пароль «Полосатая кошка», и винтовая лестница доставила Гермиону прямиком в кабинет директора. МакГонагалл, сидящая за столом и изучающая какие-то бумаги, одарила ее беглым взглядом поверх них, но в следующий миг вскочила, с невероятной для своего возраста прытью оказалась рядом и вдруг заключила ее в крепкие объятия. </p><p>– Гермиона! Хвала Мерлину, ты жива и здорова! – Минерва внимательно оглядела ее и для пущей уверенности слегка встряхнула. – Если бы ты не вернулась до вечера, я бы обратилась в Аврорат! </p><p>– Простите, профессор, – густо покраснела Гермиона, глядя на бледную от переживаний женщину. – Сначала я действительно была на свидании, а потом… Всё пошло немного не так, как планировалось. Но не волнуйтесь, всё в порядке! Мне помог Малфой.</p><p>– Драко? – МакГонагалл, снова усевшаяся за директорский стол и принявшая официальный вид, вопросительно подняла бровь. – И что значит «всё пошло не так»? Всемогущий Мерлин! Тебя пытались…</p><p>– Нет! – поспешно перебила ее Гермиона, пока та не вообразила самое худшее. – Ничего такого не было… Но Малфой действительно вовремя пришел на выручку.</p><p>– На выручку? – переспросила Минерва, решив, что девочку просто бросил кавалер, и успокаиваясь. – Что ж, Драко очень изменился в последнее время… Но почему он не предупредил меня, что с тобой всё в порядке? Я видела его утром, и он ничего мне не сказал!</p><p>– Не хотел компрометировать меня. Предоставил мне возможность самой решать, что вам рассказать, профессор. Но… мы с ним просто друзья, вы не подумайте! – выпалила Гермиона и вдруг поняла, как дико это прозвучало бы еще год назад – что они друзья с Малфоем-младшим. Да что греха таить, и сейчас это звучало дико. </p><p>– Я рада, что вы поладили, – улыбнулась МакГонагалл, наливая себе и Гермионе чая. – Думаю, несмотря на все разногласия, у вас всегда было много общего, пусть вы сами этого никогда не замечали. Вы оба были лучшими на своем курсе благодаря трудолюбию и упорству. Да-да, Гермиона, не всё покупалось за деньги Люциуса. Чем старше становился Драко, тем лучше он понимал, что будет из себя что-то представлять, только если сам всего добьется. Конечно, он совершил много ошибок, но ошибаться свойственно любому человеку. И ведь в конце концов он сделал правильный выбор. Теперь он много работает над тем, чтобы всё исправить. Пусть со стороны кажется, что ничего не происходит, но на самом деле Драко далеко продвинулся, и его просто не узнать. </p><p>– Да, я заметила… – Гермиона отхлебнула ароматного чая с ромашкой и шалфеем и взяла с большого блюда предложенный Минервой круассан. – Он сказал, что съехал из Малфой-мэнора, и мне показалось, что что-то случилось…</p><p>– О, милая, так ты ничего не знаешь? Об этом писал «Ежедневный пророк»! </p><p>– Я не читаю газеты, – грустно покачала головой Гермиона. – С тех пор, как там стало появляться мое имя. </p><p>– Акцио «Ежедневный пророк» за последний год! – скомандовала директор, и с одного из книжных стеллажей вылетела толстая подборка газет и приземлилась на стол. – Так, где же она… хм… Вот! Посмотри!</p><p>МакГонагалл развернула газету, и Гермиона обогнула стол и подошла к ней, заглянув через плечо.</p><p>На огромной, во всю страницу, колдографии был изображен Люциус в компании молоденькой особы, прогуливающийся по Косому переулку. Девушка была едва ли старше самой Гермионы, высокая, по плечо своему спутнику, красивая блондинка со вздернутым носиком и пухлыми губами, одетая в стильное коктейльное платье, подчеркивающее ее тонкую талию и большую упругую грудь. На фото ниже, поменьше, растрепанную Нарциссу в непонятных лохмотьях с трудом удерживали два колдомедика. Всегда элегантная и утонченная мать Драко выглядела совершенно невменяемо, что-то кричала, пытаясь вырваться. Напечатанный огромными буквами заголовок гласил: «Люциус Малфой: как променять безумную жену на красавицу-американку». </p><p>– Миссис Малфой не выдержала многочисленных допросов, почти постоянного присутствия у них дома авроров и полной потери статуса всеми уважаемой в магическом мире семьи. Её постигла тяжелая форма деменции, и колдомедики из больницы святого Мунго оказались бессильны, – начала пересказывать краткое содержание статьи Минерва, опуская грязные журналистские комментарии и догадки. – Нарциссу пришлось поместить под постоянное наблюдение в то время, как Люциуса стали все чаще видеть вместе с аврором МАКУСА американкой Эстер Крамп. Она прибыла для обеспечения сотрудничества между их и нашим ведомствами Аврората при поимке сбежавших в Америку Пожирателей. </p><p>– Кажется, теперь я понимаю... </p><p>– Да. Не только общественная жизнь Драко превратилась в кошмар, но и семейная. А без поддержки семьи порой не просто тяжело – невыносимо, – печально сказала МакГонагалл, откладывая газету и беря в руки старую колдографию в простенькой рамке, стоящую на столе. Раньше Гермиона не обращала на нее внимания, а теперь, стоя за плечом Минервы, получила возможность рассмотреть повнимательнее. На ней задорно улыбалась юная девчонка в школьной форме с нашивкой Гриффиндора, отдаленно чем-то похожая на саму Гермиону. </p><p>– Профессор… Кто это? – осторожно спросила она, пронзенная внезапной догадкой.</p><p>Директор отставила фото и грустно улыбнулась в ответ:</p><p>– Моя дочь. Прозерпина. Она погибла, когда ей было семнадцать. Лучшая ученица на курсе. Отправилась в Запретный лес и не вернулась. Её искали двое суток. К концу второго дня на закате бездыханное тело вынесли из леса кентавры. Они нашли ее уже такой… причину смерти так и не установили… </p><p>Голос Минервы оборвался, и Гермиона не выдержала и обняла её, чувствуя, как у нее болит сердце видеть всегда железную и несгибаемую МакГонагалл, охваченную бесконечным горем, о котором, похоже, мало кто знал. </p><p>– Простите, профессор. Мне так жаль, – на глаза Гермионы навернулись слезы, и директор, мягко оторвав ее от себя, печально улыбнулась:</p><p>– Прошлое нужно бережно хранить у себя внутри, но нельзя позволять ему затмевать настоящее и тем более будущее. Расскажи мне лучше, насколько ты продвинулась в решении проблемы с отменой заклятия Обливиэйт для твоих родителей?</p><p>Гермиона вытерла слезы и вернулась на свое место за столом. МакГонагалл тем временем налила им еще по чашке чая и, позвав школьного домовика, попросила его принести с кухни любимый яблочный пирог Гермионы.</p><p>– Есть несколько статей в старых журналах по нетрадиционной колдомедицине об экспериментальных способах вернуть стертую память, – сделав несколько глотков успокаивающего чая, начала рассказывать Гермиона. – Вот только ни один из них не дает стопроцентной гарантии. То, что работает на одних людях, на других не работает вообще, а третьих сводит с ума. Обнадеживает одно – если в литературе есть упоминания об удачных исходах экспериментов, значит, заклятие все-таки обратимо. Нужно лишь подобрать тот вариант, который сработает на конкретных людях. В общем, я всё ещё в поисках. Не хочу рисковать.</p><p>– Конечно, – кивнула профессор и вдруг, вскочив, принялась рыться в одном из многочисленных книжных шкафов, которыми был заставлен весь директорский кабинет. – Вот она! Я обнаружила её недавно, делая здесь инвентаризацию предметов и книг, оставшихся от Дамблдора. И отложила, подумав, что она может тебе пригодиться. </p><p>– Асклепий Уро, «Таинство человеческой памяти», – прочитала Гермиона, поглаживая ветхую обложку, сделанную из добротной кожи. – Спасибо, профессор! </p><p>– Не за что, дорогая, – ласково улыбнулась Минерва, положив руку ей на плечо. – Рано или поздно ты найдешь способ расколдовать своих родителей. Я в этом убеждена. Что ж, а теперь расскажи мне, что слышно о Гарри и Рональде. Как их успехи на курсах авроров?</p><p>Гермиона сжала в руках заветную книгу и принялась пересказывать то, о чем недавно писал ей в письме Гарри.</p><p>Совершенно заболтавшись с МакГонагалл, она вышла из директорского кабинета далеко после полудня. Вспомнив, что вечером ее ждет разговор с Малфоем, она решила немного поработать до ужина и направилась в библиотеку.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Выручай-комнату на восьмом этаже замка Гермиона нашла без труда – с ней было связано множество воспоминаний времен ОД. Сильно пострадавшая от призванного Крэббом Адского пламени, какое-то время она была недоступна, но примерно через полгода МакГонагалл упомянула в разговоре, что вместе с окончанием реставрации замка после битвы за Хогвартс восстановилась также и эта комната, известная большинству из тех, кто вообще знал о ней, как хранилище спрятанных вещей. Возможно, она имела какую-то связь с общим состоянием замка и магическим образом самоотремонтировалась после того, как его привели в порядок.</p>
<p>В этот раз помещение, куда попала Гермиона было похоже на уютную гостиную с огромным белоснежным кожаным диваном и двумя креслами, круглым стеклянным столиком посередине и огромным, пышущим жаром камином. Под ногами мягко пружинил пушистый бежевый ковер, а на столе в большой вазе благоухала огромная охапка розовых гортензий. Гермиона склонилась над ними, с удовольствием вдыхая сладкий аромат, как вдруг услышала сзади тихие шаги.</p>
<p>– Мои любимые цветы, – сказала она, не оборачиваясь.</p>
<p>– Они появились, когда ты вошла сюда. Я не имею к этому никакого отношения, – по голосу было слышно, что Малфой улыбается.</p>
<p>– Но вся остальная обстановка ведь твоих рук дело? Вернее, твоего воображения. Очень элегантно и уютно, – она обернулась и оказалась с Драко лицом к лицу. На нем, в отличии от Гермионы, была не обычная официальная школьная мантия, а простая неформальная одежда: не застегнутая на последнюю пуговицу белая рубашка с закатанными рукавами, черные брюки и блестящие лакированные ботинки. </p>
<p>– Как странно, – прошептала Гермиона впервые так близко смотря ему в глаза, – в последний раз, когда мы здесь были, мы сражались друг против друга и чуть не погибли в огне.</p>
<p>– Да, – Малфой не отвел взгляд, хотя было видно, что ему неприятно об этом вспоминать. – Я так и не поблагодарил Поттера за спасение. </p>
<p>– Что ж, вероятно, тебе еще представится возможность. </p>
<p>– Жду не дождусь, – скептически хмыкнул Драко, жестом предлагая Гермионе присесть. – Но мы же не о Поттере собрались поговорить, не так ли?</p>
<p>Слегка покраснев, она кивнула, внезапно не зная, с чего начать, хотя была уверена, что завалит Малфоя вопросами, когда шла сюда. Но тот, кажется, прекрасно всё понял и взял инициативу в свои руки:</p>
<p>– У меня для тебя подарок, Грейнджер, – он вытащил что-то из кармана и протянул ей. В ладонь Гермионы опустился небольшой кулон из черненого серебра в виде круга, разделенного на три секции кривыми линиями, идущими из одного центра. В каждой секции находилась маленькая светлая точка.</p>
<p>– Трискелион! Символ БДСМ, – она перевернула кулон и нашла на обратной стороне гравировку: «Клуб Трискелион. Г. Грейнджер. 2356».</p>
<p>– Помнишь я говорил, что расспрошу кое-кого про твоего Олливера? Этот «кое-кто» - основатель крупнейшего БДСМ клуба Англии Кристоф Велар, давний друг нашей семьи. В клубе состоит более двух тысяч человек, и, если кто-то и мог его знать, то только Кристоф. К сожалению, твой несостоявшийся Верхний не засветился ни в одном из филиалов «Трискелиона» по всей стране. Либо это просто неадекватный одиночка, либо на тебя охотятся весьма оригинальным способом. </p>
<p>– Это вряд ли, – потрясенная услышанным, возразила Гермиона, нервно теребя в руках кулон. – Я нашла его сама через журнал «Сладкий грех». </p>
<p>– Как бы то ни было, если некий извращенец, прикрываясь Темой, ведет охоту на женщин, это бросает тень на всех остальных Доминантов и БДСМ-сообщество Англии в целом. Кристоф его найдет, для него это дело чести. </p>
<p>– Спасибо…</p>
<p>– И да, ты теперь тоже член клуба, а кулон является пропуском. </p>
<p>– Член клуба? Правда? Но… разве для этого не надо было заполнить какую-нибудь анкету… или лично явиться на собеседование? – смущенно спросила Гермиона, пытаясь закрепить неподдающуюся застежку кулона на шее.</p>
<p>– Нет. В клуб принимают только по личным рекомендациям. А по поводу анкеты – кому среди волшебников сейчас незнакомо имя Грейнджер? Ты позволишь? – наконец не выдержал Драко, наблюдая за ее бесплодными попытками. </p>
<p>– Пожалуйста, – она протянула ему цепочку и повернулась спиной. Малфой аккуратно собрал её непослушные волосы и перебросил через плечо. Легкое прикосновение к шее вызвало у Гермионы волну приятных мурашек, которая усилилась, когда его дыхание согрело кожу. Драко заметил её реакцию на него, и ему вдруг захотелось коснуться её намеренно, ощутить под пальцами это шелковое тепло, поэтому, закрепив застежку, он невесомо провел вдоль цепочки до самого кулона в нежной ямочке ее шеи. Дыхание Грейнджер прервалось, она сухо сглотнула и едва заметно поёрзала на своем месте. </p>
<p>– Спасибо, – хрипло прошептала она, сама не понимая, почему ей так хочется, чтобы он коснулся её еще раз. </p>
<p>– Не за что, – как можно нейтральнее постарался ответить Драко, чтобы взять себя в руки. </p>
<p>– Значит так ты попал в мир БДСМ? Через друга семьи, этого Кристофа? – Гермиона вытащила из сумки бутылку воды и сделала несколько глотков, пытаясь собраться. </p>
<p>– Почти, – Малфой инстинктивно сел подальше, чтобы видеть ее всю и по привычке отслеживать реакцию, и только потом понял, что в этом нет необходимости. – В этом есть заслуга моей матери. Она хотела, чтобы я научился владеть собой и контролировать агрессию, понял, что такое ответственность за другого человека. Когда мне исполнилось шестнадцать, она познакомила меня с Кристофом, а тот открыл мне мир Темы. И я втянулся. Он учил и направлял меня, следил, чтобы я не наделал ошибок, ведь человеческий организм так хрупок, и его так легко сломать. Как и человеческую психику. </p>
<p>– Твоя мама… молодец. </p>
<p>– Да. Всё, что есть хорошего во мне – от нее, – ответил Драко, и в его голосе на миг прорезалась боль. – Позже я узнал, что мой отец тоже иногда этим занимался… с другими женщинами. Мать никогда не разделяла его интересы, хотя относилась с пониманием. Она была истинной аристократкой и всегда пеклась о репутации семьи.</p>
<p>– Погоди, – вдруг сообразила Гермиона, – ты говоришь, тебе было шестнадцать. Но как это вяжется с Волан-де-Мортом и Пожирателями? Это же было то самое время, когда…</p>
<p>– Да. Кристоф многое сделал, чтобы я остался человеком и не стал истинным Пожирателем. То, какой я сейчас – его заслуга, и я навечно останусь его должником. Отец не знал, что я продолжаю с ним общаться, думал, он вернулся на родину, во Францию, когда восстал Темный Лорд. Кристоф всегда был противником любого неравенства и угнетения, и они с отцом никогда не сходились во мнении по поводу концепции чистоты крови. Членом «Трискелиона» всегда мог стать любой, даже магл, хоть таких случаев и не было. Основной постулат клуба – оставить за его дверями свои предубеждения и уважать того, кто перед тобой, просто за то, что он есть. Неважно, маг или магл, чистокровный или полукровка, Верхний или нижний, любого цвета кожи, религии и убеждений – никто не может быть унижен или угнетен за то, кем он был рожден или за то, во что верит. </p>
<p>– Потрясающий человек, – прошептала Гермиона, затаив дыхание, слушая рассказ.</p>
<p>– Да, он тебе понравится, – улыбнулся Драко. – Я вас обязательно познакомлю. </p>
<p>– Но, погоди, разве человек, имеющий по всей стране кучу филиалов клуба, в котором провозглашается всеобщее равенство и либерализм, не должен был стать бельмом на глазу Волан-де-Морта? Почему за ним не пришли Пожиратели?</p>
<p>– Кристоф добр и благороден, но отнюдь не глуп. Местоположение каждого из его клубов защищено заклятием Фиделиуса, а его члены обязаны дать Непреложный обет о неразглашении самого факта существования «Трискелиона», а также личностей его членов. Ведь среди них есть и довольно известные люди, которые дорожат своей репутацией. Конечно, если бы Темный Лорд задался целью, то с помощью Круциатуса или Империуса разузнал бы о Кристофе всё, что ему нужно. Но у него в то время было полно других забот, которые в основном доставляла ему некая неугомонная троица. Возможно, со временем у него дошли бы руки и до этого, но Кристофу повезло, что Поттер оказался таким удачливым. </p>
<p>– Но я ведь…</p>
<p>– Ты теперь тоже член клуба, – Драко указал на кулон на ее шее. – Поэтому я ничего не рассказал тебе о нем раньше. </p>
<p>– Но я ведь еще не дала Непреложный обет, а уже знаю имя основателя и как минимум двух участников! </p>
<p>– Ты еще можешь с полным правом отказаться его давать и выйти из клуба, никто не будет тебя принуждать. Так поступают со всеми новыми участниками – дают минимум информации, необходимой для принятия решения о вступлении в «Трискелион». Если человек хочет отказаться, то никто не накладывает на него Обливиэйт. Подумай сама, что ты можешь сделать с теми малюсенькими крохами знаний, что у тебя есть? Сообщить в «Ежедневный пророк», что Люциус и Драко состоят в некоем садо-мазо клубе, о котором никто не знает? У тебя на руках не будет никаких доказательств, ты даже на карте его показать не сможешь. </p>
<p>– Значит, мне нужно будет явиться в клуб и завершить ритуал вступления? </p>
<p>– После праздника я отведу тебя туда. Кристоф жаждет с тобой познакомиться, он много слышал о тебе и читал в «Пророке» и теперь хочет составить собственное мнение. Мне показалось, ты уже заранее ему нравишься. Обычно он не выдает пропуска в клуб до принесения Непреложного обета, но для тебя сделал исключение.</p>
<p>– Правда? – слегка покраснев, Гермиона погладила кулон, удобно устроившийся в ложбинке на шее, словно это всегда было его законное место. – Мне тоже он уже нравится, судя по твоему рассказу. С удовольствием с ним встречусь. </p>
<p>– Теперь ты знаешь, как я пришел в Тему. Расскажи о себе, Грейнджер. Как вышло, что золотая девочка Гриффиндора ищет себе партнера для жесткого секса в «Сладком грехе»? Кто же отвратил тебя от ванили? Уизли? Или сам избранный Поттер постарался?</p>
<p>Она густо покраснела и спрятала взгляд. Драко вздохнул, пожалев, что был резок, и пересел к ней поближе. Его прохладная рука легко скользнула по ее волосам и легла на пылающую щеку, мягко заставив Гермиону поднять голову и посмотреть на него. </p>
<p>– Грейнджер… ты же понимаешь, что это не самое интимное, что мы с тобой будем обсуждать, если хотим что-то… предпринять вместе? Я не буду на тебя давить, обещаю. Расскажи только то, что сама сочтешь нужным, хорошо? Но вопросы буду задавать я. </p>
<p>Гермиона кивнула, борясь сама с собой. С Джеймсом почему-то было куда проще откровенничать. </p>
<p>– Тебя смущает говорить на такие темы вообще или потому что это я? – снова верно считал ее эмоции Драко.</p>
<p>– Крам, – наконец собравшись, хрипло прошептала Гермиона и увидела, что Малфой непонимающе нахмурился. – Это был Виктор Крам. </p>
<p>– Ого, – Драко потрясенно покачал головой. – Ты полна сюрпризов, Грейнджер. Но разве ты не была слишком молода для него? </p>
<p>– Во время Турнира Трех Волшебников мне было не четырнадцать, как всем, а шестнадцать. Всё потому что весь третий курс я с одобрения МакГонагалл пользовалась маховиком времени, чтобы одновременно посещать несколько занятий, которые мне не хотелось пропускать. </p>
<p>– Маховик времени? Интересно, – Драко кивнул собственным мыслям и догадкам, удержавшись от комментариев. – Значит, Крам? </p>
<p>– Да, – Гермиона выдохнула, понимая, что ее отпускает напряжение. Похоже, подсознательно она все еще ждала от Малфоя шпилек и издевки, но его реакция, его спокойствие и понимание позволили расслабиться и располагали к откровенности. – До него у меня никого не было. Я бы не сказала, что он был каким-то особенно жестким… Просто довольно страстным и требовательным… в первую очередь к себе самому. Мне с ним было по-настоящему хорошо, и я по неопытности сочла, что таким всегда и бывает секс. А потом он уехал, и мне на какое-то время стало не до отношений. </p>
<p>– И когда случились следующие? – спросил Драко, видя, что она замолчала, задумавшись.</p>
<p>– После падения Волан-де-Морта. Я и Рон… в общем, мы решили попробовать встречаться. И когда случился наш первый секс… – Гермиона нерешительно взглянула на сидящего рядом Малфоя.</p>
<p>– Все было не так, как с Крамом? – понимающе кивнул он. Предчувствия по поводу едких комментариев в адрес Уизли не оправдались, и Гермиона мысленно обругала себя. Кажется, пора уже перестать бояться подвоха. Людям свойственно меняться. Нельзя все время ожидать худшего от человека, который пытается исправиться, это просто сведет все его усилия на нет. Малфой несколько раз за последние дни буквально спас ее, доказав, что он достоин доверия.  </p>
<p>– Это было ужасно, – Гермиона закрыла глаза и помотала головой, словно пытаясь избавиться от воспоминаний об этом. – Точнее, в общепринятом смысле Рон не так уж и плох, но…</p>
<p>– Но не для тебя.</p>
<p>– Да. Всё было слишком… слишком медленно, осторожно и… нежно. Все прикосновения были едва ощутимыми, и так и хотелось крикнуть, чтобы он не сдерживался! Пусть будет больно, только не эта сводящая с ума осторожность! Я не фарфоровая кукла, в конце концов! Мне хотелось шлепков, укусов, чтобы меня взяли за волосы и… </p>
<p>Она резко замолчала, будто испугавшись, что наговорила лишнего, позволив себе разоткровенничаться. Но Драко лишь ободряюще кивнул и задал следующий вопрос:</p>
<p>– Ты не говорила с ним об этом? Вы не обсуждали вкусы, желания друг друга?<br/>Гермиона лишь покачала головой.</p>
<p>– Да, – задумчиво проговорил Малфой, – говорить о самом сокровенном порой не так просто, особенно с тем, кого давно знаешь. Иногда гораздо проще довериться незнакомцу. Поэтому я и не давлю на тебя. В отношениях Верхний-нижний нет места насилию, и в первую очередь насилию над самим собой. Что ж, исход ваших с Уизли отношений мне понятен. Как ты пришла к Теме после расставания с ним? Не встала же ты однажды утром с мыслью, что тебе нужно срочно купить «Сладкий грех» и порыскать в колонке знакомств?</p>
<p>– Нет, я купила книгу, – улыбнулась Гермиона. – «Оковы и плети», которую ты уже видел. Наткнулась на нее во «Флориш и Блоттс», полистала и… унесла домой. Сначала не могла себе представить, что кто-то добровольно может позволить себя связывать, пороть и делать всякие другие вещи, хотя мне самой нравится гораздо более жесткий секс, чем тот, который принято называть ванильным. А потом вдруг поняла, что БДСМ на самом деле совсем о другом…</p>
<p>Она встала и обошла вокруг дивана, остановившись у камина, подсветившего ее лицо и волосы теплым золотистым светом. Любуясь танцующим пламенем и тлеющими углями, Гермиона тихо продолжила:</p>
<p>– Всю жизнь я была умом, честью и совестью в нашей маленькой компании. Всю жизнь Гарри и Рон полагались на меня в том, что касается зелий, заклинаний, информации… Когда мы пустились в бега в поисках крестражей, только я подумала взять с собой самое необходимое для выживания – палатку, лекарства, еду… Когда нас схватили и притащили в Малфой-мэнор, и я осталась один на один с Беллатрисой… Она пытала меня, а я думала лишь о том, что обязана защитить Гарри, обязана выдержать, не сломаться, не выдать его… Обязана, обязана, обязана! – она бессознательно потерла место на руке, где сумасшедшая ведьма вырезала слово «грязнокровка», и глаза ее против воли наполнились слезами. – А сейчас… когда уже всё закончилось, я снова должна быть умом, честью и совестью, потому теперь что на меня смотрит глазами «Ежедневного пророка» вся магическая Британия! Кингсли ждет, что я приду работать в Министерство, и я не могу подвести его! И мои родители… я стерла им память Обливиэйтом и отправила в Австралию, чтобы защитить от Волан-де-Морта, а теперь должна найти способ обратить заклятие! И я не знаю, существует ли он, или я просто заставлю их сойти с ума, когда попытаюсь! Это… это слишком много для меня! Я не хочу! Не могу! Хватит! Мне уже достаточно! Я не хочу ничего решать и ни за что отвечать! Я не выдержу больше! </p>
<p>Тихие слезы переросли в истерику, и Гермиона зарыдала, обхватив себя руками, не в силах сдерживаться из-за всего, что на нее навалилось. Казалось, она сейчас рассыплется на мелкие осколки, либо просто взорвется изнутри. Драко молча подошел и прижал её к себе как можно крепче. </p>
<p>– Тише-тише, Грейнджер. Всё будет хорошо. Ты больше не одна. Тебе больше не нужно всё решать самой. Я буду делать это за тебя. Отпусти напряжение, расслабься. Я с тобой. Ты больше не одна… </p>
<p>Он продолжал тихо шептать, покачивая Гермиону в теплых объятиях, и она постепенно расслабилась, а рыдания утихли. </p>
<p>– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – заботливо спросил Малфой, убирая с ее заплаканного лица растрепанные волосы и ладонью стирая остатки слез.   </p>
<p>– Лучше, – всхлипнула Гермиона, все еще дрожа всем телом.</p>
<p>– Идем, – Драко увлек ее на диван и усадил рядом, снова заключив в объятия. Лежа щекой на его груди, она слушала размеренный стук сердца, который успокаивал и убаюкивал. Не хотелось вставать, говорить и куда-то идти. Рядом с Малфоем было на удивление тепло и уютно, безопасно и спокойно. </p>
<p>– Мы никуда не спешим, – шепнул он, будто снова прочитав ее мысли. – У тебя столько времени, сколько тебе нужно. </p>
<p>И Гермиона окончательно расслабилась, закрыв глаза и растворившись в умиротворении и покое. Трудно было сказать, прошло две минуты, двадцать или два часа, но, когда она вынырнула из охватившего ее транса, Драко все также крепко прижимал ее к себе, ласково поглаживая по спине и волосам.</p>
<p>Пошевелившись, она отстранилась и смущенно заглянула ему в глаза:</p>
<p>– Прости…</p>
<p>Малфой строго покачал головой, но голос его был мягким и тихим:</p>
<p>– Никогда не извиняйся за эмоции, Грейнджер. Не передо мной. Мне ты можешь всегда откровенно говорить и показывать, что чувствуешь. Хорошо?</p>
<p>– Да… сэр.</p>
<p>– Об этом мы поговорим позже, – улыбнулся он, вставая и протягивая ей руку. – Слишком много еще предстоит обсудить, но уже поздно, и ты устала. Идем, я провожу тебя до гостиной Гриффиндора.</p>
<p>Взяв его за руку и поднявшись с дивана, Гермиона поняла, что и впрямь едва стоит на ногах. Очевидно, эмоциональный выброс окончательно ее вымотал.</p>
<p>Они шли по пустынным темным коридорам спящего замка, и Гермионе казалось, что они снова беззаботные подростки, ищущие по ночам приключений. Драко держал ее за руку, и она подумала, что, если бы кто-то пару лет назад сказал ей, что они будут вот так бродить по Хогвартсу с Малфоем, она тут же прокляла бы этого безумца.  </p>
<p>На одной из движущихся лестниц, ведущих вниз, на седьмой этаж, где располагалась гостиная «львиного» факультета, они встретили миссис Норрис, злобно сверкнувшую на них глазами. Но время, когда это напугало бы их, прошло, поэтому они просто оставили ее за спиной яростно мяукать им вслед. Однако вместе с кошкой всегда приходила беда похуже. </p>
<p>– Ученики в коридорах! – истерически возопил выскочивший из-за угла запыхавшийся Филч, в праведном гневе потрясая шваброй. – После отбоя! Ученики! </p>
<p>Гермиона хотела отдернуть руку, но Драко лишь сжал сильнее, не позволяя высвободиться. Остановившись, они смотрели на беснующегося завхоза, ожидая что будет дальше. После всего, что оба пережили, застукавший их в коридоре полубезумный старик был последним, чего стоило опасаться. </p>
<p>– Что случилось, мистер Филч? – вдруг раздался голос МакГонагалл, и в коридоре словно из ниоткуда появилась директор. </p>
<p>– Ученики в коридорах! После отбоя! – яростно сверкая глазами, доложил Филч, едва ли не подпрыгивая от возмущения. Минерва оглядела Гермиону и Драко, на секунду остановив взгляд на ее маленькой ладошке в его руке. </p>
<p>– Благодарю, мистер Филч, я разберусь с ними лично, – заверила директор завхоза, – Мистер Малфой, мисс Грейнджер, следуйте за мной.</p>
<p>Филч злобно зыркнул им вслед и удалился с чувством выполненного долга, прихватив наконец заткнувшуюся миссис Норрис. Когда он и его кошка скрылись из вида, шедшая впереди МакГонагалл обернулась:</p>
<p>– Драко, Гермиона, я понимаю, что вы уже не дети, но правила, к сожалению, едины для всех, и я не могу сделать для вас исключение.</p>
<p>– Да, профессор, мы понимаем, – невозмутимо отозвался Малфой. – Я провожал мисс Грейнджер до гостиной и как раз собирался вниз, в подземелья.</p>
<p>Минерва бросила на него быстрый взгляд через плечо, глубоко вздохнула, и остановилась перед портретом Полной Дамы.</p>
<p>– Напоминаю вам, что находиться вне гостиных своего факультета после отбоя запрещено, – сухо сказала директор, как вдруг тон её смягчился и сменился на заговорщицкий: – В конце концов для этого есть Выручай-комната. </p>
<p>– Мы как раз оттуда, профессор, – сказала Гермиона, и МакГонагалл, закатив глаза, развернулась и пошла прочь, хотя Грейнджер готова была поклясться, что директор улыбается.</p>
<p>Драко тоже тихонько рассмеялся, и от этого смеха на душе у Гермионы потеплело. </p>
<p>– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – внезапно посерьезнел он, привлекая ее к себе и внимательно рассматривая. </p>
<p>– Всё хорошо, – заверила его она, чувствуя, что ей и впрямь стало легче. Наверно, давно нужно было кому-то высказаться. </p>
<p>– Я хочу, чтобы ты при серьезных отклонениях от нормы твоего самочувствия или настроения сразу сообщала мне. Мы с тобой еще почти ничего не обсудили и ни о чем не договорились, поэтому это не приказ, а просто дружеская просьба. Но я прошу тебя отнестись к ней со всей серьезностью. Ты поняла меня, Грейнджер? – строго спросил Драко, и она нервно сглотнула.</p>
<p>– Да.</p>
<p>– Отлично. Завтра сочельник, у тебя, наверно, есть планы?</p>
<p>– Да, Гарри звал меня отметить Рождество в Годриковой впадине… А ты где будешь завтра?</p>
<p>– Думаю, дома, в Лондоне. Там хотя бы есть интернет, – усмехнулся Малфой. – Что ж тогда мы поговорим позже, после праздника.</p>
<p>Его рука ласково погладила ее по щеке и спустилась вниз по шее к кулону. </p>
<p>– У меня еще одна просьба, Грейнджер. Разговор пойдет о вещах гораздо интимнее, чем мы обсуждали сегодня, и в следующий раз я буду куда более требователен к ответам. Ты должна настроиться. Справишься?</p>
<p>– Да, сэр, – улыбнулась Гермиона, пряча под показным энтузиазмом смущение. – Нет, правда, я справлюсь.</p>
<p>– Молодец. Спокойной ночи, Грейнджер.</p>
<p>– Спокойной ночи, Малфой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сочельник выдался напряженным для Гермионы с самого утра, ей даже не удалось забежать в библиотеку и немного поработать. После завтрака она навестила МакГонагалл и поздравила с наступающим Рождеством, но так просто покинуть директорский кабинет не удалось – пришлось остаться на чай с нежнейшими печеньями и пирогом, из-за чего совершенно незаметно пролетели пара часов неспешной беседы. Предупредив Минерву, что собирается покинуть замок на Рождество, Гермиона поспешила к себе заворачивать давно заготовленные подарки, а потом долго рылась в вещах в поисках подходящего платья, совершенно позабыв, в каком из чемоданов с магически расширенным пространством она его привезла. </p><p>Наконец, уже почти сдавшись и собираясь пойти в футболке и джинсах, она выудила его, непонятно как там оказавшееся, из своей сумочки. До скромного простое, облегающее фигуру, но не сковывающее движений черное платье было украшено в самом низу полоской кружева, придающей ему изюминку. Натягивая ажурные чулки с поясом, Гермиона вдруг вспомнила, что этому предмету ее гардероба сделал комплимент Малфой, назвав красивыми те, что были на ней в день злополучной встречи с Джеймсом. Ей стало любопытно, понравились бы ему и эти, но развить эту странную мысль она не успела, так как пора уже было выбегать к воротам Хогвартса, чтобы трансгрессировать. </p><p>Годрикова Впадина встретила её легким морозцем, пощипывающим щеки, и заснеженными улицами, украшенными гирляндами и фонарями. Откуда-то доносилась тихая песня Фрэнка Синатры, совершенно возмутительным образом мгновенно застревающая в голове, поэтому к дому Гарри Гермиона подошла, мурлыкая себе под нос «Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow». </p><p>Восстановить разрушенный Волан-де-Мортом особняк Поттеров стало для Гарри идеей фикс, и даже послевоенная суета не смогла помешать ему подойти к делу детально и основательно: несколько месяцев он и взявшаяся ему помогать Джинни собирали по всем друзьям Джеймса и Лили, когда-либо бывавшим у них в гостях, воспоминания о внутренней отделке дома и обстановке. Затем Гарри нашел лучших магоархитекторов и, вооружив их Омутом памяти, долго и скрупулезно восстанавливал вместе с ними свое семейное гнездо, а затем еще несколько месяцев искал по всем магазинам мебель, идентичную той, что была у его родителей. В том, что его замысел был успешно реализован, Гарри убедился, когда зашедший его навестить Хагрид прослезился и долго вспоминал, что происходило и было сказано в каждой из комнат, когда Джеймс и Лили были живы. </p><p>На первый взгляд за невысоким деревянным забором, огораживающим дом, было безлюдно и тихо, но, стоило Гермионе миновать полосу защитных и маглоотталкивающих заклинаний, как воздух взорвался заливистым смехом и криками и наполнился снежной взвесью от летающих вокруг, словно бладжеры, снежков. Гарри, Джинни и Луна сражались против Рона, Лаванды, и Невилла. Мгновенно оценив обстановку, Гермиона поняла, что команда Рона проигрывает, вынужденная отступать перед снежной волной, поднятой на них Джинни. Невилл пытался держать щит, защищая по центру одновременно себя и своих коллег по команде, Рон прикрывал с флангов, а вот визжащая то ли от восторга, то ли от ужаса Лаванда вносила смятение отнюдь не в ряды противника, а в свои собственные. </p><p>– Зайка, соберись, разверни щит сверху, – увещевал ее Рон, отплевываясь от забивающего рот и глаза снега, водопадом сыплющегося на них оттуда, где прикрывать их должна была Лаванда. </p><p>– Я не могу-у-у-у-у-у! Он меня засыпа-а-а-а-а-а-а-ет!!! </p><p>Едва не оглохнув от писклявого верещания, Гермиона решила помочь, хотя проще было, конечно, их добить. </p><p>– Протего Максима! Импедимента! – подскочив к Невиллу, она в два движения палочки закрыла дыру в щите и замедлила летящий на них снежный поток. – Пиертотум Локомотор!</p><p>Насыпанные вокруг них сугробы взвились бешеным водоворотом, в центре которого возникли человекоподобные фигуры. Маленькие белые торнадо словно обезумели, вращаясь все быстрее, пока из них не вышли снежные гомункулусы, стеной заслонив собой волшебников.</p><p>– Оппуньо! – направив палочку в сторону команды Поттера, воскликнула Гермиона, и созданные ею воины слаженно двинулись в атаку. </p><p>– Гермиона! – прокричал Гарри, призывая огонь, чтобы растопить наступающих на них молчаливых снежных людей. – С ними Гермиона! Инсендио! Жгите их!</p><p>– Протего Максима! Фианто Дури! – мгновенно среагировал Невилл, прикрывая воинов щитом. – Привет, Гермиона! Вовремя ты! Джинни нас почти в ледяную горку раскатала!</p><p>– Да вы бы и без меня прекрасно справились, – слегка покривила душой она. – Энгоргио!</p><p>Уцелевшие от огня гомункулусы мгновенно подросли, став вдвое выше человеческого роста, и тут же обрушились на команду соперников, похоронив тех под огромным сугробом, в который они обратились, распавшись.</p><p>– Мы победили! – воскликнула Лаванда, радостно захлопав в ладоши и бросившись на шею Рону. – Мы лучшие!</p><p>– Да уж, – проворчал Уизли, приобнимая ее одной рукой. – Привет, Гермиона. </p><p>– Привет, – смутилась она и предпочла отойти от счастливой парочки, чтобы помочь Невиллу откопать Гарри, Джинни и Луну. </p><p>Когда взаимные приветствия, радостный смех и восторженный обмен впечатлениями от битвы поутихли, хозяин дома пригласил всех внутрь привести себя в порядок и выпить горячего грога. Помогая Джинни накрывать на стол, Гермиона подумала, что в прошлый раз особняк Поттеров напоминал ей рекламный буклет: всё было новым и красивым, но необжитым. Теперь же повсюду лежали метлы для квиддича, валялись кроссовки, книги, висели картины и колдографии, на окнах появились занавески. Запах свежей побелки и клея выветрился, уступив место божественным ароматам с кухни, в ванной прочно обосновалась целая батарея различных флакончиков, а на двери в спальню – плакат сборной Великобритании по квиддичу. Джинни Уизли принесла в дом уют, и в нем наконец-то появилась душа. Совсем скоро юной, подающей надежды загонщице «Холихедских гарпий» предстояло сменить фамилию на Поттер и окончательно обосноваться в Годриковой Впадине уже на правах хозяйки.</p><p>– Так вы выбрали дату свадьбы? – спросила Гермиона, легкими движениями палочки расставляя по столу стаканы и приборы.</p><p>– Пока мы определились только с месяцем, – ответила Джинни, развешивая над камином разноцветные носки с нашитыми именами каждого из гостей, доверху набитые шоколадными лягушками. – Невилл! Тащи тарелки!!! В июле у «Гарпий» закончится чемпионат, а Гарри как раз завершит свое обучение и станет полноценным аврором. В конце месяца сыграем свадьбу, заодно и отметим эти события. </p><p>– Звучит как отличный план! – одобрила Гермиона, заканчивая с приборами и теперь левитируя с кухни огромное блюдо с запеченной индейкой. </p><p>– О да, – вклинилась Луна, развешивая на стоящей в углу нарядной елке гирлянды и зачем-то заплетая их в косички. – В июле как раз цветет гномий жмых.</p><p>Гермиона с Джинни непонимающе переглянулись.</p><p>– Гномий жмых! – повторила девушка, словно это должно было что-то прояснить. </p><p>– Мы ничего не слышали о таком растении, Луна, – мягко ответила Гермиона.</p><p>– Это не растение, – сказал вошедший Невилл, тащивший целую гору тарелок разных форм и размеров. – Вот, Джинни. Гарри не знал, какие нужны, и сказал, что ты выберешь.</p><p>– Давай сюда, – обреченно вздохнула та. </p><p>– Так вот, гномий жмых – это не растение, – продолжил Невилл, с видимым облегчением избавившись от своей ноши, – а водоросль. Начинает свое цветение в июле, обладает устойчивым ароматом гномьих испражнений. Полезных свойств не имеет, но считается, что приносит счастье влюбленным, если они отыщут его цветы и принесут домой. </p><p>– Обязательно сходите с Гарри на озеро его поискать, – воодушевленно посоветовала Луна и танцующей походкой удалилась в сторону кухни. Невилл проводил ее влюбленным взглядом. </p><p>– Джинни! – позвал ее Гарри с кухни, чем-то гремя. – А где салфетки? Не могу найти!</p><p>– У нас в комнате! – проорала в ответ Джинни, сортируя тарелки и отправляя ненужные обратно по воздуху. – Остались в пакете из-под покупок! Сходи за ними!</p><p>С кухни раздался грохот, громкое «ой!» и звон разбивающейся посуды. </p><p>– Не могу! – обреченно ответил Гарри, и Джинни громко вздохнула. </p><p>– Невилл, помоги ему, пожалуйста, – попросила она. – Гермиона, а ты не сходишь за салфетками? Они в пакете у нас на кровати. И куда подевался Рон, Мерлин его заколдуй!</p><p>Проходя мимо кухни, Гермиона увидела, что Луна и Невилл магией раскрашивают осколки разбитых тарелок в разные цвета, пока Гарри не видит, а тот, не разбираясь, склеивает их заклинаниями прямо так. Представляя реакцию Джинни, когда она увидит новый дизайн своего столового фарфора, Гермиона лишь покачала головой и прошла мимо. А может, ей даже понравится, кто знает эту импульсивную рыжую ведьмочку. </p><p>Отыскав салфетки, она уже направилась было обратно, как вдруг из приоткрытой двери соседней комнаты послышалось тихое хихиканье Лаванды. Вот и Рон нашелся. Гермионе было совершенно не интересно знать, чем они там занимаются, и она решительно прошла мимо, но прозвучавшее оттуда её имя заставило задержаться.</p><p>– А с Гермионой тебе было так же хорошо, Рончик? А Рончик? Ну Ро-о-о-ончик! – канючила Браун, чем-то шурша. </p><p>– Что, зайка? – ангельским голосом отозвался «Рончик», сделав вид, что не слышал провокационного вопроса.</p><p>– Признайся, эта заучка не делала тебе и вполовину так приятно, как я! – заявила Лаванда, и следом послышались влажные чмокающие звуки, словно там опрокинулось ведро с флоббер-червями. Гермиону передернуло, и она уже хотела уйти, как вдруг подал голос Рон. </p><p>– Я никогда не буду сравнивать ни вас с Гермионой, ни кого-либо еще! – резко ответил он, и снова послышалось шуршание, будто бы надеваемой одежды. – Мне с ней было приятно, с тобой тоже приятно, но по-другому! Не хуже, не лучше, а по-другому! Поняла? И больше я эту тему поднимать не хочу! Гермиона хороший человек и заслуживает уважения!</p><p>– Хороший человек? – прошипела Лаванда. – Фригидная страшная заучка! Упустила тебя и так и останется одна! Со своими книжками целоваться!</p><p>Резко развернувшись, Гермиона сбежала по лестнице вниз. Лаванда глупенькая пустышка, а ее слова просто болтовня, которая не стоит внимания. Однако, раскладывая на столе салфетки, она поймала себя на мысли, что улыбаться больше не хочется, и даже разъяренная Джинни, заметившая наконец, что стало с ее тарелками, и спасающийся от молний из ее палочки Гарри, которого они били аккурат пониже спины, не смогли ее развеселить. </p><p>Ужин прошел оживленно, активно обсуждалась предстоящая свадьба и успехи Гарри и Рона на курсах авроров. Невилл, которого взяли работать в больницу Святого Мунго в отдел разработок целебных зелий и заклинаний, хвастался перспективным проектом нового средства от икоты, полностью на травах, которое не требовало варки. «Вскрыл пакетик с порошком, и просто добавь воды!» – с энтузиазмом завершил он. Луна, оставленная отошедшим от дел Ксенофилиусом за главную в «Придире», поделилась планами грандиозных изменений, которые должен будет претерпеть журнал в будущем. «Теперь только проверенные статьи авторства уважаемых магозоологов и ученых. И пробник лосьона для завивки бровей из мочи корнуэльских пикси в каждом журнале!» </p><p>После ужина совместными усилиями был убран стол, и Гарри решил познакомить друзей с магловской музыкой рождественской тематики. Первой прозвучала уже набившая Гермионе оскомину «Let it snow», на удивление всем понравившаяся, так что знакомство решено было продолжить, и вскоре все уже танцевали под зажигательные ритмы короля рок-н-ролла. Однако почти каждую медленную песню Гермиона оставалась одна, забираясь с ногами в кресло, чтобы не мешаться под ногами у счастливых парочек. Несколько раз ее из вежливости звали на танец Гарри и Невилл. Рон же только кинул извиняющийся взгляд, оставив бесплодные попытки оторвать от себя Лаванду, которая не отпустила его танцевать даже с сестрой. </p><p>Поэтому, когда танцевальная часть вечера была окончена, Гермиона вздохнула с облегчением. Оказалось, зря. Поначалу Гарри еще пытался на правах хозяина дома как-то поддерживать общую беседу, но после часа тяжелой агонии она все же потихоньку умерла, распавшись на группки по признаку влюбленности. Устав наблюдать, как парочки обнимаются и воркуют на своих креслах и диване, Гермиона накинула пальто и вышла на улицу. Жадно вдыхая морозный воздух и любуясь крупными, сверкающими, словно огоньки на елке, звездами, она с тоской поняла, что ее уход остался незамеченным. А если так, то и дальнейшее присутствие на вечере не имеет смысла. Она там лишняя, никому не нужна как гиппогрифу пятая нога. «Фригидная страшная заучка!» – глумливо захихикал у нее в голове голос Лаванды, и она вздрогнула.</p><p>– Гермиона?</p><p>Рядом с ней на крыльце стоял Гарри, вышедший из дома как был, в одной тонкой рубашке. </p><p>– Как ты? Что-то не так?</p><p>Она улыбнулась ему, без слов благодаря за чуткость.  </p><p>– Нет, Гарри, всё в порядке. Чудесный вечер. Я так рада снова видеть всех вместе! Но я внезапно вспомнила, что мне нужно до Рождества успеть попасть еще в одно место… К сожалению, мне придется покинуть вас. </p><p>Судя по взгляду Гарри, он всё понял. </p><p>– Что ж… если ты все-таки захочешь остаться…</p><p>Гермиона помотала головой, уже не в силах притворяться. </p><p>– Как бы то ни было, Миона, твоя комната ждет тебя. В любое время. </p><p>– Спасибо, Гарри, – она обняла его, и Поттер в ответ крепко сжал ее в объятиях. </p><p>– Ты ведь не будешь прощаться… Акцио сумочка Гермионы! Вот, держи. </p><p>– Спасибо. Не стой на холоде, простудишься – Джинни тебя убьет. </p><p>Гермиона приняла от него сумочку и, мимолетно чмокнув его на прощание, спустилась с крыльца. Выйдя за границу защитных заклинаний, она запахнула плотнее пальто, успев уже совсем замерзнуть, и окунулась в водоворот трансгрессии. </p><p>Наплевав на все правила безопасности, а заодно и на статут о секретности – всё равно все маглы заняты празднованием, а если кто-то и увидит её, пусть спишет на рождественское чудо – Гермиона перенеслась прямо в подъезд многоквартирного дома на севере Лондона. Уже постучав, она вдруг испугалась: а вдруг он не один? Вдруг просто пожмет плечами и вежливо выпроводит ее? Пока она раздумывала, не сбежать ли ей, сделав вид, что ничего не было, дверь распахнулась, и на пороге показался Драко. В одних узких спортивных штанах и с мокрыми после душа волосами. Видимо, он не успел до конца вытереться, и несколько капель воды сверкали на белоснежной коже его груди, не слишком мускулистой, но приятно рельефной. </p><p>Гермиона сглотнула, мигом растеряв все мысли, а заготовленное объяснение её позднего визита устремилось куда-то вниз, туда, где вдруг начал зарождаться сладкий трепет.</p><p>– Грейнджер.</p><p>Она смотрела на него широко раскрытыми грустными глазами. В растрепанных каштановых волосах запутались снежинки, пальто полураспахнуто, а под ним виднеется красивое вечернее платье. Сбежала с вечеринки у Поттера? </p><p>– Проходи, – он посторонился, впуская ее, закрыл дверь и аккуратно помог ей снять пальто. </p><p>В квартире было тепло, и Гермиона только сейчас поняла, как замерзла. В Годриковой Впадине всегда было на пару градусов холоднее, а снега выпадало больше, чем в других частях Англии. </p><p>– Пойдем, – сказал Драко, всё еще не задав ни единого вопроса, и она послушно пошла за ним на кухню, остановившись в дверях и наблюдая, как он достал из шкафчика бокал, плеснул туда огневиски на один палец и протянул ей.</p><p>– Выпей, иначе заболеешь. Бегаешь полураздетая в такой холод. Давай, залпом!</p><p>Гермиона закашлялась, когда огненная жидкость обожгла ее изнутри, наполняя приятным теплом и расслабляя. </p><p>– Спасибо, – часто моргая от выступивших слез, она протянула ему назад бокал.</p><p>– Не за что, – наконец улыбнулся он – слишком уж она была сейчас похожа на мокрого цыпленка от растаявшего в волосах снега. – Идем, расскажешь мне, что привело тебя в такой день в берлогу злобного бывшего Пожирателя.</p><p>Он привел Гермиону в гостиную, где она еще не была и теперь с любопытством осматривалась. Комната была обставлена так же современно, как кухня и спальня: кожаный диван, кресло, огромная плазма на стене, музыкальный центр, на журнальном столике уже знакомый ей ноутбук, в углу – высоченная стойка с компакт-дисками. Заинтересовавшись, она подошла поближе. Музыка там стояла вперемешку с фильмами: «Звездные войны», «Крестный отец», Metallica, Nirvana, «Властелин колец», Led Zeppelin, Madonna, «Матрица», «Твин Пикс»…</p><p>– Ого, так ты серьезно занялся изучением поп- и рок-культуры маглов. Тут практически одна классика! </p><p>Ей на плечи лег тонкий шерстяной плед, и подошедший сзади Малфой аккуратно, но требовательно развернул ее к себе лицом. </p><p>– Если ты еще не заметила, обычно я полностью погружаюсь во всё, что делаю. </p><p>Гермиона, которая ростом была ему по плечо, против воли снова уткнулась взглядом в его грудь. Капельки воды уже успели высохнуть, оставив после себя белоснежно-шелковую гладкость, а от кожи исходил еле уловимый тонкий аромат лимона и имбиря. Малфой был похож на совершенную античную статую – произведение искусства, от которого невозможно оторвать взгляд.</p><p>– Может, ты накинешь что-нибудь? – окончательно смутилась Гермиона, опуская глаза. </p><p>– Нет. </p><p>Повисла тишина. Решившись наконец посмотреть на стоящего перед ней мужчину, Гермиона поняла, что ему нравится ее смущение, хоть его лицо и было абсолютно бесстрастно. Взгляд Малфоя изучающе скользнул по румянцу на ее щеках, заметил, как трепещут ресницы и тяжело вздымается грудь.</p><p>– Накину, только если ты разденешься. Шучу, Грейнджер! – поспешил воскликнуть он, видя, как мгновенно расширились ее глаза. Отойдя к дивану, он жестом предложил ей присесть.</p><p>– Я работаю над списком магловских изобретений, пригодных для использования среди магов, – как ни в чем не бывало заявил Драко, легко тронув тачпад и заставив ноутбук выйти из режима ожидания. – Но кажется, я что-то упускаю. Не взглянешь?</p><p>– Конечно, – встрепенулась Гермиона, расслабляясь от его будничного тона и радуясь возможности занять мысли чем-то другим. – Хм… пожалуй, здесь не хватает мобильного телефона и плойки для волос. Заклинания для этого ужасны, только создают бардак на голове!</p><p>– Мобильные телефоны я еще не начал осваивать, – признался Драко, медленно, но вполне уверенно справляясь с клавиатурой и впечатывая названные Гермионой вещи в список. – А вот что такое плойка… Погоди.</p><p>Он быстро открыл поисковик в браузере и уже через секунду заинтересованно изучал картинки с разными видами приспособлений для укладки волос. </p><p>– Похоже на какие-то средневековые инструменты для пыток, – наконец вынес свой вердикт он, и Гермиона, не выдержав, расхохоталась.</p><p>– Что такое, Грейнджер? – Драко тоже улыбнулся, глядя, как она заразительно смеется.</p><p>– Мерлин! Прости, Малфой! Просто ты, гуглящий плойки для волос… – она снова зашлась в приступе хохота от абсурда всей ситуации. – А почему у тебя нет елки? – вдруг спросила она, отсмеявшись. – Рождество же! Или злобные бывшие Пожиратели против праздников?</p><p>Гермиона вскочила, оставив плед, в который куталась, на диване, и подошла к креслу в противоположном углу комнаты. </p><p>– Ты же не против, правда? </p><p>Малфой лишь сделал приглашающий жест рукой, позволяя распоряжаться обстановкой как ей хочется. </p><p>Гермиона направила палочку на кресло и произнесла свое любимое заклинание трансфигурации, превращая его в огромную пушистую елку, уже с игрушками и гирляндами. Не остановившись на достигнутом, она прошлась вдоль стены, запуская цветные огоньки под самый потолок.</p><p>Драко смотрел на нее, принесшую смех в эту пустую квартиру всего за час до полуночи, до наступления праздника, и чувствовал, как теплеет на душе. </p><p>Увлекшаяся Гермиона сосредоточенно пыталась наколдовать иллюзию снега, с присущим ей перфекционизмом добиваясь чуть ли не того эффекта, какой имел потолок в Большом зале Хогвартса, поэтому совсем не услышала сзади тихие шаги. Лишь замерла, когда над головой появились тонкие листочки с белыми ягодками. Омела.</p><p>Резко развернувшись, она увидела, как опускается палочка Малфоя, неотрывно смотрящего на нее с абсолютно нечитаемым лицом. «В отношениях Верхний-нижний нет места насилию, и в первую очередь насилию над самим собой,» – возникли в голове слова, сказанные им не далее как вчера в Выручай-комнате, и она с благодарностью поняла, что он предоставляет ей выбор. </p><p>Она сделала шаг вперед, потом еще один. Как назло, ноги превратились в вату, а в голове зашумело. Забыв обо всем, Гермиона потянулась к нему, и он в ответ подался вперед. В следующий миг его губы приникли к ней в медленном ласкающем поцелуе, который длился и длился, затопляя её своей нежностью и неторопливостью. В нем была невысказанная благодарность – за спасение, понимание, за то, что они оба в этот вечер были не одни.</p><p>– С Рождеством, Гермиона, – шепнул он ей куда-то в шею, и множество мурашек расползлись от его теплого дыхания по всему телу. </p><p>– С Рождеством, Мал… Драко.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Было тихо, тепло и уютно, как уже давно не было. А еще был этот аромат. Он окутывал всё вокруг мягким облаком, сладко одурманивая и околдовывая, хотя сам не был сладким. Кислинка и горечь – лимон и имбирь. Его запах. Откуда?</p><p>Гермиона открыла глаза и не поняла, где находится. Почему всё вокруг такое… магловское? И пахнет Малфоем. Осознание пришло несколькими секундами позже: потому что она лежит в его постели, в его белой рубашке, которую он дал ей вчера, чтобы не ложиться спать в вечернем платье. Как у истинного аристократа, у Драко не нашлось ни одной простой футболки, поэтому, как ни жаль было Гермионе использовать прекрасную белоснежную рубашку из тончайшего шелка вместо пижамы, пришлось надевать что есть, потому что спать голой хотелось еще меньше, несмотря на все шуточки Малфоя по этому поводу. </p><p>Вообще весь остаток вчерашнего вечера прошел в перебрасываниях взаимными подколками, и после стольких лет издевок и шпилек с его стороны в ее адрес Гермиона с удивлением признала, что у него отличное чувство юмора, когда он не пытается никого оскорбить. Также, к её удивлению, Драко засыпал ее вопросами о маглах, с неподдельным интересом слушая ответы, и только тогда все остатки сомнений окончательно выветрились, и она поняла, что Малфой-младший и впрямь изменился.</p><p>В квартире было тихо, и Гермиона осторожно выбралась из кровати и на цыпочках вышла из комнаты, заглянув в гостиную. Малфой еще спал, вытянувшись на диване во весь свой немаленький рост, подложив под голову одну руку, а вторую уронив вниз. Во сне его лицо было расслабленным и умиротворенным, и, если бы не его навсегда застывшая и потускневшая Черная Метка, он был бы похож на ангела со своими светлыми волосами и белоснежной кожей. Вспомнив их спонтанный поцелуй под омелой, Гермиона ощутила необъяснимую теплоту и нежность. Поборов в себе желание подойти поближе, она лишь помотала головой и ушла в ванную.</p><p>Когда проснувшийся Малфой выбрался наконец на кухню, он застал там Гермиону, жарящую блинчики и что-то напевающую себе под нос. Растрепанные и еще мокрые волосы, которые вчера были уложены в красивую прическу, сегодня делали её уютной и домашней, а трансфигурированный из его рубашки простой халатик заставил Драко нервно сглотнуть: тонкая шелковая ткань осталась по-прежнему полупрозрачной, и сквозь нее слегка просвечивало красивое кружевное белье телесного цвета. Еще два года назад отец запытал бы его Круциатусом, если бы узнал, что на кухне у его сына хозяйничает грязнокровная ведьма, которую тот вчера целовал…</p><p>– Доброе утро, Гермиона, – хрипло поприветствовал ее Малфой, усаживаясь за стол и решая ничего не говорить ей о халатике, чтобы лишний раз не смущать. Сегодня у нее еще будет достаточно поводов для этого. – Моя кухня еще не знала таких ароматов.</p><p>– Доброе утро, Драко, – польщенно улыбнулась она, ставя перед ним тарелку с блинчиками и вазочку с кленовым сиропом. – Ты пьешь чай или кофе?</p><p>– Чай, пожалуйста. Вообще, это я должен угощать тебя завтраком как хозяин дома. Моя мама не одобрила бы такое вопиющее нарушение этикета, – сказал он, и в его голосе промелькнула печаль, как и всякий раз, когда он упоминал Нарциссу.  </p><p>– Правила созданы, чтобы их нарушать, – ответила Гермиона, так и не найдя слов, чтобы поддержать его: лекарства от деменции не существовало ни у маглов, ни у волшебников. </p><p>– Мои правила ты тоже собираешься нарушать, гриффиндорская отличница? – лукаво поддел он её, и она хитро улыбнулась в ответ. Разговор, который определит их отношения в Теме, больше откладывать было нельзя. Но до конца завтрака ни слова, решил он, иначе ей кусок в горло не полезет. </p><p>– Очень вкусно, – признался Драко, попробовав блинчик с чаем. – Я не ел еду, приготовленную не домовиками, уже много лет. А уж приготовленную другим человеком только для меня – пожалуй, никогда. Спасибо, Грейнджер. </p><p>Глядя на смущенный румянец, выступивший на ее щечках, он подумал, как же мало она, видимо, слышала комплиментов в своей жизни, если так реагирует на простую похвалу. Какой же дурак этот Поттер. Что уж говорить про Уизли – просто от его присутствия тупеют все острые предметы в радиусе пары миль. </p><p>После завтрака Гермиона начала было собирать грязную посуду, но он её остановил:</p><p>– Пришло время нам всё обсудить. Ты готова?</p><p>Она замерла с тарелкой в руке и кивнула, нервно закусив губу.  </p><p>– Я приберу здесь, а ты иди в гостиную. Я хочу, чтобы к моменту, когда я закончу, ты была готова ответить на один-единственный вопрос: что бы ты хотела попробовать из заинтересовавшего тебя в Теме? Надеюсь, ты помнишь мое предупреждение, что я буду весьма требовательным к ответам на мои вопросы?</p><p>Гермиона кивнула, и Драко нахмурился:</p><p>– Когда я задаю вопрос, я хочу <i>услышать</i> ответ. Мы не на курсе невербальных заклинаний. Итак, я повторю: ты помнишь мое предупреждение?</p><p>– Да, сэр, – прошептала она, не решаясь поднять взгляд, и Малфой решил, что с нее пока достаточно.</p><p>– Молодец, – он сделал шаг к ней и ласково погладил по уже успевшим высохнуть волосам. – Я скоро. </p><p>Когда Драко вошел в гостиную спустя долгих десять минут, Гермиона сидела, забравшись с ногами на кресло и обхватив колени руками. Максимально закрытая защитная поза, подумал он, гадая, насколько сильно она уже успела себя накрутить. Он сел на противоположном конце дивана, и она вся подобралась, как перед прыжком.</p><p>– Гермиона, – он постарался улыбнуться самой милой из своих улыбок, которая всегда действовала безотказно на кого угодно – от строгих преподавателей до непробиваемых гоблинов в «Гринготтс», – сейчас мы просто поговорим. Откровенно поговорим, но не более, почти как тогда в Выручай-комнате. Я и пальцем не трону тебя, пока мы всё не обсудим и не придем к соглашению, которое устроит нас обоих. Мы обговорим твои табу и границы. Я не сделаю ничего, на что ты не дашь мне свое однозначное согласие, и ты всегда сможешь прервать меня, если почувствуешь, что происходящее выходит за рамки твоих возможностей. Тебе всё понятно? Хочешь что-то спросить?</p><p>– Н… нет, сэр. Мне всё понятно.</p><p>– Хорошо. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Выглядишь так, словно попала в берлогу к злобному бывшему Пожирателю.</p><p>Гермиона наконец улыбнулась, пробормотав стандартное «всё в порядке», и слегка расслабилась, и Драко решил, что она готова.</p><p>– Итак, что бы ты хотела попробовать в Теме? </p><p>– Сэр…</p><p>Малфой вопросительно поднял бровь:</p><p>– Да?</p><p>– Могу я по ходу беседы задавать встречные вопросы?</p><p>– Конечно. Мы ведь разговариваем, а не сидим на интервью у Скитер. И давай определимся – мы еще не на сессии, поэтому обращаться ко мне «сэр» не обязательно. Я вообще не большой любитель всех этих ярлыков: «Хозяин», «Господин»… «Темный Лорд». Поэтому можешь всегда, подчеркну – всегда – звать меня просто по имени. Но тем не менее нужно как-то разграничить сессию и обычную жизнь. Особенно если мы с тобой навестим «Трискелион» в статусе Тематической пары. Поэтому добавлять «сэр», когда обращаешься ко мне на сессиях, обязательно. Хорошо?</p><p>– Да… Драко, – Гермиона физически ощутила, как отпускает напряжение. Он был требователен, как и должен быть Доминант, но при этом не просил ничего сверхъестественного или неадекватного. Всё, что он говорил, было разумно и логично. Единственное, что смущало – то, что это был… он. Тот, кого она знала уже столько лет. Они выросли друг у друга на глазах, виделись в свои удачные дни и самые провальные, воевали по разные стороны баррикад, и вот теперь ей нужно рассказать ему о самом сокровенном. И если бы она не провела с ним последние несколько дней, то никогда не смогла бы.</p><p>– Итак? – поторопил ее Малфой. – Упростим задачу – что ты хочешь попробовать больше всего?</p><p>– Порку, – без колебаний ответила Гермиона. – Мне кажется, это должно быть довольно… интересно.</p><p>– Тебя когда-нибудь пороли? Или, может быть, просто шлепали? В детстве родители? Крам? Про Уизли даже спрашивать не буду, – Драко сыпал вопросами легко и бесстрастно, словно они обсуждали погоду на улице. Наверно, это и впрямь не так уж и сложно, говорить о таком, решила Гермиона.</p><p>– Нет, никогда, – призналась она. – Но, когда я читала «Оковы и плети», именно картинки с поркой заинтересовали меня больше всего. </p><p>– Там приведена довольно полная подборка иллюстраций к каждому виду инструментов для порки, – блеснул вдруг Малфой знанием её настольной книги. – Какие три из них ты бы хотела испытать на себе больше всего?</p><p>– Мне трудно судить, потому что я не знаю эффекта ни от одного из них. Поэтому, если основываться на догадках, то, конечно, это просто рука, розги и… наверно, паддл.</p><p>Говорить о таких вещах было, словно медленно раздеваться под пристальным изучающим взглядом. Мучительно и одновременно сладко до дрожи в коленях. Она поёрзала на диване и поняла, что её трусики медленно намокают, а соски напряжены настолько, что выступают даже сквозь двойной слой ткани лифчика и халата. И Малфой это видит…</p><p>– Очень хорошо, – одобрительно кивнул он, не поясняя, что имеет в виду – её выбор инструментов или откровенность. </p><p>– А с какими приходилось иметь дело тебе? – с любопытством поинтересовалась Гермиона, гадая, какой у него опыт. </p><p>– Почти со всеми, кроме кнута. Это довольно специфичная вещь… которая легко может выйти из-под контроля. Не стоит риска, на мой взгляд. Хотя встречаются нижние – любительницы именно этого инструмента. Но на этот случай в «Трискелионе» есть пара специалистов. Если вдруг заинтересуешься и захочешь испытать на себе, могу познакомить вас и договориться о разовой сессии. </p><p>– А так можно? – удивилась Гермиона. – В смысле… я прекрасно понимаю разницу между романтическими отношениями и Тематическими и не собираюсь смешивать одно с другим, но… я бы не хотела… то есть, наоборот, хотела бы… быть с… иметь постоянные Тематические отношения… с тобой…</p><p>Она мучительно покраснела, уже в который раз за сегодняшний день, и Драко захотелось обнять её, чтобы успокоить, но он сдержался. Крайне необходимо было сохранять дистанцию до конца разговора. Он видел, что она уже была довольно сильно возбуждена, но пока мыслила трезво, и любой физический контакт мог спровоцировать ее естественное желание нижней сделать ему приятно и поступиться какими-либо своими принципами и табу в ущерб своим интересам и безопасности. </p><p>– Если ты думаешь, что я собираюсь тобой делиться со всеми подряд, ты ошибаешься, – успокаивающе улыбнулся Драко. – Ты будешь только моей, Гермиона. Если, конечно, сама этого захочешь. Но в некоторых Тематических парах не считается зазорным обратиться к помощи других Доминантов, если нижней требуется какая-либо экзотическая практика, в которой её Верхний не имеет опыта, достаточного, чтобы обеспечить безопасность во время её исполнения. Если для тебя такое недопустимо, мы не будем это даже обсуждать.</p><p>– Я… пока не знаю…</p><p>– Мы никуда не торопимся. Я не требую от тебя определиться прямо сейчас с чем-то, о чем ты пока не в состоянии в достаточной мере судить в силу отсутствия опыта. Ты также можешь в дальнейшем изменить список своих желаний и табу – это естественно. Я никогда не буду тебя наказывать, если ты вдруг передумаешь что-либо практиковать. Только не бойся говорить мне об этом. Хорошо?</p><p>– Хорошо. Спасибо, Драко.</p><p>– Тебе не за что меня благодарить. Так и должно быть в нормальных отношениях между Верхним и нижней. Как ты относишься к фиксации рук и ног? И если ты читала «Оковы и плети», то должна быть в курсе, что такое шибари. </p><p>– Связывание стоит на втором месте в списке того, что я хотела попробовать. А шибари… да, я знаю, что это. Ты это умеешь?</p><p>– Не в той мере, в какой хотелось бы. Кристоф учил меня, он настоящий мастер. Я знаю несколько способов обвязок. Покажу тебе, что умею, и, если захочешь, можем обратиться к нему за консультацией либо попросить провести с тобой бондаж-сессию. Связать тебя он точно не откажет, – улыбнулся Малфой. – Хотя Кристоф уже давно не проводит сессий с чужими нижними. У него просто нет времени. </p><p>– Могу себе представить.</p><p>– Проблемы с кровообращением, давлением, астма – у тебя есть или было что-нибудь из перечисленных заболеваний?</p><p>– М-м-м… нет. </p><p>– Всё это может вызвать проблемы со здоровьем при практике связывания и является противопоказанием, – ответил Драко на невысказанный вопрос. – Что еще ты бы хотела обязательно попробовать в Теме?</p><p>– Ну… я думала о всяких зажимах, – смутилась Гермиона, – дело в том, что у меня очень чувствительная… грудь…</p><p>Последнее слово она почти прошептала, и Драко нахмурился. </p><p>– Обозначь, пожалуйста, почетче. Вся грудь или только соски? Ареолы? Я жду, Гермиона, – жестко сказал он, видя, что Грейнджер опустила глаза. – Я предупреждал, что буду требовательным к твоим ответам, не так ли? </p><p>– Да…</p><p>– Тогда я жду громкого, четкого и внятного ответа на свой вопрос. Либо объяснения, почему ты не можешь его дать. </p><p>– Соски, – пробормотала она, не в силах поднять на него взгляд. Всё-таки говорить вслух о себе самой оказалось гораздо труднее, чем о всяких абстрактных практиках. </p><p>– Не слышу, – ледяным тоном проговорил Драко, и в этом было больше пугающего, чем если бы он кричал и размахивал перед ней плеткой.</p><p>– У меня очень чувствительные соски! – выпалила Гермиона, желая немедленно куда-нибудь спрятаться или провалиться на месте. – Поэтому я бы хотела попробовать зажимы!</p><p>Она тяжело дышала, как после долгого бега, и Драко слегка подался вперед, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией ее организма. </p><p>– Очень хорошо, Гермиона. Ты молодец. А теперь скажи мне, что ты ощущаешь после того, как я заставил тебя говорить о том, что тебя так смущает?</p><p>– Я… мне кажется, я…</p><p>– Ну же, Гермиона. Это просто слова, а не непростительные заклятья. Ничего страшного в них нет. </p><p>– Я… мне… я возбудилась… еще сильнее…</p><p>– Посмотри на меня, Гермиона, – мягко попросил Драко, и её ресницы дрогнули, когда она подняла взгляд. – Ты молодец, слышишь? Ты очень хорошо справилась. Дальше речь пойдет о вещах, которые смутят тебя еще сильнее. Ты готова или хочешь прерваться? </p><p>– Я готова, – собрав в кулак всю свою гриффиндорскую храбрость, упрямо кивнула она. – В конце концов, я здесь именно для этого. И я хочу закончить начатое. </p><p>– Хорошая девочка, – улыбнулся Малфой, искренне восхищаясь тем, как она выдержала первый этап разговора, и ее готовностью идти дальше, несмотря ни на что. – Хочешь стакан воды? Или чая? Может быть, кофе? </p><p>– Воды, пожалуйста, – с облегчением попросила Гермиона. Драко, понимая, как ей нужна передышка, хоть она в этом и не призналась, не стал пользоваться магией, а сам сходил на кухню, захватив еще и шоколадную лягушку, которая долго ждала своего часа в холодильнике.</p><p>– Вот, съешь, – он позволил себе мимолетно скользнуть рукой по её волосам и вернулся на свое место. </p><p>– Спасибо.</p><p>Простые действия – развернуть лягушку, отпить воды, поставить стакан на столик – отвлекли Гермиону, и к моменту, когда Драко задал следующий вопрос, она уже окончательно собралась.</p><p>– Ты когда-нибудь практиковала анальный секс?</p><p>– Нет, никогда, – непонятно почему, но отвечать стало гораздо легче, и она храбро добавила: – Но мне очень нравится стимуляция там, без… проникновения. </p><p>– Оральный секс? – не дал ей передышку Малфой. – Я имею в виду в активной роли. Ты когда-нибудь делала минет?</p><p>– Да, – вопрос внезапно немного задел её, словно он считал её синим чулком, и Гермиона вдруг вскинула голову и дерзко взглянула ему в глаза. – Хочешь, чтобы я продемонстрировала свои навыки?</p><p>Драко лишь мысленно усмехнулся. Маленькая гриффиндорская львица взяла себя в руки и решила порычать в ответ. Кристоф предупреждал его когда-то, что все нижние, даже самые послушные и покорные, хоть раз да проверяют на прочность границы, установленные Верхним. Главное, с самого начала четко удержать их в рамках, иначе отношения сразу можно заканчивать.</p><p>– Нет, сейчас этого не требуется, – сохраняя внешне ледяное спокойствие, ответил он. – Когда мне будет нужно, я трахну твой дерзкий ротик сам, не спрашивая. </p><p>Гермиона пораженно замерла. Она не ожидала такого от Малфоя, который весь разговор держался вежливо-нейтрально и ни разу не позволил себе ничего подобного. Горячая волна задремавшего было возбуждения прошла по всему телу, казалось, если раздвинуть слегка ноги – липкая смазка просто закапает на пол прямо сквозь плотную ткань трусиков.</p><p>– А теперь, если ты закончила мне дерзить, ответь, пожалуйста, на следующий вопрос: насколько ты продвинулась в практике глубокой глотки?</p><p>– Прости, – пробормотала Гермиона, опуская взгляд. – На самом деле, совсем не продвинулась. Боюсь, мои навыки покажутся тебе весьма… скромными. </p><p>– Какими мне покажутся твои навыки, я оценю сам, – уже мягче сказал Драко. Статус-кво был восстановлен, и нижняя признала свое место. – Что насчет игрушек? Вибраторы, анальные пробки, клиторальные стимуляторы? У тебя был опыт их использования?</p><p>– Да, – внезапно снова смутившись, призналась Гермиона. </p><p>– Вот как, – абсолютно безэмоционально произнес он, не желая показывать, как она его на самом деле удивила. Лучшая ученица Хогвартса – и секс-игрушки? Воистину нельзя доверять стереотипам. – Чем именно ты пользовалась?</p><p>– У меня был вибратор… синий такой, – зачем-то добавила она. – Заказала в магловском интернет-магазине после того, как Турнир Трех Волшебников закончился и Виктор вернулся на родину. Если честно, воспользовалась я им всего пару раз, а потом стало не до того… </p><p>– И где он сейчас? </p><p>– Не знаю… затерялся, когда я отправила родителей в Австралию. Возможно, я уничтожила его вместе с другими своими вещами, которые оставались в их доме… </p><p>– Хорошо, что насчет чего-то более редкого и экзотического? Воск, ножи? Медфетиш?</p><p>– Воск мне интересен, по крайней мере, мне кажется, я смогу выдержать. Медфетиш – я не совсем понимаю, что это такое. А вот ножи… однозначно табу! – резко сказала Гермиона, безотчетно потирая руку в том месте, где Беллатриса когда-то вырезала слово «грязнокровка». </p><p>– Хорошо, я понял, – кивнул Драко, – никаких ножей. Медфетиш – это когда сексуальное возбуждение вызывается медицинскими инструментами и выполняемыми с их помощью действиями, которые воспроизводят какую-либо медицинскую ситуацию.</p><p>– Хм… – Гермиона попыталась себе представить, как кто-то может заводиться, например, в стоматологическом кресле. В голове ярко возникла картинка кабинета ее отца, который был дантистом, и ее передернуло. – Неужели это кому-то может нравиться?</p><p>Драко загадочно улыбнулся.</p><p>– Когда-нибудь я покажу тебе практики из области медфетиша, которые, вероятно, будут тебе приятны. Но не сразу, сначала мне нужно будет чуть получше узнать тебя и твое тело. Что ж, мне примерно понятны твои интересы. Осталось ли что-то, что мы не обсудили и что ты хотела бы упомянуть? Может быть, ролевые игры? Или скарфинг? Золотой дождь?</p><p>– О нет, – улыбнулась Гермиона. – Золотой дождь, скорее, будет в разряде табу. Ролевые игры… м-м-м… пожалуй, нет. Я не смогу делать это с серьезным лицом. Да и тематические отношения, по сути, та же ролевая игра, зачем намешивать в нее еще одну? </p><p>Драко улыбнулся, не соглашаясь:</p><p>– Возможно, со временем ты изменишь свое мнение. </p><p>– А что такое скарфинг?</p><p>– Удушение. Довольно опасная практика, в которой, признаюсь, у меня не было опыта. Однако, если у тебя возникнет интерес…</p><p>– Не возникнет! – резко перебила его Гермиона с гримасой отвращения на лице. – Как вообще вяжутся между собой секс и удушение? Это что-то из арсенала Пожирателей?</p><p>– Тебе лучше не знать о практиках из арсенала Пожирателей, – ледяным тоном ответил Малфой. – Скарфинг, кстати, пришел к нам от маглов. В момент, когда воздух перестает поступать в мозг, происходит расслабление тела и скачок эротического возбуждения…</p><p>– Я поняла, Драко, – снова прервала его Гермиона, и в тоне её голоса явственно сквозила просьба не рассказывать подробности. – Можно сразу записать это в табу?</p><p>– Конечно, – улыбнулся он. – И, раз уж ты не хочешь больше ничего добавить в список интересов, давай поговорим о табу, если уж начали. Про ножи, золотой дождь и скарфинг я понял. Что еще?</p><p>– Копро, – не задумываясь, ответила Гермиона. – И всякая антисанитария типа лизания грязных подошв. Где-то я о таком читала… не в «Оковах» точно. </p><p>– Что ж, это было вполне очевидно. Что насчет синяков и других следов на теле? Их нужно будет сводить магией, или те, что не на открытых частях тела, могут остаться?</p><p>– Остаться… – её голос прервался, и она сглотнула, поёрзав на месте. – Они могут остаться. </p><p>– Почему ты хочешь, чтобы на твоем теле оставались следы после сессий? – спросил Драко, внимательно за ней наблюдая. Очевидно, что её возбуждение уже на пределе. </p><p>– Потому что… – она тяжело задышала и на миг прикрыла глаза, собираясь с мыслями. – Потому что я хочу, чтобы на мне были твои следы… Чтобы я помнила… что со мной было…</p><p>– Чтобы ты помнила, что ты моя нижняя, – четко произнес Драко, впечатывая каждое слово в её сознание. С её табу ему было всё ясно, и пора было дать ей то, чего она хотела. Она это заслужила. – Ты принадлежишь мне. И ты сегодня была очень храброй, Гермиона. Иди ко мне. </p><p>Слегка поколебавшись, она встала и приблизилась к нему, нерешительно остановившись в шаге от него. Одним движением он дернул её на себя, обхватив за талию, и она, взвизгнув от неожиданности, оказалась у него на коленях. </p><p>– Я чувствую запах твоего возбуждения, – прошептал он ей в растрепавшиеся волосы. – Уверен, что, если ты встанешь, на моих штанах останется мокрое пятно. </p><p>Его горячий шепот отдавался между ног Гермионы горячей пульсацией. Щеки горели, словно кто-то наложил на них Инсендио, соски болезненно ныли, а голова кружилась. Последние капли разумности и осторожности выветрились, осталось лишь напряжение – нервное и сексуальное. И только одно мешало ей без оглядки отдаться ему прямо на месте…</p><p>– Ты была хорошей девочкой, и я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, – продолжал Драко, целомудренно придерживая ее за талию, чтобы она не свалилась с него. – Ты сделаешь это сама. Прямо так, сидя у меня на коленях. </p><p>– Ч-что? Как? – испугалась Гермиона, одновременно чувствуя странное облегчение от того, что они сейчас не будут заниматься сексом, и не придется раздеваться перед ним.</p><p>– Не бойся, – шептал Малфой, и его голос гипнотизировал, распаляя еще больше, хотя больше, казалось, было некуда. – Ты сидишь спиной ко мне, и мне почти ничего не видно. Я не трону тебя, буду лишь придерживать. Я хочу, чтобы ты закрыла глаза, представила, что ты одна и начала себя ласкать так, как ты обычно это делаешь. </p><p>Гермиона задышала еще тяжелее, и он понял, что попал в точку.</p><p>– А потом ты кончишь для меня, как послушная девочка. Расслабься, – он заставил её откинуться назад, ему на грудь, – а теперь закрой глаза… и дотронься до себя.</p><p>С закрытыми глазами стало легче представить, что она сидит просто на диване. Сначала робко, потом смелее она мазнула рукой по груди, по скрытым лифчиком и халатом соскам, и скользнула в трусики, где уже всё было мокрым и хлюпало. Замерла, испугавшись, что Драко услышал этот влажный постыдный звук, выдававший, насколько она возбуждена, но удерживающий её в своих объятиях Малфой оставался молчаливым и неподвижным, и, осмелев, она слегка тронула клитор по кругу. Всё тело будто пронзила молния – гипервозбуждение сделало свое дело, и Гермиона выгнулась в мужских руках, не сдержав слабого стона. Забыв про смущение, она вогнала в себя сразу три пальца, почти закричав от пронзившего её остро-сладкого удовольствия.</p><p>– М-м-м… – хриплый грудной стон прозвучал в тишине комнаты, но Гермионе уже было всё равно. Полностью откинувшись на грудь Драко, она до боли сжала клитор одной рукой, пальцами другой продолжая размашисто трахать себя, содрогаясь всем телом от каждого толчка. Стоны становились всё громче, и она еще ускорилась, приближая разрядку. Перед глазами замелькали разноцветные круги, а потом произошел взрыв. Гермиона закричала, и Драко крепче сжал её в объятиях, а потом она обмякла в его руках, задыхаясь. </p><p>– Молодец, моя девочка, – прошептал он, и она ощутила на своих губах его поцелуй. – Вечером тебя ждет твоя первая сессия. А пока поспи.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Так над чем конкретно ты сейчас работаешь? – спросил Драко, вежливо кивнув официанту, который принес десерт. – Может быть, я смогу чем-то помочь? Я вырос бок о бок с волшебными существами и могу многое о них рассказать, так же как ты о маглах.</p><p>Они сидели в малюсеньком, всего на шесть столиков, кафе в немагической части Лондона, куда Драко привел Гермиону пообедать. Здесь их никто не мог узнать, а благодаря паре заклинаний можно было свободно говорить на любую тему. Малфой неплохо ориентировался в магловском районе, где находилась его квартира, чем весьма удивил её. Она почему-то думала, что он изучал маглов исключительно дистанционно, через интернет, однако оказалось, что он совсем не гнушается и личных контактов.</p><p>– Я как раз заканчиваю подпроект о кентаврах. Спасибо Флоренцу, от него я почерпнула бесценные сведения, которые не могла найти ни в одной книге. На очереди домовые эльфы, и здесь я заручилась поддержкой хогвартских домовиков. Они знают меня как подругу Гарри Поттера, который спас Добби, поэтому не отказались немного рассказать историю своего народа. Думаю, у меня будет уникальный материал, я уже в предвкушении!</p><p>– Добби? – удивленно поднял бровь Малфой. – Бывший домовик нашей семьи, который вытащил вас с Поттером из мэнора прямо из-под носа Беллатрисы? Какое отношение он имеет к хогвартским домовикам?</p><p>Решив не обращать внимания на тот факт, что Драко полностью проигнорировал Рона, который также был с ними в мэноре, Гермиона ответила:</p><p>– После того, как Гарри освободил его, он работал какое-то время на школьной кухне. Как полноправный работник – Дамблдор даже платил ему зарплату.</p><p>– Хм. Волшебники, а особенно чистокровные, чья родословная уходит корнями в глубину веков, привыкли, что эльфы – это бесплатная рабочая сила, – Малфой небрежным жестом подозвал официанта, и тот сразу бросился к их столику. – Счет, пожалуйста, – распорядился он.</p><p>Всё, начиная с внешности, заканчивая манерой держаться, выдавало в нем аристократа, и казалось, эту скромную забегаловку почтил своим присутствием как минимум один из младших членов магловской королевской семьи. Обслуживающий персонал безошибочно это чуял, предупредительно бросаясь выполнять любое пожелание взыскательного гостя и его спутницы, и Гермиона, на которую обычно в кафе обращали не больше внимания, чем на любого простого посетителя, чувствовала себя странно. </p><p>– Именно это я и хочу изменить, – сказала она, допивая вкуснейший латте. – В магическом мире не должно быть рабства. Если у тебя есть какие-то сведения, которые могут мне помочь…</p><p>– У меня есть одна идея. Но мы поговорим об этом позже, – голос Драко неуловимо изменился, в нем появились властные нотки. Он взял со стола бумажную салфетку, скомкал её в руке и на секунду сосредоточился. – Протяни руку.</p><p>В ладонь Гермионы лег небольшой, диаметром около сантиметра, твердый деревянный шарик, но не гладкий, а с шершавой, а местами даже угловатой поверхностью. </p><p>– Беспалочковая трансфигурация! – потрясенно прошептала она, разглядывая странный предмет. – И при этом невербальная! Это же просто потрясающе! Это же… кстати, что это?</p><p>– Рад, что ты спросила, – невозмутимо отозвался Малфой. – Я хочу, чтобы ты пошла в туалет и поместила этот шарик себе в трусики. Между половыми губами, прямо на клитор. Он легкий и не должен выпасть, но, если понадобится, натянешь белье поплотнее. Всю дорогу до дома он будет находиться там. Тебе всё понятно?</p><p>Гермиону словно окатило горячей волной. Сессия началась уже сейчас? Ей придется выполнять приказ прямо здесь, в ресторане? Она испуганно огляделась по сторонам, но никто не оборачивался на них и не показывал пальцем. Над их столиком все еще висело заглушающее заклятие, да и в целом всем было всё равно, и она слегка расслабилась.</p><p>– Я не слышу, – жестко проговорил Драко, пристально глядя на неё. – Тебе всё понятно, Гермиона?</p><p>– Да, сэр, – уже уверенней ответила она. – Я могу идти?</p><p>– Да, – сказал он и тут же как ни в чем не бывало повернулся к подошедшему со счетом официанту. – Благодарю. </p><p>Оказавшись в туалете, Гермиона прижалась спиной к закрывшейся двери и медленно выдохнула. От Малфоя так ощутимо веяло доминантностью, что даже мысли не возникало ослушаться его. К тому же она не могла не признать, что подчиняться ему было очень приятно, о чем говорила хотя бы обильно выступившая влага между её ног. Великий Мерлин! Всего минута, пока она шла из зала в туалет, и на трусиках уже мокрое пятно! Что скажет Драко, если увидит?</p><p>Шарик надежно лег между влажными складочками плоти, и Гермиона свела ноги, чтобы натянуть белье. И сдавленно охнула. Твердые ребристые грани ощутимо давили на маленький чувствительный бугорок, посылая по всему телу волны сладкой дрожи. Спешно поправив одежду, она попробовала сделать шаг в узком пространстве кабинки. Шарик начал слегка смещаться, и ощущения нахлынули еще сильнее. Что же будет, когда она попробует выйти?</p><p>Драко, держащий в руках пальто Гермионы, наблюдал, как она идет к нему через зал странной виляющей походкой. С каждым пройденным метром она текла всё больше и больше. Ей казалось, что все вокруг смотрят на нее, точно зная, что у нее в трусиках сейчас находится посторонний предмет, раздражающий клитор. Испуганно оглядевшись по сторонам, она подошла к Малфою, мечтая, чтобы он поскорее увел её отсюда. Он помог ей надеть пальто и галантно подал руку, выходя на улицу. </p><p>– Всё хорошо? – он внимательно рассматривал её разрумянившееся лицо, аккуратно поддерживая на скользких участках дороги. </p><p>– Да, сэр, – ответила она, хотя предпочла бы смущенно молчать всю дорогу до дома, но его запрет на невербальные ответы был еще свеж в памяти. </p><p>Заснеженный и пустынный из-за праздника Лондон был прекрасен. Этот день большинство маглов предпочитали проводить дома с семьями, поэтому вокруг почти никого не было, и могло показаться, что им двоим принадлежит весь город. Рядом с Гермионой шел высокий красивый мужчина, который в этот самый момент ласково держал её за руку, нежно поглаживая большим пальцем запястье, и от этого по всему телу разбегались мурашки. А еще он заставлял её течь от похоти, так что хотелось нагнуться у ближайшего столба прямо посреди пустынной улицы, задрать платье и умолять его трахнуть её пожестче. Но, конечно, правильная гриффиндорская отличница никогда бы так не сделала. Одна мысль об этом заставила её густо залиться краской, что не укрылось от внимательного взгляда Малфоя.</p><p>– Ты хорошая послушная девочка, – шепнул он, понимающе улыбнувшись. – Готова к чему-то большему?</p><p>– Да, сэр, – пробормотала она, пытаясь сообразить, что можно сделать большее прямо здесь посреди улицы. Ну не к ближайшему же столбу, в самом-то деле, он её поведет?</p><p>Вместо этого он увлек её в узкий переулок между двумя домами. Миг – и Гермиона оказалась прижата спиной к каменной стене.</p><p>– Драко… – пораженно охнула она, поняв, что он принялся одной рукой расстегивать её пальто. </p><p>– Стой ровно и не шевелись.</p><p>Гермиона тяжело дышала, не в силах поднять на него взгляд. Болезненно-сладкий стыд от того, что произошло в кафе, а теперь продолжается прямо посреди улицы, а также близость Драко, который легко удерживал её тело прижатым к стене, так что невозможно было шелохнуться, тонкий аромат лимона и имбиря – всё навалилось на нее, лишив одновременно воли и знаменитой гриффиндорской храбрости. </p><p>Тихий стон вырвался из груди, когда он скользнул длинными пальцами вдоль ее спины и замер на бедрах, затянутых в тонкую ткань платья. Гермиона почувствовала, как тело окутывает волна тепла, поняла, что он сотворил для нее согревающее заклинание, и в который раз поразилась его навыкам в невербальной магии. </p><p>– Грейнджер… не двигайся и молчи. И… я куплю тебе новое. Эванеско! </p><p>Гермиона, не удержавшись, испуганно взвизгнула, когда платье исчезло, и она осталась в одном пальто, трусиках, лифчике и чулках с поясом. Драко стоял совсем рядом, загораживая собой пикантный вид от потенциальных свидетелей, и смотрел только ей в глаза.</p><p>– Что я сказал минуту назад, Гермиона? – вкрадчиво спросил он, и его тон мгновенно заставил её забыть о своем внезапном обнажении и сосредоточиться.</p><p>– Молчать… вы сказали молчать, сэр, – виновато прошептала она. </p><p>– Именно. Мы обсудим это позже. А пока ты пойдешь со мной домой в одном белье и чулках под пальто, с моим шариком в трусиках, и там подготовишься к твоей первой сессии. Как – я скажу на месте. Тебе всё понятно?</p><p>Гермиона смущенно кивнула, но потом, спохватившись, прошептала «да, сэр». Драко улыбнулся, аккуратно застегивая её пальто, при этом целомудренно не касаясь обнаженного тела. </p><p>– Если тебя смущает твоя нагота… хотя это совсем еще не нагота, то в следующий раз, когда будешь трансфигурировать мою рубашку, меняй еще и плотность ткани. Так что не переживай, Грейнджер, я уже всё видел. </p><p>Гермиона плохо помнила, как они попали в квартиру Драко. В том, что они всё-таки туда дошли, а не трансгрессировали, она была уверена, а вот сам путь стерся из ее памяти, словно под Обливиэйтом. Всему виной был злополучный шарик, перекатывающийся на клиторе, и ощущение собственной порочности и доступности, которые охватили её, стоило им выйти из переулка. Казалось, любой может просто распахнуть её пальто и поиметь как ему хочется, и осознание этого, а вместе с тем своей безопасности рядом с Драко, сводило с ума.</p><p>Стоило им войти в квартиру, Малфой остановил Гермиону, неуверенно потянувшуюся было к пуговицам пальто, зная, что для нее будет проще, если он увидит её в одном белье чуть позже:</p><p>– Погоди. Сейчас ты пойдешь в спальню и превратишь свой утренний халатик обратно в мою рубашку и наденешь ее поверх того, что у тебя сейчас под пальто. Это будет твоя стандартная одежда для сессий, которая либо останется на тебе, либо будет снята в процессе. Если тебе нужен туалет, можешь им воспользоваться, но принимать душ запрещено. Я хочу видеть пятно на твоих трусиках. А в том, что оно там есть, я абсолютно уверен. Когда я приду, ты должна ждать меня, стоя на коленях в центре комнаты, заложив руки за голову. Тебе всё понятно? Есть вопросы?</p><p>– Нет, сэр. </p><p>– Выполняй, – бросил он и ушел на кухню, прикрыв за собой дверь. </p><p>Гермиона была благодарна Драко за то, что тот позволил ей оставить на себе одежду. Хотя они и стали близки за последние несколько дней, она всё еще не могла преодолеть внутреннее сопротивление полному обнажению перед однокурсником-слизеринцем. Однако, натягивая на себя вернувшуюся к прежнему виду рубашку, она поняла, что выглядит в такой одежде гораздо более порочной, чем при полной наготе. С непривычки колени болезненно заныли, а руки затекли, когда она приняла описанную Малфоем позу. Ожидание наполняло предвкушением и возбужденным трепетом, когда она гадала, что ждет её в первую сессию. </p><p>Грейнджер выглядела восхитительно-покорной и невинно-соблазнительной одновременно, в просвечивающем через рубашку кружевном белье и телесного цвета ажурном поясе, поддерживающем чулки. Увидев её, Драко понял, что не может дождаться, когда прикоснется к горячей нежной коже через жесткое кружево. </p><p>– Очень хорошо, – похвалил он, медленно обходя её по кругу. – Ты прекрасно выглядишь, Гермиона. Как послушная нижняя.</p><p>– С-спасибо, сэр. </p><p>– Ты готова к своей первой сессии? – он остановился у нее за спиной, зная, что это заставит ее еще больше нервничать. </p><p>– Да, сэр. </p><p>– Табу мы обговорили, но тебе еще понадобится стоп-слово, после произнесения которого я должен буду тут же прекратить любые действия. Это должно быть что-то необычное, что ты не произнесешь случайно в ходе сессии. Думаю, не стоит объяснять, что «хватит», «перестань» и «не надо» являются неподходящим выбором? И что они меня не остановят. В случае если ты не сможешь терпеть мои действия, только стоп-слово обеспечит мгновенную остановку. Хочешь что-то спросить?</p><p>– Нет, сэр, мне всё понятно. </p><p>– Очень хорошо. Каким будет твоё стоп-слово?</p><p>– «Поттер», сэр, – после паузы ответила Гермиона, сохраняя предельно серьезное выражение лица. </p><p>– Прекрасно, – с трудом удержавшись от комментариев, бросил Драко, подумав, что, услышав посреди сессии такое стоп-слово, точно потеряет всякое желание продолжать. Грейнджер, как всегда, слишком умна и язвительна, даже в подчиненном положении, стоя на коленях.</p><p>– Для начала давай обсудим то, что произошло на улице. Встань, – он дождался, пока она поднимется, и с одобрением отметил, что руки она снова сцепила в замок на затылке, не услышав приказа-отмены. – Очень хорошо, Грейнджер. Ты схватываешь на лету. Сначала я бы хотел избавить тебя от шарика. Стой смирно и не шевелись.</p><p>Гермиона чаще задышала, когда он медленно скользнул руками по её бедрам, приподнимая рубашку, провел по кружеву пояса и ниже – прямо по тонкой ткани трусиков, не нажимая и не надавливая. Однако это еле ощутимое прикосновение вызвало почти электрические разряды, исходящие от пульсирующего комочка плоти, раздразненного трансфигурированным шариком. Длинные пальцы Малфоя аккуратно проникли в трусики, раздвинули мокрые складочки плоти и, стараясь совершать как можно меньше движений, вытащили шарик, густо покрытый вязкой смазкой. </p><p>Гермиона лишь смущенно опустила взгляд, не в силах заглянуть ему в глаза. Двумя пальцами Драко приподнял её подбородок, заставляя смотреть, и, продемонстрировав ей шарик со следами её похоти, медленно положил его себе в рот, перекатывая языком, словно сочный фруктовый леденец.</p><p>– Прекрасно, – прокомментировал он, отходя к кровати и усаживаясь на край. – Подойди сюда. Ложись ко мне на колени. Руки можешь опустить. </p><p>Гермиона нерешительно приблизилась, понимая, что сейчас ей придется выставить ему на обозрение свою задницу. </p><p>– Животом ко мне на колени, – подсказал Драко, помогая ей улечься и наматывая слегка растрепанные волосы на кулак. – Ты будешь отвечать на вопросы в такой позе. Итак, что я тебе приказал перед тем, как заколдовать твое платье?</p><p>– М-м-м… не двигаться и молчать, сэр, – нервно сглотнула Гермиона, изогнувшись, когда он потянул её волосы вверх, заставляя чувствовать себя особенно уязвимой. </p><p>– Очень хорошо. Это значит, что ты внимательно меня слушаешь. Но вот слышишь ли? Что ты сделала после того, как платье исчезло? </p><p>– Я… я не сдержалась… слишком неожиданно…</p><p>– Что ты сделала, Гермиона? – ледяным тоном перебил её Малфой, чувствительно оттянув волосы и заставив посмотреть на него. </p><p>– Я не послушалась, сэр! – громко и четко ответила она, после чего опустила глаза, не выдержав его спокойного, ничего не выражающего взгляда. Казалось, за свою бытность Пожирателем Драко стал специалистом в окклюменции. </p><p>– Очень хорошо, – одобрительно кивнул он, позволяя её волосам волной упасть на плечи. – И, как ты понимаешь, любой проступок нижней не может оставаться без наказания. Учитывая, что это твоя первая сессия, я не буду тебя пороть в полную силу и обойдусь без инструментов. Ты получишь десять шлепков рукой. Будешь считать каждый удар и благодарить меня за него. Тебе всё понятно?</p><p>– Да, сэр. </p><p>– Прекрасно, – мучительно медленно он провел пальцами по задней стороне её ноги выше, к бедру, приподнимая рубашку. В комнате стало совсем тихо, кажется, Гермиона вообще перестала дышать, когда трусики поползли вниз к коленям, увлекаемые властной рукой её Верхнего. Прямо посередине на них было огромное мокрое пятно, а из влагалища, более ничем не удерживаемая, хлынула густая смазка, размазываясь по внутренней поверхности бедер. Инстинктивно Гермиона сжала их, но тут же получила легкий шлепок от Драко.</p><p>– Пусть капает, – сказал он, любуясь молочно-белой кожей её ягодиц, которая всего через минуту расцветет и запылает для него. – Я хочу видеть, насколько развратной и похотливой может быть гриффиндорская заучка. </p><p>И тут же обрушил на ягодицы Гермионы первый звонкий удар, не дав ей осмыслить его слова. </p><p>– Ой! Один… спасибо, сэр, – пробормотала она, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Кожа приятно потеплела, но особой боли это не вызвало. Было, скорее, странно ощущать руку Малфоя на своей заднице, совсем близко от других, самых интимных и чувствительных зон её тела. Второй удар был сильнее первого, а после пятого кровь прилила к коже, и та загорелась, так что каждый следующий шлепок разливался теплом и болью, заставляя вскрикивать и ёрзать на коленях Драко.</p><p>С каждым ударом смазка текла все сильнее и сильнее, и он чувствовал, как ткань брюк на его колене пропитывается липкой влагой. Бедра Грейнджер ритмично двигались, словно она пыталась потереться о него или же таким невербальным способом умоляла трахнуть её. Однако столь грубый и примитивный способ выразить свое превосходство в планы Малфоя пока не входил. Она должна завестись настолько, чтобы молить его об этом словами, а такого от гордой и стеснительной отличницы добиться было сложно. Но ничего невозможного нет. </p><p>– Десять! Спасибо, сэр, – простонала Гермиона, чувствуя, как с последним шлепком из нее вылилась особенно большая капля густой смазки. Стараясь держать пальцы как можно дальше от эрогенных зон, Драко ласково погладил горячую покрасневшую кожу и слегка развел ягодицы в стороны, обнажая блестящую, залитую липкой влагой плоть. </p><p>– М-м-м… – простонала Гермиона, пряча лицо за растрепанными волосами и неосознанно двигая бедрами навстречу мужским рукам. Стеснительность медленно уходила, вытесняемая возбуждением, и теперь ей безумно хотелось его прикосновений, хотелось раскрыться перед ним еще больше, чтобы дать доступ ко всем своим отверстиям. </p><p>– Ты молодец, Гермиона, – похвалил Малфой, убирая руки и теперь касаясь ее, чтобы лишь придерживать на своих коленях. – Кожа слегка покраснела и выглядит прекрасно, и ты отлично справилась. </p><p>– Спасибо, сэр, – она тяжело дышала и подрагивала всем телом от перевозбуждения. </p><p>– Хочешь еще что-то сказать? О чем-то попросить? – он помог ей подняться, а затем властно указал на место у своих ног, и заведенная Гермиона мгновенно опустилась на колени. </p><p>– Нет, сэр, – ответила она, но он прочел в её глазах секундную борьбу с собой, которую пока выиграла гордая и рациональная её часть.</p><p>– Хорошо, – уголком губ улыбнулся Драко, поднимая палочку и творя какое-то невербальное заклинание у нее за спиной. – Тогда продолжим. Сейчас я тебя свяжу. И сделаю это не магически, а классическим способом вязки узлов шибари. Я хочу, чтобы ты сразу сообщила мне, если испытаешь хоть малейший дискомфорт: если веревки лягут слишком туго, если узлы будут сильно давить, если затекут руки или ноги, даже если ты просто чего-то испугаешься. Геройствовать и терпеть строжайше запрещается! Это может иметь как просто неприятные, так и необратимые последствия для твоего здоровья. Тебе всё понятно?</p><p>– Да, сэр, – прошептала Гермиона, наблюдая, как в руки Малфоя легли несколько мотков длинной витой веревки, призванной с помощью Акцио. </p><p>– Это джут, – пояснил Драко, видя, что она заинтересовалась. – Посмотри на фактуру – грубые жесткие волокна, сделанные из одноименного растения. Увидишь, они подарят твоей коже весьма интересные ощущения. Сними рубашку.</p><p>Щеки Гермионы заливал румянец, когда она расстегивала мелкие пуговки и стягивала с себя тонкую шелковую ткань, оставаясь в одном лифчике и чулках. Её трусики так и валялись где-то под кроватью после порки. Он галантно подал ей руку, помогая подняться с колен, и она выпрямилась во весь рост под его внимательным взглядом уже совершенно без смущения, которое было растоплено дотла пылающим в ней, как пожар, возбуждением. Оглядев её, Драко заметил, как тяжело она дышит и как напряжены мышцы ее живота, а между складочками гладко выбритого лобка блестит шелковая влага. </p><p>– Я сниму это, – предупредил он, аккуратно расстегивая лифчик и помогая ей выбраться из лямок. </p><p>Напряженные розовые соски на полных округлых грудях так и молили о ласке, но Драко смотрел ей только в глаза, осторожно обвивая вокруг шеи первую веревку и делая узел в ложбинке между ключицами.</p><p>– Не туго? </p><p>– Нет, сэр.</p><p>– Хорошо, – он обошел её, прокладывая веревку над грудью.</p><p> Гермиона словно впала в транс, и время перестало существовать. Драко, кружащий вокруг нее, покрывая её тело витками и узелками, был похож на Пигмалиона, прикосновениями чутких пальцев творящего свою Галатею. Его мягкие и осторожные движения резко контрастировали с колючими и шершавыми ощущениями от джута. Никто никогда еще не дарил телу Гермионы столько внимания без малейшего намека на похоть, и никто не смотрел на нее обнаженную так близко без оценки во взгляде. Колкие узелки ложились на кожу, посылая по ней словно электрические разряды, пальцы просто касались, но это было похоже на самую изысканную ласку. Воздух как будто загустел, заставляя дышать всё чаще, в голове был туман, а перед глазами плыло. </p><p>Веревки оплели все её тело, прошлись кольцом вокруг шеи, охватили по кругу каждую грудь, заставив их аппетитно округлиться, и спустились ниже, к бедрам, затянувшись поясом на талии. Но несмотря на захватившую её в плен джутовую паутину, Гермиона никогда ещё не чувствовала себя настолько свободной – здесь и сейчас рядом с Малфоем ей больше не нужно было принимать никаких решений и нести за них ответственность, ибо он взял это тяжкое бремя на себя, и она никогда ещё не чувствовала себя более свободной.</p><p>– Гермиона, – услышала она будто сквозь вату тихий голос Драко. – Гермиона! Всё хорошо?</p><p>Её зрачки были расширены, словно под каким-то одурманивающим зельем, она слегка пошатывалась, и Малфой, понимая, в каком она сейчас состоянии, был готов в любой момент подхватить её. </p><p>– Гермиона! Хочешь сказать стоп-слово?</p><p>Она медленно, словно под гипнозом, покачала головой, и её взгляд на секунду сменился с отсутствующего на осмысленный. </p><p>– Хорошо. Я продолжаю.</p><p>Следующий виток прошел между ног, и крупный колючий узелок лег прямо на клитор. Малфой потянул веревку, закрепляя её на бедрах, и это стало последней каплей для перевозбужденной Гермионы. Из груди вырвался стон, мощнейший оргазм накрыл её, и сознание на секунду отключилось, так что пришла в себя она на полу, полулежа в объятиях Драко, который ласково поглаживал её волосы. </p><p> – М-м-м…</p><p>– Всё хорошо, – шепнул он, удерживая её и не позволяя встать. – Лежи, тебе нужно отдохнуть. Хочешь чего-нибудь? Воды?</p><p>– Нет, сэр… – еле слышно отозвалась Гермиона хриплым голосом. </p><p>– Всё закончилось. Сессия закончилась. Тебе больше не нужно звать меня сэр. Хочешь, я сниму веревки?</p><p>– Нет… нет, пусть останутся еще немного… Драко…</p><p>– Да?</p><p>– А как же… ты? Ну…</p><p>Драко понимающе улыбнулся, уткнувшись в ее спутанные, чуть влажные от пота волосы:</p><p>– Если ты внимательно читала «Оковы и плети», то наверняка знаешь, что БДСМ – это не обязательно секс и оргазм.</p><p>– Значит…</p><p>– Я получил от этой сессии всё, что хотел, – снова улыбнулся он, ласково поглаживая её по руке. </p><p>– Драко… Можно тебя попросить?</p><p>– Конечно, Гермиона, – он развернул её лицом к себе, и она внезапно смутилась, но храбро продолжила:</p><p>– Поцелуй меня…</p><p>Нежно касаясь губ и ласково скользнув языком навстречу её языку, Драко понял, что в его жизни, больше похожей на маленькую лодку посреди огромных, вздымающихся до неба волн, грозящих в любой момент утопить её, наконец появился маленький островок, где он всё еще мог полностью владеть ситуацией.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Внутренний дворик Хогвартса был вычищен от снега за время утренних занятий руками хозяйственного Филча, и после уроков его наводнили ученики, желающие глотнуть свежего воздуха после долгого сидения в пропитанных пылью и знаниями кабинетах. Решив, что снаружи головная боль чуть поутихнет, и работа пойдет быстрее, Гермиона с охапкой книг из библиотеки присоединилась к остальным жаждущим снега и мороза студентам, но села в отдалении на высокий каменный подоконник одного из угловых арочных окон, предварительно накинув на себя согревающее заклятие. Теоретическая часть подпроекта о домовиках продвигалась к концу, почти полностью дописанная за время рождественских каникул, и сегодня вечером она снова планировала наведаться на кухню в поисках более конкретной информации. </p><p>Они с Драко не виделись весь остаток каникул, со дня их первой и пока что последней сессии. Холеная белая сова постучалась в окно, прервав Малфоя, с почти ювелирной точностью орудующего палочкой, когда он освобождал тело Гермионы от веревок с помощью режущего заклинания. Надо было отдать должное выдержке Драко, даже не вздрогнувшего, когда четырехслойный стеклопакет загрохотал под весом бьющейся в него тучной птицы, ведь любое неосторожное движение могло оставить как мелкий порез, так и глубокую рану. Прочитав короткое послание, Драко мгновенно помрачнел и, закончив с веревками, предложил ей оставаться у него сколько необходимо, предупредив, что ему придется надолго её покинуть по семейным обстоятельствам. Вежливо отказавшись от предложенной Гермионой помощи, он быстро собрался и трансгрессировал, на прощанье подарив ей нежный дружеский поцелуй и обещание, что их тематические отношения обязательно продолжатся, когда он разберется с делами. Гадая, что же случилось и кто, Люциус или Нарцисса, стали причиной столь мрачного настроения и поспешного ухода Малфоя, Гермиона слегка прибрала квартиру, уничтожив последствия сессии, и вернулась в Хогвартс, еще не зная, что в следующий раз увидит Драко только в первый учебный день после каникул на завтраке в Большом Зале. Сидящий как обычно в одиночестве Малфой издалека казался замученным и вымотанным, но просто подойти и поинтересоваться как дела на виду у всех Гермиона не решилась, отложив это до более удобного случая. </p><p>Жадно вдыхая свежий морозный воздух, она раскрыла огромный том энциклопедии волшебных существ под редакцией Ньюта Саламандера и попыталась сосредоточиться на работе, но непрерывное шушуканье и взрывы смеха от компании шести- и семикурсниц Пуффендуя и Когтеврана, а также непрекращающаяся головная боль не способствовали плодотворной работе.</p><p>– А я вам говорю, он так и не оставил свои мерзкие пожирательские делишки! Скажи им, Аврора, что за мерзость мы нашли в коридоре, которую он обронил! </p><p>Похолодев, Гермиона подняла голову. Так и есть, закадычные подружки Мэлли и Аврора, истосковавшиеся за время каникул по своей целевой аудитории, в очередной раз передают горячие новости Хогвартса таким же любительницам пустых сплетен. </p><p>– Это была кошмарная книжка! – взахлеб начала рассказывать Аврора, худенькая блондинка с тонким острым носиком, любящим соваться туда, куда не просят. – Наверно, её выдавал лично Тот-кого-нельзя-называть всем Пожирателям в качестве настольного пособия по пыткам! Чего там только не было! Жуткие картинки с бедными замученными всякими нечеловеческими способами людьми! А потом… вы не поверите!</p><p>– Что?! – ахнули остальные, потрясенные жутким повествованием. </p><p>– А потом он направил на нас палочку и поклялся своей Темной Меткой, что сделает с нами всё, о чем написано в книге, если мы кому-нибудь расскажем! </p><p>– Не может быть! Вы должны немедленно пойти к МакГонагалл! – выпалила полноватая девушка с двумя косичками из Когтеврана, которая постоянно что-то путала на зельеварении, так что Слизнорт грозился не допускать её на свои занятия. Несмотря на то, что она каждый урок громко заявляла о себе очередным взрывом, Гермиона так и не запомнила, как её зовут.</p><p>– МакГонагалл не пустила бы Пожирателя в школу! – вдруг заявила Александра, тощая конопатая загонщица команды Когтеврана по квиддичу. – Да и Визенгамот оправдал их семью по всем статьям! Сам Поттер свидетельствовал в их пользу. Может, вы что-то не так поняли?</p><p>– Да всё мы так поняли! – злобно прошипела Мэлли и вдруг её взгляд наткнулся на невольно прислушивающуюся к разговору Гермиону. – И там была подруга твоего обожаемого Поттера! Грейнджер, подтверди! Ты же сама видела, как Малфой угрожал нам из-за своей мерзкой книжонки!</p><p>– Конечно, – с готовностью кивнула Гермиона, вставая и собирая учебники в сумку. – Спасибо, что напомнили мне! Я немедленно пойду и отправлю сову Гарри! Он должен срочно подключить авроров и засадить скрывающегося в школе Пожирателя в Азкабан! До выяснения всех обстоятельств! И до суда. Где вы вдвоем будете главными свидетелями обвинения. У вас же нет аллергии к компонентам сыворотки правды? </p><p>Судя по вытянувшимся лицам Мэлли и Авроры, аллергия грозила проявиться немедленно. Развернувшись, Гермиона решительно направилась через двор обратно в школу с самым серьезным видом, на какой была способна. Но на полпути её остановила небольшая пятнистая сова, свалившаяся прямо ей в руки с уже начавшего постепенно темнеть неба. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>«В эту субботу в полдень за воротами замка. Кристофу нужна твоя помощь в деле Олливера. Мы идем в «Трискелион» - подробные инструкции жди в субботу утром. <br/>Д. М.»</i>
</p><p> </p><p>«Мы идем в «Трискелион»!</p><p>Все оставшиеся дни до выходных эта фраза то и дело всплывала в голове Гермионы, мешая сосредоточиться на занятиях и работе над проектом, которая совсем застопорилась из-за хогвартских домовиков, оказавшихся ужасно несобранными созданиями, неспособными сосредоточиться на чем-то, кроме выполнения своих прямых обязанностей. Вечер за вечером Гермиона упорно пыталась заставить их усидеть на месте хотя бы пятнадцать минут, чтобы задать им свои вопросы, но они то и дело срывались с места, хватаясь за любую подвернувшуюся работу, будто боялись, что кто-то застукает их праздно сидящими и болтающими с ученицей. К четвергу, устав стучаться в закрытую дверь и признав наконец, что ничего, кроме предстоящего визита в крупнейший БДСМ-клуб Британии, в голове не задерживается, Гермиона сдалась и всё свободное время посвятила перечитыванию «Оков и плетей», надеясь отыскать там что-то, что могла упустить в предыдущий раз. </p><p>Утро субботы началось как обычно, если не считать того, что где-то в глубине души Гермиона начала слегка нервничать, не зная, чего ожидать. Драко написал, что пришлет какие-то инструкции, при этом самого его всю неделю, кроме первого учебного дня после каникул, не было в школе. За завтраком совы как обычно принесли студентам корреспонденцию, но для Гермионы не было ничего, и это заставило её нервничать еще больше. Наскоро сжевав булочку с джемом и запив её чаем с имбирем и лимоном, она решила вернуться к себе в комнату, забраться в кровать прямо в одежде, задернуть полог и так и провести день с книжкой в руках. Она как раз накануне начала перечитывать главу о кляпах, которая её весьма интересовала. </p><p>– Гермиона, а ты не идешь в Хогсмид? – возбужденно хихикая, поинтересовались принарядившиеся Алиса и Саира, её соседки по комнате, уже в дверях. – Сегодня в «Сладком королевстве» презентация новой облачной сладкой ваты и кусачей газировки! Туда половина Хогвартса собирается, а, значит, может предоставиться шанс немного сблизиться с Оуэном!</p><p>– С кем? – поморщилась Гермиона, не слишком желая вникать.</p><p>– Оуэн! Это же первый красавчик Когтеврана! Ладно, мы пошли, счастливо оставаться! – Саира упорхнула за дверь, вся в предвкушении, а Алиса немного задержалась перед зеркалом, поправляя и так уже идеальную прическу.</p><p>– Кстати, Гермиона, тебя там на кровати ждет посылка. </p><p>– Что?</p><p>– Сова принесла полчаса назад, – Алиса через зеркало скосила любопытный взгляд на старающуюся выглядеть равнодушной подругу. – Судя по обертке, это что-то шикарное от мадам Малкин. У тебя завелся тайный поклонник?</p><p>– Эм… Я не знаю, я же пока не открыла посылку, – выкрутилась Гермиона, гадая, где же письмо от Драко, и совершенно не понимая, при чем тут мадам Малкин. Она принялась медленно разгружать от книг свою сумку, которая уже стала похожа на библиотеку в миниатюре, и Алиса, покрутившись еще немного в комнате, поняла, что при ней посылку открывать никто не собирается, и наконец ушла вслед за Саирой. А Гермиона с любопытством взглянула на сверток, обернутый в атласную синюю ткань с золотым тиснением в виде двойной М, фирменную упаковку магазина мадам Малкин, и, перевернув его, обнаружила под большим золотым узлом простой белый конверт без подписи. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>«Прости, что пропал так надолго, дела не терпели отлагательств. Жду тебя в двенадцать за воротами замка, как условились. Помнится, я задолжал тебе платье. Надеюсь, мой выбор не разочарует.<br/>P.S. На тебе не должно быть трусиков. <br/>Д. М.»</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Постскриптум зародил в Гермионе сладкий трепет. Ей придется пойти на встречу с Кристофом без трусиков, потому что так захотел её Верхний, и она подчинится. Интересно, Драко планирует проверить, как она выполнила его приказ? Одна мысль об этом возбудила её настолько, что пришлось забежать в душ, чтобы немного охладиться и освежиться. </p><p>В свертке от мадам Малкин оказалось черное коктейльное платье без рукавов, плотно облегающее фигуру, которое село на Гермиону как влитое и настолько удачно подчеркнуло грудь своим вырезом в форме трапеции, что она несколько минут крутилась перед зеркалом, с удовольствием рассматривая себя. К такому прекрасному платью просто необходима была приличная укладка, и она провела еще час, приводя волосы в порядок. В итоге у нее получился аккуратный объемный пучок, а по бокам вниз спадали подкрученные прядки. Черные чулки с кружевным поясом, как она уже поняла, были просто обязательны на встречах с Драко, поэтому она достала из шкафа свой самый красивый комплект. Круглый кулон с символом БДСМ – пропуск в клуб – завершил образ, и Гермиона накинула пальто и поспешила к воротам замка, не желая опаздывать. </p><p>Драко уже ждал её, слегка устало, но искренне улыбнувшись, когда она приблизилась.</p><p>– Привет, – сказал он, заключая её в объятия и тут же увлекая за собой в черную бездну трансгрессии. В глазах потемнело, и, когда Гермиона снова смогла вздохнуть, она обнаружила, что они стоят на задворках какого-то заколоченного здания, а Малфой всё еще крепко прижимает её к себе, давая возможность прийти в себя.</p><p>– Прости, – шепнул он, ласково проводя теплыми пальцами по её побледневшей щеке. – В Хогвартсе везде глаза и уши, нужно было убраться оттуда как можно скорее. Ты в порядке?</p><p>– Да, спасибо… сэр, – в руках Драко было тепло и уютно, а от его черного пальто исходил знакомый аромат лимона и имбиря, и Гермиона не спешила отстраняться, наслаждаясь его близостью. </p><p>– Обращение «сэр» будет обязательным, когда мы войдем в клуб, – улыбнулся Малфой, также не торопясь выпускать её из объятий. – Кстати об этом. В «Трискелионе» существует свой внутренний этикет общения между Верхними и нижними. И если нарушение одних правил будет просто расценено как невежливость, что неприятно, но не смертельно, то несоблюдение других может привести к серьезному непониманию с другими членами клуба и проблемам с администрацией. </p><p>– Я постараюсь хорошо себя вести.</p><p>– Не сомневаюсь. Ведь за нарушение части правил я, как твой Верхний, буду вынужден наказать тебя публично. Не думаю, что тебе это понравится, – Драко наконец отстранился и достал из кармана тонкий, шириной в два пальца, черный кожаный ошейник с небольшим колечком спереди. – Это одно из основных правил клуба – нижние, которые принадлежат какому-либо Верхнему, носят его ошейник. Те же, кто пока находится в поиске, ошейника не имеют. Поэтому, если ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя засыпали предложениями разной степени пристойности, лучше не снимай его, пока ты в клубе, а особенно, если тебе доведется пойти туда одной. </p><p>Он замолчал и внимательно смотрел на Гермиону, держа в руках ошейник и не предпринимая никаких действий в ожидании реакции. На её лице явственно читалась борьба.</p><p>– Хорошо, – наконец вздохнула она. – Если таковы правила клуба, и ошейник является всего лишь символом наших с тобой отношений… почти как обручальное кольцо в браке… то я согласна. </p><p>Она опустила воротник пальто, давая ему доступ к своей шее.</p><p>– Хорошая девочка, – с едва заметным облегчением выдохнул Малфой, застегивая на ней ошейник. Он до последнего не знал, сможет ли героиня войны, убежденный борец против рабства в магическом мире, принять такой символ своей принадлежности кому-то. Но Грейнджер не зря слыла самой умной ведьмой своего выпуска: она всё правильно поняла и не стала искать двойной смысл там, где его нет. </p><p>– А вот этому теперь место здесь, – прокомментировал Драко, перемещая серебряный медальон «Трискелиона» на кольцо в ошейнике. – Он зачарован, и теперь на нем помимо твоего имени и членского номера в клубе стоит мое имя, как твоего…</p><p>– Владельца, – спокойно закончила Гермиона, с любопытством ощупывая свой новый аксессуар. – Протеевы чары. Очень предусмотрительно. Что еще мне нужно знать о правилах клуба?</p><p>Малфой помедлил, возвращая на место воротник её пальто, чтобы защитить от пронизывающего январского ветра. Стоящая перед ним красивая и умная девушка, одаренная волшебница, только что согласилась публично признать себя его нижней, надев ошейник с его именем и доверив ему свою жизнь и здоровье. А ведь когда-то он чуть было добровольно не принял сторону того, кто жаждал истребить таких, как она, либо превратить в жалких рабов. Нет, Кристоф был прав, уж лучше свободная и независимая ведьма, отдающая себя по доброй воле, чем запуганная и забитая рабыня, ненавидящая своего господина. </p><p>– Находясь в клубе, ты должна молчать и не заговаривать с другими Верхними, пока к тебе не обратятся либо не разрешу я, – Драко увлек её за собой вдоль высокого забора, огораживающего здание, у которого они стояли. – Если тебе всё же необходимо будет к кому-то обратиться, а меня не будет рядом, сначала ты должна будешь спросить у этого человека разрешения. Пристально смотреть в глаза другому Верхнему не запрещается, но считается моветоном, поэтому только короткие взгляды. Общаться с чужими нижними можно свободно, но Верхний имеет право в любой момент прервать ваш разговор. </p><p>– Будет тяжело, но я буду послушной, – улыбнулась Гермиона.</p><p>– Очень на это надеюсь, потому что для Верхних существует ряд своих правил. Одно из которых обязывает меня наказать свою нижнюю в присутствии другого Верхнего или всех желающих членов клуба в случае, если её действия как-либо оскорбят этого Верхнего, и он потребует публичного наказания. Выбор способа и инструментов останется за мной, и я в таких случаях предпочитаю порку, тогда как другие Доминанты могут подвергнуть своих нижних, например, публичному анальному сексу или клизме…</p><p>– Клизме?!</p><p>– Да. Помнишь медфетиш? Клизма является одним из самых популярных его разновидностей. </p><p>– Да уж, на этом фоне порка кажется меньшим из зол, – задумчиво пробормотала Гермиона, и Драко лишь покрепче сжал её руку.  </p><p>– Другие правила касаются здоровья и безопасности нижних и соблюдения их табу. Они довольно очевидны, так что не буду рассказывать подробно. Главное, что тебе нужно помнить – ты имеешь право отказаться от любой из практик, предложенных мной либо Верхним, с которым вы договорились о разовой сессии, даже если это не входит в список твоих табу. Ты также можешь в любой момент отказаться от самой сессии, даже если вы уже почти начали. Возможно, этот Верхний вдруг вызовет у тебя сомнения в своей адекватности или профессионализме. В этом случае правила клуба на твоей стороне, и тебя никто не сможет принудить. </p><p>– Звучит разумно.</p><p>– Это основные правила, о которых тебе стоит узнать прямо сейчас, – забор наконец кончился, и Драко остановился на пустыре, раскинувшемся прямо за ним. – Ты еще не передумала вступать в «Трискелион»? </p><p>– Для начала я бы хотела все-таки познакомиться с его владельцем, – Гермиона огляделась по сторонам, уже догадываясь, зачем Малфой привел её сюда. – Драко, а Кристоф, он ведь Верхний?</p><p>– Да.</p><p>– Значит, мне нужно будет дождаться разрешения, чтобы заговорить с ним?</p><p>Драко улыбнулся:</p><p>– Да, нужно. Если будешь сомневаться, как вести себя в той или иной ситуации в клубе, ты всегда можешь спросить у меня. Так будет правильнее, чем нарываться на недопонимание и наказание, – он ласково провел рукой по её щеке, спустившись к шее, где, скрытый воротом пальто, находился его ошейник. – Ты готова?</p><p>– Да, сэр, – помедлив, кивнула она, чувствуя, как от его прикосновения по её коже разбегаются мурашки, а руки слегка подрагивают от нервного возбуждения. Их тематические отношения вот-вот выйдут за рамки спальни Малфоя, и её, прилежную ученицу, на которую магическая Британия возлагает большие надежды (по словам «Ежедневного пророка»), увидят в ошейнике, который однозначно говорит о её нетрадиционных предпочтениях в постели. Такой тематический выход в свет был совсем не похож на милую беседу об её интересах в уютной гостиной Малфоя.</p><p>– Гермиона, посмотри на меня, – вдруг скомандовал Драко, и она почувствовала, что в нем включился Доминант. – Мы сейчас войдем туда и, пока ты носишь мой ошейник, тебе не нужно ничего решать самой. Не нужно беспокоиться, какое впечатление ты производишь на кого бы то ни было. Тебе даже не нужно вести светские беседы! Всё это буду делать я. Всё, что требуется от тебя, – соблюдать правила, о которых я тебе рассказал, и слушаться меня. Это обычная практика, когда Верхний подсказывает неопытной нижней, как себя вести и что делать. Отпусти ситуацию. Ты ничего здесь не контролируешь и не должна.</p><p>Гермиона с благодарностью взглянула на него, чувствуя, что ей и впрямь стало немного спокойнее. </p><p>– А теперь я спрошу еще раз: ты готова?</p><p>– Да, сэр, – уже уверенней отозвалась она.</p><p>________________________________________________________________<br/>Платье от мадам Малкин https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457241037</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– А теперь я спрошу еще раз: ты готова?</p><p>– Да, сэр, – уже уверенней отозвалась Гермиона.</p><p>– Тогда прочитай и запомни, – Драко протянул ей записку с коротким адресом, написанным его рукой: «767 Southern Bridge Road, London». Гермиона внимательно всмотрелась в адрес, запоминая, и кивнула. Тут же записка в руке Малфоя вспыхнула от невербального Инсендио, а на пустыре из ниоткуда медленно вырос огромный трехэтажный особняк начала века, построенный в стиле модерн, с огромными арочными окнами, балконами в форме цветка лилии и декоративным каменным плющом, оплетающим фронтон. </p><p>– Это потрясающе, – восхищенно прошептала Гермиона, во все глаза разглядывая массивные колонны, увенчанные изящными капителями, тоже в форме лилий, каменную лестницу, украшенную коваными балюстрадами, и резную дубовую дверь с большим кольцом вместо ручки. </p><p>– Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, когда увидишь два подземных этажа. Там огромные БДСМ-залы, разделенные по тематике. Кристоф ждет нас чуть позже, поэтому у нас есть возможность посетить по крайней мере два из трех.</p><p>Дверь перед ними предупредительно распахнулась, стоило им вступить на последнюю ступеньку лестницы. Они вошли в огромный холл, отделанный мрамором и деревом. На полу причудливо извивался цветочный орнамент, в переплетении линий которого снова угадывались лилии. Слева в небольшой полукруглой нише находилась стойка дворецкого, а за ней виднелась прикрытая двустворчатая дверь, вероятно, в гардероб. Вправо и влево вели ответвления коридора, проемы которого были выполнены в виде арок, поддерживаемых точными копиями колонн фасада дома, но из дерева. Прямо посередине раскинулась широкая изогнутая каменная лестница с резными деревянными перилами и изящными коваными балюстрадами, украшенными переплетением цветочных мотивов, а прямо за ней еще одна такая лестница вела вниз, на подземные этажи, о которых говорил Драко. Над головой сияла, наверное, не менее чем пятью десятками свечей огромная хрустальная люстра. </p><p>– Добрый день, мистер Малфой, – поприветствовал Драко молодой дворецкий в классическом костюме-тройке с бабочкой, на лацкане пиджака которого красовалась серебряная булавка с символом БДСМ. – Клуб «Трискелион» рад снова приветствовать вас в своих стенах. </p><p>– Спасибо, Стефан. Это моя нижняя, Гермиона Грейнджер, – сказал Драко, помогая ей снять пальто. </p><p>– Добрый день, мисс Грейнджер! – ослепительно улыбнулся ей красавец Стефан. </p><p>– Добрый день, сэр, – отозвалась она, решив, что, если к ней обратились, ей можно наконец заговорить. В глаза бросилось то, что дворецкий подчеркнуто держит дистанцию, стараясь не приближаться, чтобы случайно до нее не дотронуться. Даже её пальто он принял исключительно из рук Драко. </p><p>– Простите, мэм, у нас запрещено прикасаться к нижним, состоящим в отношениях, без прямого разрешения их Верхних, – доброжелательно пояснил Стефан, видя её недоумение. – Исключение составляют случаи, когда существует прямая угроза здоровью и безопасности. </p><p>– Я понимаю, сэр, – благонравно ответила Гермиона, опустив глаза. Кажется, всё было не так сложно, как она себе представляла. Дворецкий был безупречно вежлив и даже внимания не обратил на её ошейник, словно они просто пришли в гости, а не в клуб садомазохистов. Тут же она почувствовала, как рука Драко ложится ей на талию, нежно поглаживая, словно показывая, что она правильно себя ведет. </p><p>– Мистер Малфой, всего лишь формальность, но я должен зарегистрировать ваше появление в клубе. Могу я взглянуть на ваш пропуск?</p><p>– Конечно, – Драко протянул ему свой медальон с символом трискелиона, оказавшийся чуть больше по размеру, чем тот, что был у Гермионы. Стефан сделал неуловимое движение палочкой, и в воздухе перед ним на мгновение вспыхнули зеленые буквы, сложенные в имя и фамилию Драко и его членский номер. </p><p>– Благодарю вас, сэр, – дворецкий перевел взгляд на ошейник Гермионы, – прошу вас всего секунду не двигаться, мэм. </p><p>Те же манипуляции он провел с её медальоном, с тем лишь отличием, что появившаяся в воздухе надпись оказалась красной.</p><p>– Спасибо, мэм. Мистер Малфой, вынужден напомнить вам, что членство вашей нижней в клубе еще окончательно не завизировано месье Веларом. Рекомендую провести данную процедуру как можно скорее, в противном случае пропуск будет аннулирован и доступ в клуб закрыт. </p><p>– Спасибо, Стефан, мы планируем сделать это сегодня во время встречи с Кристофом.  </p><p>– Месье Велар ждет вас чуть позже, позвольте пока предложить вам и вашей спутнице что-нибудь выпить.</p><p>– Спасибо, но мы предпочтем спуститься в залы. </p><p>– Как пожелаете, мистер Малфой, – вежливо кивнул дворецкий. </p><p>– Сегодня много народу внизу?</p><p>– Пока нет, сэр, но позже, думаю, будет аншлаг. Сегодня вечер кнута. </p><p>– Прекрасно. Моей нижней будет очень полезно взглянуть. </p><p>– Если вам понадобится моя помощь, я буду здесь. </p><p>– Благодарю, – кивнул Драко, переключая внимание на свою спутницу и окидывая её оценивающим взглядом с ног до головы. – Ты потрясающе выглядишь, Гермиона. </p><p>– Спасибо, сэр, – с благодарностью ответила она, принимая его руку. – И спасибо за платье, оно чудесное и идеально мне подошло. </p><p>– Я рад, что тебе понравилось. </p><p>Драко тоже выглядел превосходно в официальном черном костюме с серым галстуком и белой рубашкой. Приглядевшись, Гермиона изумилась:</p><p>– Сэр… эта рубашка…</p><p>– Да, – хитро улыбнулся Малфой, ведя её за собой вниз по лестнице, – это та самая. Я планирую, что чуть позже она окажется на тебе. </p><p>Гермиона почувствовала, как её щеки заливает краска смущения, низ живота наливается тяжестью в предвкушении, а небольшая нервная дрожь возвращается, еще больше усиливаясь по мере того, как они спускались всё ниже и ниже в подвалы БДСМ-клуба.</p><p>– Здесь три зала, – по ходу рассказывал Драко, – первый, куда мы сейчас идем, Белый. Там проводятся всевозможные живые выступления мастеров различных инструментов порки или шибари, а также проходят публичные наказания нижних. Сегодня, как ты уже поняла со слов Стефана, будет вечер кнута. В этом зале запрещен секс во всех его проявлениях. Как говорил один мой знакомый Доминант, там царит «чистое искусство БДСМ, и нет места низменным инстинктам». Хотя, на мой взгляд, секс тоже может быть своего рода искусством, смотря как к нему подходить. Впрочем, для всех желающих предаться своим «низменным инстинктам» есть второй зал, Красный, который тоже находится на минус первом этаже. Помимо сцены и диванов для любителей публичности, там есть и отдельные полускрытые кабинки. Также в клубе на втором этаже есть и тематически оборудованные комнаты для жаждущих полного уединения или желающих остаться на ночь. Сегодня мы займем одну из них. </p><p>– Сэр…</p><p>– Да? </p><p>– Я не предупредила директора…</p><p>– МакГонагалл предупредил я, – отрезал Драко и, видя, что Гермиона ошеломленно застыла на ступеньках, уже мягче пояснил: – Я сказал ей, что попросил тебя о помощи с моим проектом по маглам и что это может занять много времени, так что ей не стоит беспокоиться, если ты появишься в замке только завтра. Она уже видела нас вместе, так что поздно волноваться о том, что она может подумать.</p><p>– Я не волнуюсь, сэр, – пробормотала Гермиона. – Спасибо, что позаботились об этом. </p><p>– Умница, – похвалил Драко, увлекая её за собой по коридору, где в конце виднелась огромная белоснежная двустворчатая дверь. </p><p>– Сэр, а что находится в третьем зале? – напомнила она. </p><p>– Третий зал, Черный, располагается ниже, на минус втором этаже. Он посвящен всевозможным редким фетишам и извращениям, и я считаю, что тебе пока рано туда спускаться. Сначала мы освоим первые два зала, – он взялся за ручку двери и помедлил, обернувшись. – Ты помнишь правила поведения?</p><p>– Да, сэр. Молчать, пока ко мне не обратятся, не смотреть пристально в глаза, обо всем непонятном спрашивать вас. </p><p>– Очень хорошо. Идем, – он распахнул двери, и Гермиона поняла, почему за всё время, как они вошли в дом, им не встретилось ни души, не считая дворецкого. Все были здесь. В огромном зале с белыми стенами и практично-серым полом собралось около двухсот человек разной степени обнаженности. Навстречу Драко и Гермионе шел Доминант в официальном костюме-тройке, ведя на кожаном поводке, прикрепленном к ошейнику, красивую нижнюю, одетую лишь в тугой корсет, оставляющий округлую пышную грудь открытой. На сосках девушки позвякивали серебряные колокольчики, прикрепленные к зажимам. Гермиона против воли перевела взгляд ниже и нервно сглотнула: на гладко выбритых половых губах нижней были закреплены такие же зажимы-колокольчики, заставляющие её идти, слегка расставив ноги. Доминант небрежно кивнул Драко, словно они встретились на светском рауте, и ничего необычного не происходило. Гермиона покрепче сжала руку Малфоя и опустила глаза, больше не считая правило не смотреть на Верхних обременительным. </p><p>На кожаных белых диванах, расставленных вдоль стен, располагались люди группами от двух до десяти человек. На ближайшем пожилой Верхний что-то шептал на ушко молоденькой нижней в тонкой тунике, отчаянно краснеющей от каждого слова. Чуть дальше красивая Домина в черном латексе, контрастно выделяющемся на фоне белого зала, в окружении компании наблюдателей вязала узлы шибари на волосатой груди невысокого усатого нижнего. На противоположной стороне Доминант в черной маске на половину лица порол большим паддлом уже довольно красные ягодицы извивающейся от боли нижней, стойко не издающей ни единого стона. Драко прошел мимо с абсолютно индифферентным видом, словно наблюдал подобные картины каждый день вместо уроков зельеварения. У следующего дивана также стояла группа, рассматривающая свежевыпоротый зад нижней, которая нагнулась и оперлась руками о столик рядом, в то время как её Верхний что-то объяснял, изредка показывая пальцем на красные полосы на её коже. </p><p>– Сэр…</p><p>– Да? </p><p>– Что за инструмент оставляет такие следы?</p><p>– Похоже на «кошку», – пригляделся Малфой. – Это такая плеть-девятихвостка. Впрочем, это легко выяснить. Идем!</p><p>Он направился в сторону группы на диване. Смущенная Гермиона предпочла бы держаться от людей подальше и наблюдать за происходящим на расстоянии, но Драко был неумолим, железной рукой ведя её за собой. </p><p>– Вы только поглядите, кто здесь! – раздался со стороны дивана зычный голос, и от компании отделился высокий широкоплечий мужчина, огромные мускулы которого не могла скрыть почти трещавшая по швам белая рубашка. </p><p>Решив, что реплика была в её адрес, Гермиона захотела провалиться сквозь землю, изо всех сил стараясь не поднимать взгляд и по-детски посчитав, что, если ты не видишь опасность, то она не видит тебя. Но мужчина смотрел вовсе не на нее. </p><p>– Малфой-младший! Какими ветрами тебя снова занесло в клуб?! – взревел похожий на медведя волшебник, подняв палочку и бросаясь вперед. Драко мягко, но настойчиво задвинул Гермиону себе за спину, но вместо того, чтобы, как ей показалось, напасть, великан облапил его и стиснул в неловком объятии, громко смеясь. </p><p>– Привет, Гаррет! – улыбнулся Драко, освободившись из его рук. – Да, твои глаза тебя не обманывают, я снова здесь. </p><p>– Мантикора меня раздери! Драко! Я уж и не надеялся тебя увидеть! Все эти дурные статьи в «Пророке» о вашей семье… Что за дребедень! Я спалил газету, когда прочел, что там пишут, сова теперь боится приносить мне прессу по утрам!</p><p>– В следующий раз попробуй сжигать газету не прямо у птицы в лапах, – Драко снова обнял Гермиону, и Гаррет наконец обратил внимание на его спутницу.</p><p>– Малфой, так ты здесь не один! Что это за принцесса рядом с тобой?! И что я вижу на этой прелестной шейке?! </p><p>– Да, это моя нижняя, Гермиона Грейнджер…</p><p>– А я-то думаю, откуда мне знакомо ваше лицо, мэм! – дождавшись кивка Драко, Гаррет осторожно взял в свою лапу её тонкую руку и церемонно поцеловал. – Это вы помогли Поттеру завалить Того-кого-нельзя-называть! Отличная работа! Восхищаюсь вами, мэм! </p><p>– Спасибо, сэр, – смущенно проговорила Гермиона, позволив себе наконец разглядеть лицо громилы. Абсолютно лысый, с носом-картошкой и маленькими глазками, он обладал самой шикарной бородой, какую ей только доводилось видеть в жизни: не слишком длинная, но густая и шелковистая, волосок к волоску, приятного каштанового цвета. </p><p>– Гермиона, это Гаррет Хортон, мой давний друг. Мы познакомились здесь, в клубе. Гаррет – тренер «Сенненских соколов». </p><p>– Квиддич, сэр? – удивленно переспросила Гермиона. Медведь Гаррет мало походил на человека, проводящего каждый свой рабочий день верхом на метле. </p><p>– «Соколы» – одна из самых жестких команд за всю историю британского квиддича, – улыбнулся Драко. – Всё потому, что Гаррет учит их не играть, а драться в воздухе. </p><p>– Не слушайте его, мэм, – привычно отмахнулся мистер Хортон. Видимо, подобные шпильки в его адрес летели постоянно. – Мои ребята, конечно, темпераментные, но игроки отличные. Клянусь, вы скоро о нас услышите! </p><p>– Не особо интересуюсь квиддичем, сэр, но теперь буду обращать внимание на спортивную колонку, чтобы не пропустить ваш триумф, – мило улыбнулась Гермиона. Ей понравился этот большой добродушный волшебник, и было странно представлять его в роли Верхнего. Она вдруг поняла, что на миг совершенно забыла, что находится в БДСМ-клубе. Она ожидала удивленных шепотков и завуалированных насмешек над тем, что подруга Мальчика-который-выжил любит перегнуться через мужское колено и подставить зад под порку, но Гаррет вел себя совершенно обычно, и она наконец расслабилась.</p><p>– Вы чудо, мэм! – взревел польщенный волшебник. – Драко, где ты нашел такое сокровище?! Смотри не упусти, мантикора тебя раздери!</p><p>– Хорошо, – серьезно ответил Малфой, пряча улыбку. – Посажу её на цепь. </p><p>– Кстати об этом! – оживился Гаррет. – Тут Майкл рассказывает о технике порки «кошкой». Вы же подошли, чтоб послушать?</p><p>– Да. Я был прав, это всё-таки девятихвостка, – сказал Драко, обращаясь к Гермионе и придвигаясь с ней поближе, чтобы она смогла рассмотреть длинные красные полосы на ягодицах нижней Майкла, которая послушно продолжала стоять, нагнувшись над столиком. </p><p>– Отличная работа, Майк, – прогудел сзади Гаррет, и тот с достоинством кивнул, принимая похвалу. </p><p>Гермиона вдруг представила себя на месте незнакомой девушки. Если бы Драко захотел, она могла бы тоже вот так стоять, выставив на всеобщее обозрение горящую и саднящую от плетки задницу, чтобы каждый желающий мог оценить степень её наказания и рассмотреть красные следы на белой коже. Эта мысль заставила её вспомнить, что на ней нет трусиков, и Гермиона переступила ногами на месте, ощущая, как липкая влага уже начала выделяться, пока скрываясь внутри, но обещая вскоре выплеснуться наружу. </p><p>– Кошкой можно пороть по-разному, – обжег её вдруг горячий шепот Драко. – Она может согреть, постепенно доводя тепло до огненного жара, а может укусить, оставив после себя жалящую острую боль. Как бы ты хотела быть выпоротой, Гермиона, первым способом или вторым?</p><p>Она чаще задышала, а рука Малфоя на её талии внезапно показалась ей очень горячей. </p><p>– Таким, каким вы пожелаете меня выпороть, сэр, – прошептала она в ответ, чувствуя, как возбуждение придает ей смелости, задвигая стеснение и скромность на задний план.  </p><p>– Правильный ответ, – выдохнул Драко куда-то ей в шею, и его рука поползла с талии вниз и легла на её задницу, слегка сжав аппетитную округлость. – Совсем скоро я заставлю твою попку гореть. А если вспомнить, что под этим тесным платьем она ничем не прикрыта… Я бы приказал тебе нагнуться у ближайшего дивана и продемонстрировать мне и всем желающим, насколько хорошо моя нижняя выполняет приказы. Но боюсь, при виде твоей текущей дырочки не удержусь и нарушу правила Белого зала… </p><p>– Сэр… – почти простонала Гермиона, тяжело дыша. Туго стянутая тканью платья грудь высоко вздымалась, и она инстинктивно прижалась к горячему телу обнимающего её сзади Драко. </p><p>– Малфой! – вдруг грянул над ухом неслышно подошедший Гаррет. – Что вы тут застряли?! Там на сцене исполняют шибари с подвесом! Вы не должны это пропустить! </p><p>– Хорошо, Гаррет, мы сейчас подойдем, – спокойно ответил Драко, словно и не шептал только что вещи, заставившие бедра Гермионы увлажниться. – Идем, Грейнджер, тебе и впрямь будет полезно взглянуть. </p><p>Над огромной круглой сценой в центре зала в полутора метрах от пола висела обнаженная девушка, опутанная красной веревкой, поддерживающей её в нескольких точках: под грудью, на запястьях и на хитро перевитых у коленей и голеней ногах. Безвольно болтающиеся длинные светлые волосы нижней скрывали её лицо, но, судя по слегка покрасневшей коже на перетянутых конечностях и по впившейся в тело под его собственным весом веревке, ощущения должны были быть довольно болезненными. Её Верхний как раз небрежно взмахнул палочкой, заставив подвешенное тело девушки вращаться, чтобы собравшиеся вокруг сцены зрители могли рассмотреть обвязку со всех сторон.</p><p>– Это Улисс Бредли, известный в клубе мастер шибари, – прокомментировал Драко, с интересом разглядывая узлы на теле нижней. Гермиона застыла в потрясении.</p><p>– Улисс Бредли?! Глава Стирателей памяти Министерства Магии?! – она во все глаза смотрела на высокого Доминанта, подошедшего к своей нижней, чтобы оценить состояние её стянутых рук, и действительно узнала в нем главного Обливиатора. Так вот почему никто в клубе не показывал пальцем ни на нее, ни на Малфоя-младшего, также не последнего узнаваемого человека магической Британии: среди членов «Трискелиона», похоже, было немало известных и высокопоставленных людей. Теперь необходимость приносить для вступления в клуб Непреложный обет больше не казалась излишней предосторожностью. – Драко, а ты знаешь его лично?!</p><p>– Нет, лишь несколько раз имел возможность наблюдать его выступления здесь. Ты забыла добавить «сэр» и будешь наказана, – невозмутимо проговорил он. Гермиона на секунду смутилась, но возникшая в ее голове мысль сейчас казалась важнее какого-то потенциального наказания.</p><p>– Простите, сэр, я забылась… Но…</p><p>– Да? </p><p>– Сэр, я бы очень хотела с ним познакомиться, если это возможно. Человек, постоянно работающий с заклинанием Обливиэйт, возможно, мог бы как-то помочь мне…</p><p>Драко взглянул на загоревшуюся отчаянной надеждой Гермиону, вспомнил её рассказ о родителях, которым она безуспешно пыталась вернуть память, и ласково погладил её по бедру.</p><p>– Конечно. Как только он закончит, я попрошу Гаррета представить нас. Он знает тут почти всех. </p><p>– Спасибо, сэр.</p><p>Когда Улисс решил, что дальше позволять своей нижней оставаться связанной будет опасно для здоровья, он небрежным движением палочки заставил веревки упасть, словно их разрезали ножом сразу в нескольких местах, а тело – мягко опуститься вниз, где он подхватил уставшую девушку в объятия, закутав в огромный халат, что-то шепча ей на ухо. Он не выпускал её еще какое-то время, пока та не пришла в себя, а затем помог ей спуститься со сцены, невербальным заклинанием заставив оставшиеся там вещи лететь следом. Зрители проводили их аплодисментами, а на сцене появился невысокий усатый мужчина, одетый точь-в-точь как Стефан: в костюм-тройку с бабочкой и серебряной булавкой с символом БДСМ.</p><p>– Дамы и господа! – усиленным магией голосом объявил он. – Клуб «Трискелион» рад приветствовать вас сегодня на вечере кнута! </p><p>Оглядевшись по сторонам, Гермиона поняла, что народу в зале значительно прибавилось: все диванчики были заняты, а вокруг сцены яблоку негде было упасть.</p><p>– Я приглашаю на эту сцену первого Мастера, который прекрасно владеет почти всеми инструментами, но сегодня продемонстрирует нам свое мастерство с его любимым орудием – снейком! Встречайте, Кастор Уорвик! </p><p>– Снейк – это кнут, у которого, в отличие от классической разновидности, отсутствует твердая рукоять, – шепнул тем временем Драко на ухо Гермионе. – Действительно немного напоминает змею.</p><p>– Видимо, это любимый инструмент выпускников Слизерина, сэр? – пошутила Гермиона, наблюдая, как на сцену поднимается невысокий, но широкоплечий и подтянутый Верхний, фигура которого показалась ей смутно знакомой. В попытке разглядеть лицо она сделала несколько шагов вперед, насколько позволяла толпа, и оказалась в первых рядах зрителей. Уорвик тем временем что-то шепнул на ухо конферансье и повернулся к собравшимся лицом. Гермиона застыла, не веря своим глазам. Прямо перед ней, ослепительно улыбаясь, стоял Джеймс. </p><p>Перед ней снова как наяву предстал тот вечер в «Трех метлах», его серые глаза, оценивающе скользящие по её фигуре, его уверенный голос… <i>«Джеймс Олливер, приятно познакомиться».</i></p><p>А затем его торжествующая улыбка, руки, противно шарящие по телу, и вкрадчивый шепот: <i>«Не волнуйся, я позабочусь о тебе, как хороший Верхний. Если ты будешь хорошо себя вести…»</i></p><p>И то ощущение беспомощности и паники, когда все части тела и органы чувств стали отключаться одно за другим. Глядя на то, как стоящий на сцене человек, называющий себя Кастором Уорвиком, вежливо помогает подняться туда одной из свободных нижних девушек, добровольно вызвавшейся к нему на экшен, Гермиона почувствовала, как её переполняют обида и ярость. Когда она потянула из сумочки палочку, люди вокруг нее зашептались и стали расступаться в стороны. Кто-то окликнул её по имени, но Гермиона уже ничего не слышала и не видела, кроме самодовольно улыбающегося человека, который чуть было не превратил её в настоящую рабыню, опоив зельем «Секс-кукла», а теперь как ни в чем не бывало стоял на сцене клуба. Клуба, владелец которого обещал помочь, обещал найти его, чтобы защитить других нижних от опасности, но вместо этого скрывает жесткого садиста в стенах своего дома и, позволяя ему выходить на сцену, отдает доверчивых девушек в лапы маньяка. </p><p>Оглянувшись на шепотки в толпе, Уорвик увидел наставленную на него палочку и потянулся за своей, но Гермиона его опередила:</p><p>– Ступефай!</p><p>И в тот же миг перед глазами у нее потемнело, ноги подкосились, и она рухнула на землю, словно сраженная собственным заклятием, почти сразу же потеряв сознание. </p><p>_____________________________________________________________<br/>Особняк Кристофа: https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457241038</p><p>Потрясающий Стефан от Надежды Поляковой: https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457239312</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Было темно и тихо, и пахло розами. </p><p>А еще была боль. Она исходила откуда-то изнутри головы, наверно, оттуда, где рождаются все дурные мысли, и растекалась вокруг, касаясь всего, до чего могла дотянуться. Болели глаза, словно в них насыпали даже не песка, а мелких острых камешков, саднили губы, еле ворочался язык, а горло обожгло огнем от попытки издать тихий стон.</p><p>Кто-то приложил к губам стакан с каким-то кисло-сладким напитком или зельем и приподнял ей голову, заставляя выпить. Гермиона попыталась увернуться от непонятной жидкости, льющейся ей в рот, но рука оказалась неожиданно сильной, так что пришлось против воли сделать глоток. Сразу полегчало, противная острая боль стала отступать, и через пару минут Гермиона смогла сесть без посторонней помощи и оглядеться. </p><p>Она лежала на огромной кровати с балдахином, поддерживаемым четырьмя стойками по углам. Слева у окна на прикроватном столике стояла ваза с большим букетом роз, источающих тонкий аромат. Тяжелые плотные шторы были задернуты, и комната утопала в полутьме, не позволяющей различить остальные детали обстановки. Повернувшись вправо, Гермиона разглядела стоящее рядом с кроватью высокое кресло, а в нем – скрытую темнотой фигуру человека. Испуганно охнув, она поспешила натянуть на себя одеяло и только потом сообразила, что в этом не было нужды, ведь платье от мадам Малкин всё еще оставалось на ней. </p><p>– Не беспокойтесь, мисс Грейнджер, вы в безопасности, – проговорил красивый вибрирующий баритон, отозвавшийся мурашками по спине. – Пока не подействует зелье, свет может быть для ваших глаз довольно болезненным. Потерпите еще пару минут. </p><p>– Кто вы?! И где я? </p><p>– Вы у меня дома, Гермиона. В клубе «Трискелион». В моей личной спальне. </p><p>– Что?! В какой еще спальне? Где Драко? – Гермиона судорожно огляделась в поисках своей палочки, как вдруг из темноты выступил человек и оказался возле кровати. </p><p>Инстинктивно отпрянув, она попыталась выбраться, но запуталась в одеяле и внезапно поняла, что никто на нее не нападает. Взглянув на подошедшего мужчину, она увидела, что тот что-то протягивает ей и, приглядевшись, различила свою палочку. Схватив ее, она скомандовала:</p><p>– Люмос! </p><p>И тут же зажмурилась от невыносимой рези в глазах. </p><p>– Вашу импульсивность можно понять, – спокойно сказал человек, возвращаясь на свое место. – Но, как я уже сказал, вы в безопасности. Вероятно, вы думаете, что я скрываю у себя преступника, напавшего на вас, и это стало причиной вашего необдуманного поступка. Но, поверьте, это не так. </p><p>– Вы Кристоф? – кое-как протерев глаза руками, Гермиона наконец смогла разглядеть своего собеседника. Высокий темнокожий мужчина лет пятидесяти, коротко стриженный, с бородой, в которой виднелась седина, – он смотрел на нее своими невообразимыми золотисто-карими глазами, в которых светилась улыбка и понимание.  </p><p>– К вашим услугам, мисс Грейнджер, – невозмутимо ответил он. </p><p>Дверь резко распахнулась, и на пороге появился обеспокоенный Малфой. В два шага он оказался у кровати.</p><p>– Как ты? – он сел рядом и заключил потянувшуюся к нему Гермиону в объятия, нежно поцеловав её волосы. Почувствовав знакомое тепло, она окончательно расслабилась. За последние недели она научилась доверять Драко, который к тому же спас её от рабства у Джеймса, и его объятия мгновенно подействовали на неё успокаивающе. </p><p>– Прости, когда я увидел, что ты напала на Уорвика, я заклинанием заставил тебя потерять сознание. Если бы подоспела охрана клуба, они не стали бы церемониться, и последствия были бы куда более неприятными. Кристоф дал тебе восстанавливающее зелье, так что скоро ты будешь в порядке. </p><p>– Я в порядке, – пробормотала Гермиона. Рядом с Драко ей снова захотелось стать слабой и ничего не решать, и она на пару минут позволила себе раствориться в этом ощущении, уткнувшись лицом в его пиджак из дорогой ткани, пахнущий лимоном и имбирем. Словно понимая, что сейчас творится с нижней, оба Верхних не торопили её, позволяя побыть в комфортном для нее состоянии. </p><p>– Драко…</p><p>– Драко рассказал нам, что Кастор Уорвик похож на преступника, представившегося вам Джеймсом Олливером, которого мы безуспешно ищем, – бархатный голос Кристофа мягко вкрался в их уединение, и Гермиона подняла голову, не спеша отстраняться. </p><p>– Было темно, и я не слишком его разглядел, но определенное сходство есть, – подтвердил Малфой.</p><p>– Сходство?! – возмущенно воскликнула Гермиона. – Вы считаете, я бы оглушила человека из-за простой схожести с Джеймсом? Он и есть Джеймс! Один в один! Я провела с ним целый вечер, и уж будьте уверены, отлично разглядела этого мерзавца!</p><p>Она сбросила с себя руки Малфоя и принялась яростно выбираться из кровати. Драко и Кристоф задумчиво переглянулись.</p><p>– Кастор является членом клуба уже несколько лет, поэтому всё это кажется мне очень странным, – проговорил хозяин дома, поднимаясь. – Охрана клуба задержала его до выяснения обстоятельств. Драко, когда будете готовы, жду вас в моем кабинете. </p><p>– Ты тоже считаешь, что я сошла с ума? – горько спросила Гермиона, когда за Кристофом закрылась дверь. Малфой вздохнул:</p><p>– Я слишком давно тебя знаю, Грейнджер. Если ты что-то делаешь, то, как правило, у тебя есть на это веская причина. Я не считаю, что ты сошла с ума. Я считаю, что мы все пока не понимаем, что происходит, поэтому необходимо срочно во всем разобраться. И, Гермиона… ты напала на Верхнего на глазах у всего клуба… Нам нужно быть готовыми к последствиям.</p><p>На ее лице по очереди отразились понимание, ужас и вина. </p><p>– Драко… я подвела тебя, да? </p><p>Она выглядела такой расстроенной, что он не выдержал и снова прижал её к себе, ласково поглаживая по растрепанным волосам.</p><p>– Гермиона, милая… Я хочу, чтобы ты знала… Что бы ни случилось, я на твоей стороне… и всегда буду. </p><p> – Драко… </p><p>Он смотрел на нее своими серьезными непроницаемыми глазами, ничем не выдавая своих чувств, но что-то неосязаемое витало в воздухе между ними, отчего, казалось, всё вокруг вот-вот заискрится и запылает. В груди защемило, от боли или от чего-то другого, Гермиона определить не могла. Она знала лишь, что помогло бы унять это. Самое верное лекарство, которое, в отличие от всех других пилюль, не было горьким. Оно было сладчайшим в мире.</p><p>Она потянулась к нему, и тут же Малфой подался навстречу, словно ждал этого и хотел не меньше нее. Его поцелуй был страстным, он сминал и подчинял, оставляя сладкое послевкусие обещания. Мужские руки, лежащие на её спине, скользнули вниз, очертив изгибы тела, и остановились на ягодицах, слегка сжав их.</p><p>Когда он наконец оторвался от нее, Гермиона тяжело дышала, глядя на него затуманенным взглядом.</p><p>– Давай разберемся со всем поскорее, – выдохнул он, гладя её по щеке. Она согласно кивнула.</p><p>– Кстати, – Драко вдруг остановился в дверях, о чем-то вспомнив, – чуть не забыл. Это тебе.</p><p>Он вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака карточку и протянул ей. Взяв её в руки, Гермиона поняла, что это визитка, на лицевой стороне которой красовалась большая буква М с волшебной палочкой посередине – символ Министерства магии. Перевернув её, сначала она не увидела ничего, как вдруг на белом фоне проступили красивые алые буквы:</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>«Министерство магии Великобритании.<br/>Отдел магических происшествий и катастроф.<br/>Группа стирателей памяти.<br/>Улисс Бредли, руководитель.<br/>Кабинет №4, часы приема: по будням с 10:30 до 15:00.»</i>
  </p>
</div>Ниже мелким заковыристым почерком шла приписка: «Мисс Грейнджер, для назначения встречи просто пришлите мне сову».<p>Гермиона подняла на Малфоя сияющий взгляд:</p><p>– Драко! Это же… Ты…</p><p>– Поэтому я немного задержался. Подумал, ты расстроишься, что упустила его. Он сказал, что готов дать тебе консультацию в любое время, только напиши ему. Его жена маглорожденная, что грозило ему потерей всего при Темном Лорде, поэтому он не слишком был рад видеть меня, но когда услышал твое имя…</p><p>– Драко! Спасибо! Это так много для меня значит! – Гермиона прижала к груди заветную визитку и поцеловала его в щеку.</p><p>– Ерунда, – улыбнулся он. – Идем.</p><p>Кабинет хозяина дома был совсем не похож на кабинет владельца крупнейшего БДСМ-клуба магической Британии. И хотя Гермиона всерьез не ожидала увидеть там цепи и плетки, развешанные по стенам, она всё же была потрясена и приятно удивлена. Большая просторная комната в коричневых тонах, залитая закатным светом из арочного окна, больше походила на библиотеку: в центре стоял письменный стол и три кресла, а вдоль стен справа и слева возвышались высокие, до потолка, шкафы, заполненные книгами. Оценив беглым взглядом знатока коллекцию, она поняла, что слева были собраны книги на французском, родном языке Кристофа, а справа – на английском. Была здесь как художественная литература, в том числе магловская классика, так и серьезные научные пособия, трактаты о зельях, практической магии и защите от темных искусств. Подавив в себе желание начать рассматривать библиотеку подробнее, Гермиона перевела взгляд на сидящего за столом хозяина дома, впервые увидев его при нормальном освещении. </p><p>Необыкновенные золотисто-карие глаза уже немолодого месье Велара смотрели на вошедших спокойным и чуть ироничным взглядом человека, повидавшего многое на своем веку. Белая рубашка на его спортивной, несмотря на возраст, фигуре была небрежно расстегнута на две верхние пуговицы, а улыбка, казалось, была способна очаровать каждого, кому посчастливилось находиться с ним в одном помещении. Позабыв о рекомендации Драко не смотреть пристально в глаза чужим Доминантам, Гермиона не могла оторвать взгляд от этого человека, буквально каждым движением источающего уверенность и жесткую, но чувственную мужскую сексуальность.</p><p>– Драко, Гермиона, вот и вы, – непринужденно улыбнулся Кристоф, делая приглашающий жест в сторону кресла слева, оказавшегося единственным свободным, потому что справа спиной ко входу расположился Уорвик. </p><p>– Малфой-младший, – желчно проговорил он вместо приветствия, – так вот кому принадлежит эта безумная девица. Что ж, учитывая репутацию вашей семейки, всё вполне закономерно. </p><p>– Ты говоришь о моей нижней, Уорвик, – ледяным тоном процедил Драко, очень напоминая в этот момент своего отца. </p><p>– Кастор, Драко, – спокойно произнес Кристоф, и оба мгновенно замолчали, будто конфликт исчерпался сам собой. Уорвик отвернулся, словно его вообще не интересовали вошедшие, а Малфой как ни в чем не бывало уселся в кресло. </p><p>Гермиона в растерянности замерла рядом. Если свободное кресло было только одно и его занял Драко, то, может, нижним полагается стоять в присутствии Верхних? </p><p>– Гермиона, ты сядешь ко мне на колени, – непререкаемым тоном приказал Малфой и, видя её замешательство, пояснил: – Обычно нижние в клубе располагаются на полу у ног своих Верхних, если не поступает иных распоряжений. Но нам предстоит долгий разговор, и я хочу, чтобы тебе было удобно. </p><p>Игнорируя пренебрежительное «пф!» Уорвика, он протянул руку, чтобы ей помочь, и Гермиона нерешительно устроилась на его коленях. Он снова заключил её в объятия, позволив откинуться спиной к себе на грудь, и внезапно она поняла, что сидеть так вполне удобно, а его близость и теплые руки, поглаживающие бедра, успокаивают и заставляют чувствовать себя увереннее, чем если бы она сидела в отдельном кресле, не говоря уж об унизительной перспективе расположиться на полу, почти под столом. </p><p>– Спасибо, сэр, – тихонько поблагодарила она, сначала немного поёрзав, но затем расслабившись. </p><p>– Что ж, все заинтересованные лица здесь, и прежде всего я хотел бы убедиться, что каждый в равной степени обладает всей информацией, – спрятав улыбку от вида Гермионы, доверчиво опустившей голову на плечо Драко, проговорил Кристоф. – Итак, за несколько дней до Рождества вы, мисс Грейнджер, назначили встречу с неким Доминантом, представившимся вам Джеймсом Олливером. Как вы с ним познакомились?</p><p>– По переписке, сэр, – слегка покраснев, ответила Гермиона, бессознательно теребя полы пиджака Драко. – Я нашла объявление в разделе знакомств журнала «Сладкий грех» и написала ему. После непродолжительного обмена письмами мы решили, что проще будет встретиться и на месте разобраться, подходим ли мы друг другу. </p><p>Она вкратце поведала Кристофу о том вечере в «Трех метлах», во всех подробностях расписав поведение Джеймса и особое внимание уделив тем моментам, которые ей не понравились: его собственнический тон в самом начале и попытка надавить на нее, используя её волнение и возбуждение. </p><p>– Всё это очень душещипательно, – раздраженно прервал ее Уорвик, когда она перешла к рассказу о нападении. – Неопытная нижняя нарвалась на ушлого Верхнего, который решил ею воспользоваться. Печально, но какое отношение к этому имею я, и почему я сейчас трачу свое время, слушая дурацкие откровения нижней девчонки Малфоя? </p><p>– Потому что, – начал Кристоф, и Уорвик затих, – по словам мисс Грейнджер, ты, Кастор, выглядишь не просто похоже, а точь-в-точь как напавший на нее Верхний. И в этом мы все сейчас убедимся. Гермиона, вы знакомы с методикой экстракции воспоминаний?</p><p>– Да, сэр, – ответила она, и все в комнате, даже Уорвик, удивленно повернулись к ней.</p><p>– Но, к сожалению, лишь в теории. На практике мне довелось однажды наблюдать за этим процессом. Вы хотите, чтобы я показала вам свои воспоминания о том вечере, сэр?</p><p>– Лишь о нападении, – улыбнулся Кристоф, махнув палочкой в сторону одного из книжных шкафов. Одна из полок тут же отъехала в сторону, и на её месте обнаружилась потайная ниша, в которой стояла большая каменная чаша с начертанными по краю письменами. Еще один взмах палочки, и Омут памяти приземлился на стол перед хозяином дома. – Гермиона, могу я вас попросить подойти сюда? Драко, ты позволишь?</p><p>– Конечно, – отозвался он, помогая ей встать с его колен. </p><p>– Я попрошу полной тишины, – непререкаемым тоном распорядился Кристоф, отворачивая кресло к окну, чтобы никто не отвлекал, и усаживая в него Гермиону. – Для неопытного человека извлечение воспоминаний может вызвать определенные трудности. Мисс Грейнджер, от вас потребуется полная концентрация. Закройте глаза, я помогу вам. </p><p>Он опустился на колени рядом с ней и ласково улыбнулся. Спокойствие и уверенность в его глазах заставили поверить, что всё получится. </p><p>– Слушайте мой голос, Гермиона, – мягкий вибрирующий баритон Кристофа обволакивал, словно теплая вода, согревая и убаюкивая, и пришлось силой заставить себя вызвать в памяти неприятные картины нападения. – Прокрутите перед мысленным взором всё, что вы помните. Пусть видения мелькают всё быстрее и быстрее. Сосредоточьтесь, не позволяйте им прерываться.</p><p>Его большие ладони мягко легли на её виски, голос приблизился, и щеки коснулось теплое дыхание, вызвав мелкие мурашки. Гермиона нервно сглотнула, но усилием воли удержала вереницу мелькающих образов.</p><p>– А теперь представьте, как эта цепочка отделяется от вас. Поделитесь со мной своими воспоминаниями, Гермиона. Я обещаю, что буду осторожен и аккуратен с ними, – одна рука исчезла с её щеки, оставив после себя холодную пустоту. – Части волшебных созданий, заключенных в палочке, послужат проводником тонкой субстанции памяти… Вот так… Отлично! Вы молодец, мисс Грейнджер! Не зря вас называют самой талантливой ведьмой своего времени.</p><p>Его голос понизился до едва различимого шепота, и Гермиона так и не поняла, было ли то, что случилось дальше, реальностью или всего лишь игрой воображения.</p><p>– Вы просто поразительная девушка… как я и думал… – легкое прикосновение ко лбу, словно дуновение ветерка, не могло быть ничем иным, как поцелуем. Ошеломленная Гермиона против воли распахнула глаза, но Кристоф уже, будто ничего не произошло, осторожно помещал в Омут тянущуюся с его волшебной палочки белесую нить, похожую на свет и газ одновременно. Усомнившись в собственных ощущениях, она остолбенело уставилась на хозяина дома, а он подарил ей в ответ нейтральную улыбку.</p><p>– Получилось?! – выпалила она.</p><p>– Конечно, – подмигнул месье Велар, вызывая патронуса, оказавшегося огромным медведем, и отправляя того с сообщением «Стефан, зайди ко мне». – Господа, прошу вас. </p><p>– Сэр? – заглянувший в кабинет дворецкий вопросительно посмотрел на Кристофа, и они обменялись взглядами, которые, судя по всему, заменили им короткую беседу с объяснениями, потому что Стефан понимающе кивнул и подошел к столу.</p><p>– Стефан, ты пойдешь с нами, – объявил Кристоф, как показалось Гермионе, больше для остальных. </p><p>– Готова? – шепнул Драко, беря свою нижнюю за руку, и она с благодарностью ему улыбнулась, чувствуя нервную дрожь оттого, что прямо сейчас ей придется заново пережить неприятные события того вечера.  </p><p>– Готова, – собрав всю свою гриффиндорскую храбрость, отозвалась Гермиона, наблюдая, как Кристоф первым погружается в Омут, за ним следует Уорвик, и Стефан делает им приглашающий жест, собираясь идти последним. </p><p>Заснеженный лес, окружавший Хогвартс, был прекрасен. Еще в прошлый раз Гермиона не могла налюбоваться на мягкое белое покрывало, укутавшее деревья и замок, и теперь, опять оказавшись там, несмотря на обстоятельства, не смогла удержаться от того, чтобы снова задержать взгляд на прекрасном пейзаже. От тропинки послышались голоса, и Гермиона узнала себя и Джеймса. </p><p>– Погоди, – Драко уверенным жестом задержал ее, когда она уже направилась в ту сторону. – Тебе не обязательно… Если хочешь, мы можем остаться здесь.</p><p>– Всё в порядке, – улыбнулась Гермиона, взглядом благодаря его за чуткость и заботу. – Еще две пары глаз не будут лишними. Мы можем заметить что-то важное. Идем. </p><p>– Хорошо.</p><p>– Драко, а зачем Кристоф позвал сюда дворецкого? – задала она крутившийся в её голове вопрос, пока они шли. </p><p>– Вообще-то, Стефан не дворецкий, – Малфой перевел взгляд на вышедшего из леса с противоположной стороны высокого парня, обманчиво расслабленного, но на самом деле цепко следящего за каждым из присутствующих, давая Кристофу возможность сосредоточиться на делах. – Иногда, когда того требуют обстоятельства, он выполняет обязанности дворецкого, но в действительности возглавляет охрану клуба и является правой рукой Кристофа. А также его сессионным нижним. </p><p>– Что?! Так Кристоф, он…</p><p>– Нет. В постели он предпочитает женщин. Но, как ты помнишь, Тема и секс не всегда идут рука об руку. Стефан по каким-то своим причинам любит боль, и Кристоф не против помочь ему безопасным способом испытать её. </p><p>– Так странно, – задумчиво пробормотала Гермиона, с помощью Драко перебираясь через сугроб, – узнать, что казавшийся тебе обычным человек уязвим, как и ты…</p><p>– Пусть тебя не обманывают молодость, внешность и Тематическая позиция Стефана, – лицо Малфоя вдруг стало непривычно жестким. – Этот парень даст фору любому аврору Министерства. Однажды я своими глазами видел, как он один сдерживал пятерых Пожирателей, не получив при этом ни царапины. И да, пока ты не спросила – мы с ним в тот момент были по разные стороны баррикад.</p><p>Они поравнялись с остальными, и Драко умолк, оставив в голове еще больше вопросов. Решив расспросить его обо всем позже, она переключила внимание на героев своих воспоминаний: Гермиона из прошлого как раз только начала объяснять стоящему ко всем спиной мужчине, почему она не хочет с ним Тематических отношений прямо сейчас. Кристоф решительно обошел их по кругу и замер, бросив быстрый взгляд на Стефана, который тут же поднял палочку наизготовку. </p><p>– Поразительно, – проговорил месье Велар, переводя взгляд на напрягшегося Уорвика. – Кастор, взгляни сам. Мисс Грейнджер была права, этот человек похож на тебя как две капли воды. </p><p>– Что?! – взвился Уорвик, бросаясь вперед, чтобы убедиться во всем собственными глазами. <br/>Оглянувшись, Гермиона поняла, что Стефан вдруг исчез, покинув Омут памяти. Тут же её за руку потянул Драко, и, услышав тон его голоса, она почуяла неладное.</p><p>– Гермиона, пойдем, – рывком вытащив её из воспоминаний, он отодвинул её от стола за одно из кресел, заставив держаться позади, и она увидела непроницаемое лицо Стефана, наставившего палочку на появившегося из Омута Уорвика. </p><p>– Какого дракла?! – взъярился тот, приготовившись защищаться. – Девчонка Малфоя! Это она подстроила! Она подделала воспоминания! Я никогда с ней не встречался до сегодняшнего дня!</p><p>– Успокойся, Кастор, – невозмутимо сказал Кристоф, возникая за его спиной и как ни в чем не бывало усаживаясь за стол, будто продолжая неспешную беседу. – Опусти палочку. И ты, Стефан, тоже.</p><p>Помедлив буквально миг, глава охраны клуба выполнил распоряжение, отступив к двери и ясно давая понять, что каждый, кто пожелает выйти из кабинета, должен будет сначала иметь дело с ним. </p><p>– Кастор, я предлагаю тебе присесть и спокойно во всем разобраться, – предложил месье Велар, и Уорвик нервно обернулся, с недоверием покосившись на него. – Ты же знаешь, я не оставлю это дело просто так. Прошу, – он указал ему на кресло, и тот, покраснев от злости и возмущенно раздувая ноздри, уже готов был дать выход праведному гневу, но вдруг заколебался.</p><p>– Впрочем, если ты предпочитаешь другой способ, мистер Грейвери к твоим услугам, – невозмутимо продолжил хозяин дома, и Уорвик перевел взгляд на обманчиво расслабленного Стефана, а затем медленно опустил палочку и, скривившись, уселся на свое место.</p><p>– Драко, Гермиона, – Кристоф взглядом указал им на кресло, и Малфой снова помог ей устроиться у себя на коленях.</p><p>– Чтобы сэкономить нам всем время, я предлагаю простой, но действенный метод – сыворотка правды. </p><p>– Что?! Ты рехнулся, Кристоф? – оскорбился Уорвик, снова вскакивая на ноги, но хозяин дома пригвоздил его к месту ледяным взглядом, ясно давая понять, что шутки кончились.</p><p>– Кастор, ты подозреваешься в нападении на девушку и попытке сексуального насилия с применением запрещенного зелья. Ты же понимаешь, что не выйдешь отсюда просто так? И ни авроры, ни твои обширные связи в Министерстве тебе не помогут, потому что половина твоих друзей состоит в клубе, и все предпочтут закрыть глаза и позволить мне разобраться самому, вместо того чтобы вмешиваться и компрометировать себя. Мисс Грейнджер, – лицо его смягчилось, а голос стал чуть менее жестким, когда он повернулся в её сторону, – несмотря на то, что ваши слова лично у меня не вызывают сомнений, я должен оставаться беспристрастным и, чтобы наше расследование было объективным со всех сторон, попрошу вас тоже принять сыворотку и ответить буквально на пару моих вопросов. </p><p>– Я согласна, сэр, – без колебаний ответила Гермиона, и месье Велар обратил свой взгляд на своего безмолвного охранника. </p><p>– Он никого к себе не пускает, сэр, – снова без слов поняв хозяина дома, покачал головой тот. </p><p>– Скажи, что это моя личная просьба, – мягко проговорил Кристоф. – Мы не можем сейчас начать варить сыворотку правды с нуля, а у него она есть, и первосортная, я уверен. Попробуй, Стеф.</p><p>– Сделаю всё возможное, сэр, – кивнул он и вышел. Но не прошло и пяти минут, как он вернулся с двумя пузырьками в руках. </p><p>– Как всё прошло? – поинтересовался Кристоф, принимая их и рассматривая на свет. – Превосходно! Как я и сказал, первосортная! Отлично, Стефан. </p><p>– Благодарю, сэр, – отозвался парень, обмениваясь с Веларом многозначительным взглядом. – Он просил вас зайти к нему вечером. </p><p>– Вот как, – задумчиво пробормотал Кристоф и тут же встряхнулся, протягивая пузырьки с сывороткой Уорвику и Гермионе. – Прошу вас.</p><p>– Ваше здоровье, Грейнджер, – желчно проговорил Кастор, издевательски салютуя ей пузырьком, перед тем как сделать большой глоток. – Сейчас вам станет очень стыдно за ваше бездумное нападение на невинного человека.</p><p>Решив, что лучше будет не реагировать, Гермиона в три глотка осушила бутылочку, мгновенно почувствовав легкое головокружение и эйфорию от начавшего действовать зелья. </p><p>– Как вы себя чувствуете, Гермиона? – ласково улыбнувшись, поинтересовался Кристоф, внимательно наблюдая за ней. </p><p>– Немного уставшей и раздраженной от всей этой ситуации, сэр, а также слегка возбужденной, потому что сижу на коленях своего Верхнего без нижнего белья, – выпалила она, не успев подумать, и тут же залилась краской, закрыв лицо руками. </p><p>Уорвик присвистнул и сально ухмыльнулся:</p><p>– Красавчик, Малфой! Планируешь сегодня отодрать девчонку как следует, м? </p><p>Драко лишь зарычал в ответ, обнимая вконец смутившуюся Гермиону, спрятавшую лицо у него на груди. Но Кристоф не дал ему ответить:</p><p>– Что ж, похоже, сыворотка сработала на вас обоих. Кастор, постарайся держать себя в руках. Мисс Грейнджер, соберитесь, здесь нечего смущаться, вы в БДСМ-клубе. Несмотря на обвинения Кастора в ваш адрес о подделке воспоминания, я всё же уверен в том, что это не так. Фальшивые воспоминания, как правило, затуманены и полны провалов, а создать яркую и неотличимую от оригинала подделку может только опытный маг, постоянно работающий с тканью памяти. И на это потребовалось бы куда больше времени, чем было сегодня у вас, Гермиона. Тем не менее я спрошу: то, что мы увидели в Омуте памяти, правда? </p><p>– Да, сэр, – уверенно ответила она, собравшись, наконец, с силами и подняв глаза на месье Велара. – От начала и до конца всё, что я вам сегодня рассказала и показала, правда. И мое воспоминание довольно точно воспроизводит произошедшее в тот вечер, включая внешность Джеймса. Он действительно выглядит один в один как мистер Уорвик. </p><p>– Благодарю, мисс Грейнджер. Погоди, Кастор! – повысил голос Кристоф, видя, что тот собрался что-то сказать. – Никаких комментариев! Ты будешь отвечать только на мои вопросы!</p><p>Гермиона заметила, как Стефан весь подобрался, словно волк перед прыжком, и поймала себя на мысли, что не хотела бы оказаться в бою против этого выглядящего милым и симпатичным парня. </p><p>– У тебя не будет возможности обойти сыворотку, играя словами! – красивые золотистые глаза Кристофа метали молнии, и стало ясно, насколько может быть опасным и страшным в гневе добродушный хозяин дома. – Это ты, представившись Джеймсом Олливером, познакомился с Гермионой Грейнджер по переписке, а затем напал на нее при личной встрече? Отвечай!</p><p>Уорвик лишь ядовито усмехнулся и, повернувшись к Гермионе, с издевательской ухмылкой громко отчеканил:</p><p>– Нет! Я никогда не встречался с Гермионой Грейнджер до сегодняшнего дня. </p><p>– Ты когда-нибудь использовал зелье «Секс-кукла»? </p><p>– Нет! Даже в руках никогда не держал!</p><p>– Тебе известна какая-либо информация о человеке, который называет себя Джеймс Олливер? </p><p>– И снова нет! – торжествующе ответил Уорвик, самодовольно ухмыльнувшись, когда на лицах всех присутствующих отразились растерянность и непонимание.</p><p>– Что?! Как такое может быть? – прошептала Гермиона, переглядываясь с Драко.</p><p>– Оборотное зелье? – предположил Малфой. Она задумалась, в который раз за день прокручивая в голове события того вечера.</p><p>– Нет, – наконец уверенно помотала головой она. – Действие Оборотного зелья очень краткосрочно, его необходимо принимать постоянно, и оно имеет весьма специфичный запах, который ни с чем не спутать. А Джеймс пил только сливочное пиво и никуда не отлучался за весь вечер, а провели мы вместе часа четыре. За это время ему пришлось бы принять зелье как минимум раза два-три. </p><p>– Мисс Грейнджер, судя по всему, очень хорошо знакома с Оборотным зельем, – улыбнулся Кристоф, задумчиво переглядываясь со Стефаном. – Что ж, если вы так уверены…</p><p>– Метаморф! – выпалила Гермиона и тут же смутилась под строгим взглядом Драко. – Простите, сэр. У меня есть предположение, что Джеймс может быть метаморфом, принявшим облик мистера Уорвика. Это объясняет такое поразительное внешнее сходство…</p><p>– Метаморф, лепрекон, да хоть флоббер-червь! Плевать! – грубо прервал её Уорвик, поднимаясь с места и нависая над ней и Драко. – А теперь, если ни у кого больше не осталось ко мне вопросов, я, с вашего позволения, покину сей гостеприимный дом. Но, прежде чем уйти, я требую публичных извинений от Малфоя и наказания для этой дерзкой нижней в присутствии членов клуба! В следующую субботу!</p><p>Повисла опасная тишина. Гермиона почувствовала, как напрягся Драко, а его руки крепче сжались на её бедрах.</p><p>– Что ж, согласно правилам клуба, помимо прочих штрафных санкций от администрации, подобное требование также может быть выдвинуто пострадавшей стороной, – задумчиво рассудил Кристоф.</p><p>– Будет тебе извинение, Уорвик! – бросил Драко, усаживая свою нижнюю на кресло и делая пару шагов вперед, чтобы встретить торжествующий взгляд довольного Кастора. – Вот только Гермиона еще не член клуба, и требовать наказать её ты не можешь!</p><p>– Вот как? – Уорвик скосил вопросительный взгляд на хозяина дома. Тот повернулся к растерянной Гермионе.</p><p>– Мисс Грейнджер, – ободряюще улыбнулся он, – думаю, вы видели уже достаточно, чтобы принять решение о вступлении в клуб, не так ли?</p><p>– Да, сэр…</p><p>– Что ж, должен предупредить: если оно будет положительным, то с момента принесения вами Непреложного обета правила клуба обяжут вашего Верхнего нести всю ответственность за сегодняшний инцидент в Белом зале и в полной мере удовлетворить требования мистера Уорвика о вашем наказании. Однако вы имеете право и отказаться от членства в клубе – никто не может вас к этому принудить. Но имейте в виду, мисс Грейнджер, в этом случае, согласно нашему кодексу, ваш Верхний также будет лишен статуса члена клуба без права восстановления. Решение за вами, Гермиона, но, каким бы оно ни было, клянусь, что для меня знакомство с вами – огромная честь, и ничто не сможет затмить мое удовольствие от общения с вами, – Кристоф ласково улыбнулся ей, и Гермиона почувствовала, что у нее теплеет на душе. Она перевела взгляд на Драко, и он шагнул к ней и заключил в объятия, нежно скользнув рукой по спутавшимся волосам.</p><p>– Драко…</p><p>– Милая, – шепнул он так, чтобы слышала только она. – Это только твое решение… Понимаешь? Ты должна принять его не как моя нижняя, не как подруга, а как Гермиона Грейнджер. Я не могу тебе ничего приказать или как-то повлиять на твой выбор. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знала, я поддержу тебя при любом исходе. И даже твой отказ от членства в клубе никак не повлияет на наши отношения. Ты останешься моим другом и моей нижней в любом случае – пока сама будешь этого хотеть. </p><p>Гермиона крепко обняла Драко, чтобы спрятать навернувшиеся на глаза слезы. И это говорит высокомерный слизеринский хорек, которого ей когда-то так хотелось приложить Ступефаем? Вдыхая терпкий аромат лимона и имбиря, исходящий от его рубашки, она поняла, что, несмотря на все нежелание выставлять свою интимную жизнь на всеобщее обозрение и принимать публичное наказание у всех на глазах, она не может так поступить с Драко, для которого клуб был важной частью его новой жизни, начавшейся после падения Темного Лорда. И у нее просто не поднимется рука вынуть кирпичик из фундамента этой жизни, ведь из-за этого может рухнуть все здание, и ей не хочется быть даже косвенной причиной разрушения. </p><p>– Бла-бла-бла! Меньше слов, больше дела! – грубо вклинился в её размышления едкий голос Уорвика, насмешливо наблюдающего за обнимающейся парочкой. – Так что, мисс Грейнджер, мы будем иметь удовольствие лицезреть ваше наказание, или вы трусливо сбежите из клуба вместе с Малфоем?</p><p>– За всю войну я ни разу не сбегала с поля боя, мистер Уорвик, – уверенно ответила Гермиона, оторвавшись от Драко. – Не собираюсь и теперь. Месье Велар, позвольте попросить вас принять меня в клуб. Я готова принести Непреложный обет. А также принять наказание, которое изберет для меня мой Верхний. </p><p>_______________________________________________________________<br/>Кристоф от Надежды Поляковой: https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457239310<br/>Кабинет Кристофа: https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457241039</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Потрескивающее пламя камина было единственным пятном света в темной комнате, и из-за этого белая рубашка стоящей на коленях Гермионы казалась оранжевой, а каштановые волосы – золотистыми. Играла тихая музыка, но она перестала обращать на нее внимание минут десять назад, когда сложенные над головой руки окончательно затекли, а колени стали не просто ныть, а отдаваться резкой болью. Она ждала уже довольно давно. </p><p>После ухода Уорвика Гермиона и Кристоф, взяв в свидетели Стефана, уладили формальности с Непреложным обетом и официальным вступлением в клуб, после чего Драко привел её в одну из комнат второго этажа, специально оборудованную для приватных сессий, где планировал провести со своей нижней всю ночь. Приказав ей надеть его рубашку, сам он накинул одну из запасных, предусмотрительно подготовленных администрацией клуба и лежащих аккуратной стопкой в шкафу, оставил её ждать на коленях с руками за головой и ушел. Его не было всего минут пятнадцать, показавшихся Гермионе вечностью, и когда наконец хлопнула дверь и за спиной послышались приближающиеся шаги, она вздохнула с облегчением.</p><p>– Встань, ноги на ширину плеч, руки опустить, – резко скомандовал Малфой, и она с трудом поднялась, чувствуя, что её колени будто расплющились и больше никогда не будут её слушаться. </p><p>– Закрой глаза, – шею сзади обдало горячим дыханием, а тепло чужого тела казалось совсем близко. – Сегодня ты будешь наказана по-настоящему, Гермиона. Ты понимаешь, за что?</p><p>Длинные пальцы чуть приподняли рубашку, мельком тронув кружево чулка, и скользнули между влажными складочками плоти, туда, где жадная чувственная пульсация ощущалась сильнее всего. </p><p>– Ох… Да, сэр, – выдохнула Гермиона, лишенная возможности видеть эмоции своего Верхнего. – Пожалуйста…</p><p>Резкая, но несильная пощечина обожгла её кожу, заставив вскрикнуть от неожиданности и открыть глаза. </p><p>– Ты слишком отвлекаешься на желания своего тела, – жестко проговорил Драко, и Гермиона вздрогнула, не узнав в этом властном и непреклонном Доминанте, стоящем перед ней, того милого и заботливого парня, который еще недавно нежно обнимал её и целовал. – Они мешают тебе сосредоточиться на моих словах и приказах. Что тебе было сказано только что?</p><p>– Закрыть глаза, – пробормотала она, поспешив снова зажмуриться. – Простите, сэр…</p><p>Ответом ей было ледяное молчание, не ощущалось даже движение воздуха вокруг, которое могло бы выдать перемещения Драко по комнате. Напряжение росло, а молчание всё затягивалось, заставляя Гермиону нервничать еще больше. Как вдруг наконец она почувствовала легкое нежное прикосновение теплых пальцев к внутренней поверхности бедра. Они поползли выше и коснулись липкой влаги, скользнув между мокрыми лепестками внутрь и, не задерживаясь на клиторе, двинулись прямиком к тесному входу. </p><p>Гермиона прерывисто выдохнула: последний раз чужие пальцы касались её там слишком давно. Бессознательно она подалась всем телом навстречу, но рука Драко, собрав влагу, быстро скользнула дальше, к тугому отверстию ануса.</p><p>– Нагнись и разведи ягодицы руками, – холодно приказал Малфой, словно близость обнаженной возбужденной девушки ничуть не волновала его. </p><p>Представляя, как она будет выглядеть, Гермиона покраснела, но послушно исполнила приказ. С закрытыми глазами, не видя лица Драко, это было намного легче сделать. </p><p>Холодный палец, покрытый её смазкой, коснулся сжатого колечка мышц, смазывая его липкой влагой, но, обманув ожидания Гермионы, не попытался проникнуть внутрь и даже не надавил на него. Легкое дуновение коснулось обнаженной кожи, сообщив, что Драко куда-то отошел, оставив её ждать в унизительной позе с выставленным напоказ смазанным анусом, словно недвусмысленно предлагая себя. </p><p>Видимо, это и было целью Малфоя – дать ей прочувствовать момент, настроить на предстоящую сессию, потому что он совершенно не торопился, чем-то тихо гремя в отдалении, и вернулся лишь спустя несколько долгих минут. </p><p>– Прекрасный вид, но трахнуть твою прелестную попку пока не входит в мои планы. Напомню, что, помимо твоей неосмотрительной выходки в Белом зале, о которой мы поговорим позже, сегодня ты также нарушила мой приказ, обратившись ко мне, не добавив слово «сэр», а позже позволила себе перебить Кристофа. Такое поведение непозволительно для нижней. Руки за голову! Ты получишь десять ударов паддлом, которые будут разогревом к следующему наказанию. Я хочу, чтобы ты считала вслух. Тебе всё понятно?</p><p>– Да, сэр. </p><p>– Ты помнишь свое стоп-слово? – Драко ласково погладил пока еще гладкую и бледную кожу её ягодиц, любуясь стройными ногами в черном кружеве чулок. </p><p>– «Поттер», сэр, – стоя в неудобной позе, согнувшись пополам, с руками за головой, Гермиона вся подобралась в ожидании первого удара. После него всё станет проще, тело адаптируется к боли, но эти секунды, пока он не нанесен, казались самыми трудными. </p><p>– Очень хорошо, – похвалил Малфой и тут же обрушил паддл на её задницу. </p><p>– Один, – тихо, но четко произнесла Гермиона. Несмотря на громкий хлопок, который издавал огромный деревянный паддл, боль от него была умеренной и по ощущению более приглушенной за счет большой площади соприкосновения с кожей. Драко дал ей несколько секунд прочувствовать первый удар и, когда боль от него начала утихать, уступая место расцветающему под кожей теплу, нанес второй. Остальные ложились на ягодицы Гермионы в таком же размеренном темпе, и к десятому жар уже не стихал, хотя всё наказание не показалось ей таким уж строгим и болезненным. Однако Драко предупреждал, что это всего лишь разогрев. </p><p>– Спасибо, сэр, – прошептала она, когда всё закончилось. </p><p>– Это было только начало, – тон Малфоя не смягчился, как это обычно происходило после наказания, а значит, дальше её ждало что-то большее. – Ты можешь выпрямиться, открыть глаза и опустить руки.</p><p>С облегчением Гермиона приняла более расслабленную позу, давая отдых долго находившимся в напряжении мышцам. Получив наконец возможность посмотреть на своего Верхнего, она наткнулась на абсолютно непроницаемое лицо и холодный взгляд. </p><p>– Напомни мне, что я сказал перед тем, как мы вошли в клуб, о том, как тебе следует поступать в любой непонятной ситуации? – Драко отошел к огромному стенду на стене, на котором находилась обширная коллекция всевозможных инструментов для порки, и внимательно принялся разглядывать имеющиеся экземпляры.</p><p>– Вы сказали, что я должна спрашивать вас всегда, когда не буду знать, как вести себя, сэр, – тихо ответила Гермиона, начиная догадываться, куда он клонит. </p><p>– Верно. Тогда скажи, как мне следует расценивать твои действия по отношению к Уорвику? Ты знаешь, как поступает охрана клуба с теми, кто нарушает правила? Не просто мелкие нарушения – с такой ерундой обычно справляются специальные охранные заклинания, – а те, что подвергают опасности жизнь его членов? Стефан прекрасно натаскал своих ребят, они не стали бы задавать вопросы и выяснять, за кого ты приняла Уорвика, а просто оглушили бы тебя, но не простым Ступефаем. Это авторское заклинание Стефана заставляет каждую мышцу тела в одно мгновение резко сократиться. Представь, какие ощущения испытывает человек, у которого судороги по всему телу сразу. Если ему везет, он теряет сознание в первые секунды, а если нет… Поэтому в клубе царит идеальный порядок, а все конфликты решаются либо мирным путем, либо за его воротами. А теперь я повторю свой вопрос: как мне следует расценивать твои действия по отношению к Уорвику? – он снял со стены черную кожаную плеть с девятью хвостами, на каждом из которых было завязано по несколько узелков, и повернулся к Гермионе, не решающейся поднять на него глаза.</p><p>– Как нарушение вашего приказа, сэр, – прошептала она, только сейчас поняв, от чего Драко буквально спас её, заклинанием заставив потерять сознание после нападения на Уорвика. – Спасибо, что вмешались, сэр. Я не понимала…</p><p>– А тебе и не нужно было! – резко оборвал её Малфой, в два шага пересекая комнату и оказываясь рядом. – Когда ты моя нижняя, тебе не нужно ничего понимать! Тебе нужно выполнять мои приказы! Ты отдаешь себя в мои руки, и я несу ответственность за твое здоровье и безопасность! Я понимаю твои эмоции, когда ты увидела его на сцене, – уже тише добавил он. – Этот Джеймс заслуживает чего-то пострашнее, чем Азкабан с его дементорами, и твоя реакция вполне объяснима. Но, Грейнджер, как самая умная ведьма из всех, кого я знаю, ты должна была хоть на секунду остановиться и задуматься о том, где находишься и к каким последствиям могут привести твои действия. И я сейчас говорю не об исключении из клуба! Мне на это плевать, но когда я представляю, как в тебя летит парализующее заклинание Стефана… – он глубоко вздохнул, гася эмоции, которые во время сессии могли привести к нехорошим последствиям. – В следующую субботу мне придется наказать тебя публично, как потребовал Уорвик. Я уже получил примерное представление о твоем болевом пороге и реакциях тела, поэтому моим выбором будет тридцать ударов «узелковой кошкой». Сегодня в качестве наказания за непослушание, а также чтобы подготовить тебя к субботней порке, ты получишь вполовину меньше. Сними рубашку и встань к андреевскому кресту, я привяжу тебя. </p><p>– Да, сэр, – чувствуя себя ужасно виноватой и всё еще не смея поднять на него взгляд, Гермиона подошла к стоящему в углу комнаты огромному кресту в виде буквы Х, обтянутому черной кожей, на каждом конце которого находились мягкие бархатные подушечки.</p><p>– Спиной ко мне. Руки и ноги расположи напротив подушек. Инкарцеро! </p><p>Магические путы крепко впечатали конечности Гермионы в черный бархат, и стало понятно, зачем там подушки. Рука Драко, показавшаяся горячей, провела по её спине и задержалась на всё еще пылающих после паддла ягодицах. </p><p>– В следующую субботу ты так же будешь стоять в Белом зале, привязанная к кресту, под жадными взглядами толпы. С одним лишь отличием – ты будешь в нижнем белье. Твоя нагота только моя, – жестко проговорил Драко с внезапной жадной страстью, снова проникая рукой между её ног, где его пальцы тут же утонули во влажном жаре. – Считай, Гермиона.</p><p>Хлесткий первый удар вырвал из её груди крик. Малфой не собирался её щадить, и задницу обожгло острой болью, усиленной укусами коварных узелков. Дыхание перехватило, и Гермиона с трудом выдавила:</p><p>– Один…</p><p>И тут же вскрикнула снова. Второй удар оказался ничуть не слабее, а впереди было еще тринадцать.</p><p>– Два…</p><p>Послышался свист рассекаемого плетью воздуха, ноги подкосились, но магические путы надежно удержали её на месте.</p><p>– Три!</p><p>После шестого боль заполнила собой всё вокруг, в голове стало пусто, и чувство вины перед Драко за свою горячность и поспешность ушло, спаленное пожаром пылающей кожи.</p><p>Она пропустила счет, и Малфой подошел, осторожно развернув её голову к себе. Зрачки красивых карих глаз Гермионы были расширены, будто она была пьяна, а взгляд не сразу сфокусировался.</p><p>– Какой по счету был удар, Гермиона? – его спокойный голос вырвал её из блаженной пустоты, созданной болью, где не было ни Джеймса, ни нарушенных ею правил клуба, ни последних неудач с проектом по домовикам, ни несокрушимого заклинания Обливиэйт у её родителей. </p><p>– Я… – некоторое время она не могла понять, что от нее хочет Драко, но затем пришло осознание, когда он ласково погладил её по щеке. – Десятый, сэр. </p><p>– Верно. Какое у тебя стоп-слово? </p><p>– «Поттер», сэр, – пересохшими губами прошептала Гермиона, благодарная за этот перерыв, ведь притупившиеся было чувства снова включились, заставив ощутить боль в полной мере. </p><p>– Молодец. Ты хорошо справляешься. Осталось немного. Можешь больше не считать. </p><p>– Спасибо, сэр.</p><p>Драко снова отошел к ней за спину, и плеть свистнула в одиннадцатый раз. Гермиона снова провалилась в пустоту, хотя боль нарастала с каждым новым ударом, не давая полностью отключиться от происходящего. </p><p>– Пятнадцать, – объявил Драко, и осознание того, что всё закончилось и она справилась, а чувство вины ушло, заставило слезы градом хлынуть из глаз. Заклинание Инкарцеро перестало удерживать её тело у креста, но ноги были словно вата, и она упала бы, если бы руки Малфоя вовремя не подхватили её. </p><p>Драко усадил Гермиону к себе на колени прямо на полу у подножия креста, крепко прижав к груди. Всхлипывания переросли в рыдания, и он тихонько укачивал её на руках, понимая, что ей нужно дать выход эмоциям. </p><p>– Всё, всё позади, – шептал он в спутанные каштановые волосы, – ты молодец. Моя милая храбрая Гермиона… моя Гермиона…</p><p>Его островок спокойствия и стабильности в море того дерьма, в которое превратил его жизнь Темный Лорд. Трудно сказать, что с ним стало бы к концу учебного года, если бы Грейнджер со своей книжкой так стремительно не ворвалась в его жизнь. Он старался держать себя в руках, усиленно работал над своим проектом, в какой-то момент даже проникся искренним интересом к миру маглов, в то время как его собственный мир, в котором юный слизеринский принц надеялся с помощью Темного Лорда стать королем, отверг его, а всё, что ему с детства говорили о чистоте крови и превосходстве волшебников над маглами, оказалось ложью. С каждым днем он всё больше чувствовал, что сдается, а болезнь матери и предательство отца, даже не пытавшегося скрыть свои измены, стали последней каплей. Он уже всерьез подумывал сбежать от окружавшего его кошмара с помощью магловских наркотиков, даже нашел в интернете, где их можно достать, как вдруг появилась она. Заучка Грейнджер, превратившаяся в последние годы в очень привлекательную девушку. В один вечер она всколыхнула в нем всё то, чему когда-то учил его Кристоф, и стала его якорем. Сама не зная того, доверяя себя в его руки и отдавая контроль, она помогала ему контролировать самого себя и не пустить мантикоре под хвост всё, чего он с таким трудом успел добиться…</p><p>За этими мыслями Драко не заметил, как Гермиона успокоилась, рыдания стихли, и она решилась поднять на него свои бездонные заплаканные глаза, снова пробудившие в нем желание оберегать и заботиться.</p><p>– Как ты? – спросил он, стирая влажные дорожки с её щек подушечками пальцев.</p><p>– Теперь хорошо, – робко улыбнулась она в ответ. Он тоже улыбнулся.</p><p>– Сессия еще не закончена. </p><p>– Простите, сэр, – на миг на её лице отразился испуг, но Драко успокаивающе погладил её по голове:</p><p>– Всё хорошо. Сегодня больше никаких наказаний. Думаю, твоей попке уже хватит. Кстати, позволь, я взгляну. </p><p>Гермиона неловко перевернулась, оказавшись животом у него на коленях, словно в ожидании новой порки, но он лишь нежно погладил горящую кожу.</p><p>– Очень красивый цвет. Ты должна увидеть себя такую. Идем, – он помог ей подняться и подвел к огромному зеркалу во весь рост, закрепленному на внутренней части двери в ванную. – Люмос! Посмотри…</p><p>Его рука скользила по коже, равномерно расцвеченной красным после паддла, с причудливым рисунком более ярких полос от плети. Полуобернувшись, Гермиона наблюдала в зеркало за тем, как он медленно ласкал её выпоротую задницу, и вдруг поняла, что никогда не видела картины эротичнее. </p><p>Драко услышал, как участилось её дыхание, и резко развернул Гермиону лицом к зеркалу, заставив прижаться к себе спиной. Она лишь мельком скользнула взглядом по своему обнаженному – в одних чулках – телу в руках полностью одетого, лишь сбросившего пиджак Малфоя и смущенно отвернулась. </p><p>– Нет, – горячо выдохнул он ей в ухо, гладя её живот, медленно перебираясь на грудь и с удовольствием сжимая упругие, идеально помещающиеся в ладонях холмики. – Нет, ты будешь смотреть. </p><p>– М-м-м… да, сэр, – Гермиона перевела затуманенный взгляд на свое отражение. После жесткой порки нежные дразнящие прикосновения сводили с ума, тело против воли прижималось к Драко всё плотнее, а саднящая задница уже чувствовала сквозь брюки его эрекцию. Гермиона совсем забыла о той неловкости и стеснении, которые охватывали её на прошлой сессии каждый раз, когда она думала, что придется полностью раздеться перед Малфоем или – о великий Мерлин! – заняться с ним сексом. Сейчас же, напротив, ей до безумия хотелось этого. </p><p>– Пожалуйста… – простонала она, когда его пальцы принялись пощипывать и перекатывать напряженные соски. – Поцелуйте меня, сэр… Драко…</p><p>– Не могу тебе отказать, когда ты так стонешь мое имя, – низким от возбуждения голосом ответил он, захватывая в плен поцелуя её губы и властно проникая языком в рот. Его рука соскользнула с её спины на ягодицы, слегка сжав, отчего из груди Гермионы вырвался еще один почти жалобный стон, пальцы проникли ниже, собрав обильно выступившую смазку, а затем один из них прижался к тугому колечку ануса, в этот раз слегка надавив. </p><p>– Ах… – выдохнула она, вздрогнув, но Драко не позволил ей отстраниться, продолжая страстно ласкать и покусывать её губы, чувствуя, как от мягкого давления подается и раскрывается её анальное отверстие. Голова Гермионы кружилась, она чувствовала себя одновременно нанизанной на его язык и кончик пальца с двух сторон. Малфой явно помнил о её эрогенных зонах, и его умелые ласки заставляли смазку непрерывно течь из нее, делая внутреннюю часть бедер мокрой и липкой. Вдруг Драко резко отстранился, и его палец исчез.</p><p>– На кровать, – хрипло приказал он. – Ложись и вытяни руки над головой. </p><p>Он отошел к высокому комоду, стоящему слева от входа в ванную, и выдвинул один из ящиков в поисках чего-то, в то время как Гермиона взобралась на огромную кровать, застеленную белоснежным шелковым бельем, навевающим мысли скорее о дорогом гостиничном номере, чем о клубе садомазохистов. Гладкие простыни ласково охладили разгоряченную кожу, когда она вытянулась на них, подняв руки к железному ажурному изголовью, повторяющему основной мотив архитектуры особняка Кристофа – лилии. </p><p>– Инкарцеро, – услышала она, и руки оказались надежно привязаны. – Ты будешь держать глаза закрытыми, пока я не разрешу их открыть, иначе получишь повязку на глаза. Тебе понятно?</p><p>– Да, сэр.</p><p>Кровать слегка прогнулась под чужим весом, и Гермиона ощутила тепло склонившегося над ней мужчины. Страха неизвестности не было, но она вдруг почувствовала себя очень уязвимой перед ним. По коже побежали мурашки, а соски болезненно съежились до напряженных розовых горошин. </p><p>– Не шевелись.</p><p>Сначала Гермиона не поняла, что происходит и что именно она чувствует. По груди и животу словно бежали болевые мурашки, построившись в узкую стройную шеренгу – настолько узконаправленным было ощущение. Затем они сползли ниже к чувствительному лобку и превратились в легкие уколы. </p><p>– Что это, сэр? – с трудом заставив себя не шевелиться, не сдержала любопытство Гермиона.</p><p>– Раздвинь ноги, – вместо ответа приказал Драко, и покалывания закружились вокруг клитора, стимулируя перевозбужденную влажную плоть, заставляя стонать и до дрожи напрягать мышцы, чтобы не двинуть бедрами навстречу такой странной ласке. Хотя до этого вечера Гермионе никогда бы не пришло в голову назвать легкие уколы лаской. </p><p>Драко раздвинул мокрые складочки и всей ладонью ощутимо провел по ним, вызвав еще одну волну новых ощущений, и вдруг без предупреждения прошелся странным колючим инструментом по распухшему, налитому кровью клитору. А затем череду уколов сменили нежные дразнящие касания его языка. Задыхаясь, Гермиона сходила с ума: она уже была на грани, но постоянная смена болевых ощущений и ласки не позволяла перешагнуть эту грань, заставляя почти рыдать от неудовлетворенного желания. После, наверно, десятого раза такой смены стимуляции, Гермиона не смогла сдержаться и лежать спокойно: бедра взметнулись над кроватью, она закричала и открыла глаза, нарушая абсолютно все приказы Драко, но увидела лишь его удовлетворенную улыбку. </p><p>– Это колесо Вартенберга, – наконец ответил он на вопрос, демонстрируя закрепленное на длинной ручке небольшое колесико с шипами, расположенными на ободе. – Магловское изобретение. Да, я изучаю не только миксеры и плойки. А теперь потерпи – будет немного больнее.</p><p> Он наклонился и лизнул напряженный сосок, заставив ее почти замурлыкать от удовольствия, как вдруг розовый комочек плоти пронзила резкая боль, и Гермиона увидела стальной зажим, похожий на прищепку. Нацепив такой же на второй сосок, Драко небрежным жестом волшебной палочки снял заклинание, удерживающее её руки у изголовья кровати. </p><p>– Как ты относишься к сперме? – непринужденно спросил он, словно речь шла о погоде за окном. </p><p>– М-м-м… – голова кружилась от страсти, но такой прямой откровенный вопрос всё же смущал.</p><p>– Я не слышу, – нахмурился Драко. – Ты забыла мой приказ? Никаких невнятных звуков и жестов, отвечать всегда только словами! Ты глотаешь сперму, Гермиона?</p><p>– Нет, сэр, – пробормотала она, отведя взгляд. Крам никогда не просил её об этом, хотя оральные ласки они пробовали, а единственный раз, когда она сделала это с Роном, заставлял её до сих пор содрогаться при одном воспоминании о жутком горьком вкусе с нотками хлорки. </p><p>– Почему? Этого не было в списке твоих табу, – Драко был абсолютно спокоен, медленно расстегивая рубашку, словно ему совершенно не мешали натянувшиеся в районе паха брюки. </p><p>– Мне не нравится вкус… и консистенция… сэр.</p><p>– Что ж, со мной ты будешь глотать всё до капли каждый раз, когда я прикажу тебе. Если, конечно, ты не хочешь прямо сейчас расширить список табу. </p><p>– Нет, сэр, – выпалила Гермиона, хотя одна мысль о том, что ей придется это сделать, вызывала ужас, что она снова не сможет. Но в глубине души всё же таилась надежда, что с Драко будет всё по-другому, к тому же он был так властен и уверен в себе, что подчиниться и этим доставить ему удовольствие было приятно ей самой. </p><p>– Хорошо. На колени, лицом в подушку. </p><p>Гермиона поспешно заняла требуемую позу. Соски адаптировались к зажимам и теперь только приятно ныли. Она прекрасно понимала, что последует дальше, однако, одна мысль не давала ей расслабиться, и, закусив губу, она решила всё же поделиться своими опасениями с Драко.</p><p> – Сэр…</p><p>– Да? – Малфой расположился сзади и нежно погладил её стройные ноги сквозь чулки.</p><p>– Я… У меня давно никого не было… и… </p><p>– Не волнуйся. Я это почувствовал, когда трогал тебя, – его пальцы аккуратно вошли в тугое влажное отверстие, которое почти за год с последнего секса с Роном стало совсем узким. – Я не сделаю тебе больно. </p><p>Драко действительно не спешил, несмотря на всю степень своего возбуждения, аккуратно и терпеливо растягивая стеночки влагалища пальцами, пока Гермиона окончательно не расслабилась. Поэтому, когда ко входу наконец прижалось нечто более толстое, чем палец, она нетерпеливо подалась навстречу. </p><p>– Да… пожалуйста, сэр… – в исступлении прошептала она, окончательно потеряв остатки скромности и смущения. Член входил в нее слишком медленно, Драко держал обещание не делать ей больно несмотря ни на что. Но, войдя на всю длину, он сразу подался назад и, взяв быстрый темп, начал вбиваться в желанное тело своей постанывающей нижней. </p><p>Мир исчез для Гермионы, сузившись до ощущения твердого члена внутри нее и все сильнее накатывающей волны удовольствия. </p><p>– Давай, милая, – прошептал Драко, и его палец снова прижался к её анусу, чувствительно надавив. – Моя Гермиона…</p><p>Мышцы свело, и она задрожала, когда ошеломительный оргазм накатил на нее прибойной волной, смывая все остальные чувства и на короткий миг отключая сознание. Открыв глаза и обернувшись, она увидела перед собой Драко, казавшегося как всегда спокойным, лишь потемневший взгляд выдавал его возбуждение.</p><p>– Ты всё проглотишь и потом поблагодаришь меня за это, – хрипло приказал он, и Гермиона без тени сомнения открыла рот, принимая самый красивый член, какой когда-либо видела в жизни и в порно: длинный и покрытый её влагой. Но продемонстрировать свои оральные навыки ей не удалось – пара движений, и её рот заполнила густая вязкая сперма, слегка сладковатая, но в целом нейтральная на вкус, и Гермиона поспешила проглотить её, пока не стало противно. </p><p>– Спасибо, сэр, – всё еще пытаясь понять, как к этому относится, прошептала она. </p><p>– Умница, – похвалил её Драко, опускаясь рядом и аккуратно снимая зажимы. Она зашипела от боли, и он ласково лизнул каждый сосок, а затем заключил её в объятия и лег рядом, позволив ей удобно устроиться у него на груди. Гермиона вдруг ощутила, как вымотала её эта сессия, и балансировала на грани полусна, чувствуя себя как никогда тепло и уютно рядом с Малфоем. </p><p>– Ты отлично выдержала девятихвостку, – лениво поглаживая её тело, похвалил он. – Думаю, ты прекрасно справишься в следующую субботу. </p><p>– Спасибо, сэр.</p><p>– Сессия окончена, – улыбнулся Драко. – Можешь расслабиться. Устала?</p><p>– Очень, – призналась Гермиона, не чувствуя в себе сил даже добраться до ванной. – Драко… можно задать тебе личный вопрос?</p><p>Малфой лишь тихо рассмеялся, осторожно перекатившись и нависнув над ней. Его лицо было слегка усталым, но умиротворенным, а отсвет от камина делал его светлые волосы золотыми. Он склонился над ней и легонько коснулся губами её губ в нежном поцелуе.</p><p>– Ты лежишь тут со мной после сессии… только что ты проглотила мою сперму и теперь спрашиваешь, можешь ли ты задать мне личный вопрос? Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, Грейнджер.</p><p>Гермиона густо покраснела и спрятала лицо у него на плече. Его кожа по-прежнему одуряюще пахла лимоном и имбирем.</p><p>– Что ж, если тебе нужно на это разрешение, как хорошей нижней, то да, ты можешь спрашивать о чем угодно, – уткнувшись носом в её мягкие волосы, ответил Драко.</p><p>– У тебя были нижние до меня? – выпалила Гермиона, боясь передумать. – Просто… во время сессии ты выглядишь как человек, который прекрасно знает, что делает… Я помню, ты говорил, что тебя учил Кристоф, но ведь в таком деле одной теории недостаточно… у тебя была практика?</p><p>Драко улыбнулся, отстраняясь и садясь рядом. </p><p>– Помнишь, я говорил, что в Черном зале собираются всякие извращенцы? Среди них есть любители того, чтобы на них смотрели во время сессий. Некоторых Верхних невероятно заводит «сдавать в аренду» своих нижних другим Доминантам. Так что, отвечая на твой вопрос, скажу: нет, собственных нижних, как ты, у меня не было. Но разовые сессии с чужими нижними я проводил, естественно, под чутким руководством Кристофа.</p><p>– Значит, я в каком-то роде первая, – робко улыбнулась Гермиона. – А сам ты когда-нибудь пробовал…</p><p>– Быть снизу? – нимало не смущаясь, живо переспросил Драко, дотягиваясь до тумбочки, где стоял изящный хрустальный графин и пара стаканов. – Воды?</p><p>– Да, спасибо, – Гермиона только сейчас поняла, как ей хочется пить.</p><p>– Хороший Верхний, прежде чем произвести какое-либо болевое воздействие на нижнюю, должен испытать его на себе сам, чтобы знать, что он делает с другим человеком. Так что да, я пробовал почти всё. Но это не совсем то, о чем ты спрашиваешь. Меня никогда не привлекало подчиняться кому-либо. Ни в сексе, ни в жизни. Тем более одному безумному садисту с манией величия. Возможно, это было одной из причин, почему я в конце концов сменил сторону. </p><p>Он встал и, наложив на себя очищающее заклинание, начал одеваться. Гермиона промолчала, не желая развивать тему, да и сам Малфой, казалось, уже пожалел, что упомянул Темного Лорда. </p><p>– Ты уходишь? – вдруг поняла она, когда он взялся за пиджак. Похоже, при этом она изменилась в лице, потому что Драко подошел и обнял её, ласково коснувшись губами щеки.</p><p>– Больше всего на свете я бы сейчас хотел пойти с тобой в душ и там еще раз заняться сексом под теплыми струями воды, прижав тебя к прохладной плитке, – страстно прошептал он, слегка стиснув её пухлую грудь. – А потом просто заснуть рядом с тобой. Мне давно не было так хорошо и спокойно… Но меня ждет Кристоф, мы не виделись уже очень давно, и нам нужно многое обсудить.</p><p>– Посреди ночи? – удивилась смущенная его словами Гермиона, готовая отдать все на свете, лишь бы он не ушел.</p><p>– Кристоф – очень занятой человек, и это единственное время, которое он сможет сегодня уделить мне, – с сожалением сказал Драко. – Постарайся уснуть, сессии, а особенно порка, всегда забирают много сил. Если тебе что-то понадобится, у входа на этаж стоит швейцар, можешь обратиться к нему. Но лучше не выходи из комнаты без крайней необходимости, хорошо?</p><p>– Да, сэр, – вдруг почувствовав себя одиноко и неуютно посреди огромной постели в этой комнате, полной разнообразных инструментов – как в средневековой пыточной, она постаралась, чтобы её голос звучал как можно безразличнее, но, видимо, получилось плохо: – Драко, а ты надолго?</p><p>– Я вернусь сразу, как только мы закончим, – пообещал он, снова целуя её. Было неправильно оставлять свою нижнюю одну почти сразу после сессии, и ему жутко не хотелось уходить, но он обещал Кристофу рассказать последние новости о матери. А также было необходимо обсудить с ним прочие штрафные санкции, которые будут наложены на него как на Верхнего после сегодняшнего инцидента с Уорвиком, о чем он предпочел не сообщать Гермионе. – У меня есть еще немного времени. Хочешь, я посижу с тобой, пока ты не заснешь?</p><p>– Да, пожалуйста. Иначе я не уверена, что засну здесь вообще, – призналась она, устраиваясь в постели поудобнее. Драко расположился рядом и принялся медленно перебирать её мягкие волосы, пахнущие персиком. Буквально через пять минут вымотанная Гермиона задышала ровнее, и он тихонько поднялся и невесомо, чтобы не разбудить, коснулся губами её лба. </p><p>– Спокойной ночи, милая, – шепнул он и поспешил к Кристофу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Урок истории магии никогда еще не тянулся так долго. Обычно Гермиона пыталась прислушиваться к невнятному бормотанию профессора Бинса и даже что-то записывать, но сегодня слишком много мыслей витало в голове, чтобы можно было сосредоточиться на предмете. Во вторник сова принесла письмо от Драко с последними новостями о расследовании. </p><p>Стефан со своими ребятами прошерстили все более-менее известные магазинчики антикварных волшебных вещей, но не нашли никого, даже отдаленно напоминающего Джеймса либо человека, способного принять его облик, будучи метаморфом или с помощью Оборотного зелья. Проверили они также и рассказанную им байку о министерском чиновнике, пришедшем на совещание в зачарованной мантии, превратившейся в женский пеньюар. Ни один из членов клуба, состоящих на службе в Министерстве, не смог припомнить такой яркий случай, из чего следовало, что вся история была выдумкой. </p><p>Понимая, что только она может дать Стефану еще какую-либо зацепку, Гермиона в любую свободную минуту снова и снова прокручивала в голове ту злополучную встречу, но чем дальше, тем больше понимала, что расследование, похоже, зашло в тупик. Единственным вариантом было то, что Уорвик мог каким-то неведомым образом обмануть сыворотку правды, но за её качество Кристоф ручался, да и сама Гермиона убедилась в её действенности лично. Однако Стефан все же предпочел перестраховаться и продолжал наблюдать за ним, но, к сожалению, это также не принесло никаких результатов: Уорвик не был замечен ни в чем подозрительном. Еще немного, и Гермионе покажется, что встреча в «Трех метлах» была мороком или сном, но раз Драко своими глазами видел и Джеймса, и нападение, то эта версия тоже автоматически отметалась. </p><p>Устало потерев лоб, Гермиона вздохнула, невидящим взглядом смотря на продолжающего нудно бубнить профессора Бинса. От бесплодных размышлений всегда начинала болеть голова, а ощущение, что она что-то упускает, и из-за этого они все ходят по кругу, выматывало еще больше. </p><p>Тихий звук вибрации из сумки отвлек её от тяжких мыслей. Вместе с письмом сова принесла современный смартфон с уже оплаченной сим-картой. В постскриптуме Драко писал, что начал с помощью роликов в интернете осваивать мобильные телефоны и просил её помочь ему опробовать весь функционал данного вида связи и побыть адресатом звонков и сообщений. Надо сказать, Малфой разобрался во всем довольно быстро, буквально за полдня, и, к удивлению Гермионы, признал, что такой способ общения непривычен, но гораздо быстрее и удобнее, чем совиная почта, и теперь они часто общались в одном из полюбившихся ему мессенджеров. </p><p>Оглядевшись по сторонам, Гермиона поняла, что приковала к себе косые взгляды всего класса. Увидев, что она смотрит, одноклассники тут же отвели глаза, сделав вид, что вдруг воспылали неуемным интересом к лекции профессора Бинса о лондонском пожаре семнадцатого века, устроенном разбушевавшимся ручным драконом, принадлежавшим одной из чистокровных аристократических семей. Тогда сгорела половина города, и был принят запрет на содержание огнедышащих существ в частных владениях. </p><p>Вообще, в последнее время подозрительные перешептывания и косые взгляды сопровождали Гермиону, куда бы она ни пошла, а в Большом зале мгновенно образовывалось кольцо пустых мест, стоило ей сесть за стол. В лицо ей никто ничего не говорил, но она кожей чувствовала напряжение вокруг себя. Глядя по утрам за завтраком на сидящего в противоположном конце зала в таком же пустом кольце отчуждения Малфоя, она каждый раз с иронией думала, что печать изгоя, похоже, передается половым путем. </p><p>Они с Драко, не сговариваясь, старались не пересекаться лишний раз в школьных коридорах, чтобы не вызвать новую волну слухов: достаточно уже было тех, что распустили Аврора и Мэлли о том, что Малфой даже после смерти Того-кого-нельзя-называть остается Пожирателем, а подруга Поттера по какой-то причине его покрывает. Слух на удивление быстро подхватили остальные, и он мгновенно расползся по школе. Конечно, не лишенные здравомыслия ученики не верили тому, что героиня войны может быть замешана в каких-то темных делишках, но слишком много было и тех, у кого выскочка и заучка Грейнджер всегда вызывала раздражение, и они охотно ухватились за возможность очернить её репутацию. На глупую болтовню можно было бы не обращать внимания, но, обрастая всё новыми нафантазированными подробностями, ситуация могла быстро выйти из-под контроля и испортить обоим будущую карьеру в Министерстве, поэтому Драко и Гермиона старались не подливать масла в огонь.</p><p>Напустив на себя равнодушный вид и притворившись, что ищет в сумке чистый пергамент, она тайком вытащила телефон и нажала на значок конвертика:</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>«Когда у тебя в этом месяце начинается менструация?»</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Краска моментально залила щеки, а затем и всё лицо. Вроде бы она уже начала привыкать к Малфою и специфике их отношений, но тем не менее он до сих пор одной-единственной фразой умудрялся так смутить её. Однако вместе со смущением всегда рука об руку шло дикое, ни с чем не сравнимое возбуждение. Вот и сейчас Гермиона поёрзала на стуле, чувствуя, как внизу живота начало сладко тянуть. После их последней сессии Драко запретил ей ласкать себя и кончать в течение недели в качестве своеобразной моральной подготовки к предстоящему публичному наказанию. Сдерживаться было довольно трудно, а уж когда он пишет такие откровенные сообщения, тем более.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>«Уже началась два дня назад. К субботе как раз закончится».</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Джеймс и одноклассники были моментально забыты. Нудный профессор Бинс, и так давно отошедший на второй план, вообще перестал существовать. С замиранием сердца Гермиона ждала ответа, и когда телефон еще раз завибрировал, тут же схватила его и открыла сообщение.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>«Сегодня вечером в восемь в Выручай-комнате. Отложи все дела – это приказ. Одежда: обычная школьная форма, белье и чулки».</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Дела? Разве у нее были какие-то дела вечером, кроме как пойти со своим Верхним туда, куда он скажет, и отдаться ему тем способом, каким он пожелает? Ведь самый разгар месячных, судя по всему, для Драко не проблема, если он хочет встретиться так срочно. Остался только сущий пустяк – дождаться вечера.</p><p>Чтобы скоротать время, Гермиона решила притвориться перед самой собой, что никаких встреч у нее не планируется, и полностью сосредоточилась на занятиях, а когда они закончились – на домашних заданиях. Отлично помогла углубленная трансфигурация, благодаря которой незаметно пролетели два часа, так что времени оставалось только принять душ и переодеться, и Гермиона поспешила из библиотеки к себе.</p><p>Стоило ей толкнуть дверь, как разговор в комнате, и без того негромкий, хотя её соседки обычно щебетали как стая бешеных синичек, сразу же стих, а Алиса и Саира уставились на Гермиону, словно она застукала их на месте преступления. </p><p>– Привет, – непонимающе глядя на них, поздоровалась она и прошла к комоду, чтобы найти новые чулки, которые недавно заказала совиной почтой специально для встреч с Драко. </p><p>– Гермиона, – странным тоном отозвалась Саира, переглядываясь с подругой. – А мы думали, ты в библиотеке.</p><p>– Я там была, – пожала плечами она, отыскав две чудесные пары и раздумывая, какая больше подойдет для сегодняшнего вечера: телесные с широкой кружевной каймой или ажурные черные.</p><p>– А сейчас ты куда собираешься? – как бы невзначай поинтересовалась Алиса.</p><p>– А что? – наконец вынырнула из своих размышлений Гермиона, остановившись на первом варианте и собираясь в душ.</p><p>– Да так… </p><p>Решив проигнорировать последний вопрос – в конце концов настолько близко она со своими соседками не общалась, чтобы делиться своими планами на вечер, – Гермиона быстро приняла душ и собралась. Времени уже оставалось мало, и она поспешила в Выручай-комнату. </p><p>В этот раз волшебное помещение-трансформер удивило её до глубины души, приняв облик класса зельеварения. Потрясенно разглядывая парты, котлы и шкафы с ингредиентами, Гермиона в первую секунду подумала, что Хогвартс сыграл с ней злую шутку, каким-то образом приведя в подземелья, но в следующий миг увидела Драко, сидящего за преподавательским столом, вольготно закинув на него ноги. </p><p>– Привет, – бросил он, завидев её, окинул с ног до головы оценивающим взглядом и неожиданно приказал: – Сними пиджак. </p><p>– Да, сэр, – чуть смутилась Гермиона от такого внезапного начала сессии. Обычно он давал ей время немного адаптироваться, переходя к действию постепенно, но, видимо, не в этот раз. Расстегивая непослушными пальцами пуговицы, она смотрела, как он медленно встает и неспешно приближается, наблюдая за ней пристальным взглядом потемневших глаз на холодном, не выдающем никаких эмоций лице. </p><p>– Брось на парту, – распорядился он, и пиджак послушно улетел в указанном направлении. Его пальцы погладили мгновенно загоревшуюся кожу на её щеке и сползли на шею, вызывая легкие мурашки. – Наверное, тебе интересно, почему мы вдруг оказались в такой обстановке. На самом деле, ожидая, пока комната появится, я мысленно просил её принять облик одного из учебных помещений. Видимо, она, подобно Распределяющей Шляпе, распознала во мне слизеринца и предстала передо мной в виде подземелий моего факультета. </p><p>Продолжая непринужденно говорить, словно просто поддерживая вежливую беседу за ужином, он тем временем ловко расстегнул пуговицы блузки, но оставил её заправленной за пояс юбки.</p><p>– Руки за голову, – бросил он, спуская тонкий кружевной лифчик телесного – в тон чулок – цвета под грудь, заставив ту приподняться и округлиться. – Сегодня у нас немного необычная сессия. Ты помнишь мой последний приказ в прошлые выходные?</p><p>– Да, сэр, – хрипло ответила Гермиона, чувствуя, как учащается дыхание, а стянутая кружевом грудь аппетитно вздымается в такт каждому вздоху. – До субботы мне запрещено ласкать себя и кончать. </p><p>– Очень хорошо, – похвалил Малфой, начав медленно потирать подушечками больших пальцев её соски. И хотя движения были легкими и даже нежными, напряженные бугорки болезненно ныли, словно их пронизывал электрический ток. – Я не просто так заставил тебя отложить все дела и сорваться на сессию именно сейчас. Во время месячных женская грудь особенно чувствительна, и я не мог не воспользоваться случаем, учитывая, что это одна из твоих основных эрогенных зон.</p><p>Его пальцы, до этого невесомо кружившие по соскам, вдруг чувствительно сжали их, с силой оттянув вниз, и из её груди против воли вырвался протестующий стон: до того болезненным оказалось ощущение, хотя в обычные дни такое показалось бы лаской.</p><p>– Люблю, как ты реагируешь на боль, – Малфой был по-прежнему спокойным, но напряжение в голосе выдавало его возбуждение. – Ты такая красивая, когда стонешь от того, что я делаю с тобой… Когда терпишь это для меня. </p><p>Что-то тихонько звякнуло, и Гермиона увидела, что он достал из кармана металлическую цепочку, на концах которой было нечто странное, похожее на ажурные цветочные бутоны. </p><p>– Это японские зажимы. Их особенность в том, что давление на соски увеличивается, если потянуть за цепочку. Вот только, по моему опыту, это совершенно бесполезная функция, потому что зажимы сами по себе причиняют довольно интенсивную боль. Посмотри сюда, – нажав на «лепестки», он раскрыл их и показал ей внутреннюю поверхность резиновых «подушечек», предназначенных для захватывания сосков. На них имелось несколько похожих на шипы выступов, которые должны были чувствительно впиться в кожу при смыкании створок. Глаза Гермионы удивленно расширились, и она подняла на своего Верхнего испуганный взгляд.</p><p>– Будет больно, – спокойно кивнул Драко, ласково поглаживая её сосок, еще сильнее сжавшийся, словно в предчувствии ожидающих его острых ощущений. – Стоп-слово?</p><p>– «Поттер», сэр, – послушно отозвалась Гермиона и тут же вскрикнула, когда прорезиненные жесткие шипы вонзились в податливую плоть. Тяжело дыша, она со страхом наблюдала, как второй зажим медленно раскрывается, подчиняясь уверенным движениям её Верхнего, и «кусает» второй сосок, впиваясь в него как будто бы зубами. Задохнувшись от нахлынувших ощущений, какое-то время она ничего не видела перед собой, но затем тело адаптировалось, и боль немного отступила.</p><p>– Молодец, – похвалил Драко, встретив её мутный взгляд. – Иди сюда. Можешь опустить руки.</p><p>Он легко подхватил её под задницу и усадил на одну из парт, скользнул ладонями по стройным ногам в тонких чулках, раздвинул их и чувствительно сжал бедра, прильнув к её телу. Его требовательные губы прижались к её губам в жестком болезненном поцелуе, чередуя укусы с ласками языком. Оторвавшись от нее, он понял, что вид припухших и покрасневших губ его нижней сводит с ума, а расширенные от боли зрачки её затуманенных страстью глаз выводят безумие на новый, неизведанный ещё уровень. </p><p>– Как я уже сказал, у нас сегодня необычная сессия, – глухо сказал он, понимая, что ему нужно немедленно отвлечься и собраться, иначе всё, что он запланировал, пойдет гиппогрифу под хвост. Гермиона посмотрела на него мутным взглядом, явно не осознавая смысл слов, и Малфой решил сначала встряхнуть её, прежде чем что-то объяснять.</p><p>– Встань, – скомандовал он, слегка потянув за цепочку, чтобы утихшая было боль снова всколыхнулась и немного отрезвила её. – Подойди к учительскому столу и наклонись над ним. </p><p>Раскачивающаяся от каждого шага цепочка причиняла острую тянущую боль, и Гермиона поспешила склониться над столом и неподвижно замереть. </p><p>– Подними юбку. Вот так. Теперь положи ладони на стол. Они должны там оставаться, пока я не скажу. Тебе всё понятно? </p><p>– Да, сэр, – отозвалась она, кожей чувствуя его взгляд на своей скрытой кружевом трусиков заднице. Щеки залила краска смущения. Настолько уязвимой, как сейчас, рядом с Драко Гермиона себя еще не чувствовала, стоя перед ним в такой откровенной позе в эти «особые дни». Оставалось только надеяться, что под трусиками не видна ниточка тампона, потому что дальше смущаться уже было невозможно. </p><p>– Не двигайся, – он стоял совсем рядом, так что можно было почувствовать тепло и тонкий аромат лимона и имбиря, исходящий от его пиджака. – Ощущения будут немного необычными, не пугайся. </p><p>Он пробормотал какое-то заклинание, и по внутренностям Гермионы словно растеклась ментоловая мазь, холодя и пощипывая, а когда странное ощущение стихло, она почувствовала легкость внутри. </p><p>– Что это, сэр? – удивленно прошептала она. – Это было так… странно.</p><p>– Заклинание, очищающее кишечник, – буднично пояснил Драко, поглаживая всё еще покрытые синяками после прошлой сессии ягодицы своей нижней. – Нам пора двигаться дальше и слегка расширить твой Тематический опыт. И на сегодняшней сессии мы сделаем несколько шагов в этом направлении.</p><p>Он переместился так, чтобы Гермиона могла его видеть, и достал из кармана еще один маленький металлический предмет.</p><p>– Знаешь, что это такое?</p><p>– Да, сэр… – прошептала она, как загипнотизированная смотря на вещь в его руке. </p><p>– Что же? Я жду, Гермиона, – в голосе Драко прозвучала отдаленная угроза, и она с трудом выдавила из себя:</p><p>– Анальная пробка, сэр. </p><p>– Очень хорошо. Открой ротик. Держи, пока я смажу тебя, – Малфой сунул маленькую металлическую пробку с небольшим зеленым камешком в основании в рот еще больше покрасневшей Гермионе и отошел назад. Его горячие ладони еще раз ласково погладили открытые участки её кожи, а затем слегка приспустили трусики, ровно настолько, чтобы было видно анальное отверстие, милосердно оставляя всё остальное под тканью. </p><p>– Постарайся расслабиться, – мягко сказал Драко, и она почувствовала, как его палец наносит что-то скользкое и прохладное на её анус, а затем, чуть надавив, проникает глубже и смазывает отверстие изнутри. – С анальным сексом нельзя торопиться, поэтому мы начнем с самой маленькой пробки. Ты будешь вставлять её каждый день перед сном, предварительно хорошо смазав себя. Она должна оставаться внутри всю ночь. Ты можешь вынуть её только утром, либо в случае, если в течение ночи тебе понадобится в туалет.</p><p>Наклонившись, он вытащил обильно покрытую слюной пробку изо рта Гермионы и спросил:</p><p>– У тебя есть вопросы?</p><p>– Н-нет, сэр… Пожалуйста… – в её голосе звучала мольба и боль. Драко грубо собрал в кулак упавшие ей на плечи волосы, закрывающие лицо, и поднял её голову, чтобы видеть эмоции.</p><p>– О чем ты хочешь попросить? </p><p>– Зажимы, сэр… Очень больно. Снимите их, пожалуйста.</p><p>Лицо Малфоя осталось холодным и невозмутимым, словно его совершенно не волновали мучения нижней.</p><p>– Хочешь сказать стоп-слово? – после долгой паузы, показавшейся Гермионе вечностью, спросил он. Гермиона прислушалась к себе и наконец нерешительно пробормотала:</p><p>– Нет, сэр.</p><p>Боль была сильной, но невыносимой пока не стала, а стоп-слово предназначалось только для крайних случаев, поэтому она решила терпеть. </p><p>– Хорошо, – Драко выпустил её волосы, тут же снова рассыпавшиеся по плечам, и вернулся к возбуждающе выставленной заднице со смазанным блестящим отверстием. – Расслабь попку. Чем быстрее ты примешь пробку, тем скорее я сниму с тебя зажимы. </p><p>– Да, сэр, – простонала Гермиона, не зная, что мучает её больше: маленькие кусачие шипы, впившиеся в соски, или унизительная поза, в которой она стояла в ожидании, когда её задницу растянет и заполнит анальная пробка. Почувствовав давление на тугое колечко мышц, она попыталась как можно сильнее расслабиться и не сопротивляться чужеродному вторжению в свое тело. Драко не спешил, позволяя её анусу постепенно открываться, принимая в себя предмет шириной в два его пальца – огромный размер для девственной задницы, хотя пробка действительно была самой маленькой. Наконец мышцы поддались, и она скользнула внутрь, а зеленый камешек занял свое место между ягодицами Гермионы.</p><p>– Прекрасно, – сказал Драко, не отрывая взгляда от этого возбуждающего зрелища. – Она внутри. Ты отлично справилась. Можешь встать. Иди ко мне, я сниму зажимы. </p><p>Гермиона сделала шаг, чувствуя, как пробка распирает изнутри стенки ануса, отдаваясь легкой болью. Малфой обнял её, прижав спиной к своей груди, и ласково прошептал на ушко:</p><p>– Твоя попка такая сексуальная с этим камешком в цвете Слизерина. Каково было примерной отличнице чувствовать, как её растягивают пробкой прямо на столе самого злобного преподавателя Хогвартса?</p><p>И только тогда Гермиону осенило: действительно, несмотря на то, что сейчас зельеварение преподавал Слизнорт, переоборудовавший кабинет по своему вкусу, Выручай-комната почему-то воссоздала обстановку классной комнаты именно времен Снейпа. Но задуматься над причудами волшебного помещения было некогда, её Верхний ждал ответа.</p><p>– Просто потрясающе, сэр, – честно сказала Гермиона, признав, что осознание этого факта только добавило возбуждения. </p><p>– Хорошая девочка, – горячее дыхание Малфоя коснулось её шеи, а руки слегка приподняли грудь, заставив шипы на зажимах немного сместиться, отчего она тихонько застонала. – Сейчас я их сниму. Будет еще больнее. Готова?</p><p>– Да, сэр.</p><p>И в следующий миг соски Гермионы словно пронзил высоковольтный разряд. Мужские пальцы начали чувствительно растирать их, причиняя еще больше боли и заставляя её кричать, но Драко не останавливался, продолжая сладко мучить аппетитную грудь своей нижней. Глаза Гермионы наполнились слезами, и Малфой, прекратив терзать её и развернув к себе лицом, ласково слизнул языком влажные дорожки с её щек и нежно поцеловал.</p><p>– Тише-тише, милая. Всё закончилось. Ты молодец. Всё хорошо. Больше никаких зажимов сегодня, – шептал он ей в губы между поцелуями, еще больше распаляя. – Идем. Обопрись руками о стол. Не сгибай их, стой прямо. </p><p>Край стола впился Гермионе в живот, но через минуту она забыла о всяком дискомфорте, потому что одна рука Драко легла ей на грудь, принимаясь дразняще и невесомо поглаживать измученный сосок, а вторая потянула пробку наружу, а затем медленно протолкнула её обратно.</p><p>– С самого начала наших Тематических отношений я мечтал трахнуть тебя в попку на преподавательском столе, – горячий шепот сводил её с ума, а одна мысль о том, что это происходит на столе Снейпа, моментально подтолкнула её почти на грань. – Вот так, милая. Скоро ты сможешь принять туда мой член, и я покажу тебе все прелести анального секса. Ты хочешь этого? </p><p>– Да, сэр, – выдохнула Гермиона, с трудом поняв суть вопроса. Ласковые прикосновения к слегка болезненным соскам будто посылали электрические разряды туда, где находилось средоточие удовольствия, и неосознанно она начала подаваться бедрами навстречу движениям Драко. </p><p>– Ну же, моя сладкая, – он участил толчки, и пробка влетала внутрь, уже почти не встречая сопротивления мышц. – Кончи для меня. Я разрешаю. Давай же. Да… вот так.</p><p>Тело Гермионы содрогнулось, колечко ануса несколько раз сжалось и разжалось, из груди вырвался стон, и она упала на стол, не в силах держаться. </p><p>Когда сердце стало биться не так часто и уже не пыталось выскочить из груди, дыхание выровнялось, а мутная пелена перед глазами рассеялась, она подняла взгляд и обнаружила прямо перед собой Малфоя, сидящего за столом в кресле преподавателя. </p><p>– Тебе по-прежнему запрещено мастурбировать и кончать наедине с собой, – холодно произнес он, снова превращаясь в жесткого Доминанта, словно не шептал только что ласковые пошлости и не творил безумие с её телом. – И наш урок еще не закончен, мисс Грейнджер. Как я уже сказал, сегодня мы сделаем несколько шагов по расширению твоего Тематического опыта. Это был лишь первый. Я думаю, пришла пора научить тебя глубокому минету. Подойди сюда. </p><p>Он немного отодвинулся от стола, давая ей пространство, и взял первую попавшуюся книгу, оказавшуюся справочником по компонентам зельеварения. </p><p>– Фераверто, – небрежно скомандовал он, превращая его в мягкую подушку и бросая себе под ноги. – На колени, руки за спину. Движения только головой, никаких рук! Тебе понятно?</p><p>– Да, сэр, – с волнением прошептала Гермиона, смотря, как он медленно расстегивает брюки и освобождает свой красивый напряженный член из тесного плена одежды. Неосознанно она облизала губы, желая доставить своему Верхнему не меньше удовольствия, чем только что получила сама. </p><p>– Я помогу тебе, – хрипло сказал Драко, наматывая её растрепанные волосы на свой кулак и аккуратно направляя член ей в рот. Он вошел лишь на треть, когда почувствовалось сопротивление, но Малфой продолжал нежно надавливать, не стремясь причинить дискомфорт и ворваться в неподготовленное горло одним толчком.</p><p>– М-м-м… – протестующе промычала Гермиона, пытаясь освободиться, но Драко держал её крепко.</p><p>– Еще немного, – глядя, как её глаза наполняются слезами, успокаивающе сказал он. – Расслабься. Вот так, молодец.</p><p>Он отпустил её волосы, и Гермиона резко отпрянула, закашлявшись. Сглотнув накопившуюся слюну, она подняла затуманенный взгляд на сидящего перед ней мужчину и с готовностью снова открыла рот, потянувшись к нему. В мире нет ничего, чему Гермиона Грейнджер не может научиться. Особенно если этого хочет её Верхний. </p><p>Драко слегка улыбнулся такому энтузиазму, в этот раз чуть резче насаживая её на себя. </p><p>– Есть специальное заклинание, позволяющее расслабить горло. Изобретение одной талантливой волшебницы-проститутки девятнадцатого века. Её клиентами было множество представителей чистокровных семей. Так это заклинание распространилось и дожило до наших дней. </p><p>– Такая история магии нравится мне гораздо больше, сэр, – тяжело дыша, сказала Гермиона, когда он позволил ей глотнуть воздуха. </p><p>– Мы же все-таки в классе, – Драко снова потянул её голову на себя и начал легкие толчки. – Вот только мы этим заклинанием пользоваться не будем. Ты должна научиться принимать член на всю длину в горло сама. Ты помнишь, что нужно делать со спермой?</p><p>– Глотать всё до капли, сэр, – ответила Гермиона, когда он снова отпустил её. </p><p>– Умница, – похвалил он, направляя её голову чуть ниже, и понятливая Грейнджер принялась вылизывать покрытые редкими светлыми волосами яички. – Вот так. Отдохни пока. Ты знаешь, что такое римминг?</p><p>– Да, сэр, – невнятно пробормотала Гермиона, старательно целуя и облизывая основание его члена, и Драко кожей почувствовал, как она покраснела. – Читала об этом в «Оковах и плетях».</p><p>– И, судя по тому, что не добавила его в список табу, мы его с тобой попробуем. Не сейчас, – успокаивающе сказал он, видя, что она подняла на него испуганный взгляд. – Сейчас у нас с тобой другая задача. Готова?</p><p>– Да, сэр.</p><p>Гермиона потеряла счет времени. Её насаживали ртом на длинный член, который, казалось, невозможно было взять весь, она насаживалась сама, давилась слюной, давилась твердой мужской плотью, задыхалась, слезы катились из глаз, но всё равно снова и снова она с упрямой готовностью открывала рот. Спустя какое-то время, показавшееся вечностью, железная выдержка начала изменять Драко, и в какой-то момент он начал вбиваться в горло своей нижней на всю возможную длину. Влажные хлюпающие звуки, пелена слез, застилающая глаза, стянутые мужским кулаком волосы на затылке – казалось, на свете нет ничего более пошлого, и она, Гермиона, сейчас играет в этом главную роль. Ничто из того, что они делали до этого, не возбуждало её настолько, до ломоты между ног, до боли в изнывающем клиторе. Рука тихонько потянулась к трусикам, но внезапно в голове Гермионы откуда-то всплыло воспоминание, что ласкать себя ей запрещено, и она уже готова была захныкать от неудовлетворенного желания, как вдруг кулак Драко сжался в её волосах еще крепче, а толчки стали резче и размашистей. Хрипло зарычав, он в последний раз вбился особенно глубоко и заполнил её рот терпкой густой спермой. А потом вышел, тяжело дыша. </p><p>Гермиона замерла, изо всех сил стараясь сделать глоток. Подавилась, упустив часть спермы, заляпавшей подбородок, и наконец смогла проглотить. </p><p>– Каким был мой приказ, Гермиона? – нахмурился Малфой.</p><p>– Глотать всё до последней капли. Простите, сэр, – опустила взгляд она.</p><p>Драко наклонился, собирая растекшуюся сперму, и поднес палец к её припухшим губам.</p><p>– Ты упустила, – наблюдая, как она с готовностью берет в рот его палец, тщательно вылизывая остатки семени, Малфой подумал, что такую нижнюю, как Грейнджер, – послушную, податливую, страстную, – он никогда еще не встречал. – Молодец. Теперь всё как надо. Иди сюда, моя хорошая девочка. Сессия окончена.</p><p>Он помог Гермионе встать и усадил себе на колени. Несмотря на мягкую подушку, ноги затекли и болели, но она была абсолютно счастлива. Вдохнув знакомый запах имбиря и лимона, она устроилась в его теплых объятиях, расслабившись и закрыв глаза. Его губы нежно коснулись её шеи, а руки принялись ласково растирать саднящие колени, покрасневшие от долгого стояния на полу.</p><p>– Ты отлично справилась сегодня, – шепнул Драко, лениво поглаживая её тело нежными скользящими движениями. – Над глубоким минетом мы еще поработаем, а вот твоя попка очень податливая и отлично растягивается. Думаю, я скоро смогу взять тебя туда. </p><p>Гермиона покраснела, спрятав лицо у него на груди.</p><p>– Спасибо, Драко, – пробормотала она. – За эту сессию. Это было потрясающе, начиная с обстановки, заканчивая… всем остальным.</p><p>– Если бы Снейп знал, что тебя так заводит его стол… </p><p>– То назначил бы мне год отработок и снял бы тысячу баллов с Гриффиндора, – усмехнулась Гермиона, поёрзав на коленях Малфоя. Пробка, про которую она почти забыла, немедленно дала о себе знать. </p><p>– Думаю, он нашел бы тебе наказание поинтереснее. Давай я её вытащу. Вставишь обратно перед сном. </p><p>– Что ты имеешь в виду? – соскользнув на пол, Гермиона нагнулась, повинуясь твердой руке Драко, которая тут же проникла сзади в так и не снятые за всю сессию трусики. – Про наказание.</p><p>– Снейп состоял в клубе, – помедлив, отозвался Малфой, нащупал основание пробки и, прежде чем вытащить, подвигал ею туда-сюда, не удержавшись от того, чтобы чуть подразнить свою отзывчивую на ласки нижнюю. – С самого его основания и до момента, как после окончания войны и всех разбирательств объявил через «Пророк», что покидает страну. Это он во многом помог Кристофу разработать принципы безопасности, которые потом усовершенствовал Стефан. И именно Снейп поспособствовал тому, чтобы о клубе так ничего и не узнал Темный Лорд. </p><p>– Значит, Снейп был Верхним, – пораженно пробормотала Гермиона, забирая очищенную заклинанием пробку, машинально засовывая её в карман юбки и взявшись за лифчик, чтобы его поправить. </p><p>– Оставь пока, – попросил Малфой, и в его голосе мелькнули знакомые властные нотки. – Мне нравится смотреть на твою грудь… Почему был? Думаю, он им и остается, просто где-то далеко от Англии и воспоминаний обо всех событиях, что тут произошли. </p><p>Он снова привлек её к себе и принялся ласково и неспешно поглаживать и целовать открытые участки тела. </p><p>– Хочешь воды? – он закрыл глаза и сосредоточился, и тут же Выручай-комната материализовала на столе кувшин и два стакана. – Я всегда умираю от жажды после сессий.</p><p>– Да, пожалуйста, – поняв, что всё еще ощущает во рту вкус спермы, ответила Гермиона. Это не было неприятно, но запить всё-таки хотелось. – Драко, а ты не думал уехать?</p><p>– А ты? – делая вид, что занят водой и стаканами, отозвался он. </p><p>– Иногда мне хочется сбежать, – призналась она. – В Австралию. Во время войны было страшно, непонятно, что делать и куда идти, неясно, наступит ли для нас завтра, и если да, то каким оно будет. Но в то же время всё было просто – выжить, защититься, защитить родных. А теперь… иногда мне кажется, я не понимаю, как жить в этом новом магическом мире, где лучшее будущее, за которое мы боролись, так и не настало, несмотря на победу… Идей Волан-де-Морта больше нет, как и его самого, но к лучшему почти ничего не изменилось…</p><p>– В наших руках возможность всё изменить, – глухо ответил Драко, привлекая её к себе, аккуратно возвращая на место лифчик и застегивая блузку. – Министерство даст нам шанс. А почему Австралия?</p><p>– Туда я отправила моих родителей, – пояснила Гермиона, понимая, что Драко так и не ответит на вопрос о побеге, а значит, у её Верхнего не меньше сомнений внутри, чем у нее. </p><p>Малфой привлек её к себе, в который раз за вечер невыносимо сладко и головокружительно целуя, так что все мрачные мысли мигом вылетели из головы. </p><p>– Уже поздно, нам пора возвращаться, – неохотно сказал он, вместо губ начиная целовать шею. – От вас сложно оторваться, мисс Грейнджер. </p><p>– А я даже не пытаюсь оторваться, – улыбнулась она. – Знаю, что ты всё проконтролируешь. Перекладываю на твои плечи ответственность.</p><p>– Правильно делаешь, – горячо выдохнул он ей в шею, в последний раз оставляя там нежный поцелуй и с усилием отворачиваясь, чтобы взять с соседней парты её пиджак и помочь его надеть. – Идем, я провожу тебя до гостиной Гриффиндора. </p><p>Они вышли из Выручай-комнаты и медленно, словно оба не хотели, чтобы вечер заканчивался, побрели по темным коридорам замка. </p><p>– Кстати, как дела с твоим проектом? – внезапно поинтересовался Драко. – В последние дни ты сама не своя, не вылезаешь из библиотеки. Домовики оказались не так покладисты, как кентавры?</p><p>– Не то слово, – вздохнула Гермиона, удивляясь, что он заметил её состояние, при том что они старались никак не пересекаться. – Они… бестолковые какие-то! Как будто их устраивает их рабское положение. Я почти ничего не смогла от них добиться. Придется начинать с нуля.</p><p>– Может, и не придется, – задумчиво проговорил Малфой, ободряюще беря её за руку. – Помнишь, я говорил, у меня есть кое-какие идеи по твоему проекту? Отложи работу до следующей недели. Или возьмись пока за более сговорчивых существ.</p><p>– Что ты… – начала Гермиона, как вдруг из темной ниши в начале коридора показалась фигура, скрытая черным плащом. </p><p>– Конфундо, – еле слышно прошипел неизвестный, и сложно было сказать, кто перед ними.</p><p>– Протего! – одновременно среагировали Гермиона и Драко. </p><p>– Инкарцеро! – тут же перешел в нападение Малфой, выступая вперед.</p><p>Услышав слабый шорох сзади, Гермиона почуяла неладное, но, обернувшись, увидела лишь вспышку летящего в нее заклинания и смутно – вторую фигуру, возникшую, видимо, из бокового прохода, который они только что прошли. Уже падая, краем угасающего сознания она подумала, что не успевает предупредить Драко о летящем ему в спину втором заклинании, а затем её сознание отключилось.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Темнота пахла пылью, затхлостью и гнилью. В голове шумело, а руки страшно затекли, легким покалыванием в кончиках пальцев грозя, что вскоре вообще перестанут что-либо чувствовать. Справа было небольшое окошко, и хотя скудного света луны, неохотно льющегося внутрь, не хватало, чтобы рассмотреть обстановку вокруг, Гермиона всё же поняла, что лежит на кровати, а руки зафиксированы у изголовья заклинанием. Почувствовав движение в окружающей её темноте, она замерла, стараясь выровнять дыхание и не выдавать, что очнулась, но вышло, по всей видимости, плохо.</p><p>– Она пришла в себя, – послышался знакомый шепот, а затем громкая команда: – Люмос!</p><p>Вспыхнувший яркий свет заставил на несколько мгновений зажмуриться, но потом пораженная Гермиона, ожидавшая увидеть кого угодно, от Джеймса собственной персоной до массово сбежавших из Азкабана Пожирателей и внезапно воскресшей Беллатрисы, с удивлением разглядела рядом с кроватью своих соседок, одетых в те самые черные плащи. </p><p>– Алиса! Саира! Девочки, почему я связана? Где мы? – Гермиона скользнула взглядом по слабо освещенной комнате, и её больно кольнуло последнее воспоминание, связанное с этим помещением. – Мы в Визжащей Хижине, верно? Это какая-то шутка?</p><p>– Нет! – радостно воскликнула Алиса, сбрасывая плащ и возбужденно тряхнув рыжими кудряшками. – Мы совсем не шутим! Правда, Саира?</p><p>– Да. Всё очень и очень серьезно, Грейнджер, – идеальная оливковая кожа Саиры и блестящие черные волосы приобрели в свете волшебной палочки красивый золотистый отлив, а улыбка вдруг стала странно… соблазнительной?</p><p>Алиса зажгла свечи в висящих на стене подсвечниках и старой люстре, от которой остался один каркас, скинула пиджак и, не обращая внимания на царящий в Хижине холод, вскарабкалась на кровать и уселась справа.</p><p>– Это вы напали на нас с Драко? – спросила Гермиона, пытаясь звучать уверенно и строго, но всё вылетело у нее из головы, когда Саира, отправив небольшой шарик света под потолок, тоже скинула пиджак, а вслед за ним и блузку, и изящно забралась на кровать, расположившись слева. Стараясь не смотреть на пышную грудь, туго обтянутую черным кружевом, почти уткнувшуюся ей в лицо, Гермиона безуспешно попробовала вырваться из волшебных пут, понимая, что происходит что-то совсем странное, абсолютно непохожее на обычную шутку или розыгрыш. Алиса переглянулась с подругой, тихонько хихикнула, тоже скинула блузку и, наклонившись над лежащей Гермионой, вдруг впилась в её губы страстным поцелуем. </p><p>В первые секунды Гермиона просто оторопело лежала, чувствуя на себе нежную мягкость пухлых женских губ, но когда чужой язык попытался протиснуться ей в рот, она изо всех сил рванулась всем телом, скидывая с себя обезумевшую соседку. Ничуть не смутившись от такого резкого отказа, Алиса снова хихикнула и потянулась к Саире, которая ответила на поцелуй с бóльшим желанием и страстью. Её руки скользнули на грудь подруги и, сжав пышные полушария, обвели выступившие сквозь кружево напряженные соски. Саира томно застонала, резко сдернула лифчик с небольшой груди Алисы и по очереди лизнула нежные розовые ареолы.</p><p>С отвращением наблюдая за ласкающими друг друга прямо над ней девушками, Гермиона с ужасом поняла, что они обе под Империусом. Только так можно было объяснить нападение, их странное поведение и легкую эйфорию, в какой, судя по всему, те пребывали. Во время войны ей часто доводилось слышать о волшебниках, годами живущих под действием этого Непростительного заклятия, которые потом рассказывали о необычайной легкости и восторге от подчинения чужой воле, позволявшей им действовать без обычных сомнений и колебаний. Гермионе как никому было знакомо это пьянящее чувство, с одним лишь существенным отличием: она отдавала себя в руки другого человека добровольно, полностью ему доверяя. Кто мог проклясть двух девушек, приказать похитить её и притащить в Визжащую Хижину, чтобы привязать к кровати, словно во время БДСМ-сессии? Миллион версий и догадок, роившихся в голове, вдруг превратились в одно большое нехорошее предчувствие, и Гермиона судорожно огляделась по сторонам с надеждой, что где-то неподалеку завалялась её волшебная палочка, но, увы, той нигде не было видно. </p><p>Нацеловавшись, девушки наконец обратили внимание на свою пленницу. Саира устроилась рядом и принялась деловито расстегивать пиджак Гермионы, а вслед за ним и блузку, не забывая между делом губами и языком ласкать нежную кожу на шее и между грудей. Гермиона не была ханжой, и в другое время при других обстоятельствах её даже возбудили бы эти чувственные прикосновения, но не тогда, когда все действовали не по своей воле.</p><p>– М-м-м, Грейнджер, какие чулочки, – протянула Алиса, несмотря на яростное сопротивление и брыкание ногами Гермионы, все-таки задрав её юбку и проводя рукой по открытому участку над кружевом. – Я так и знала! Врут всё про вас с Малфоем! Вы с ним не темной магией занимаетесь, а просто трахаетесь! </p><p>– Это правда? – жарко зашептала Саира ей на ухо, сжимая измученный японскими зажимами сосок через лифчик, отчего из груди Гермионы вырвался жалобный стон. – Вот откуда вы возвращались вместе так поздно? Я подозревала, что все эти посылки с платьями и сексуальным бельем неспроста. Он хорош в постели, Грейнджер? Или ты просто отсасываешь ему и бережешь себя до свадьбы? </p><p>– Да прекратите же! – воскликнула Гермиона, отчаянно извиваясь в попытках скинуть с себя всё откровеннее прикасающиеся к ней руки и увернуться от назойливых губ. – Кто за этим всем стоит? Кто заставил вас? Зачем?</p><p>– Ты должна изнывать от желания, когда он придет! Он так сказал! Ты будешь умолять его трахнуть тебя! – радостно добавила Алиса, пытаясь стянуть с Гермионы трусики, но та лишь еще яростнее принялась отбиваться ногами. </p><p>– Не сопротивляйся, Грейнджер, – хрипло прошептала Саира, поглаживая её живот. – Мы должны подготовить тебя для него, и в твоих интересах слушаться нас. Он сказал, что хочет поиметь твою задницу, и лучше тебе к тому времени быть хорошо растянутой и смазанной. </p><p>– Спорим, Малфой там еще не был? – Алиса просунула руку под ягодицы своей пленницы и, ухватившись за кромку трусиков, потянула вниз. – Ничего, после того, как он с тобой закончит, в тебя можно будет засунуть три члена одновременно! </p><p>– Кто "он"? Мерлин, да о ком ты?! – выкрикнула Гермиона, пытаясь прицельно пинать в лицо и про себя умоляя Алису достать палочку. Однажды Драко мастерски превратил бумажную салфетку в деревянный шарик – без палочки и невербально. Колдовать бессловесно, одним усилием воли, давно уже не было особой проблемой: в бою выкрикивать заклятия, словно неопытная первокурсница, означало немедленно раскрыть себя и свои планы на атаку, а также потратить драгоценные мгновения, которые могут стоить жизни тебе и друзьям. С беспалочковой магией, по праву считающейся одним из самых сложных видов волшебства, всё обстояло не так просто, и сейчас Гермиона корила себя, что упустила возможность попросить Драко позаниматься с ней, чтобы отточить навыки. Когда это безумие закончится, она обязательно наверстает этот пробел, если, конечно, с Малфоем всё в порядке. Но об этом целесообразней подумать позже: страшно представить, какой приказ могли получить девчонки в отношении её нынешнего Верхнего от…</p><p>– Джеймс! – оторвавшись от вылизывания её соска, безмятежно улыбнулась Саира, отвечая на последний вопрос и одновременно подтверждая все предположения и худшие опасения. Гермиона на миг оцепенела, чем тут же воспользовалась Алиса, запустив руку ей в трусики, за что получила-таки ногой по лицу.</p><p>– Ну всё! – прошипела она, прижимая руку к ушибленному носу. – Я хотела как лучше! Думала, тебе будет не слишком приятно, если мы тебя совсем свяжем. Но ты сама напросилась, Грейнджер!</p><p>Алиса потянулась к скинутому на пол пиджаку, достала палочку и, шмыгнув покрасневшим носиком, наставила её на свою пленницу:</p><p>– Инкар…</p><p>– Акцио палочка! – вытянув насколько было возможно вперед кисть связанной руки, завопила Гермиона, вложив в заклинание всю свою ярость, которая кипела в ней при мысли, что в происходящем с ней и её соседками непотребстве снова виноват тот самый человек, который не давал ей покоя последние недели. </p><p>Выдернутая более сильной волей из рук не ожидавшей подобного Алисы, волшебная палочка послушно легла в ладонь Гермионы, не ставшей терять время зря:</p><p>– Релашио! – и почувствовав, что наконец свободна, она тут же атаковала: – Ступефай! Депульсо!</p><p>Оглушенная Алиса с грохотом свалилась с кровати, но тут же прямо в лицо Гермионе ткнулась палочка успевшей применить защитные чары Саиры, которая, несмотря на кажущуюся легкомысленность, всё же была не последней ученицей в классе. </p><p>– Джеймс запретил тебя убивать и калечить, – она обманчиво спокойно сощурила красивые золотисто-карие глаза, – но разрешил в случае неповиновения сделать тебе немножко больно. Он сказал, ты должна любить боль. Как ты относишься к заклинанию Круциатус, Грейнджер?</p><p>– Его мне хватило при Волан-де-Морте! Экспеллиармус!</p><p>При упоминании некогда запретного имени, наводившего ужас на весь волшебный мир, Саира вздрогнула и на секунду замешкалась, и мощь летящего почти в упор заклинания отбросила её в противоположный конец комнаты. Однако палочку она все же удержала и тут же метнула в Гермиону режущее заклятие, которое, скользнув по выставленному магическому щиту, задело плечо, оставив там глубокую рану, и рукав распахнутой белой блузки мгновенно пропитался кровью.</p><p>– Брось палочку, – холодно произнесла Саира, и её обычно живые и теплые глаза стали ледяными. – У тебя повреждена крупная артерия, ты просто истечешь кровью. </p><p>– Не впервой, – тяжело дыша, ответила Гермиона, из-за всплеска адреналина почти не чувствуя боли. – Петрификус Тоталус! </p><p>– Импедимента! Депульсо!</p><p>– Левикорпус! – воскликнула Гермиона, но кто-то резко дернул её за ногу, заставив повалиться на пол, больно ударившись бедром о стойку кровати.</p><p>– Верни мою палочку, заучка! – послышался голос пришедшей в себя Алисы, клещом вцепившейся в её руку и принявшейся изо всех сил колотить ею об пол в попытках вернуть свое имущество. Раненое плечо, от удара вспыхнувшее резкой болью, мешало обороняться, и соперница навалилась на Гермиону всем телом, осыпая её ругательствами.</p><p>Что-то выкрикнула сзади Саира, и их обеих отбросило к стене. В глазах потемнело от новой вспышки боли в запястье, затмившей даже истекающее кровью плечо. Палочка полетела на пол, и Алиса с радостным возгласом поспешила её поднять. Собрав последние силы, Гермиона схватила её за волосы здоровой рукой и выставила как щит перед летящим в нее заклинанием оглушения Саиры, а затем подхватила палочку у потерявшей сознание девушки и скомандовала:</p><p>– Конфундо! </p><p>Сознание медленно уплывало, но расплывающимся взглядом Гермиона успела заметить, как падает Саира, и перед тем, как отключиться, ей показалось, что она слышит чей-то голос, очень знакомый и властный, но темнота навалилась прежде, чем она поняла, кто это. </p><p>***</p><p>– Ну же, мисс Грейнджер, еще глоточек, и вам станет легче, – ласковый голос мадам Помфри сразу заставил почувствовать себя в безопасности, и Гермиона послушно проглотила льющееся в рот горьковатое зелье. Обезболивающее, сразу поняла она и через несколько минут нашла в себе силы открыть глаза, когда тянущая боль в плече и запястье утихла. </p><p>– Профессор, – при виде склонившейся над постелью обеспокоенной МакГонагалл слабая улыбка сама собой появилась на губах. – Это были вы. Вы нашли меня в Визжащей Хижине. Я слышала ваш голос.</p><p>– Гермиона… – на миг показалось, что в голосе директора школы промелькнули слезы, но она тут же совладала с собой и продолжила более официальным тоном: – Как ты себя чувствуешь? </p><p>– Неплохо, спасибо, – Гермиона покосилась на плечо, туго перетянутое повязкой с заживляющим составом, и осторожно села на кровати. – В голове немного шумит и подташнивает.</p><p>– У вас сотрясение мозга, мисс Грейнджер, – подскочившая мадам Помфри заставила её откинуться обратно на подушку. – А также глубокий порез на плече, который скоро затянется, и сломано запястье. Срастить заклинанием не получится, кость раздроблена, придется принять зелье. Если будете вести себя дисциплинированно, завтра к утру станете как новенькая. Но сейчас вам нужен покой, – она неодобрительно покосилась на МакГонагалл, с громким стуком поставила на прикроватную тумбочку бутылочку с Костеростом и удалилась, всем своим видом выражая недовольство.</p><p>– Костерост подождет, – отрезала Минерва, – скоро здесь будут авроры и сам Министр. Тебе нужно дать показания.</p><p>– Кингсли? Авроры? – тупо переспросила Гермиона, морщась от звона в голове.</p><p>– Совершено нападение на учениц Хогвартса с применением Непростительного заклятия! И очевидно, что целью нападавшего была ты, Гермиона! Даже без Поттера и Уизли ты умудряешься попадать во всякие… – МакГонагалл замолчала, глубоко вздохнув, и неодобрительно покачала головой, будто Гермиона сама напросилась на участие в лесбийском фарсе, учиненном в Визжащей Хижине. – Наиболее вероятная версия – Пожиратели, поэтому я тут же отправила сову в Аврорат! Они с минуты на минуту будут здесь.</p><p>– Это не Пожиратели, – пробормотала Гермиона, гадая, как будет объяснять Министру, кто такой Джеймс и почему её преследует. – Профессор, как вы нашли меня? И где Драко?! Он был со мной, когда на нас напали. Что с ним?!</p><p>– Я воспользовалась наследием неких Мародеров, которое мистер Поттер любезно предоставил мне в пользование, – загадочно ответила МакГонагалл. – Драко не получил серьезных травм. Когда попавшее в него заклятие Конфундус перестало действовать, он тут же отправил мне Патронуса с сообщением о похищении. Очень хочется надеяться, что его поступок был продиктован здравым смыслом, а не отсутствием волшебной палочки, которую у него забрали мисс О’Ши и мисс Блэквуд. Останься палочка при нем, не уверена, что исход был бы тем же.</p><p>– Вы правы, профессор, – вошедший в палату Драко обращался к МакГонагалл, но смотрел только на Гермиону. – Если бы у меня не забрали палочку, я не стал бы сообщать вам, а разобрался со всем сам. </p><p>– Драко! – воскликнула Гермиона, чувствуя, как теплеет на душе при одном взгляде на него, целого и невредимого.</p><p>– Надеюсь, мне не нужно объяснять, насколько безрассудно и опрометчиво… – начала было МакГонагалл, но Малфой стремительно пересек комнату и заключил Гермиону в объятия, не видя и не слыша ничего и никого вокруг. Махнув рукой, директор спрятала улыбку за одним из самых строгих выражений своего лица, которым обычно устрашала нерадивых первокурсников, и вышла из палаты. </p><p>– Драко! Я так боялась, что он приказал им что-то с тобой сделать! Прости, я не успела тебя предупредить о заклинании, я видела, как оно летит тебе в спину, но…</p><p>– Гермиона, – строго прервал её Малфой, аккуратно поглаживая её сломанную руку, надежно зафиксированную тугой повязкой, – это мне нужно просить прощения. Я должен был защитить тебя. Этот Джеймс… перешел все границы. Очень жаль, что я не воспользовался возможностью в тот вечер, когда он был у меня в руках, – от Драко веяло такой тихой яростью и опасностью, что Гермиона подавила в себе желание отдернуть руку и отстраниться, настолько он сейчас напоминал прежнего себя. – Стефан сейчас в Хогсмиде, он перевернет там всё вверх дном, но найдет Джеймса. Как только я понял, что твои соседки под Империусом, сомнений, кто мог это сделать, у меня не осталось, особенно когда они бросили меня там, в коридоре, и забрали тебя. Сразу, как смог, я сообщил в клуб, Кристоф подключил свои связи в Аврорате, и к этому делу присоединился один из его друзей, который будет держать нас в курсе официального расследования.</p><p>– Драко… – Гермиона подняла на него глаза, и он увидел в них страх и смущение. – Я не знаю, что мне сказать Кингсли о Джеймсе… о специфике нашего с ним знакомства…</p><p>– Ничего, – Малфой понимающе улыбнулся и оставил на её щеке мимолетный успокаивающий поцелуй. – Пусть считает это всё результатом неудачного свидания с безумным поклонником. И пусть авроры ищут его – если смогут найти. Оставь всю Тематическую составляющую этой истории Кристофу и Стефану, они позаботятся об этом лучше, чем весь Аврорат вместе взятый. </p><p>– Хорошо, – кивнула Гермиона, чувствуя, как в голове всё снова переворачивается вверх дном. – Я так и сделаю. </p><p>– Милая, – помолчав, наконец решился Драко, – я пойму, если ты сейчас не захочешь об этом говорить, но я должен спросить. Что случилось в Визжащей Хижине? Что он приказал им с тобой сделать?</p><p>– Ох… я… – Гермиона вдруг представила, как пытается пересказать нелепые попытки девчонок возбудить её, и внезапно расхохоталась, а потом застонала от боли в потревоженном плече и звона в голове. Увидев, что Драко с тревогой за ней наблюдает, она поспешила объяснить свою странную реакцию на его вопрос: – Прости, я не уверена, что смогу адекватно облечь в слова то, что там было. Знаю, что, когда прибудет Кингсли, мне придется, но… но ему я, пожалуй, расскажу сокращенную версию. </p><p>– Ничего страшного, – Малфой ласково погладил её по щеке. – Если ты не против, я могу сам посмотреть. Я не так сведущ в легилименции и окклюменции, как Темный Лорд, но именно из-за него мне пришлось немного освоить оба этих искусства. Крестный настоял.</p><p>– Твой крестный?</p><p>– Снейп. Ты позволишь мне? </p><p>– Конечно, – без сомнений ответила Гермиона, несмотря на подозрения, что после сеанса легилименции её голова разболится еще сильнее. </p><p>– Я буду осторожен и не причиню тебе боли и дискомфорта, – пообещал Драко, кладя руку ей на затылок и неотрывно смотря в глаза. – Расслабься. Легилименс!</p><p>Когда Гарри рассказывал о своих занятиях окклюменцией со Снейпом, он описывал свои ощущения от того, что тот копался в его разуме, как неприятные и даже болезненные. Ожидая чего-то подобного, Гермиона внутренне сжалась, но проникновение Драко в её разум оказалось легким и бережным, подобным дуновению ветерка. Она почувствовала, как он нежно коснулся неприятных воспоминаний, и постаралась расслабиться и раскрыться, чтобы помочь ему. Прокрутив всё произошедшее в Визжащей Хижине, он осторожно потянулся назад, и Гермиона вдруг поняла, как приятно и спокойно ей ощущать его присутствие.</p><p>– Спасибо за доверие, – шепнул он, хотя кулаки его непроизвольно сжались от гнева. – Его найдут, и больше он не посмеет тронуть тебя без твоего согласия.</p><p>– Спасибо, Драко, – улыбнулась Гермиона и осторожно потянулась к нему перебинтованными руками, безумно желая обнять, стереть эту мрачную складку между его бровями и прогнать темноту из глаз. И только оказавшись в его руках, поняла, как на самом деле испугалась тогда в Визжащей Хижине, наедине с ни в чем неповинными девчонками, исполняющими роль марионеток в руках безумного садиста, а особенно страшно ей стало, когда она услышала от них, что он должен скоро появиться. Усилием воли отогнав грозящий затопить с головой ужас, Гермиона подавила в себе желание провалиться в комфортное состояние, в котором она всегда находилась, будучи нижней. Сейчас не время перекладывать заботы и ответственность на своего Верхнего, как бы этого ни хотелось, особенно находясь в его объятиях. Ничего страшного в итоге не случилось, и нужно взять себя в руки и дать показания аврорам, чтобы поимка этого чудовища состоялась как можно скорее. Кто знает, может, им повезет больше, чем Стефану, и они все-таки смогут отыскать его следы. </p><p>– Она сказала, что это не Пожиратели, но, Кингсли, ты же сам знаешь, что они могут за этим стоять, особенно после такого массового побега в Америку! – раздался за дверью раздраженный голос МакГонагалл, и Драко, скользнув мимолетным поцелуем по щеке Гермионы, отодвинулся от нее.</p><p>– Я знаю, Минерва, – пробасил в ответ Бруствер. – Эта дамочка из МАКУСА, Крамп, уже сидит у меня в печёнках, мне нужно дать ей хоть что-то, чтобы она, наконец, убралась обратно в свой Нью-Йорк! </p><p>Гермиона покосилась на Драко. При упоминании Эстер Крамп, любовницы Люциуса, его лицо превратилось в непроницаемую маску, тщательно скрывающую все эмоции.</p><p>– Гермиона! – воскликнул Министр, ласково, хоть и очень устало улыбаясь ей. – А еще говорили, что это Поттер вечно во что-то влипает, утягивая вас с Уизли за собой, но ты и без него прекрасно справляешься! </p><p>Он подошел к койке и осторожно обнял Гермиону.</p><p>– Привет, Кингсли, – она тепло улыбнулась в ответ, искренне радуясь встрече.</p><p>– Давно не виделись. Кажется, с тех пор ты еще больше похорошела, – его взгляд задержался на повязках на её плече и запястье, и он нахмурился. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? </p><p>– Хорошо, спасибо. Ничего серьезного. Мадам Помфри говорит, завтра уже буду в порядке.</p><p>Стоящий рядом с кроватью Драко скептически хмыкнул, явно выражая несогласие со столь оптимистичной оценкой, и Кингсли, наконец, перевел взгляд на него.</p><p>– Малфой-младший, – сдержанно сказал Бруствер, но всё же без капли сомнений протянул ему руку. – Что ты тут делаешь?</p><p>– Это Драко сообщил мне о нападении и похищении Гермионы, – встряла МакГонагалл с таким видом, словно была готова броситься и заслонить собой Малфоя от Непростительного заклятия. – Он прислал мне Патронуса, хотя похитительницы забрали его палочку. Беспалочковый Патронус в таком юном возрасте, Кингсли! На месте начальников твоих отделов я бы уже дралась за право предоставить этому молодому человеку стажировку после окончания Хогвартса! </p><p>– Хм. Насколько я помню, мистера Малфоя уже ожидает должность младшего специалиста в новом экспериментальном подразделении Сектора борьбы с незаконным использованием изобретений маглов, для которого он сейчас готовит проект. Я прав, Драко?</p><p>– Всё верно, мистер Бруствер, – вежливо, но холодно отозвался Драко. – Но разве Министр магии Великобритании отложил все свои дела и срочно прибыл в Хогвартс, чтобы обсуждать мою будущую карьеру? </p><p>– Драко! – ахнула МакГонагалл, но Кингсли лишь широко улыбнулся:</p><p>– Он прав, Минерва. Пока ребята прочесывают Хогсмид, я бы хотел услышать из первых уст, что же произошло. Гермиона, сначала твоя версия событий, потом поговорим с теми девушками, которые были под Империусом. Кстати, где они?</p><p>– В отдельных палатах, взаперти, – в голосе директора явно сквозило недовольство тем фактом, что ей пришлось посадить учениц под замок. – Они пришли в себя, но, кто знает, спало ли заклятие или ими всё еще управляет чужая воля. </p><p>– Разумная предосторожность, Минерва, – понимающе кивнул Бруствер. – Один из авроров, который прибыл сюда со мной, – легилимент. Он поработает с девушками и разберется с Империусом. Если нужно, он поможет им преодолеть заклятие – у него уже был подобный опыт.</p><p>– Спасибо, Кингсли. </p><p>– Что ж, а теперь я в твоем распоряжении, Гермиона, – улыбнулся он, поворачиваясь к ней. Стараясь не обращать внимания на шум в голове, она как смогла, без лишних подробностей и по делу, поведала Брустверу о своем знакомстве с Джеймсом, неудачном свидании, нападении и сегодняшнем неприятном инциденте. В нужных местах к рассказу подключался Драко, добавив подробности, которым Гермиона по понятным причинам не была свидетелем. </p><p>– Интересно, – задумчиво сказал Кингсли, внимательно выслушав их обоих. – Учитывая, что знакомство по переписке состоялось по твоей инициативе, версия, что это может быть кто-то из сбежавших Пожирателей Смерти под Оборотным зельем, представляется маловероятной. Но проверить её тем не менее стоит, ведь случай сам по себе вопиющий: некий безумец накладывает Непростительное заклятие на учениц Хогвартса, заставляет напасть на сокурсников и вовлекает их в… хм… действия сексуального характера против их воли. Минерва, те девочки совершеннолетние?</p><p>– Да, Кингсли, но это никоим образом не оправдывает злоумышленника! Я настаиваю на том, чтобы Министерство уделило самое пристальное внимание расследованию этого дела! Под ударом могут оказаться другие ученики! Возможно, помимо мисс Блэквуд и мисс О’Ши, кто-то еще уже околдован! Я сегодня же выпущу запрет на визиты в Хогсмид на неопределенное время! Попечительский совет…</p><p>– Минерва, дорогая, – вежливо, но твердо перебил её Кингсли, – я не хуже тебя понимаю все риски и опасность, которой подвергаются ученики школы. Тебе совсем не обязательно грозить Попечительским советом, чтобы убедить меня в необходимости скорой поимки этого преступника. Аврорат сделает всё возможное… и невозможное, – со вздохом добавил он под гневно-сверкающим взглядом МакГонагалл. – Спасибо, Гермиона. Постарайся отдохнуть, судя по всему, ночь тебе предстоит нелегкая, – сочувствующе улыбнулся он, заметив на прикроватном столике бутылочку Костероста. </p><p>– Спасибо, Кингсли, но самое тяжелое этой ночью я уже пережила, – бодро ответила она, пожимая ему руку. </p><p>– Драко.</p><p>– Мистер Бруствер, – холодно кивнул Малфой, тоже обмениваясь с ним рукопожатием на прощание.</p><p>– Я позову мадам Помфри, – Минерва тепло улыбнулась Гермионе, легонько сжала плечо Малфоя и первой вышла из палаты. </p><p>– Да, Гермиона, – уже в дверях обернулся Кингсли, – к тебе еще заглянет пара моих ребят. Обещаю, они тебя совсем не утомят.</p><p>И задорно подмигнув, он вышел вслед за директором.</p><p>– Иди отдыхать, Драко, – устало сказала Гермиона, когда он осторожно сел рядом с ней на койку. – День был долгим. Может, если я притворюсь спящей, авроры тихонько постоят тут и уйдут?</p><p>– Очень в этом сомневаюсь, – задумчиво отозвался Малфой, ласково запуская руку в её рассыпанные по подушке волосы. – К тому же я не оставлю тебя наедине с этим. </p><p>Он кивнул на злополучный Костерост, и Гермиона нахмурилась.</p><p>– Всё так страшно? Тебе приходилось его принимать?</p><p>– Я же играл в квиддич – когда-то в другой жизни. </p><p>– Да, ты был тогда тем еще засранцем, – ласково улыбнулась Гермиона, и Драко впервые за долгое время тихонько рассмеялся. </p><p>– Тебе очень идет смех.</p><p>В ответ Малфой мгновенно помрачнел:</p><p>– Очень мало поводов для веселья в последнее время. </p><p>– Иди сюда, – здоровой рукой она потянула его к себе, и он послушно наклонился, чуть улыбнувшись краешком губ. Раньше инициатива всегда оставалась за ним, и сейчас он с интересом наблюдал за ней. Нежно погладив его по щеке, она соблазнительно облизнула губы и потянулась к нему за поцелуем.</p><p>Грохнула дверь палаты, и радостный голос Рона, ничуть не смущаясь того, что уже далеко за полночь, проорал:</p><p>– Миона, как ты могла влипнуть в такую историю с двумя красотками… без нас, – ошарашенно закончил он, увидев открывшуюся ему сцену. – Малфой!</p><p>Драко, чье лицо мгновенно превратилось в ледяную маску, не спеша распрямился и медленно повернулся, словно давая Рону и вошедшему вслед за ним Гарри детально убедиться, что им не померещилась недвусмысленность их с Гермионой позы.</p><p>– Уизли, – в тон Рону прошипел в ответ он.</p><p>Атмосфера в палате мгновенно раскалилась, удушливая жаркая волна накатила на Гермиону, щеки запылали, и воздуха как будто стало не хватать.</p><p>– Привет, Гермиона, – бодро сказал Гарри, явно пытаясь разрядить обстановку. – Привет, Драко.</p><p>– Привет, Гарри, – пробормотала Гермиона. – Рон…</p><p>– Так что ты здесь делаешь, Малфой? – проигнорировав их попытки держаться в рамках вежливости, с вызовом бросил тот. </p><p>– А на что это, по-твоему, похоже, Уизли? – Драко встал и медленно, будто бы лениво, выпрямился, холодно глядя с высоты своего роста на Рона и Гарри. Палочка, которую МакГонагалл нашла у Саиры и вернула ему, как-то сама собой вдруг оказалась у него в руках, однако пока смотрящая вниз. </p><p>Увидев это, Рон моментально выхватил свою. </p><p>– Рональд Уизли! – громко и отчетливо произнесла Гермиона тоном, каким обычно Молли отчитывала своих сыновей. – Немедленно спрячь палочку! Драко находится здесь по той же причине, что и вы оба! Потому что он мой друг, нравится тебе это или нет!</p><p>– Что-то не припомню, чтобы ты лобызалась в губы с друзьями, – выпалил Рон, озлобленно сощурившись. </p><p>Палочка Драко медленно начала подниматься вверх, нацеливаясь ему в грудь. Гарри стремительно оказался на пути Рона, мешая тому атаковать первым. </p><p>– Нет! Драко! – воскликнула Гермиона с болью в голосе, и Малфой замер, а потом медленно опустил руку.</p><p>– Только ради тебя, – бросил он и стремительно вышел из палаты. Дверь за ним закрылась с громким хлопком, оглушительно прогремевшим в тишине больничного крыла. </p><p>– Какого лешего, Гермиона?! Малфой?! – взорвался Рон, отодвинув в сторону Гарри и нависнув над ней. – Ты бы еще с Волан-де-Мортом поцеловалась! Мерлин, ну и гадость! Права была Лаванда…</p><p>– Рон! – рявкнул Поттер, так что тот обернулся. – Хватит! Мы не для этого здесь!</p><p>– Я здесь точно не для того, чтобы смотреть, как наша Гермиона ласкается со змеёнышем! – выплюнул тот с гримасой отвращения на лице.</p><p>– Уважай мой выбор, Рональд, как я уважаю твой, или мне не о чем больше с тобой говорить! – яростно воскликнула Гермиона.</p><p>– Полностью с тобой согласен – нам не о чем говорить, – холодно ответил он и вышел.</p><p>Гермиона закрыла глаза и несколько раз глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, пытаясь сдержаться, но, когда Гарри тихонько присел рядом и осторожно привлек её к себе, всё же расплакалась у него на груди – сказывался пережитый кошмар, и напряжение, еще больше подстегнутое выпадом Рона, требовало выхода.</p><p>– Ну-ну, не плачь, Миона, – тепло проговорил Гарри, неловко поглаживая её по голове. – Уверен, он уже жалеет о том, что сказал. Ты его знаешь, это же Рон.</p><p>Всхлипнув еще несколько раз, Гермиона заставила себя успокоиться, слишком уж растерянным выглядел Гарри. Джинни никогда не плакала со смерти Фреда, и у него просто не было опыта успокаивать плачущих девушек.</p><p>– Я в порядке, – вытирая слезы здоровой рукой, сказала она. – Просто ночь выдалась не самой лучшей в моей жизни. И Рон не прав насчет Драко – он изменился! Настолько, что порой мне кажется, на третьем курсе я ударила совсем другого человека. </p><p>– Я знаю. Я много наблюдал за ним, пока шли слушания по делу Малфоев. И хоть нам так и не удалось поговорить, было заметно, что Драко совсем другой, не такой, как раньше. В отличие от его отца, – Гарри вдруг лукаво улыбнулся, решая сменить тему: – Значит, ты и он…</p><p>Гермиона густо покраснела и кивнула, пряча взгляд.</p><p>– Мы с ним немного больше, чем просто друзья, – наконец призналась она. – Гарри, он понимает меня как никто. И… заботится обо мне, можешь себе представить? Драко Малфой и грязнокровка. Звучит как бред безумца, но это правда. И я не позволю Рону…</p><p>– Рон поссорился с Лавандой, – вдруг сказал Гарри, взяв со столика Костерост и бездумно крутя его в руках. – У нас было тяжелое дежурство в Аврорате, когда поступил сигнал из Хогвартса. Узнав, что на тебя напали, мы, конечно, вызвались на это дело. У Рона и Лаванды были планы на вечер, но он, не раздумывая, отменил их. Можешь себе представить, какой был скандал. </p><p>– Да уж, – задумчиво пробормотала Гермиона. – Лаванда умеет создать «отличное» настроение. </p><p>– Он извинится, совсем скоро, вот увидишь. Меня больше беспокоит, что мы перерыли весь Хогсмид и не нашли ни следа человека, которого описали Алиса и Саира. Зачем ты ему понадобилась, Гермиона? </p><p>– Это долгая история, – устало сказала она, борясь с желанием рассказать ему всё со всеми интимными подробностями. Это же Гарри, в конце концов, он поймет. Они столько прошли вместе, столько пережили, и вот они снова одни, а Рон ушел, совсем как тогда. </p><p>– Расскажи мне, – Гарри смотрел на нее с таким беспокойством и такой бесконечной дружеской любовью, что она было решилась, но потом вспомнила, что у нее теперь есть человек, который знает о ней все самые сокровенные тайны и не просто принимает её такой, какая она есть, но помогает раскрыться и не бояться себя. Нет, эта сторона её жизни не для них, не для Гарри и Рона, и даже не для Джинни. Пусть считают её и дальше правильной всезнающей Гермионой. А с демонами лучше всего справится тот, в чьей душе их не меньше. </p><p>– Я расскажу вкратце. Мне еще нужно принять эту штуку, – она кивнула на флакончик с зельем у Поттера в руках, и тот поставил его обратно на стол. </p><p>Как Гермиона ни старалась по возможности кратко поведать всю историю о Джеймсе, рассказ все же затянулся. В Гарри проснулась его хватка аврора, и он задавал все новые вопросы, чем вконец утомил уставшую подругу. Поэтому, когда наконец пришла мадам Помфри и сказала, что пора принимать Костерост, Гермиона распрощалась с Гарри почти с облегчением. До тех пор, пока не осталась одна и зелье не начало действовать. Несмотря на принятую вторую порцию обезболивающего, ощущения в руке были сравнимы с пыткой Круциатусом, и сложно было представить, как Гарри на втором курсе перенес такое по всему телу. Гермиона витала где-то между мучительным бодрствованием и полусном, куда проваливалась от крайней степени усталости и откуда её каждый раз выдирал образ Беллатрисы, снова и снова являющейся мучить ее. </p><p>В очередной раз вынырнув из тягучего кошмара, чтобы снова встретиться с выкручивающей мышцы болью, Гермиона вдруг поняла, что она не одна и её окутывает знакомый аромат имбиря и лимона, а голова лежит на мужском плече. </p><p>– Драко…</p><p>– Я обещал не оставлять тебя с этим одну, – услышала она тихий шепот, от которого безликая больничная палата, наполненная кошмарами, вдруг стала почти по-домашнему уютной. Сильные пальцы начали интенсивно растирать ноющую руку, отчего напряженные мышцы расслабились, и боль вдруг слегка утихла, став из ужасной хотя бы выносимой. </p><p>– Спасибо, – пробормотала Гермиона и тут же провалилась в сон без сновидений. </p><p>На следующее утро она проснулась в палате одна, а сломанное запястье уже было как новое. Несмотря на это, мадам Помфри не выпускала её из больничного крыла до полудня, пока не убедилась, что последствия травм, особенно сотрясения мозга, устранены. Все занятия на сегодня, к большому сожалению Гермионы, уже были закончены, хотя она с удовольствием заняла бы свои мысли продвинутым зельеварением и заклинаниями, чтобы отвлечься от тяжелых размышлений о Джеймсе. Бесцельно побродив по пустой комнате – её соседки все еще находились в больничном крыле под наблюдением авроров, – она решила всё же сходить на обед, хотя аппетита не было совсем.</p><p>На всем пути к Большому залу её снова сопровождали взгляды окружающих, только в этот раз с настороженно-осуждающих они сменились на любопытно-изучающие. Проходя мимо группок девчонок, она слышала вслед смех и шушуканье. Гадая, что из произошедшего вчера стало достоянием общественности и что теперь будут болтать о ней в коридорах Хогвартса, Гермиона собралась было толкнуть двери Большого зала, когда кто-то за её спиной успел сделать это раньше, на самом пороге вдруг ухватив её за руку.</p><p>– Привет, – ослепительно улыбнулся Драко. – Рад, что тебе лучше. </p><p>– Что ты делаешь? – ошарашенно прошептала Гермиона, когда он приобнял её за талию и повел вперед, к столу Гриффиндора. Казалось, все взгляды в зале, в том числе преподавателей, были прикованы к ним, а разговоры удивленно поутихли. </p><p>– Даю людям то, чего они хотят, – невозмутимо отозвался Драко, смотря на нее и улыбаясь, словно больше никто в мире не существовал для него. – МакГонагалл постаралась, чтобы сочные подробности вашей вчерашней пижамной вечеринки в Визжащей Хижине не стали достоянием общественности. Однако, согласно официальной версии, которая стала основой для запрета на визиты в Хогсмид, где-то вокруг Хогвартса бродит маньяк, который проклинает учениц Империусом. И знаешь, что из всей истории больше всего потрясло школу? </p><p>– Ч-что? – пробормотала Гермиона, уже начиная догадываться.</p><p>– Наш с тобой роман, – он остановился, немного не дойдя до стола, прямо посередине прохода, чтобы их было отлично видно со всех сторон, и слегка приобнял её, улыбаясь самой обаятельной из своих улыбок. – Интересно, что бы ты сделала, чтобы прекратить эти слухи?</p><p>– Объяснила бы, что это неправда! – выпалила смущенная Гермиона, всей кожей ощущая на себе чужие взгляды и отчаянно краснея.</p><p>– Что, к каждому в Хогвартсе лично подошла бы? – лукаво улыбнулся Драко. – А то, что твоя версия – сильное прегрешение против истины, не терзало бы твою гриффиндорскую совесть? </p><p>– М-м-м… – протянула Гермиона, еще больше смутившись. С тех пор, как они в самом начале решили, что их отношения ограничатся Темой, впервые Малфой открыто признал их чем-то большим. К тому же публично. </p><p>– Я решил разобраться с тем, что наши имена звучат на каждом углу школы, по-слизерински: отнять у людей пищу для фантазий и дать им увидеть то, о чем они болтают, собственными глазами.</p><p>– Ну конечно же! – отодвинув в сторону чувства, Гермиона включила холодную голову, и план Драко ясно нарисовался у нее в голове. – Слухи рождаются тогда, когда истина скрыта, но если показать её каждому желающему, интерес пропадет, а вместе с ним умрут и сплетни. Это просто гениально!</p><p>– Все слизеринцы отличные манипуляторы общественным мнением. Сейчас толпа жадно накинется на то, что мы им в данный момент показываем. Я даю им два-три дня, максимум неделю, чтобы перемыть нам косточки, после чего мы станем скучны и неактуальны, как вчерашний номер «Ежедневного пророка». Сейчас я провожу тебя на твое место за столом и мило пожелаю приятного аппетита, а потом мы вместе пойдем в библиотеку, и я буду тебя там обнимать и рассказывать, что ты пропустила сегодня на зельеварении. Ты ведь туда собиралась после обеда, не так ли?</p><p>– Так, – подтвердила Гермиона, улыбаясь тому, насколько хорошо он её знает.</p><p>– Нам нужно обсудить последние новости по расследованию авроров. Расскажу тебе после того, как ты поешь, – непререкаемым тоном Верхнего заявил Малфой, видя, что она уже готова вывалить на него миллион вопросов. – Тебе нужны силы, а после услышанного кусок в горло не полезет.</p><p>– Он и так не полезет, если ты в двух словах не расскажешь прямо сейчас, – возразила Гермиона, игнорируя опасный блеск глаз недовольного её неповиновением Доминанта. </p><p>– Мы вспомним об этом разговоре в субботу в клубе, – пообещал он, а затем вздохнул, понимая по решимости в её взгляде, что она не отстанет. – Хорошо. В двух словах, а потом ты наполнишь свою тарелку до краев и съешь всё, что там окажется. Тебе всё понятно?</p><p>– Да, сэр, – послушно прошептала Гермиона.</p><p>– Кинг – приятель Стефана, тот самый легилимент, который работает сейчас с твоими соседками, выяснил у них, как выглядел человек, который представился им Джеймсом и наложил на них Империус. Судя по описанию, его внешность не имеет ничего общего с тем, кто напал на тебя тогда у ворот Хогвартса, и, соответственно, с Уорвиком тоже, – Драко нахмурился. – Кажется, мое извинение перед ним должно быть намного более искренним, чем я планировал.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Наверное, в эту субботу в клубе собрались все его действующие члены. И возможно, кто-то прибыл еще из других филиалов по всей стране, по крайней мере, так казалось Гермионе, потому что в Белом зале яблоку негде было упасть. Они с Драко стояли за сценой и ждали своей очереди, и это было самое долгое и выматывающее ожидание на её памяти. Несмотря на то, что Малфой предлагал перенести наказание на следующую неделю, опасаясь за её состояние после пережитого нападения, Гермиона упросила его не откладывать, убедив, что с ней всё в порядке, и страстно желая поскорее со всем разделаться и забыть как страшный сон. </p><p>– Ты помнишь, за что будешь наказана? – холодно спросил Драко, пока ведущий объявлял их имена. После проведенного вместе дня напоказ, чтобы, согласно плану Малфоя, слухи об их романе дошли до критической точки, после которой должен был начаться спад, Драко исчез из школы до самых выходных, сославшись на неотложные семейные дела. А с их встречи сегодня у ворот Хогвартса был предельно строгим и отстраненным, жестко одергивая свою нижнюю за любую оплошность, поэтому Гермиона, несмотря на то, что её мысли разбегались от волнения в разные стороны, поспешила ответить:</p><p>– Да, сэр. За нарушение вашего приказа и правил клуба. </p><p>– Хорошо. Помни об этом на протяжении всего наказания, – взяв её за руку, он подошел к небольшой лесенке, ведущей на помост, но перед тем как подняться, обернулся. – Когда мы окажемся там, ты будешь смотреть только на меня или себе под ноги, слушать и реагировать только на мой голос. Тебе всё понятно? Повтори.</p><p>– Я буду смотреть только на вас или себе под ноги, сэр, слушать и реагировать только на ваш голос, – послушно отчеканила Гермиона, пытаясь унять нервную дрожь. Сейчас ей предстоит выдержать тридцать ударов девятихвосткой на глазах у всего клуба. В прошлые выходные Драко уже продемонстрировал, что её ждет, дав вполовину меньше, и это было безумно, почти невыносимо больно. Сегодня её реакцию на каждый удар, каждый крик и каждую слезинку будет оценивать огромная толпа опытных Тематиков. Ей нельзя подвести своего Верхнего снова. </p><p>– Гермиона! – вырвал её из размышлений, близких к паническим, голос Драко, который, как показалось, слегка потеплел. – Смотри на меня. Плевать на Уорвика, плевать на всех, их тут нет! Есть только я. Ты делаешь это для меня. Ты поняла?</p><p>– Да, сэр, – сосредоточившись на его лице и чувствуя, что действительно становится легче, прошептала она, следуя за ним на сцену. Увидев угловым зрением собравшуюся внизу толпу, она тут же опустила глаза, начав тщательно изучать блестящие ботинки Драко.</p><p>– Повернись и встань к кресту, – услышала она приказ и немедленно подчинилась. Развязав пояс её черного шелкового платья, похожего на халат, Малфой помог ему соскользнуть с плеч, оставив Гермиону в черном кружевном боди, скрывающем непрозрачными вставками все интимные места и довольно целомудренно прикрывающем ягодицы. Драко настоял, что сам выберет ей наряд для этого визита в клуб, и утром сова принесла большой сверток. Платье должно было легко сниматься, чтобы не возиться с ним на сцене, и оно отвечало этому требованию, будучи при этом довольно элегантным. Если было бы возможно, Малфой и вовсе не снимал бы его со своей нижней, собственнически не желая чужих взглядов на её теле, но при порке требовалось хотя бы минимально оголить место, на которое лягут удары, чтобы не было возможности ошибиться или схалтурить и чтобы свидетели смогли оценить степень наказания – а иначе нет смысла делать его публичным. </p><p>Повинуясь невербальному заклинанию, плотные черные ленты крепко обхватили запястья и лодыжки Гермионы, привязав её к андреевскому кресту. Пока Драко, повернувшись к собравшимся, в изящных выражениях, но при этом довольно холодно, очень по-слизерински, приносил официальные извинения Кастору Уорвику и администрации клуба за поведение своей нижней, Гермиона, закрыв глаза, сосредоточилась на повторении ингредиентов, входящих в Напиток живой смерти. Такие умственные упражнения всегда её странным образом успокаивали, и сейчас почти получилось представить, что она в родной уютной библиотеке Хогвартса, где ей всегда было хорошо и спокойно. Когда она дошла до корня асфоделя, на её спину, затянутую в черное кружево, легла рука Драко, возвращая к реальности.</p><p>– Считай, – негромко сказал он и, сделав пару шагов назад, обрушил на её задницу первый удар. Он не был сильным, и ожидавшая вспышки боли Гермиона почти с удивлением произнесла:</p><p>– Один.</p><p>Следующие четыре по силе были примерно такими же, но когда шестой заставил её вскрикнуть, она поняла, что тогда был всего лишь разогрев и реальное наказание началось только сейчас. </p><p>Малфой работал плетью равномерно, стараясь не наносить два удара в одно место, однако коварные узелки каждый раз будто сдирали мельчайшие клочки кожи, заставляя Гермиону кричать. Всё, о чем она могла думать, это не сбиться со счета. </p><p>– Двадцать! – выкрикнула она, пытаясь сдержать слезы, навернувшиеся на глаза от невыносимой боли. Руки, стянутые лентами, дрожали, а ноги отказывались держать, но следующего удара всё не было.</p><p>– Ты прекрасно справляешься, – вдруг раздался рядом ласковый шепот Драко, и его нежные пальцы убрали с её лба налипшие пряди растрепавшихся волос. – Всё хорошо. Осталось еще десять. Ты сможешь, милая. </p><p>Он стоял рядом и просто гладил её по голове, никуда не спеша, словно у них была вечность. Огненная боль превратилась из адского пламени в обычный пожар, дыхание немного выровнялось, и хотя дрожь по всему телу не унималась, Гермиона искренне была благодарна Драко за этот перерыв. </p><p>– Продолжаем, – холодно объявил он, чтобы слышали остальные, и снова отошел. </p><p>Последние десять ударов показались Гермионе пыткой. Она безостановочно кричала, уже не пытаясь сдерживаться. Казалось, на заднице не осталось ни клочка кожи, и узелки с каждым разом выгрызали кусочки живой плоти. </p><p>– Тридцать! – срываясь на крик, сосчитала она, бессильно повиснув на удерживающих руки лентах. Кажется, раздались одобрительные аплодисменты, но Гермиона уже ничего не слышала, потому что Малфой подхватил её на руки, не давая упасть, когда исчезло сковывающее заклинание. Он обнял её, закрывая собой от всего мира, за пару шагов пересек сцену и спустился вниз, где стояло несколько диванчиков, скрытых от взглядов толпы. Устроив ничего не осознающую, словно хмельную Гермиону у себя на коленях, так чтобы пощадить выпоротые ягодицы, он тихо прошептал:</p><p> – Всё закончилось, милая. Ты выдержала. Я горжусь тобой… Поплачь, не сдерживайся. Дай эмоциям выплеснуться. </p><p>Будто повинуясь приказу, слезы сами собой хлынули из глаз, катясь безостановочным потоком, и она еще крепче прижалась к нему, тихонько всхлипывая. Казалось, с каждой слезинкой уходили напряжение и страхи, а вместе с ними – пережитый ужас последней недели. Боль от плети потихоньку стихала, трансформируясь в приятный жар и, к большому удивлению, в возбуждение. Всё еще подрагивая от эмоциональной встряски, Гермиона, не веря самой себе, поёрзала на коленях Драко, чувствуя липкую смазку, уже успевшую пропитать ластовицу кружевного боди.</p><p>Подняв на своего Верхнего полубессознательный-полубезумный взгляд, она жадно потянулась к его губам, и Малфой охотно подался вперед, отвечая ей. Тяжело дыша, она растворилась в поцелуе, упиваясь им, словно отыскав вожделенный оазис в пустыне, наслаждаясь его ласкающими губами, как будто это последний поцелуй перед неминуемой смертью или же первый в возрождении после нее. </p><p>Едва не потеряв голову от охватившей их обоих страсти, сходя с ума от нежности и податливости своей храброй нижней, только что выдержавшей жестокое наказание на глазах у всех ради него, Драко всё же неимоверным усилием взял себя в руки, чувствуя, что забывшей как дышать в горячке возбуждения Гермионе не хватает воздуха и она вот-вот потеряет сознание, не в силах оторваться от его губ. </p><p>– Всё-всё, милая, – он мягко отстранился, проведя по её разгоряченной мокрой от слез щеке прохладными пальцами. – Гермиона, дыши. Просто сделай глубокий вдох. Вот так. А теперь еще один. Молодец. Тебе лучше?</p><p>– Да, сэр, – хрипло прошептала она, когда вместе с хлынувшим в легкие кислородом прояснилось в голове, и она вспомнила, что случилось и где они находятся. – Я… я…</p><p>– Я знаю, – улыбнулся Малфой, невесомо проводя по огненно-горячей болезненной коже её ягодиц, скользнул пальцами ниже, туда, где было еще горячее, и коснулся липкой влаги. – Будь я просто твоим парнем, я бы трахнул тебя прямо сейчас на этом диванчике, и плевать на остальных и на правила. Но я твой Верхний, и у меня в планах кое-что другое для тебя. Ты готова?</p><p>– Д-да, сэр… можно мне еще пару минут, пожалуйста? – она снова поёрзала у него на коленях, на этот раз пытаясь понять, в каком состоянии находится её задница после узелковой «кошки», а затем потянулась рукой и коснулась горящей кожи, ожидая глубоких ран и кровавого месива. </p><p>– Хочешь посмотреть? – понимающе улыбнулся Драко. – Идем. Осторожней, я помогу тебе.</p><p>Убедившись, что она в состоянии твердо стоять на ногах, он подвел её к ряду нешироких зеркал, высотой до потолка, висящих у стены за сценой и служивших скорее украшением, чем по-настоящему функциональных. Однако увидеть себя было вполне возможно, и Гермиона с удивлением рассмотрела свои ярко-красные ягодицы, уже кое-где начавшие наливаться фиолетовым, и несколько мелких ранок там, где узелки, по всей видимости, прорвали кожу. </p><p>– Хм, – пробормотала она, поворачиваясь другим боком.</p><p>– Что, ожидала худшего? – улыбаясь, спросил Малфой. Он явно был весьма доволен собой и проделанной работой.</p><p>– Вообще-то да. Да, сэр, – поспешно добавила Гермиона, встречаясь с ним в зеркале взглядом. – Мне казалось, там места живого нет!</p><p>– Ну, сидеть ты завтра не сможешь, – поглаживая слегка распухшие ягодицы своей нижней, удовлетворенно сказал Драко. – Ты ведь не желаешь, чтобы я исцелял синяки и другие следы. </p><p>– М-м-м, нет, сэр.</p><p>– Что ж, если передумаешь, дай мне знать, – целуя в шею тут же растаявшую от этой нехитрой ласки Гермиону, шепнул он ей на ухо. </p><p>– Так-так, – послышался сзади смутно знакомый голос, высокомерно цедящий слова, словно за каждое приходилось платить по галлеону. – Когда мне рассказали, что мой сын снова начал появляться в клубе и не один, а с… как сейчас модно говорить? Ах да! Маглорожденной! И не с кем-нибудь, а с самой подружкой Мальчика-который-всех-достал… Сперва я думал, что это очередные байки, поэтому поспешил убедиться во всем сам. И что же у нас тут? </p><p>Платье Гермионы, невербально призванное Драко с дивана, было моментально накинуто ей на плечи, скрывая фигуру и выпоротую задницу, и прежде чем повернуться, он собственнически положил руку ей на талию, словно подчеркивая её принадлежность ему. </p><p>– Отец, – процедил он, опасно сощурив ставшие ледяными глаза. – Что ты здесь забыл? Помнится, в последний раз ты убедительно заявил, что ноги твоей в «Трискелионе» больше не будет. Или слово Малфоя больше ничего не стоит, как и твоя честь?</p><p>– Придержи язык, мальчишка, – прошипел Люциус, гордо вздернув подбородок и откинув полы шикарной черной мантии, являя миру свою неизменную спутницу-трость с рукоятью-змеей. Он как всегда был блистателен и великолепен, словно явился на прием к королеве, а не на собрание БДСМ-клуба. Казалось, долгие судебные процессы и полоскание его имени в прессе совсем не повлияли на хитрого и изворотливого бывшего приспешника Темного Лорда, способного извлечь выгоду из любой ситуации. Очевидно, что даже после всего случившегося он сумел адаптироваться к новым реалиям магического мира и найти твердую почву под ногами. </p><p>– Мы поговорим с тобой позже, – небрежно бросил он сыну и перевел свой цепкий взгляд на Гермиону, при виде давнего врага снова забывшую, где она находится, и с вызовом смотрящую на него в ответ. – Для начала позвольте мне выразить восхищение великолепным представлением, которое мы только что наблюдали на сцене. Мисс Грейнджер, я получил большое удовольствие лицезреть ваше прекрасное тело под плетью. Вы достойно выдержали это испытание. Очевидно, вы нашли, наконец, свое место в жизни. Жаль, что этого не произошло раньше. Вам очень идет ошейник. </p><p>– Гермиона, – жестко проговорил Драко, видя, что она яростно набрала побольше воздуха, чтобы ответить на завуалированный выпад Люциуса. – Мой отец – Верхний, и я напоминаю, что ты не можешь с ним разговаривать без моего разрешения. Я сам с ним разберусь. Ты меня поняла?</p><p>Волна бешеного негодования поднялась внутри Гермионы, так что застучало в висках и гневно раздулись ноздри. Этот чистокровный высокомерный мерзавец будет оскорблять её и всех маглорожденных в её лице, а ей запрещено даже ответить ему? Она столкнулась яростным взглядом с Драко, готовая рвать и метать от негодования и… опустила глаза. Её Верхний смотрел на нее холодно и спокойно, одним своим видом напоминая о только что перенесенном наказании за неповиновение, и Гермиона ощутила укол стыда, вспомнив, как в прошлый раз разочаровала его своим самовольством. Если уж она отдала себя в его руки, значит нужно доверять ему до конца и позволить самому разобраться с отцом и защитить её. В том, что ему это по силам, она нисколько не сомневалась. </p><p>– Хорошая девочка, – одними губами шепнул он, словно прочитав всё у нее на лице. </p><p>– Как мило, – процедил Люциус, внимательно за ними наблюдая. – Неужели мой сын, наконец, отрастил себе яйца, если сумел объездить эту дерзкую гряз…</p><p>– Мистер Малфой! У вас всё в порядке? – перебил его безупречно вежливый голос, и рядом вдруг возник Стефан, цепко окинувший взглядом обоих мужчин и раздосадованную Гермиону. В отличие от прошлого раза, когда он встретил их у входа в особняк, замещая дворецкого, сегодня глава охраны клуба «Трискелион» был одет на удивление неформально: вместо официального костюма-тройки со значком БДСМ на лацкане пиджака на нем была обычная черная рубашка с расстегнутой верхней пуговицей, кожаная куртка и, к удивлению Гермионы, потертые магловские джинсы. </p><p>– Мистер Грейвери, – процедил Люциус, словно увидев перед собой ядовитую жабу. – Мы с сыном просто общаемся. Ваши услуги здесь не требуются. </p><p>– Простите, мистер Малфой, – всё так же отточенно-вежливо ответил Стефан, но глаза на его обманчиво спокойном лице предупреждающе сощурились, – я недостаточно ясно выразился. Я обращался к вашему сыну.</p><p>– Всё в порядке, спасибо, Стефан, – сдержанно улыбнулся Драко. – Впрочем, у меня есть к тебе небольшая просьба. Если тебя не затруднит, не мог бы ты проводить Гермиону к выходу из зала, пока я перекинусь парой слов с отцом? </p><p>– Конечно, мистер Малфой, никаких проблем. Я позабочусь о мисс Грейнджер, – с готовностью кивнул он и с улыбкой протянул ей руку. – Вы позволите?</p><p>– Конечно, – сказал Драко, и Гермиона вспомнила о правиле клуба, которое запрещает прикосновения к чужой нижней без разрешения её Верхнего. Поправив пояс платья, она приняла руку Стефана и, прежде чем позволить ему себя увести, нерешительно обернулась.</p><p>– Ты можешь общаться со Стефаном свободно. Я найду вас совсем скоро, – ободряюще улыбнулся Драко. – Здесь нет ничего, что могло бы меня задержать. </p><p>– Всё-таки мать тебя отвратительно воспитала, – с отвращением проговорил Люциус, одаривая на прощание Гермиону ядовито-сладкой улыбкой и полностью игнорируя вспыхнувшее от ярости лицо сына, судя по пылающему пламени в его глазах, готового метнуть в отца Непростительное. – Рад встрече, мисс Грейнджер. Надеюсь вскоре увидеть вас снова. У андреевского креста. </p><p>Драко что-то сказал ему в ответ, но Стефан уже увел её довольно далеко, чтобы разобрать слова. Какое-то время они пробирались через толпу молча, и Гермиона ловила на себе взгляды окружающих, которые явно были свидетелями её наказания. Возможно, будь с ней Драко, кто-то из них подошел бы с комментариями, но при виде её теперешнего спутника все резко теряли интерес и спешили ретироваться с дороги. Когда людей вокруг стало меньше и появилась возможность спокойно идти рядом, Стефан вдруг нарушил молчание:</p><p>– Я довольно давно знаю Драко, – увидев, что Гермиона подняла на него вопросительный взгляд, он чуть улыбнулся и добавил: – При желании он может вцепиться в глотку и растерзать кого угодно. Главное, дать ему повод захотеть. </p><p>Почувствовав, как после этих слов ее отпускает напряжение, вызванное появлением Люциуса, Гермиона с благодарностью улыбнулась:</p><p>– Спасибо, мистер Грейвери.</p><p>– Просто Стефан. Пожалуйста. В клубе меня обычно зовут по имени и на ты. При моей работе часто случается так, что необходимо меня срочно вызвать, и «мистер Грейвери» заставляет потерять при этом несколько лишних секунд. «Стефан» куда проще и оперативнее. </p><p>– Хорошо, Стефан. Тогда и ты зови меня просто Гермионой. </p><p>– Сегодня я здесь как частное лицо, поэтому без проблем, Гермиона, – он улыбнулся, и она заметила, как в уголках его глаз собрались морщинки: он явно был старше, чем казался на первый взгляд. – Но когда я на работе, я должен следовать протоколу поведения сотрудников клуба…</p><p>– Я понимаю, – заверила его Гермиона, вдруг задумавшись о том, какую Тематическую позицию он занимает. В прошлый раз Драко обмолвился, что он является сессионным нижним самого Кристофа. При этом Стефан тогда всячески избегал до нее дотрагиваться и сегодня спросил на это разрешение. Как уже успела понять Гермиона, данное правило касалось в первую очередь Верхних, общение же между нижними не подразумевало строгих ограничений. И еще эта фраза Драко о том, что она может свободно с ним общаться, словно Стефан всё же Верхний. Совсем запутавшись, она решилась спросить:</p><p>– Могу я задать личный вопрос? Я, правда, еще не совсем знакома с этикетом клуба. Обычно, как правильно себя вести, мне подсказывает Драко. Поэтому, если это покажется тебе грубостью…</p><p>– Ничего страшного, – он кивнул на небольшой диванчик неподалеку от выхода из зала, на удивление пустой. – Присядем? Тут довольно тихо, и Драко сможет нас легко найти.</p><p>Устроившись на вежливом расстоянии от Гермионы, Стефан заметил, как она в нерешительности перебирает в руках пояс своего платья.</p><p>– Все мы когда-то были новичками в клубе. Строгие правила тут касаются, в первую очередь, безопасности. Всё остальное – на усмотрение собеседника. Желающий к чему-либо придраться найдет повод для обиды и на пустом месте. Обо мне говорят, что я неумолим и непреклонен, когда речь идет о защите клуба и его членов. К Тематическому этикету, над которым многие тут дрожат, словно от этого зависит их жизнь, я отношусь более лояльно. Поэтому можешь не переживать насчет меня. Так что тебя интересует, Гермиона? </p><p>– Драко сказал, что я могу с тобой свободно общаться… Это значит, что ты Верхний? – слегка покраснев, спросила она. </p><p>– Нет, – Стефан широко улыбнулся, словно собирался сказать что-то кощунственное и намеренно шокировать консервативного собеседника. – Я свитч.</p><p>– А-а, – протянула Гермиона, словно только что нашла решение сложной задачи. </p><p>– Знаешь, что это? – Стефан продолжал улыбаться, явно наслаждаясь обсуждением своей Тематической позиции. </p><p>– Да. Свитчи могут переключать свои Тематические предпочтения, выступая попеременно то «снизу», то «сверху». Читала об этом в одной книге… И подумала тогда, что не смогла бы так, – против воли Гермиона тоже улыбнулась, заразившись настроем своего собеседника.</p><p>– Многие «серьезные» Тематики считают, что такой позиции вообще не может быть, – Стефан усмехнулся, явно вспомнив всех тех догматиков Темы, которые рьяно пытались доказать ему, что его не существует, как утверждают, что не существует фестралов, те, кто не может их видеть. – Якобы есть только классические Верхние и нижние, а свитчи просто забежали на огонек поиграть в БДСМ, выбирая себе по настроению сегодня одну, завтра другую роль и не «живя Темой» как они. </p><p>– Какая глупость, – вырвалось у Гермионы, прежде чем она успела подумать, что говорит. </p><p>– Правда? – живо заинтересовался Стефан. – Почему же?</p><p>– Думаю, те, кто так считает, забыли, что терминология и правила Темы созданы не для того, чтобы догматизировать их, а чтобы урегулировать и облегчить взаимоотношения членов БДСМ-сообщества. Если какие-либо законы не работают, устарев со временем, их меняют, подстраивая под новые реалии. Нынешние реформы правительства Бруствера, касающиеся равенства чистокровных и маглорожденных волшебников, – отличный тому пример. Очень жаль лишь, что магическое сообщество пришло к этому через войну и кровь, – с болью в голосе сказала Гермиона и, поняв, что отвлеклась, со смущенной улыбкой махнула рукой, извиняясь. – Так вот, те самые «серьезные» Тематики, о которых ты говорил, консервативно цепляясь за имеющиеся позиции Верхних и нижних, видимо, не хотят помнить о том факте, что люди приходят в Тему по разным причинам. И хотя зачастую это какие-либо внутренние проблемы или конфликты, у каждого они индивидуальны и проявляются по-своему. Так почему же тогда нужно стремиться подогнать всех под одно клише и навесить всего два ярлыка – Верхний или нижний? Согласна, что так гораздо удобнее, но если существует определенное количество людей, считающих себя свитчами, то почему бы не провести реформу классической терминологии БДСМ вместо того, чтобы закостенело продолжать утверждать, что свитчей не бывает, и подозревать их в несерьезном отношении к Теме! </p><p>Стефан с улыбкой кивнул, а затем перевел взгляд куда-то за спину своей собеседницы. </p><p>– Я смотрю, вы нашли общий язык, – сказал незаметно подошедший Малфой-младший, который уже пару минут стоял там, прислушиваясь к горячему монологу Гермионы. </p><p>– Драко! – воскликнула она с облегчением и бросилась к нему, а оказавшись в его объятиях, окончательно расслабилась.</p><p>– Думаю, Гермиона могла бы сделать неплохую карьеру в администрации клуба, – Стефан тоже поднялся, улыбкой отвечая на благодарный кивок Драко за заботу о его нижней. – У нее весьма свежие взгляды на некоторые застоявшиеся Тематические мировоззрения. Думаю, она смогла бы внести немало полезных новшеств. </p><p>– Видимо, вы говорили о твоих Тематических предпочтениях, – догадался Драко, очевидно, уже не раз слышавший от Стефана о дискриминации свитчей. – Сожалею, но мисс Грейнджер ждет блестящая карьера в Министерстве магии. Сам Министр буквально умолял её занять одну из вакантных должностей. </p><p>– Это преувеличение, сэр, – смущенно возразила Гермиона, с тревогой разглядывая своего Верхнего. Драко выглядел расстроенным, хотя по первому взгляду сказать это было совершенно невозможно: слишком хорошо он научился прятать эмоции, находясь в мэноре бок о бок с Темным Лордом. Но она уже достаточно неплохо его знала, чтобы шестым чувством распознать истинное настроение за идеальной картинкой, которую он показывал миру. Однако сейчас было не время и не место расспрашивать его о том, что же такого сказал ему отец. Жесткий Верхний в Малфое не даст ей даже близко подступиться к его слабостям, и Гермиона решила подождать подходящего момента. </p><p>– Драко, напоминаю, вы оба завтра приглашены на завтрак к Кристофу, – сказал Стефан, собравшись уходить. – Нам нужно обсудить ход расследования. У меня есть несколько идей, но они требуют вашего непосредственного участия, твоего и Гермионы. </p><p>– Спасибо, Стефан, мы сегодня ночуем в клубе, поэтому будем непременно, – ответил Драко, обмениваясь с ним рукопожатием. </p><p>– Гермиона, мне действительно было приятно с тобой пообщаться, – искренне улыбнулся Стефан, целуя ей руку. Почему-то в его исполнении этот жест не выглядел ни старомодным, ни напыщенным. </p><p>– Спасибо, Стефан, это взаимно, – слегка покраснев, ответила она. Кажется, в последний раз ей целовал руку Виктор на Святочном балу миллион лет назад. </p><p>– Отец сожалеет, что был резок и груб с тобой, – сказал Драко, когда они остались одни, и в его голосе тут же проскользнул холодок, стоило ему упомянуть Люциуса.</p><p>– Он так и сказал, сэр? – недоверчиво сощурилась Гермиона, удивленная, что он решил всё же поднять эту тему.</p><p>– Не совсем, – Малфой наконец улыбнулся, и его лицо разгладилось, а напряжение, сквозившее во взгляде с момента, как он увидел отца, ушло. Взяв Гермиону за руку, он повел её к выходу из Белого зала, давая понять, что на этом разговор о Люциусе закончен. – Что ж, вернемся к тому, на чем нас самым возмутительным образом прервали. Нас уже давно ждут.</p><p>– Кто ждет, сэр? Кристоф? – с любопытством спросила Гермиона, но ответа услышать не успела, потому что прямо у дверей на их пути вырос человек, чье лицо она предпочла бы больше не видеть никогда в жизни.</p><p>– Малфой, – криво усмехнулась копия Джеймса, перегораживая им выход из зала. </p><p>– Уорвик, – Драко оскалился словно хищник, готовый защищать свою стаю. – Что тебе нужно? Ты получил что хотел, инцидент исчерпан. Уйди с дороги.</p><p>– Отличное шоу, Малфой, я даже был тронут! – полностью проигнорировав его слова, желчно проговорил тот. – Только мне показалось, что в твоих извинениях недоставало искренности. Что ж, этого следовало ожидать от наследника самой лицемерной чистокровной семьи магического мира! Но не переживай, крики твоей нижней бальзамом легли мне на душу и полностью скрасили отвратительное впечатление от твоей полной фальши речи. Мисс Грейнджер, как ваш прелестный задик? Побаливает? Надеюсь, Малфой не схалтурил и эта боль еще несколько дней будет напоминать вам обо мне.</p><p>Уорвик обратился напрямую к ней, и ответить ему не считалось бы нарушением правил клуба, но Гермиона молчала, хотя ей было что сказать. Она ясно видела, что Уорвик просто пытается спровоцировать её на грубость или новое нападение, что дало бы ему право снова потребовать возмещения морального ущерба через администрацию «Трискелиона», чтобы мелочно потешить уязвленное самолюбие. К тому же он явно что-то имел против семьи Малфоев, что-то личное, поэтому Гермиона, как послушная нижняя, лишь опустила глаза в пол, предоставляя Драко возможность ответить. </p><p>– Честь Малфоев давно пущена по ветру, и мне плевать, что ты несешь о моей семье, – сказал он голосом, в котором, казалось, сквозила Авада Кедавра, и повысь он тон еще немного, Уорвик свалился бы замертво на месте. – Но если я и впредь услышу от тебя что-то о моей нижней…</p><p>– Что, побежишь плакаться в жилетку к своему Кристофу? – саркастически усмехнулся Уорвик, небрежно скрестив руки на груди и оперевшись спиной о стену.</p><p>Драко сделал два шага вперед, подойдя вплотную и с ненавистью глядя ему в лицо:</p><p>– Нет, я не буду вмешивать сюда клуб. Это уже личное, и говорить с тобой я буду вне его стен. </p><p>– Ты мне угрожаешь, Малфой?</p><p>– Что ты. Просто веду светскую беседу. Так же как и ты, – Драко небрежно потер руку там, где под тканью пиджака пряталась давно выцветшая и навечно застывшая Темная метка. Кажется, Уорвик прекрасно знал, что именно там находится, потому что с его лица мгновенно слетело выражение наглого самодовольства, и он отлепился от стены и сделал шаг назад.</p><p>– Я лишь выразил восхищение храбростью мисс Грейнджер во время наказания. А ты параноик, Малфой.</p><p>– Как и ты. Я собирался пригласить тебя пропустить по стаканчику огневиски. Вспомнить прошлое. </p><p>– Ты не посмеешь, – лицо Уорвика перекосило от ярости, и он потянулся было к палочке, но вовремя вспомнил об охранных заклинаниях и передумал. – Рано вас, Малфоев, Визенгамот оправдал. Хорошего дня, мисс Грейнджер. </p><p>И развернувшись, он скрылся в толпе.</p><p>– Сэр? – нарушила молчание Гермиона, совершенно ничего не понимая. – Что произошло? Его так напугала Темная метка? </p><p>Повернувшись к ней, Драко улыбнулся, возвращая себе прежний спокойный вид, хотя давалось это ему, судя по всему, не так легко.</p><p>– Нет. На самом деле, я блефовал, но, похоже, мой блеф попал в точку. Уорвик не так чист, как хочет казаться, – задумчиво проговорил он, обнимая Гермиону за талию и продолжая свой путь. – Однажды мой отец и Макнейр взяли меня с собой на одно из заданий Темного Лорда… не спрашивай, сейчас это неважно. Было темно, и я не разглядел лица человека, которого они допрашивали. Но голос и общие черты запомнились очень хорошо. А после событий прошлой субботы мне не давало покоя, кого же напоминает мне Уорвик. И сейчас меня вдруг осенило. Я не был полностью уверен, но решил пойти ва-банк, намекнуть ему, будто знаю, что он сделал. Как оказалось, я угадал. Больше он нас не побеспокоит. </p><p>– Драко… – потрясенно проговорила Гермиона. В голове роилась тысяча вопросов, но Малфой понимающе усмехнулся и пояснил:</p><p>– Не переживай, никто не погиб из-за этого ублюдка, и его в принципе не в чем обвинить, кроме трусости, а за это в Азкабан не сажают. Но разрушить его репутацию и погубить карьеру в Министерстве мои знания могли бы. Ты мне веришь? – он посмотрел ей в глаза, и она поняла, что он сейчас спрашивает не как Верхний.</p><p>– Да, Драко, – без сомнений кивнула она.</p><p>– Тогда выброси его из головы и не позволяй портить нам остаток вечера. Это приказ, – добавил Малфой, снова переключаясь в режим Доминанта.</p><p>– Да, сэр, – кивнула Гермиона, и какое-то время они шли молча, но увидев, что стены коридора сменили свой цвет с белого на ярко-алый, а впереди виднеется огромная двустворчатая темно-бордовая дверь, она восхищенно, но вместе с тем испуганно ахнула: – Сэр, мы идем в Красный зал?</p><p>Красный зал клуба, в отличие от Белого, где был запрещен секс в любых его проявлениях,  был, напротив, ему посвящен. Единственным, что не приветствовалось там, были всяческие редкие фетиши и извращения, для любителей которых этажом ниже был оборудован Черный зал.</p><p>– Добро пожаловать в мир буйства плоти, – с ироничной торжественностью произнес Малфой, распахивая перед ней дверь.</p><p>Первая же увиденная в зале сцена заставила Гермиону густо покраснеть и спрятать взгляд: стоящую на коленях закованную в колодки обнаженную девушку размашисто имели с обеих сторон в рот и задницу двое Верхних в масках, а собравшиеся вокруг зрители отпускали пошлые шуточки и комментарии, заставляя нижнюю краснеть, скрывая лицо за растрепавшимися волосами. </p><p>Драко подвел Гермиону поближе, хотя она с удовольствием убежала бы подальше или провалилась на месте просто от одной мысли, что все вокруг видят, на <i>что</i> она смотрит. </p><p>– Не отводи взгляд, – тихо, но строго приказал Драко, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией её тела на открывшуюся перед ними картину: член с влажным хлюпаньем вышел из натруженного, незакрывающегося ануса нижней, и оттуда хлынула тонким ручейком сперма, капая на пол. Видя, что его «коллега» отходит в сторону, второй Верхний ускорился и в несколько грубых толчков достиг пика, вытащив член изо рта девушки и обильно залив лицо и волосы. Толпа разразилась одобрительными выкриками, а нижнюю взмахом палочки освободили от колодок и теперь демонстрировали всем желающим потеки спермы на лице и развороченное толстым членом отверстие между ягодицами.</p><p>Гермиона закусила губу, чувствуя, что от участившегося дыхания пересохло во рту, и переступила на месте, чтобы впившееся между ног белье слегка потерлось об уже влажные чувствительные нижние губы и клитор. Руки Драко вдруг слегка ослабили пояс её платья, чуть приспустив его с груди, и напряженные горошины сосков явственно проступили сквозь черное кружево боди. </p><p>– Если будешь хорошей девочкой и станешь регулярно тренировать свое горло и попку, когда-нибудь я привяжу тебя и возьму так же попеременно, полностью игнорируя твою текущую, изнывающую от желания дырочку. Ты моя нижняя и будешь кончать, доставляя мне удовольствие любым способом, каким захочу я, – прошептал ей на ухо Драко, обнимая её сзади и прижимая спиной к своей груди. Тяжело дышащая Гермиона тут же вжалась ягодицами в его пах, и это могло значить только одно – она готова к тому, что он запланировал для нее на сегодня. </p><p>– Драко… – прошептала она пересохшими губами, обернувшись. Зрачки её красивых глаз цвета молочного шоколада были расширены настолько, что почти закрыли собой всю радужку. </p><p>– Ты хотела что-то сказать? О чем-то попросить? – отозвался Малфой вдруг холодным строгим тоном, и Гермиона облизала губы в нерешительности.</p><p>– Нет, сэр…</p><p>– Хорошо. Тогда идем. Мы уже опаздываем, нас давно заждались.</p><p>Он повел её в глубину зала, и отчаянно краснеющей перевозбужденной Гермионе казалось, что на расставленных вдоль стен диванчиках нашел свое воплощение каждый порнофильм, когда-либо созданный в магловском мире. Вот затянутую в тугой корсет нижнюю порет зачарованная плеть, движущаяся сама по себе, в то время как девушка старательно делает минет своему Верхнему, который приговаривает, что она получит куда более строгое наказание, если от боли неосторожно заденет его зубами. Следующий диван, и там у ног красивой Верхней расположились двое нижних молодых парней, один из которых был одет в черный, а второй в белый смокинги, оставлявшие их ягодицы открытыми. Закрыв глаза, оба самозабвенно ласкали ухоженные пальцы ног женщины, небрежно крутящей в руках стек. Судя по обилию красных следов на заднице парня в черном, ему явно следовало стараться лучше. На другом диване строгий Верхний в интеллигентных очках деловито разрабатывал пробкой внушительных размеров анус своей полноватой, но очень симпатичной нижней. От следующей картины Гермиона сразу смущенно отвела взгляд: подвешенную в воздух заклинанием молодую девушку, чем-то смутно похожую на её соседку Алису Блэквуд, имели сразу три зачарованных фаллоимитатора, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь, отчего она, судя по всему, никак не могла кончить. Её жалобные стоны и попытки умолять свою Верхнюю, стоящую рядом и увлеченно что-то обсуждающую с собравшейся вокруг толпой, не обращая внимания на страдания своей нижней, еще долго звучали в ушах Гермионы, даже когда они уже прошли мимо. Затем её взгляд притянули два молодых парня, просто увлеченно трахающихся, без каких-либо изысков, но выглядело это невероятно страстно и возбуждающе. </p><p>Внимательно наблюдая за каждой реакцией своей нижней, Драко вел её туда, где за расположенной в центре зала сценой, ныне пустой, раскинулся лабиринт приватных кабинок, напомнивших Гермионе магловские «опен спейс» офисы. Каждая представляла собой небольшой короб из трех стен высотой в полтора человеческих роста. Потолок отсутствовал, а место четвертой стены занимала дверь-гармошка, затянутая плотной непрозрачной тканью, за которой угадывались силуэты находившихся внутри людей. Какие-то из кабинок были пусты, другие заняты страстно занимающимися сексом парочками, в третьих виднелись фигуры сразу нескольких людей. </p><p>– Групповой секс – единственный разрешенный в этом зале кинк, – пояснил Драко, пока они пробирались через лабиринт кабинок. – Кстати, как ты к нему относишься?</p><p>– После недавнего вынужденного опыта с моими соседками я бы не хотела участвовать в групповом сексе, если будут другие девушки, кроме меня, сэр, – задумавшись, ответила Гермиона. </p><p>– Очень интересно. Значит, против двоих и более мужчин ты ничего не имеешь? – спокойно поинтересовался Малфой, не выказывая ни капли ревности. </p><p>– Возможно, когда-нибудь я бы хотела пережить такой опыт, сэр, – осторожно ответила она, – но не сейчас. </p><p>– Что ж, как твой Верхний, я должен заботиться о твоем развитии и реализации как нижней и быть внимательным к твоим нуждам. Поэтому правильным было бы договориться с кем-либо из Доминантов, кому я доверяю, и позволить тебе приобрести данный опыт, – он помолчал и продолжил совсем другим тоном, каким обычно общался в жизни, без властных ноток: – Но ситуация такова, что я не просто твой Верхний. И эта часть меня не готова делить тебя с кем-либо. Даже просто позволить толпе смотреть на твою обнаженную попку, пока я порю тебя, для меня недопустимо.  </p><p>Гермиона почувствовала, как волна жара прошла по всему телу, и вдруг стало душно и тяжело дышать. Она сходит с ума, или Драко только что завуалированно признался ей…</p><p>– Мы почти пришли. Нам нужна кабинка 3.8, – он указал на табличку с цифрами 3.1 на торце ближайшей стены и принялся объяснять, решив сделать вид, что не видит потрясение Гермионы после его откровения. – Кабинки здесь пронумерованы как клетки на шахматной доске. Первая цифра обозначает ряд, вторая – расположение кабинки в ряду. Мы ищем восьмую в третьем ряду. </p><p>– Вот она, сэр, – взяв себя в руки, произнесла Гермиона, решив сосредоточиться на насущных делах и отложив на потом размышления о внутреннем состоянии Драко из-за разговора с Люциусом, после которого он делает подобные признания в чувствах.</p><p>За задвинутой полотняной дверью-гармошкой виднелись силуэты двоих людей, но узнать кто это, не представлялось возможным.</p><p>– Готова? – хитро улыбнулся Драко и, дождавшись обычного «да, сэр», отодвинул заграждающую вход конструкцию в сторону. </p><p>______________________________________________________________________<br/>
Наряд Гермионы:<br/>
https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457241077<br/>
https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457241078</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Готова? – хитро улыбнулся Драко и, дождавшись обычного «да, сэр», отодвинул в сторону дверь-гармошку, заграждающую вход в кабинку. </p>
<p>Увидев открывшуюся перед ней картину, Гермиона тут же отвернулась, не зная, куда девать взгляд: в кабинке находился Гаррет Хортон, тренер «Сенненских соколов» и давний приятель Драко, с которым они познакомились во время их прошлого визита в клуб. Но на этот раз он был не один. Вольготно расположившись на диванчике, казавшемся огромному мускулистому мужчине небольшим креслом, он наслаждался искусным минетом, который ему делала стоящая на коленях у его ног миниатюрная шатенка. </p>
<p>Рядом с великаном Гарретом она казалась почти девчонкой, миловидным ангелочком с пухлыми щеками, веснушками и аккуратным вздернутым носиком. Её фигура была тоненькой и изящной, грудь – небольшой и округлой, а ягодицы неожиданно пухлыми. На вид ей было около двадцати, хотя, как и в случае со Стефаном, внешность могла быть обманчивой.</p>
<p>Увлеченные друг другом, они совершенно не обращали внимания на вошедших, и Гермиона поймала себя на мысли, что поначалу охватившее её смущение отступает, и теперь она не может оторвать глаз от страстной картины перед собой. Конечно, раньше ей доводилось смотреть магловское порно, но возбуждающие кадры на экране не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что происходило буквально в двух шагах от нее. От пары на диванчике просто веяло жаром и страстью. Тихие стоны, влажные звуки, аромат возбуждения, витающий в воздухе, – всё это снова всколыхнуло в Гермионе поутихшее было желание.  </p>
<p>Она покосилась на Малфоя и обнаружила, что тот с интересом наблюдает за её реакцией.</p>
<p>– Сэр… – еле слышно прошептала она, боясь нарушить очарование момента. </p>
<p>– Да?</p>
<p>– Что мы…</p>
<p>– Мы просто посмотрим, – также тихо ответил Драко, усаживая Гермиону на второй диван, стоящий у противоположной стены слева, и поглаживая её напряженные соски через жесткое кружево. – Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что в Красном зале часто можно встретить людей, которые любят, когда за ними наблюдают? Люси, нижняя Гаррета, одна из них. Он сам не большой любитель публичности, поэтому они пошли на компромисс.</p>
<p>– Их компромисс – это мы, сэр? – тяжело дыша, спросила Гермиона, выгибаясь в руках Малфоя, когда он, наклонившись, лизнул распухший от его ласк сосок прямо через кружево. </p>
<p>– Да, – горячо выдохнул он ей в шею, забираясь рукой под платье и скользя ею по спине в направлении саднящих после порки ягодиц. – Смотри на них. Мы здесь именно за этим. </p>
<p>– Да, сэр.</p>
<p>Издав животный полурык-полустон, Гаррет схватил своей лапищей девушку за волосы и поглубже насадил ртом на длинный и толстый, шириной с её запястье, член. Глядя на растянутые до предела губы Люси, обхватывающие массивную плоть, и на то, как расширяется её горло от мощных толчков, Гермиона поёрзала на месте, чувствуя, насколько она уже мокрая. Люси вдруг протяжно застонала, явно не от боли, а затем её тело несколько раз содрогнулось в спазмах удовольствия.</p>
<p>– Люси единственная женщина, из всех, кого я знаю, которая кончает от минета, не дотрагиваясь при этом до себя, чем весьма впечатлила моего друга, когда они познакомились. И как видишь, продолжает впечатлять, – прошептал Драко. Его пальцы тем временем собственнически сдвинули в сторону ластовицу боди и утонули в водопаде липкой смазки, обильно сочащейся из горячего, жаждущего отверстия. Не задерживаясь там, Малфой собрал густую влагу и настойчиво ввел один палец в уже слегка разработанный упражнениями с пробкой анус Гермионы. </p>
<p>Люси тем временем пришла в себя после оргазма в кольце крепких объятий Гаррета и соблазнительно ему улыбнулась. Без каких-либо усилий он легко как куклу приподнял её и направил в узкое влагалище свой напряженный член. Она громко застонала, медленно опускаясь на огромный, похожий на дубину орган, но всё же сантиметр за сантиметром смогла принять его весь. </p>
<p>– Ты должна предупредить меня, когда будешь близка, – жестко приказал Гаррет, и Гермиона не узнала в этом строгом Доминанте того добродушного здоровяка, с которым её познакомил Драко. </p>
<p>– Да, сэр, – простонала Люси, осторожно двигаясь или, скорее, движимая могучими руками своего Верхнего на его члене. </p>
<p>Два пальца Драко грубо вонзились во влагалище Гермионы, в то время как один все еще оставался наполовину погруженным в её анус. Она сдавленно ахнула от ощущения наполненности, но тут же была слегка укушена за ухо:</p>
<p>– Тиш-ш-е, – прошипел Малфой, свободной рукой зажимая ей рот. – Зрители не должны мешать основному действию на сцене. Ни звука, пока я не разрешу. Ты поняла меня? </p>
<p>Дождавшись её кивка, он убрал руку, чтобы скользнуть двумя пальцами по её припухшим губам и проникнуть ими в рот. Лишенная возможности стонать, Гермиона задрожала всем телом от мысли о том, что она отдается его пальцам в то время, как совсем рядом находятся посторонние люди, которым достаточно всего лишь на секунду оторваться друг от друга и обернуться, чтобы стать тому свидетелями. Ситуация завела её настолько, что где-то внизу начало зарождаться знакомое тянущее ощущение, которое всегда предшествовало оргазму.</p>
<p>– Тебя сейчас как будто имеют три человека одновременно, – продолжал шептать пошлости Малфой, ускоряя движения. – Тебе это нравится?</p>
<p>Старательно вылизывая его пальцы и подаваясь задницей ему навстречу, Гермиона кивнула, закрыв глаза и сосредоточившись на своих ощущениях.</p>
<p>– Моя похотливая девочка. Я запрещаю тебе кончать, – вдруг сказал Драко и, нагнувшись, прикусил её каменный сосок прямо сквозь кружево. </p>
<p>Одновременной стимуляции всех своих эрогенных зон Гермиона не выдержала и, окончательно теряя голову, тихонько застонала, бездумно насаживаясь на пальцы своего Верхнего. </p>
<p>Одновременно закричала Люси, содрогаясь всем телом на Гаррете:</p>
<p>– Сэр, я почти… – простонала она и жалобно захныкала, когда сильные руки приподняли её, снимая с члена буквально за несколько секунд до кульминации. </p>
<p>– На колени, – не обращая внимания на мучения своей нижней, приказал Гаррет. – Ты помнишь правила: второй оргазм нужно заслужить. Работай.</p>
<p>Он немного сместился вперед, расставив ноги, и миниатюрная Люси расположилась между ними, но не взяла в рот член, как ожидала наблюдающая за ними затуманенным взглядом Гермиона, а, лизнув тяжелую волосатую мошонку, сместилась языком ниже, принявшись ласкать местечко между ягодицами мужчины. </p>
<p>– Видишь, римминг это совсем не страшно, – промурлыкал Драко на ухо Гермионе и чуть громче добавил, чтобы слышала Люси: – Она молодец, не так ли? </p>
<p>Нижняя Гаррета, услышав одобрение зрителей, тихонько застонала и заработала языком быстрее, стараясь просунуть его еще глубже. </p>
<p>– Ты бы хотела попробовать? – спросил Малфой, внезапно прекратив движения внутри Гермионы и заставив её сосредоточиться на вопросе. Вынырнув из сладкого забвения и внезапно вспомнив, что он запретил ей издавать какие-либо звуки, она горячо закивала, взглядом умоляя его продолжать. </p>
<p>– Хорошая девочка, – игнорируя её безмолвное отчаянье, коварно улыбнулся он, аккуратно извлекая из нее все пальцы. – Ты помнишь, где по умолчанию должна сидеть нижняя в клубе, находясь рядом со своим Верхним?</p>
<p>Гермиона кивнула, и её глаза удивленно расширились. Конечно, она помнила, что он сказал ей в прошлую субботу в кабинете Кристофа, когда они пытались разобраться, виновен ли Уорвик в нападении на нее. <i>«Обычно нижние в клубе располагаются на полу у ног своих Верхних, если не поступает иных распоряжений».</i> Неужели, почти доведя её до безумства своими ласками, он так поступит с ней?</p>
<p>– Да, – словно прочитав её мысли, спокойно кивнул Драко. – Напоминаю, что я запретил тебе кончать. Мы здесь не для этого. Встань на колени у моих ног, как хорошая нижняя, и наблюдай за Люси и Гарретом. Руки положи себе на колени. </p>
<p>Несколько секунд Гермиона сидела, всё еще не веря, что он действительно приказал ей это. Но когда он вопросительно посмотрел на нее, нахмурившись, она поспешила соскользнуть на пол и принять описанную им позу.</p>
<p>– Очень хорошо, – спокойно одобрил он, легко игнорируя собственную эрекцию, явственно проступающую сквозь брюки. Грубо собрав волосы Гермионы в кулак, он развернул её лицом к соседнему диванчику. – Смотри и не издавай ни звука.</p>
<p>Тем временем Люси, закончив ласкать анус своего Верхнего языком, снова приняла его член в горло. Тонкая ниточка слюны тянулась с её подбородка на грудь, но она не обращала на это внимания, старательно лаская ртом огромную дубину Гаррета. </p>
<p>– Хватит, – наконец сказал он, решив, что его нижняя достаточно постаралась, чтобы заслужить свой оргазм. – На колени на диван. </p>
<p>Он встал, уступая ей место, и Люси изящно выгнула спину, выставив вперед свои пухлые ягодицы, между которыми виднелась сморщенная звездочка ануса, явно узкого и ни разу нетронутого, а ниже – гладкие покрасневшие и распухшие лепестки, обильно покрытые, словно росой, вязкой тягучей смазкой. </p>
<p>– Проси.</p>
<p>– Пожалуйста, сэр, – простонала она, призывно виляя задницей. – Пожалуйста, трахните меня. Прошу… я больше не могу… умоляю, засадите мне поглубже!</p>
<p>Слушая такие грязные слова из уст милой девочки с лицом ангела, Гаррет ухмыльнулся:</p>
<p>– Расскажи нашим гостям, какая ты похотливая. Что было сегодня утром? Смотри на них!</p>
<p>– О, сэр, прошу вас, не надо, – повернув в сторону наблюдающих за ней Драко и Гермионы зардевшееся лицо, простонала Люси. </p>
<p>– Мне вытащить тебя за волосы в Черный зал к твоему любимому стенду? – рявкнул Гаррет, так что Гермиона вздрогнула и вопросительно покосилась на Драко.</p>
<p>– «Любимый» стенд Люси – это стенд с имбирем, – тихонько пояснил Малфой, явно пребывающий в курсе Тематической жизни друга и его нижней, и Гермиона задалась вопросом, сколько же раз он вот так становился её свидетелем. – Администрация клуба каждый день предоставляет свежие корни имбиря в свободное пользование для каждого любителя подобных ощущений. </p>
<p>Видя, что лицо его спутницы загорелось еще большим любопытством, Малфой загадочно улыбнулся:</p>
<p>– Я как-нибудь покажу тебе, как действует имбирь. Не сегодня. Но ты можешь почитать об этом в своей любимой книге. В «Оковах и плетях» есть глава, посвященная этому. </p>
<p>Тем временем Люси витиевато попросила прощения за неподчинение, заверила Гаррета, что совсем не хочет принимать наказание имбирем, и принялась отвечать на его вопрос. </p>
<p>– Сегодня утром вы трахнули меня абсолютно голую у окна, сэр. Так что мои сиськи прижимались к холодному стеклу, и от этого соски стали просто каменными, – то, с какой легкостью эта милая девушка говорила о таких вещах в подобных выражениях, зародило легкую волну зависти внутри Гермионы, которая никак не могла отпустить себя достаточно для подобных откровений.</p>
<p>– Тебе понравилось, что тебя могли увидеть? – удовлетворенный её ответом Гаррет пристроился к Люси сзади и принялся аккуратно ввинчивать крупную красную головку члена между нежных лепестков. </p>
<p>– Да, сэр. Я представляла, что под окном стоит толпа мужчин, которые мастурбируют на меня… на мою грудь… комментируют каждое движение, дают советы, как меня лучше трахать… М-м-м, да, сэр! – воскликнула Люси, когда огромный член полностью скрылся внутри нее.</p>
<p>Кабинка наполнилась влажным хлюпаньем, шлепками плоти о плоть, стонами и рычанием, которое издавал Гаррет, вцепившийся своими ручищами в хрупкие бедра и яростно насаживавший её на себя, словно она ничего не весила. </p>
<p>Наблюдающая за ними Гермиона, пытающаяся подвигать бедрами и потереться хоть обо что-нибудь, чтобы получить малейшую капельку стимуляции, подняла умоляющий взгляд на Драко, смотрящего на нее с абсолютно индифферентным лицом, словно на его глазах не занимались страстным сексом его друзья и не было возбужденной, готовой на всё нижней у его ног. </p>
<p>– Хорошо, – наконец с улыбкой сдался он. – Один поцелуй. Иди сюда. Но если будешь ёрзать у меня на коленях, я разложу тебя прямо здесь и выпорю одно жаркое влажное местечко между твоих ножек прямо на глазах у Люси и Гаррета. Ты поняла меня?</p>
<p>Гермиона пылко кивнула, и он помог ей подняться и устроить на его жестких коленях саднящую задницу. Однако она не обращала внимания на боль – так сильна была жажда хоть малейшей ласки от её Верхнего. </p>
<p>– Моя милая возбужденная девочка, которую коварно лишили удовлетворения, – прошептал Драко и накрыл её губы сладким нежным поцелуем, совсем не похожим на то, как обычно целовал её Драко-Верхний. Гермиона мгновенно растаяла в его руках, чувствуя, как внутри встрепенулось нечто совсем далекое от похоти и страсти, нечто хрупкое, только начавшее расцветать в ней. </p>
<p>Оглушающий звериный рык Гаррета заставил их оторваться друг от друга и обратить внимание на происходящее на соседнем диванчике, который жалобно скрипел и ходил ходуном от напора похожего сейчас на дикого нунду волшебника. Хрупкая Люси, не устояв на коленях, распласталась на подлокотнике, прижатая весом беспощадно вбивающегося в нее Верхнего. Однако, несмотря на охватившее его страстное безумие, Гаррет всё-таки рассчитывал силу и контролировал себя, потому что она не испытывала, судя по всему, никаких неудобств, сладко постанывая под ним. Стоило её телу выгнуться и несколько раз содрогнуться, достигнув долгожданной заслуженной кульминации, как Гаррет тут же вышел из нее, с легкостью развернул её тело и залил долгим бесконечным потоком густой вязкой спермы лицо и грудь Люси. </p>
<p>– Спасибо… спасибо, сэр, – тяжело дыша, пролепетала она, почти падая в его объятия. </p>
<p>– Ты просто крышесносная, детка, – устало ответил он и жестко добавил: – Ничего не стирать! Пойдешь через весь клуб так, чтобы все видели.</p>
<p>– Да, сэр, – казалось, Люси ничуть не смутил такой приказ, а наоборот, весьма воодушевил, вполне отвечая её эксгибиционистким наклонностям. </p>
<p>– Малфой, мантикора меня раздери! – наконец обратил внимание на своих гостей Гаррет. – Мы начали без вас, потому что подумали, что вы уже не придете! Какие-то проблемы? Ты был чертовски хорош на сцене, всё сделал как профи! А твоя нижняя – ну просто картинка! </p>
<p>– Спасибо, Гаррет, – искренне улыбнулся Драко. – Извини за опоздание, нас задержали. </p>
<p>– Люциус?! Я видел в толпе его белобрысую метлу, которую он называет прической, но подумал, что мои глаза мне врут! Не мог же он вот так просто заявиться сюда как ни в чем не бывало после всего! </p>
<p>– Что ж, – задумчиво ответил Драко, – как оказалось, мог.</p>
<p>– Вот же наглый сукин… Простите, девушки! Точно, вы же не знакомы! – взмахнув палочкой, Гаррет наложил на себя очищающее заклинание, а затем так же быстро оделся с помощью магии и встал с дивана, увлекая за собой по-прежнему обнаженную и покрытую спермой и собственной смазкой Люси. Судя по её зардевшемуся лицу, её одновременно смущало и заводило подобное выставление напоказ, и возможно, позволяя ей снова распалиться, Гаррет планировал еще один раунд.</p>
<p>– Позволь я представлю леди друг другу, – светским тоном, звучащим в такой ситуации весьма странно, сказал Малфой, помогая своей спутнице подняться с его колен. – Гермиона, это Люсиль Беннет, как ты уже поняла, нижняя Гаррета. Они вместе несколько лет, и их страсть друг к другу со временем не утихает, а наоборот, кажется, становится всё сильнее. </p>
<p>Услышав это, мисс Беннет смущенно, но счастливо улыбнулась, прижавшись покрепче к Гаррету. </p>
<p>— Люси, это моя нижняя Гермиона Грейнджер, — невозмутимо продолжил Драко. — И тут, наверно, комментарии излишни…</p>
<p>— Кто же не знает знаменитую соратницу Мальчика-который-выжил, — очаровательно улыбнулась Люси, держась так, словно не была единственной обнаженной персоной в комнате. — Я бы по-дружески обняла тебя, Гермиона, и поцеловала в щечку, но… сейчас это не совсем уместно. </p>
<p>Гермиона лишь молча улыбнулась в ответ, и Люси, очевидно, ожидавшая совсем другой реакции на свою шутку, с удивлением посмотрела на нее. Повисла неловкая пауза. </p>
<p>— Молодец, милая, ты отлично справилась, — наконец сказал Драко. — Простите, это моя вина. Я приказал Гермионе не издавать ни звука без разрешения. Я снимаю запрет.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, сэр, — тут же отозвалась Гермиона, словно слова в ней накопились через край и теперь требовали выхода. — Мне тоже очень приятно познакомиться, Люси! Давай запишем дружеские объятия и поцелуй в щечку на наш счет до следующего благоприятного момента. Мистер Хортон, рада снова вас видеть! Спасибо за теплые слова обо мне… м-м-м… на сцене. </p>
<p>— Ты правда была великолепна там, — тепло улыбнулась Люси. — Я бы не справилась! Жутко боюсь боли! Я больше поклонница всяческих унижений. </p>
<p>— Малфой, на пару слов, пока девчонки болтают. Простите, леди, — прогудел Гаррет, отводя Драко в сторону и отгораживаясь от них заглушающим заклинанием. </p>
<p>Гермиона с тревогой посмотрела им вслед. Наверняка это было как-то связано с внезапным появлением Люциуса, а значит, и с историей попадания Малфоя-младшего в клуб. Если с Кристофом его познакомила Нарцисса, и тот приобрел большое влияние на Драко, воспитав из высокомерного и избалованного слизеринского хорька практически новую личность, то вряд ли это могло привести Люциуса в восторг, учитывая, что в итоге сын вырос его прямой противоположностью. Скорее всего, когда Драко сегодня упомянул, что его отец в прошлый раз грозился больше никогда не появляться в клубе, речь шла о возможном конфликте месье Велара и Малфоя-старшего. </p>
<p>— Давно вы с Драко вместе? — вырвал её из размышлений дружелюбный вопрос Люси, бессознательно почесывающей корочку подсыхающей спермы у себя на щеке. </p>
<p>— Мы знаем друг друга с первого курса, — Гермиона не смогла сдержать ответной улыбки, глядя, как мило и тепло улыбается ей нижняя Гаррета. — Но про то, что нас объединяют не только старые разногласия, но и Тематические интересы, обнаружили лишь за пару недель до Рождества. </p>
<p>— Ого! — с искренним удивлением воскликнула Люси. — Когда я наблюдала за вами тут на диване, мне показалось, что вы давно уже… ну ты понимаешь… делаете это. Вы так хорошо чувствуете друг друга.</p>
<p>— У тебя было время наблюдать? — иронично подмигнула Гермиона, и когда её собеседница мило смутилась, решила, что сейчас самое время подвести разговор к интересующей её теме. — Люси, значит ты любишь публичность? Часто вы устраиваете такие вот… м-м-м… представления со зрителями?</p>
<p>— О, нет, совсем нечасто! Гаррет делает это только для меня, сам он предпочитает сессии за закрытыми дверями. Поэтому для меня такие, как ты это назвала, «представления» — настоящее событие! Обычно Гаррет просит присутствовать кого-то из своих друзей, чтобы и мне угодить, и ему не было слишком дискомфортно.</p>
<p>— Тогда, видимо, Драко у вас частый гость? — невинно улыбнулась Гермиона, задав, наконец, тот самый вопрос и с нетерпением ожидая ответа.</p>
<p>— Раньше был, но потом он надолго исчез из клуба, и до сегодняшнего дня я его не видела. </p>
<p>— Видимо, из-за войны и Волан-де-Морта, — задумчиво пробормотала Гермиона, не замечая, как бледнеет её собеседница при упоминании имени Того-кого-нельзя-называть.</p>
<p>Тем временем у неё за спиной, судя по всему, было снято глушащее заклинание, потому что послышался громоподобный хохот Гаррета, и они с Драко, улыбаясь, вернулись к девушкам.</p>
<p>— Нам пора, — сказал Малфой, обнимая свою нижнюю за талию. — У Гаррета в планах спуститься в Черный зал. </p>
<p>— А у нас что в планах, сэр?</p>
<p>— Попрощайся с Люси, — загадочно улыбнулся он и повернулся к другу, чтобы пожать ему руку. </p>
<p>Уже направляясь вслед за своим Верхним на второй этаж особняка к приватным комнатам, одну из которых Малфой забронировал на ночь, Гермиона поймала себя на мысли, что ей очень понравилась эта милая и искренняя девушка с лицом ангела, и оставалось только гадать, что же с ней произошло, если она так любит публичные унижения. Она решилась спросить об этом Драко, пока они поднимались по красивой лестнице с резными балюстрадами, но тот лишь покачал головой, сказав, что никогда этим не интересовался.</p>
<p>— Вообще подобные вопросы считаются здесь моветоном, потому что нарушают приватность членов клуба, — предупредил он, открывая дверь в их номер. — Обсуждать события прошлого, которые стали причинами формирования тех или иных кинков, разрешается только в Тематических парах. </p>
<p>— Значит, я могу спросить вас, как вы стали таким извращенцем, сэр? — лукаво поинтересовалась Гермиона, гадая, как отреагирует Драко на подобную дерзость. </p>
<p>— Ты можешь попробовать, — спокойно ответил он, прекрасно понимая, что его провоцируют, — но не думаю, что ты получишь тот ответ, который желаешь. Раздевайся. Обойдемся сегодня без твоей «униформы» в виде моей рубашки. Я слишком долго ждал, чтобы трахнуть тебя. Я хочу не более чем через пять минут увидеть тебя лежащей на кровати с вытянутыми вверх руками. Тебе всё понятно?</p>
<p>— Да, сэр, — с готовностью отозвалась Гермиона, сбрасывая платье и сама сгорая от нетерпения оказаться там. </p>
<p>Избавившись от одежды, она покосилась на Драко перед тем, как занять указанное ей место. Он уже снял пиджак и, не торопясь раздеваться дальше, в задумчивости замер перед огромной коллекцией инструментов для порки, развешанных на стене. Обернувшись на застывшую в нерешительности Гермиону, он строго произнес:</p>
<p>— Тебе что-то нужно? В туалет? Воды?</p>
<p>— Нет, сэр, — гадая, что он там выбирает и не ждет ли её очередная порка, отозвалась она и поспешила лечь, пока он не посчитал это за неповиновение. </p>
<p>— Да, ты будешь опять наказана, — снова будто прочитав её мысли, сказал Драко, так ничего и не выбрав, и сделал быстрое движение палочкой, приковав невербальным Инкарцеро руки Гермионы к изголовью кровати. — И пока я решаю, как именно, советую тебе подумать и вспомнить, какие из моих приказов ты нарушала в последнее время. </p>
<p>— Да, сэр, — озадаченно произнесла она, наблюдая, как Драко подходит ближе, развязывая галстук. </p>
<p>— Ты мне доверяешь? — неожиданно спросил он, замерев над ней с длинной черной лентой в руке, в которую он трансфигурировал галстук.</p>
<p>— Драко…</p>
<p>— В прошлый раз мы обошлись без этого, но сегодня я собираюсь завязать тебе глаза в то время, как ты обездвижена, то есть сделать тебя максимально уязвимой. Правила клуба требуют твоего вербального согласия на это, иначе меня ощутимо тряхнет охранным заклинанием. И мне кажется, ты не будешь в восторге, как была бы Люси, от появления тут зрителей в лице ребят Стефана. </p>
<p>— Нет, сэр. Я вам полностью доверяю и выражаю абсолютное согласие на завязывание глаз, — громко и четко отчеканила Гермиона и посмотрела по сторонам, словно ожидая какой-то реакции от стен и потолка. </p>
<p>Драко улыбнулся и аккуратно затянул ленту у нее на затылке. </p>
<p>— Не туго?</p>
<p>— Нет, сэр.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Раздвинь ноги. Пошире. Вот так. Я сейчас. </p>
<p>— Сэр, можно вопрос?</p>
<p>— Да, — его голос раздался откуда-то слева, со стороны, противоположной той, где висели инструменты для порки, а значит, наказание будет каким-то другим.</p>
<p>— В клубе так много правил… Почему бóльшую часть из них я не видела в договоре, который мне дал Кристоф перед Непреложным обетом?</p>
<p>— Потому что они есть в договоре для Верхних, и сделано это специально, чтобы отсеять недобросовестных и неадекватных людей, умудрившихся получить членство в клубе. Согласно замыслу человека, составлявшего оба варианта договора, об этих пунктах своих нижних обязаны предупреждать Верхние. То есть они должны, во-первых, сами хорошо ознакомиться с правилами, а во-вторых, быть честными со своими партнерами по сессии и заботиться об их интересах. </p>
<p>— Человек, составивший договор… Разве это был не Кристоф, сэр?</p>
<p>— Кристоф был автором основных пунктов, но всё, что касается непосредственных взаимодействий членов клуба между собой, типа уже известного тебе запрета на прикосновения к чужим нижним, написал другой человек, — голос Малфоя приблизился, и Гермиона поняла, что он стоит рядом с кроватью. — Ты уже поняла, за что я тебя сейчас накажу?</p>
<p>— Кажется, да, сэр… В то утро после нападения, в Большом зале, вопреки вашему приказу я настояла, чтобы вы рассказали мне новости от авроров. Вы обещали, что мы вернемся к этому позже в клубе…</p>
<p>— Очень хорошо, — искренне похвалил Драко, слегка ущипнув её напряженные торчащие соски. — Но это не всё. Есть еще версии?</p>
<p>— Нет, сэр. Простите… — гадая, когда еще успела накосячить, пробормотала Гермиона и тут же почувствовала легкий шлепок по груди.</p>
<p>— Тебе не хватает самодисциплины, когда ты возбуждена. Когда я приказал тебе не издавать ни звука, чтобы не мешать Гаррету и Люси, ты застонала. Как ты считаешь, это является нарушением?</p>
<p>— Да, сэр. Но я совсем не помню ничего такого…</p>
<p>— Об этом я и говорю – возбуждение лишает тебя контроля. В следующий раз постарайся получше сосредоточиться, когда услышишь очередной приказ.</p>
<p>— Да, сэр. </p>
<p>— Я буду варьировать интенсивность воздействия. Если в какой-то момент станет слишком горячо, ты должна тут же мне сказать. Тебе всё понятно?</p>
<p>— Да, сэр, — отозвалась Гермиона, решив не спрашивать, что значит «горячо». Всё равно через несколько секунд станет ясно. </p>
<p>— Ты помнишь свое стоп-слово? — кровать мягко прогнулась, когда Драко сел рядом.</p>
<p>— «Поттер», сэр. </p>
<p>— Очень хорошо. Держи ноги раздвинутыми и постарайся не двигаться, — холодно сказал он, и в тот же миг на её живот пролились горячие капли. Огненно-горячие капли. </p>
<p>— М-м-м… — простонала Гермиона, усилием воли заставив себя не дергаться. — Это воск, сэр?</p>
<p>— Да. Сейчас будет еще теплее, — ответил Малфой, опуская свечу чуть ниже, и красные струйки расчертили округлую грудь. Гермиона рвано выдохнула, но застонала, лишь когда одна из капель растеклась по розовому камешку её соска. Следующие капли легли опять на живот, но в этот раз свеча в руке Драко расположилась еще ниже над нежной кожей, и воск теперь совсем не успевал остывать в полете. Стоны стали громче, но Гермиона его не остановила, напротив, между раскрытых лепестков её нижних губ показались свежие капли смазки. Навстречу им потянулась дорожка красного воска, но перед тем, как скользнуть ниже, замерла в самом низу живота, а Драко всё также холодно предупредил:</p>
<p>— Не сдвигай ноги, иначе получишь еще десять ударов паддлом по твоей бедной выпоротой попке.</p>
<p>— Да, сэр. </p>
<p>И Драко резким движением разом выплеснул весь накопившийся расплавленный воск на клитор и обрамляющие его нежные лепестки. Гермиона закричала. Между ногами словно вспыхнул огонь, но мгновенно потух, оставляя после себя приятное тепло. Малфой что-то шепнул, и повязка исчезла с её глаз. Следующее заклинание полностью очистило тело от воска.</p>
<p>— Ты отлично справилась, — улыбнулся он, сбрасывая рубашку и устраиваясь между её ногами. — Моя хорошая девочка, вот твоя награда. </p>
<p>И его нежный прохладный язык скользнул по измученному клитору, остужая жар воска и пробуждая новый огонь, разгоравшийся изнутри неотвратимо и безжалостно. Его ласки были чуткими и дразнящими, и уже буквально через минуту бедра Гермионы резко задвигались, словно она пыталась прижаться к нему еще крепче и впитать каждое медленное движение умелого влажного языка.</p>
<p>— Драко… — вырвался из её груди полустон-полувсхлип. — Пожалуйста…</p>
<p>— Сейчас, милая, — горячо прошептал он, напоследок нежно касаясь губами гиперчувствительного клитора, готового взорваться от переполняющего его напряжения. — Помоги мне немного, подними ножки.</p>
<p>Гермиона почувствовала, как он собирает обильно текущую смазку и переносит её на узкое колечко сжавшегося ануса, а потом аккуратно ввинчивает туда уже знакомую ей маленькую пробку. </p>
<p>— Вот так-то лучше, — он поднялся и, наскоро избавившись от брюк, снова устроился у нее между ногами. </p>
<p>— Пожалуйста, сэр… — Гермиона уже почти плакала от неудовлетворенного возбуждения, в котором пребывала уже несколько часов и которое наконец достигло своей точки невозврата. </p>
<p>Подхватив её под бедра, отчего выпоротые ягодицы отозвались ощутимой болью, Драко вошел в нее невыносимо медленно, заполняя собой полностью так, как ей хотелось больше всего. Начав дразняще и неторопливо, буквально сразу же он сорвался на резкие властные толчки внутри её горячего желанного и податливого тела. Гермиона металась под ним в исступлении, и сквозь стоны Малфой различал свое имя, и это сводило его с ума еще больше. Безумно желая ощутить её всем телом, он сделал над собой усилие и сосредоточился, невербально сняв заклинание, удерживающее её руки, и тут же обнял свою прекрасную нижнюю, забывшуюся в страсти. Острые женские ноготки впились ему в спину, но он не чувствовал боли, всё сильнее вбиваясь в горячее отверстие и ощущая через тонкую стенку твердую пробку, расширяющую узкую задницу. </p>
<p>Гермиона забилась в его руках и громко вскрикнула, кончая, и горячая пульсация обхватывающих его член стенок влагалища едва не заставила его потерять контроль, но Драко огромным усилием удержался и, дождавшись, когда она затихнет, осторожно вышел и залил тугими горячими струями спермы её бедра, живот и грудь. </p>
<p>— Не стирай, — тяжело дыша, приказал он, падая рядом с ней. — Хочу, чтобы ты пахла мной. </p>
<p>— Да, сэр, — невнятно пробормотала усталая Гермиона, не открывая глаза. — Я тоже этого хочу. </p>
<p>Он устроил её голову у себя на плече, и она, вдохнув его головокружительный аромат, смешанный с терпким запахом пота и спермы, расслабилась и провалилась в короткий сон, которого требовало её измученное усталое тело. Когда она открыла глаза, Драко всё еще нежно обнимал её, вытянувшись во весь рост на постели. </p>
<p>— Сколько я спала? — сонно пробормотала она, любуясь лежащим рядом с ней мужчиной.</p>
<p>— Минут десять. Поспи еще, тебе нужен отдых. Это был долгий тяжелый день.</p>
<p>— Не хочу, — капризно ответила Гермиона, приподнимаясь и нависая над ним, растрепанная, покрытая тонкой корочкой подсохшего семени, но сыто-довольная и прекрасная. — Поцелуй меня.</p>
<p>— Это приказ? — тоном строгого Доминанта спросил он, но иронично поднятая бровь выдавала его с головой. </p>
<p>— Да! А если не подчинишься, накажу! — Гермиона запустила руку в его платиновые волосы, наслаждаясь ощущением шелка под своими пальцами. Её собственные волосы больше напоминали ей тонкие жесткие проволочки.</p>
<p>— Как интересно, — его рука легла ей на задницу, уже расцветшую всеми оттенками синего и фиолетового, и слегка сжала, напоминая о том, кто тут всё-таки главный. — И какое же наказание ты изберешь для меня, моя леди?</p>
<p>— Зависит от того, как ты будешь себя вести, — промурлыкала Гермиона, касаясь его губ нежным поцелуем. И тут же взвизгнула, резким рывком оказавшись под ним. </p>
<p>— Я не любитель перемены ролей, — выдохнул он в перерыве между поцелуями и сладко прикусил её нижнюю губу. — За свитчем тебе к Стефану. </p>
<p>— Я шучу, — улыбнулась Гермиона, с удовольствием ощущая на себе вес мужского тела. — Мое место здесь, под тобой. Во всех смыслах. Драко, я…</p>
<p>— Не надо, не говори ничего. Сегодня и так было сказано слишком много. Сейчас самое время помолчать обо всем.</p>
<p>Гермиона взглянула в его усталые глаза и лишь кивнула. Она не станет добавлять ему печалей. Сегодня ему не раз пришлось встать между ней и угрозами извне, и он справился, заслонив её собой от забот, как и полагалось настоящему Верхнему. Настоящему мужчине. </p>
<p>— Давай я вытащу из тебя пробку и пойдем в душ, — наконец улыбнулся Драко, заметив, что Гермиона загрустила, задумавшись.</p>
<p>— Что? Вместе? — мысль о совместном душе мгновенно выдернула её из размышлений. </p>
<p>— Конечно, — как будто это было чем-то само собой разумеющимся, отозвался Малфой, выбрался из постели, абсолютно не стесняясь собственной наготы, и направился к двери, ведущей в санузел. — Идем. Нет ничего такого в том, чтобы принять душ вместе. Ты пережила сегодня публичную порку, неужели после этого тебя настолько смутит помыться со мной?</p>
<p>— Нет, конечно. Если только ты <i>не</i> обещаешь вести себя прилично, — на лице Гермионы было такое шкодливое выражение, что Драко только усмехнулся и многообещающе подмигнул:</p>
<p>— Разве я когда-то был пай-мальчиком?</p>
<p>Вначале Малфой еще пытался сделать вид, что действительно привел её мыться, но всё закончилось тем, что он прижал её грудью к холодной плитке и жестко оттрахал, грубо впечатывая в стену, прямо под горячими потоками льющейся сверху воды. А потом долго и нежно ласкал мыльными руками, шепча на ушко пошлые глупости. </p>
<p>После ужина, заказанного прямо в комнату, Гермиона устало вытянулась на постели, и Драко, отправив магией тарелки обратно на кухню, плюхнулся рядом с ней, беззаботно улыбаясь.</p>
<p>— Хорошее настроение? — глядя на него, она против воли тоже улыбнулась.</p>
<p>— А с чего ему быть плохим? Не самый чудесный день в моей жизни так чудесно завершается. С тобой, — он протянул руку и погладил синяки на её ягодицах, судя по их виду, доставлявшие много неудобств, хотя она не подавала виду. — Давай я все же залечу их. Тебе наверняка жутко больно сидеть.</p>
<p>— Нет, Драко. Они нужны мне. Пожалуйста, оставь, — Гермиона серьезно взглянула ему в глаза без единого намека на шутливость, и Драко лишь кивнул. Она права. Они нужны ей как напоминание о том, через что она прошла и какой храброй была. Как напоминание о том, кто скрывается под маской примерной умницы-отличницы и храброй героини войны. </p>
<p>Стук в дверь заставил Гермиону испуганно дернуться.</p>
<p>— Ты ждешь еще кого-то?</p>
<p>— Нет, — спокойно ответил Драко, поправляя белоснежный халат и вставая, чтобы открыть.</p>
<p>— Простите за беспокойство, мистер Малфой, — с безупречно вежливой улыбкой сказал стоящий за дверью дворецкий, который встретил их днем в парадной особняка, — но у месье Велара появилось окно, и если это возможно, он хотел бы встретиться с мисс Грейнджер, как обговаривали ранее. </p>
<p>— Конечно. Спасибо, Джон. Передай Кристофу, что мисс Грейнджер с удовольствием встретится с ним. Я сам провожу её. </p>
<p>— Как вам будет угодно, мистер Малфой.</p>
<p>— Что? Какая встреча? У меня была назначена встреча с Кристофом? — непонимающе спросила Гермиона, когда за дворецким закрылась дверь.</p>
<p>— Да. Я сам её назначил, но потом выяснилось, что Кристоф будет занят весь вечер, и всё пришлось отменить, поэтому я не стал тебе ничего говорить. Прости, что теперь всё так внезапно, и приходится выдергивать тебя из постели, но поверь, ты ни на минуту не пожалеешь. Собирайся, ты должна сходить, — Драко вынул из шкафа вешалку с её платьем и протянул Гермионе руку. — Я помогу тебе одеться. </p>
<p>— Что это значит? — с подозрением спросила она, послушно продевая руки в рукава, но только когда Малфой начал завязывать на ней пояс, поняла, что белья он на нее не надел. — Драко?</p>
<p>— Да? — невинно откликнулся он, взявшись за щетку и аккуратно распутывая хитросплетения волос у нее на голове. — Ты выглядишь потрясающе.</p>
<p>— Правда? А мы ничего не забыли? — смотря, как он призывает из шкафа брюки и рубашку, настойчиво поинтересовалась Гермиона. </p>
<p>— Не думаю, — мгновенно облачившись в свою одежду с помощью магии, откликнулся он, галантно подавая ей руку и распахивая дверь в коридор.</p>
<p>— Беседовать с Кристофом без трусов уже, похоже, становится для меня традицией, — проворчала Гермиона, следуя за своим Верхним к кабинету хозяина дома. — И в прошлый раз, благодаря сыворотке правды, об этом еще и узнали все.</p>
<p>— А сегодня я хочу, чтобы ты сама ему об этом сказала.</p>
<p>— Что?! — она споткнулась на ровном месте и ошарашенно уставилась на Драко. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я зашла к нему и заявила: «Бонжур, месье Велар, я так рада вас видеть, на мне даже по такому поводу трусов нет!» Ты серьезно, Драко?</p>
<p>— Я отвечу, когда ты сформулируешь свой последний вопрос, как полагается хорошей нижней, — невозмутимо ответил Драко, переводя на нее холодный взгляд, который, без сомнения, принадлежал его доминантной половине.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Вы серьезно, сэр? — не отступила Гермиона, вложив в тон своего вопроса весь свой сарказм и возмущение.</p>
<p>— Да, вполне. Каким образом об этом упомянуть, придумаешь сама. В конце концов, соображалки тебе не занимать, Грейнджер, — он остановился перед знакомой дверью в кабинет Кристофа и повернулся к ней. — Не забывай, что Кристоф – Верхний. Веди себя хорошо, милая. Я дал ему разрешение прикасаться к тебе, когда мы договаривались о встрече, поэтому об этом можешь не беспокоиться. </p>
<p>Он нагнулся и целомудренно поцеловал её в лоб, игнорируя её убийственный взгляд, совсем не вяжущийся с «хорошей нижней». </p>
<p>— Что нужно сказать? </p>
<p>— Да, сэр, — саркастически отозвалась Гермиона и постучала в дверь. Драко не смог сдержать улыбки, но перед тем, как уйти, на миг стал серьезным:</p>
<p>— Не забывай о моем приказе. Вечером я воспользуюсь легилименцией, чтобы убедиться, что ты его выполнила. В случае нарушения, наказание тебе не понравится.  </p>
<p>— Я поняла, сэр, — вздохнула Гермиона и, услышав приглашение, вошла в кабинет хозяина дома.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Уютный кабинет-библиотека Кристофа в этот раз был залит мягким теплым светом небольшой люстры с изящными плафонами в форме лилий – цветка, являющегося основной темой оформления экстерьера и интерьера особняка. Однако, едва сделав шаг внутрь кабинета, Гермиона тут же ощутила тонкий аромат роз. Оглядевшись, она увидела огромный букет этих белоснежных цветов на журнальном столике слева, у секции с литературой на французском, родном языке месье Велара. </p><p>— Мисс Грейнджер! — Кристоф уже вышел из-за стола и с приветливой улыбкой направлялся к ней. — Рад вас видеть. Благодарю, что согласились встретиться, несмотря на постоянно меняющиеся планы с моей стороны. </p><p>Гермиона почувствовала, как на нее нахлынула горячая волна смущения. Кристоф великолепно выглядел в своем баснословно дорогом светло-сером костюме, безупречно подчеркивающем его спортивную мускулистую фигуру. Единственным штрихом, выбивающимся из официального стиля одежды хозяина дома, был лимонно-желтый галстук, ярким пятном бросающийся в глаза на фоне офисной строгости костюма. Он выглядел как босс многомиллионной корпорации, позвавший собеседоваться на должность стажера молоденькую студентку, заранее готовый внушить ей священный трепет и задавить авторитетом. И этому человеку ей придется сказать то, что приказал Драко? Что на ней нет белья? Одна мысль об этом наполнила её леденящим ужасом, но идея нарушить приказ казалась еще более неудачной. Слишком хорошо Гермиона знала, как изобретателен и коварен может быть этот слизеринец, и страшно было представить, какое наказание он может для нее придумать.  </p><p>— Месье Велар, — смущенно отозвалась Гермиона, чувствуя, как дрожит рука, которую она ему протянула. Прикосновение Кристофа было теплым, уверенным, но нежным. Вместо того, чтобы обменяться с ней официальным рукопожатием, он осторожно поднес её руку к губам.</p><p>Щеки Гермионы слегка зарделись – ей целовали руку уже второй раз за день, и от прикосновения губ Стефана сегодня днем мурашки не разбегались так по коже, как от ощущения близости основателя крупнейшего БДСМ-клуба Великобритании.</p><p>— Я тоже очень рада вас видеть, сэр, – наконец нашла в себе силы сказать она. – Признаться, наша встреча стала для меня неожиданностью – я узнала о ней десять минут назад. Драко не стал мне ничего говорить о вашей договоренности, когда планы поменялись. Тем приятнее оказался сюрприз!</p><p>Голос подвел, сорвавшись на последнем предложении в истерично-визгливые нотки, и Гермиона постаралась как можно приветливее улыбнуться, чтобы скрасить нервозность своих слов.  </p><p>— Вы невероятно добры, мисс Грейнджер, — необыкновенные золотисто-карие глаза Кристофа сияли маленькими искорками, словно видя её насквозь, но он всё же вполне искренне улыбнулся этому неловкому комплименту. — Прошу вас, располагайтесь. Хотите чая или кофе? Я бы с удовольствием предложил вам вина, но алкоголь в клубе запрещен. </p><p>— Просто воды, если можно. Спасибо. </p><p>Гермиона на секунду замерла в нерешительности перед гостевым креслом, к которому он её подвел. Ей снова вспомнились слова Драко о том, что нижние в клубе обычно сидят на полу. Заметив её колебания, Кристоф понимающе заглянул ей в глаза:</p><p>— Мисс Грейнджер, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы сегодня вечером формальности общения между Верхними и нижними вставали между нами, создавая ненужные препятствия приятной беседе. Прошу вас, забудьте на один вечер, что мы находимся в БДСМ-клубе, и, пожалуйста, зовите меня просто Кристоф. </p><p>— Спасибо, Кристоф, — сказала она, чувствуя облегчение от того, что не нужно постоянно следить за словами и переживать из-за возможности невольно нарушить какое-либо правило в общении с человеком, который их создал. — Но и вы зовите меня просто Гермионой.</p><p>— С удовольствием, Гермиона, — Кристоф, внимательно наблюдающий, как она осторожно устраивается в кресле, чуть поморщившись от боли, нахмурился и вдруг спросил: — Вы хорошо себя чувствуете?</p><p>— Да, спасибо…</p><p>Видя её непонимание, он спокойно добавил, словно речь шла о погоде за окном:</p><p>— Разве Драко не предложил вам залечить синяки после вашего наказания? </p><p>Гермиона несколько секунд смотрела на него, открыв рот и чувствуя, как краска снова заливает её лицо.</p><p>– Сэр…</p><p>– Просто Кристоф, – невозмутимо поправил её хозяин дома: – Простите мне мою бестактность, Гермиона, но исцелять следы, оставленные любым способом на теле своих нижних, – прямая обязанность Верхних клуба…</p><p>– Он предложил, – немного резче, чем хотелось, перебила его Гермиона, а затем осознав свою грубость, нервно поёрзала на месте, вызвав новую волну боли в саднящих ягодицах. – Простите, сэр… то есть Кристоф! </p><p>Понимая, как, должно быть, глупо она выглядит со стороны, Гермиона закрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула, заставляя себя успокоиться. Похоже, эта секундная пауза помогла, потому что, когда она продолжила, её голос звучал гораздо уверенней:</p><p>– Я хочу сказать, Драко предлагал мне свою помощь, и не раз, но я отказалась. Я хочу, чтобы эти синяки остались еще какое-то время на моем теле как… напоминание.</p><p>– Понимаю. Я рад, что Драко так заботится о вас, – взгляд Кристофа был по-отечески теплым, и Гермиона не могла не добавить:</p><p>– Он прекрасный Верхний, сэр. Чуткий и понимающий. Никогда бы не сказала еще пару лет назад, что буду так… счастлива с ним, – она подняла взгляд на Кристофа, словно сама испугавшись своего признания, но тот смотрел куда-то вдаль, погрузившись в глубины памяти.</p><p>– Да, Драко проделал огромную работу над собой, – задумчиво проговорил месье Велар. – Жаль лишь, что жизнь не становится от этого к нему добрее и словно делает всё, чтобы снова ожесточить его. Вы даже не представляете, как нужны ему, Гермиона. </p><p>– Я? – потрясенно проговорила она. </p><p>Она всерьез никогда не задумывалась, зачем нужна Драко. Ей всегда казалось, что она лишь удачно подвернулась ему под руку, и по счастливой случайности их интересы совпали, и начались приятные им обоим Тематические отношения. Конечно, она была осведомлена о тяжелой ситуации в его семье, а сегодня, вдобавок, еще и стала свидетелем их встречи с отцом, оставившей остро неприятное впечатление. Поэтому логично было бы предположить, что Драко, проводя время с ней, пытается развеяться и отвлечься от конфликта с Люциусом и болезни Нарциссы. То, что их БДСМ отношения вдруг стали перерастать в нечто большее, Гермиона пока и сама себе боялась признаться, несмотря на сегодняшние откровения Малфоя. Однако, судя по теплому и слегка печальному взгляду Кристофа, самая умная ведьма своего выпуска оказалась на удивление недогадливой в том, что касалось её собственных отношений. </p><p>– Война разрушила жизни Пожирателей Смерти не меньше, чем жизни тех, кто им отважно противостоял, Гермиона, – вдруг грустно сказал Кристоф, и всё её естество вспыхнуло, воспротивившись этой мысли. </p><p>– При всем моем уважении, Кристоф… Они мучили и жестоко убивали людей! Волшебников и маглов, которым нечего противопоставить магии! Технический прогресс при всей его внешней схожести с чудесами волшебства имеет один существенный недостаток – он не работает без инструментов. Он не живет внутри людей, как магия, и его преимуществами невозможно воспользоваться, не имея под рукой необходимого оборудования. Мне неприятно это признавать и, возможно, кому-то моя мысль покажется крамольной, но маглы по своей изначальной сути беспомощны как дети перед лицом магической угрозы! Пожиратели сделали осознанный выбор – следовать за Волан-де-Мортом и его безумными идеями, и, если их жизни и были разрушены, то лишь их собственными руками!</p><p>Кристоф печально улыбнулся, внимательно выслушав её горячий монолог. </p><p>– Я понимаю, чем вызвана ваша непреклонность, Гермиона. Но скажите мне, разве, скажем, у Драко, действительно был выбор? Разве он стал Пожирателем Смерти осознанно и добровольно?</p><p>– Н-нет, сэр. Очевидно, что нет! Но это единичный случай! У его отца, положим, выбор был! И он чуть не утянул за собой в бездну всю семью! А сейчас расхаживает, напыщенный и высокомерный, как и прежде, оскорбляя маглорожденных, как будто зря было пролито столько крови, чтобы искоренить эти идеи! </p><p>– Люциус… – покачал головой Кристоф, словно речь шла о нерадивом ребенке, который опять где-то нашкодил. – У отца Драко есть один-единственный порок, который виной всему, – гордыня. Именно она и стремление возвыситься подтолкнули его когда-то в руки Волан-де-Морта. Из-за нее он остался в рядах Пожирателей, даже когда впал в немилость, и всё начало ускользать из его рук. И лишь гордыня и неприятие чужого сочувствия из-за болезни Нарциссы заставляет его отталкивать сына и бросает в объятия американки. Я искренне прошу у вас прощения, Гермиона, если Люциус оскорбил вас сегодня. Его злость предназначалась не вам, а мне. </p><p>– Сэр… зачем вы извиняетесь за него? – потрясенно проговорила Гермиона. – Люциус Малфой этого не стоит!</p><p>– Каждый человек чего-то стоит, Гермиона, – мягко ответил Кристоф. – А уж тот, кто пытается стать лучше, пусть пока что и не нашел свой путь, тем более. Вы сейчас думаете, наверно, что я наивен как дитя, раз считаю, что Люциус пытается исправиться? Если бы это было не так, он не оплачивал бы Нарциссе лучших врачей, выписывая их из Италии и Франции, потому что колдомедики Мунго оказались бессильны. Он не стал бы сотрудничать с авроратом МАКУСА, пытаясь помочь поймать Пожирателей, оставшихся верными идеям Волан-де-Морта. И он не появился бы сегодня здесь, беспокоясь о сыне. Конечно, под всем вышеперечисленным кроются и другие мотивы, кроме благородных порывов. Зная Люциуса, в этом сомневаться не приходиться. Но если в куче грязи может найтись хотя бы крупица золота, то это уже не просто куча грязи, а потенциальный золотой прииск. Я прошу у вас прощения, потому что его гнев должен был выплеснуться на меня, но вы встретились ему раньше. </p><p>– Но сэр… Кристоф…</p><p>Месье Велар лишь с улыбкой кивнул, показывая, что Гермиона может обращаться к нему как ей комфортно. </p><p>– Возможно это не мое дело, но… Разве вы заслуживаете его гнев? – чуть покраснев, спросила она, решив оставить в стороне сомнительный, на её взгляд, вопрос о становлении Малфоя-старшего на праведный путь. – Я хочу сказать… Драко так тепло о вас отзывался. Вы столько для него сделали…</p><p>– Дело в том, что Люциус ожидал от меня другого, – грустно улыбнулся Кристоф. – Однако моя совесть просто не позволила мне оправдать его ожидания. Теперь он винит меня не во всех, но во многих несчастьях его семьи. Что ж… в одном он точно прав – без меня не случилось бы разлада между отцом и сыном. </p><p>– Думаю, во многом благодаря именно их разладу Драко так изменился в положительную сторону, – задумчиво проговорила Гермиона, гадая, чего же именно Люциус мог хотеть от Кристофа в отношении сына, но не решаясь спросить. Возможно, сам Драко что-то об этом знает. – Раньше он слишком был похож на своего отца. Теперь же…</p><p>– Он похож на меня, – с улыбкой закончил её мысль Кристоф. – Люциус каждый раз упрекает меня в этом. </p><p>– А я бы на его месте сказала спасибо.</p><p>– Вы невероятная девушка, мисс Грейнджер, – ласково сказал Кристоф, и искорки в его золотистых глазах вспыхнули ярче. – Я мечтал с вами познакомиться еще до того, как вы начали отношения с Драко. Я много слышал о вас от разных людей и читал в прессе. Вы очень похожи на человека, которого я знал когда-то…. который изменил всю мою жизнь. Теперь я понимаю, что вы с ней похожи не только внешне. </p><p>– Где она сейчас? – тихо спросила Гермиона, уже понимая, что вряд ли услышит что-то вроде «долго и счастливо».</p><p>– Я не смог её спасти, – просто ответил Кристоф, но боль, отразившаяся в его взгляде, была такой ошеломляюще безграничной, что Гермиона почувствовала, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы.</p><p>– Простите…</p><p>– Что вы, мисс Грейнджер! – месье Велар порывисто встал и вышел из-за стола, и вдруг она почувствовала, как он ласково, совсем по-отечески гладит её по голове. – Вам незачем извиняться. Человеческая память жестока, и я искренне благодарен вам за то, что вы хотя бы на миг воскресили перед глазами её образ. </p><p>Убаюканная мягкими движениями его руки в своих волосах, Гермиона не поняла сама, как оказалась в его объятиях, теплых, ласковых и словно родных. Тихонько всхлипнув ему в плечо, она зарылась лицом в дорогую серую ткань и закрыла глаза, прижавшись крепче. Кристоф не отстранялся и ничего не говорил, позволяя ей раствориться в ощущениях и воспоминаниях и растворяясь в них сам, пусть они оба сейчас и думали о совершенно разных людях.</p><p>– Простите, Кристоф, – понимая, что и так злоупотребила его добротой, пробормотала Гермиона, отстраняясь. – У меня… как будто сработал триггер… </p><p>– Вам не нужно извиняться или что-то объяснять, – снова повторил хозяин дома, осторожно усаживая её в кресло и возвращаясь на свое место за столом. – Верхние обычно «читают» своих собеседников, пусть вы и не моя нижняя. Я тоже напомнил вам кого-то близкого, верно? Думаю, скорее всего, отца.</p><p>– Да, сэр… Я стерла ему и маме память, когда началась война, чтобы защитить, – прошептала Гермиона, чувствуя, что может довериться этому человеку с понимающим взглядом невероятных золотистых глаз. – И до сих пор пытаюсь побороть заклятие Обливиэйт. Безуспешно… </p><p>– Обливиэйт… – задумчиво пробормотал Кристоф, решительно вставая и направляясь к книжным полкам справа, с литературой на английском языке. Кинув беглый взгляд, он безошибочно выбрал одну из книг и протянул Гермионе. – Вы знакомы с трудом Аттикуса Леоне о механизмах памяти?</p><p>– Нет, сэр, – отозвалась она, принимая из его рук большой том в черной коже с золотым тиснением на обложке. – Хотя я изучила всю доступную литературу Хогвартса и «Флориш и Блоттс» по этому вопросу.</p><p>– Что ж, не гарантирую, что найдете тут все ответы и универсальный рецепт по возвращению памяти, но у Аттикуса, несомненно, свежий взгляд, который, возможно, поможет вам взглянуть на проблему с другой точки зрения. Можете пользоваться книгой так долго, как вам будет необходимо. Никакой спешки нет. </p><p>– Спасибо, сэр, – Гермиона подняла на него благодарный взгляд, и Кристоф улыбнулся, видя, как засияли её заплаканные глаза. </p><p>– Не за что, Гермиона. Лекси! – вдруг позвал он, и в кабинете с громким хлопком появилась низенькая домовуха, одетая в опрятное платьице и передник с нашитой на нем лилией. </p><p>– Месье звал Лекси? – с достоинством пропищала она, не кланяясь Кристофу, как это сделал бы обычный домовой эльф. </p><p>– Да, спасибо, что пришла, присаживайся, я хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить, – ответил Кристоф, задорно подмигивая ошарашенной Гермионе, во все глаза смотрящей на устраивающуюся в соседнем кресле эльфийку. – Лекси, это моя гостья Гермиона Грейнджер. Гермиона, познакомьтесь с Лекси, старшей эльфикой особняка. Она работает у меня по контракту уже десять лет и является начальницей остальных домовиков. </p><p>– М-м-м… очень приятно познакомиться, Лекси, – наконец смогла выдавить из себя Гермиона, переварив полученную информацию. Когда-то давно Драко рассказывал ей, что Кристоф считает равными абсолютно всех существ, любой расы, пола, вероисповеданья и политических убеждений. Её тогда невероятно восхитил подобный взгляд на мир, но почему-то, будучи сама рьяным борцом за права домовых эльфов, Гермиона не сопоставила мировоззрение Кристофа с этими волшебными существами. Как глупо с её стороны! И вот теперь живое воплощение всего того, за что она пыталась бороться, сидит рядом с ней в чистой форменной одежде и смотрит на нее с ошеломляющим чувством собственного достоинства во взгляде.</p><p>– Лекси очень рада познакомиться с мисс Грейнджер, – вежливо, без единой нотки подобострастия, пропищала домовуха.</p><p>– Мерлин! – Гермиона возбужденно вскочила и заходила по кабинету. – Кристоф! Это… свободный домовой эльф?! Лекси! Ты свободна и работаешь на месье Велара по контракту? За зарплату? Я всё правильно поняла?</p><p>– Мисс Грейнджер очень сообразительная мисс, – кивнула Лекси, как показалось, с тщательно скрытой иронией. </p><p>– Это просто поразительно! – Гермиона наконец плюхнулась обратно в кресло и, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, схватилась за стакан воды, еще в начале встречи предложенный хозяином дома. </p><p>– Драко поведал мне о ваших неудачах с хогвартскими домовиками, – сказал Кристоф и пояснил для Лекси: – Гермиона пишет научную работу по истории твоего народа, которая в последствии должна будет стать законодательной базой для освобождения всех домовых эльфов от многовекового рабства и перевода их на официальный оплачиваемый труд.  </p><p>– Мисс Грейнджер взялась за большую работу, – уважительно пропищала домовуха, сузив свои огромные выразительные глаза. – Очень-очень тяжелую работу. Но мисс далеко не первая пытается освободить домовиков…</p><p>– Что? – воскликнула Гермиона, вся подобравшись, словно гончая, почуявшая добычу. – О чем ты, Лекси? В истории были еще попытки провести такой закон через Министерство?! Когда?! Почему я ничего не слышала об этом?!</p><p>– Гермиона, – мягко проговорил Кристоф, видя, что та готова вцепиться в эльфийку прямо на месте и не отпускать, пока не вытрясет из нее всю историю её народа по годам, – я готов для удобства предоставить в ваше распоряжение для работы над проектом отдельный кабинет в особняке, который будет ждать вас в любое время. Лекси, ты согласишься немного помочь мисс Грейнджер и ответить на её вопросы? Скажи Уолтеру, чтобы он оформил это время для тебя как сверхурочную работу. </p><p>– Спасибо, месье, – отозвалась домовуха, с готовностью кивая. – Лекси сделает всё возможное, чтобы помочь молодой мисс. </p><p>– Спасибо, Лекси! – с чувством воскликнула Гермиона, испытывая истинное удовольствие от общения с маленькой эльфийкой после неудачных попыток растормошить и вывести на нужный ей разговор безынициативных домовиков Хогвартса.</p><p>– Лекси может идти, месье? – вежливо поинтересовалась домовуха. – У Лекси еще много-много дел на кухне.</p><p>– Конечно, спасибо тебе за помощь! – ласково улыбнулся ей Кристоф, и та исчезла с громким хлопком. </p><p>– Кристоф! У меня нет слов, насколько я вам благодарна за помощь! Я была буквально в тупике, но теперь…</p><p>– Я почти ничего не сделал, мисс Грейнджер, – покачал головой хозяин дома. – Это была идея Драко. Вам стоит поблагодарить его. </p><p>– Драко! – улыбнулась она. – Да, он обещал что-то придумать, когда я рассказывала ему о своих трудностях с эльфами Хогвартса, на помощь которых очень рассчитывала. Но я даже представить себе не могла такое! Что в клубе работают свободные домовики! Для меня это как сбывшаяся мечта! Кристоф, а вы отныне мой герой! </p><p>– Благодарю, мисс Грейнджер, но, боюсь, я недостоин столь высокого звания.</p><p>– Я бы с вами поспорила, сэр. Что ж, мне, пожалуй, пора, – уловив между строк, что приятная беседа окончена, сказала Гермиона и вдруг замерла, вспомнив о приказе Драко. </p><p>– Я могу вам чем-то еще помочь? – заметив озадаченное выражение её лица, вежливо спросил хозяин дома. – Я к вашим услугам, мисс Грейнджер.</p><p>– Да, сэр. По правде говоря, я должна вам кое-что сказать, – совершенно не представляя, как облечь в слова то, что ей было приказано, пробормотала Гермиона. </p><p>– Я весь внимание, – подбадривающе улыбнулся Кристоф, отлично видя написанное на лице его гостьи смущение и ужас. </p><p>– Я… О, Мерлин! Я не могу! – не зная, как смотреть ему при этом в глаза, Гермиона закрыла горящее лицо руками. Он был так добр к ней, и теперь заявить что-то подобное казалось сродни оскорблению его гостеприимства. </p><p>– Вам что-то приказал сказать мне Драко? – догадался месье Велар и, когда она, всё еще пряча лицо, кивнула, понимающе улыбнулся и вышел из-за стола. </p><p>Гермиона почувствовала его горячую руку у себя на плече и нерешительно подняла глаза. </p><p>– Я руковожу клубом уже около пятнадцати лет и за это время видел такое, отчего ваши щечки полыхнули бы Адским пламенем. Думаете, вы скажете что-то, способное меня смутить? Я очень хорошо знаю Драко-Верхнего и примерно представляю, что именно он мог вам приказать. А также могу догадаться, как он вас накажет, если вы ослушаетесь его приказа. Я не хочу этого для вас после всего, через что вы сегодня прошли в Белом зале, поэтому прошу вас, скажите мне то, что должны. </p><p>– Я… – тронутая до глубины души его добротой, начала Гермиона, но лишь покачала головой.</p><p>– Закройте глаза, – услышала она успокаивающий шепот и тут же послушалась. – Так вам будет легче. И не открывайте сразу после того, как скажете. Сделаете это, когда будете готовы. Договорились?</p><p>– Да, сэр, – прошептала в ответ Гермиона. С закрытыми глазами, не видя лица Кристофа и его пронизывающего взгляда, было действительно легче. Словно говоришь сама с собой. – Я должна вам сказать, что… под платьем… на мне… нет… белья, сэр. Опять.</p><p>Она не видела его лица, но готова была поклясться, что Кристоф улыбается. Но взглянуть и проверить свою догадку было слишком страшно. И стыдно. </p><p>– Вы очень храбрая, Гермиона, – его голос странно успокаивающе подействовал на нее, и она мгновенно почувствовала, как её отпускает огромное напряжение. – Уверен, Драко будет гордиться тем, как замечательно вы справились с его заданием. </p><p>Решившись наконец открыть глаза, она робко взглянула на стоящего рядом Кристофа. На его серьезном лице не было ни следа осуждения или насмешки. Он смотрел на нее так, словно действительно восхищался её смелостью и одобрял этот странный поступок – прийти к нему на встречу без белья и признаться в этом. Он протянул руку и снова нежно коснулся её волос, отчего по спине побежали мурашки, а сердце снова наполнилось тоской по такой простой невинной отеческой ласке. Неосознанно она потянулась навстречу его руке, и почувствовала, как теплые мужские пальцы легонько коснулись её разгоряченной кожи. Вконец смутившись, она поймала его невозмутимый взгляд и зачарованно не смогла отвести глаз от волшебных золотистых искорок, сияющих в его радужке. Неловкая пауза затянулась, но Кристоф не прерывал её, с теплой улыбкой наблюдая за живым изучающим лицом, покрытым мелкими веснушками и мило краснеющим от возникающих в её голове мыслей. Он с точностью мог сказать, о чем думает Гермиона в тот или иной момент, настолько живой и открытой была её мимика, и на миг у него промелькнула мысль, что, если она не научится скрывать свои эмоции, будущая работа в Министерстве доставит ей определенные сложности. Но он не мог, не имел права желать оградить её от этого, потому что та, на кого она была так похожа, умерла много лет назад. А эта девушка ему не принадлежит. </p><p>– <i>Я</i> горжусь вами, Гермиона, – низкий бархатный голос вызвал еще одну волну мурашек, и она поёжилась. </p><p>– Спасибо, Кристоф, – кажется, в сотый раз за вечер пробормотала Гермиона, решившись наконец отстраниться. </p><p>– Не за что, мисс Грейнджер. Всегда рад побеседовать с девушкой без нижнего белья под одеждой, – улыбнулся хозяин дома. </p><p>Гермиона нервно рассмеялась, поднимаясь с кресла. </p><p>– Кажется, мне всё же пора, – с сожалением сказала она. – Я не знаю, как вас отблагодарить…</p><p>– Напишите блестящую работу, Гермиона. И добейтесь принятия законопроекта. Освободите домовиков. Это будет лучшей благодарностью. </p><p>– Да, сэр, – улыбнулась она, протягивая руку, которую Кристоф снова поцеловал. </p><p>– Хорошего вечера, мисс Грейнджер. Буду счастлив, если вы с Драко присоединитесь ко мне и Стефану утром за завтраком. Нам нужно обсудить некоторые вопросы. </p><p>– С удовольствием, Кристоф. Спокойной ночи. </p><p>– Спокойной ночи, Гермиона.</p><p>Выйдя в коридор и направляясь в свой номер, она поймала себя на мысли, что с её губ не сходит улыбка. Кристоф, о котором она слышала много хорошего, превзошел все её ожидания. Свободные домовики, работающие по контракту в клубе! Этот человек буквально воплотил в жизнь её мечту и теперь вручил ей в руки инструмент для того, чтобы сделать её реальностью повсеместно. </p><p>Размечтавшись, она чуть не столкнулась нос к носу с высоким мужчиной, шедшим по коридору ей навстречу и внезапно остановившимся, преградив дорогу. </p><p>– Мисс Грейнджер! – как-то странно ухмыльнулся он. </p><p>– Мы знакомы, сэр? – Гермиона внимательно оглядела его тощую фигуру в костюме без галстука, щетину, залысины на голове и слегка оттопыренные уши и поняла, что никогда не видела человека со столь запоминающейся внешностью прежде. </p><p>– Нет, но я вас знаю, – он резко сдвинулся с места и снова встал у нее на пути, когда она попыталась обойти его. </p><p>– Что ж, мне очень приятно, сэр, – Гермиона сделала еще одну попытку прорваться мимо навязчивого поклонника, видимо, насмотревшегося сегодня на нее на сцене и что-то себе вообразившего. Мужчина снова не позволил ей пройти и в этот раз цепко и нагло ухватил за плечи.</p><p>– Что вы делаете? Пустите! – Гермиона впервые пожалела, что рядом с ней нет Драко. Оглядевшись, она поняла, что, чтобы добраться до дежурившего на лестнице швейцара, нужно пройти еще около пяти метров и завернуть за угол. Слишком далеко. Осознав, что помощи ждать неоткуда, а странный незнакомец все еще крепко удерживает её за плечи, она потянулась за палочкой.</p><p>– Не стоит, Гермиона, – холодно сказал он, проследив взглядом её движение. – Я не задержу вас надолго. Мне нужно всего лишь передать вам сообщение. </p><p>– Что? Какое сообщение? От кого? – похолодев от нехорошего предчувствия, спросила она, забыв о палочке.</p><p>– Вы знаете, от кого. </p><p>Только сейчас она заметила слегка затуманенный блаженный взгляд мужчины и поняла, что тот под Империусом. </p><p>– Он просил передать, что вы принадлежите ему. Что вам нигде не удастся от него скрыться, где бы вы ни прятались и у кого бы ни искали защиты. Везде вы будете ощущать его незримое присутствие рядом с собой и его пристальный взгляд у себя на коже до тех пор, пока он не придет за вами. Будьте готовы, мисс Грейнджер. Будьте готовы стать его рабыней.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Здание Министерства Магии всегда оказывало удручающее влияние на настроение Гермионы. </p><p>Всё, начиная от мрачной черной плитки, которой были вымощены стены и пол, что делало коридоры похожими на казематы, заканчивая многострадальным фонтаном Магического Братства, претерпевшим уже третье изменение на её памяти. В первоначальной версии волшебные существа, представленные почему-то только кентавром, гоблином и домовиком, с обожанием, в котором ей всегда виделось подобострастие, смотрели на фигуры волшебника и волшебницы. При марионеточном правительстве Волан-де-Морта уже никаких сомнений в том, что заменивший фонтан монумент несет в себе идею превосходства магов над маглами и маглорожденными волшебниками, не оставалось. Теперь же, при Бруствере, которого называли реформатором, мерзкую статую правительства Пия Толстоватого заменили неким абстрактным сооружением, похожим на большую тарелку, из центра которой била вода, символизирующая магию, а по кайме располагались тянущиеся к источнику лучи, по задумке архитектора представлявшие собой все расы магического и немагического мира, включая всех без исключения волшебных существ. На словах звучало очень идейно, на деле же фонтан был похож на дырявое блюдце, утыканное кривыми палками. Так, по крайней мере, показалось Гермионе, увидевшей его впервые, когда камин в кабинете директора Хогвартса выплюнул её в Атриум. </p><p>Но, если быть честной с самой собой, причиной её дурного настроения были вовсе не сомнительные архитектурные решения зодчих Министерства, а бесчисленные воспоминания, словно призраки, шедшие рука об руку с ней по коридорам, пока она пробиралась на третий уровень в Отдел магических происшествий и катастроф. Сначала опрометчивое проникновение в Отдел тайн на пятом курсе в безрассудной попытке спасти Сириуса, прекрасного храбрейшего человека, так и не успевшего заменить Гарри отца, в котором тот отчаянно нуждался. Затем вылазка за крестражем, оказавшемся в лапах Амбридж, суды над маглорожденными волшебниками и преследование их семей на фоне гнетущей безрадостной атмосферы, царившей в то время в стенах Министерства. </p><p>Теперь, конечно, всё было по-другому: люди, больше не ощущавшие себя каждую минуту в опасности, оживленно переговаривались, спеша по коридорам в разных направлениях, и повсюду кипела и бурлила жизнь. Но теперь угроза нависла над самой Гермионой, и, несмотря на все её гриффиндорское мужество, неосознанный страх, поселившийся где-то глубоко в душе, мешал беззаботно смотреть на жизнь. Повсюду ей мерещились внимательные глаза, наблюдающие за ней недобрым похотливым взглядом, и Гермиона приобрела привычку всякий раз, когда рядом не было Драко или кого-то из друзей, резко оглядываться по сторонам в попытке отыскать источник этого неприятного ощущения чужого взгляда на теле. </p><p>Незнакомый мужчина, поймавший её тогда, две недели назад, на выходе из кабинета Кристофа, оказался простым ничего не подозревающим членом клуба, на которого было наложено Империо с приказом найти в здании Гермиону Грейнджер и передать ей сообщение. Она тогда так испугалась, что применила «абсолютное стоп-слово», чем снова наделала шороху в клубе. Им являлось простое слово «пурпурный», на которое были наложены чары привязки к месту и заклинание, которое в народе называлось «сигнализация». То есть, произнесенное в особом месте, в данном случае, в стенах «Трискелиона», оно вызывало сигнал тревоги, указывая охране, где именно произошло нарушение. Договором, который нижние заключали при вступлении в клуб, строжайше предписывалось использовать это слово как последнее средство, если вдруг им доведется попасть на сессию к неадекватному Верхнему, отказывающемуся реагировать на обычное стоп-слово. Для подстраховки, в случае, если нижний не мог говорить, например, из-за кляпа, также имелся абсолютный стоп-жест, тот самый, что неуместно было демонстрировать в приличном обществе. Подоспевшая охрана тут же задержала околдованного Империусом мужчину, а заодно и ни о чем не подозревавшего Драко, просто за компанию, как Верхнего поднявшей тревогу нижней. </p><p>Позже, когда на разбирательство явились сам Кристоф и Стефан, по счастью, еще находившийся в клубе, оба даже похвалили Гермиону за находчивость, ведь она добилась задержания незнакомого Верхнего, даже не подняв на него палочку. Отправив их с Драко обратно в комнату, Стефан остался допрашивать Уилла Гроу – так звали очередного подневольного соучастника Джеймса. Следующим утром за завтраком у Кристофа, на который Малфой и его нижняя были заранее приглашены, начальник охраны клуба поведал собравшимся, что с памятью Гроу, так же как до этого с памятью Алисы Блэквуд и Саиры О’Ши, кто-то поработал, оставив там значительный пробел, охватывающий, конечно, то время, когда был наложен Империус. Причем затруднительно было даже определить, в котором часу стертого из памяти дня это произошло, и где в этот момент находилась жертва. Джеймс, или кто бы ни скрывался за этим именем, явно был профессионалом по части заметания следов. </p><p>Несмотря на слова, переданные Уиллом Гроу, о том, что Гермионе не удастся нигде скрыться, Кристоф все же настаивал, чтобы она ограничила места своего пребывания только школой и клубом, перемещаясь между ними при помощи каминной сети, чтобы усложнить Джеймсу задачу. Стефан же, наоборот, был уверен в том, что Джеймса нужно брать как можно скорее, и лучше всего будет ловить его «на живца». То есть, на Гермиону. Предложение весьма её заинтересовало, ведь она устала ждать нападения, но вызвало резкий протест у Драко, и никто, даже Кристоф, согласившийся в итоге со Стефаном, не смог привести аргументы, достаточные, чтобы убедить упрямого слизеринца.</p><p>Но самое интересное обнаружили через несколько дней авроры, чье расследование шло параллельно тому, которое вел Стефан, не пересекаясь только по той причине, что Непреложный обет запрещал участникам событий упоминать в своих свидетельских показаниях клуб. Именно поэтому Гермионе пришлось воздержаться от того, чтобы сообщить в аврорат об Уилле. Положение спасал приятель Стефана аврор Френсис Кинг, обладавший информацией с обеих сторон, благодаря чему расследование могло полноценно продвигаться с единственной лишь оговоркой, что всё, произошедшее в «Трискелионе», не попадало в официальные отчеты Кинга. Пользуясь своим служебным положением, он проверил память Кастора Уорвика на предмет провалов, подобным тем, что были у девушек и Гроу, и обнаружился любопытный факт – в память Уорвика о том дне, когда было совершено нападение на Гермиону, никто не вмешивался. Не было ни провалов, ни явных попыток подмены воспоминаний, ничего, что указывало бы на то, что тот тоже является жертвой Джеймса. Кинг досконально изучил его воспоминание, и ни в чем противозаконном Кастор Уорвик, человек, как две капли воды похожий на разыскиваемого преступника, уличен не был. </p><p>Пока расследование приносило больше вопросов, чем ответов, куда-то исчез Драко. Неделю назад Гермиона получила от него сообщение в их любимом мессенджере, что ему снова придется на какое-то время покинуть школу из-за неотложных семейных дел. Он просил не беспокоиться и, в случае непредвиденных обстоятельств, обращаться напрямую к Кристофу. С тех пор к постоянной тревоге из-за незримого присутствия Джеймса в её жизни добавилось волнение за Драко, ведь «семейные дела» могли означать только одно – Нарциссе стало хуже. Вряд ли он стал бы вот так срываться с места и пропадать из-за очередной причуды Люциуса. </p><p>Охваченная тревожными мыслями, Гермиона не заметила, как добралась до цели своего визита в Министерство – кабинета номер четыре на третьем уровне. На тяжелой дубовой двери висела вычурная золотая табличка:</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Кабинет №4<br/>
Министерство магии Великобритании.<br/>
Отдел магических происшествий и катастроф.<br/>
Группа стирателей памяти.<br/>
Улисс Бредли, руководитель.<br/>
Часы приема: по будням с 10:30 до 15:00.</p>
</div>На самом деле, Гермиона написала ему с просьбой о встрече еще три недели назад, сразу как только Драко передал ей визитку в тот день, когда они смотрели выступление Улисса на сцене клуба и когда она напала на Кастора. Однако, как это часто бывает там, где царит бюрократия, её письмо, видимо, затерялось среди входящей корреспонденции, потому что ответ пришел лишь позавчера. В письме на форменном бланке Министерства секретарь Улисса мисс Пендибург витиевато извинялась перед героиней войны за задержку с ответом и сообщала, что мистер Бредли с удовольствием встретится с ней в субботу с часу до двух.<p>С волнением толкая дверь кабинета, Гермиона почему-то ожидала, что мисс Пендибург окажется строгой старушкой с пучком волос и вязаной шерстяной шалью. Вместо этого её с улыбкой поприветствовала грудастая блондинка, чье главное достоинство едва помещалось в узкую офисную блузку, готовую лопнуть от напряжения. </p><p>Потягивая действительно хорошо сваренный кофе, предложенный ей секретаршей, в ожидании, когда главный Обливиатор её примет, Гермиона вдруг подумала, что вряд ли найдет тут ответ на свой вопрос – как обратить действие заклятия забвения. Еще раз покосившись на грудь мисс Пендибург, она незаметно отодвинулась на диванчике подальше, чтобы, в случае, если блузка всё-таки не выдержит и рванет, её не обдало водопадом пуговиц. </p><p>Предчувствия не обманули Гермиону. Улисс Бредли оказался очень мил, внимательно выслушал её вопросы, похвалил глубокое знание предмета, а затем мягко, но безапелляционно разрушил все надежды, заявив, что Обливиэйт необратим без опасных побочных эффектов для мозга воздействуемого. Вежливо извинившись за то, что расстроил гостью, он предложил ей любую помощь, какую только сможет оказать его отдел и он сам лично. Жалея, что не смогла скрыть эмоции, Гермиона лишь поблагодарила его и поспешила удалиться, пока не успела совсем расклеиться. </p><p>А блузка секретарши всё-таки выдержала, очевидно, пуговицы были зачарованными. </p><p>Видимо, в Министерстве как раз начался обеденный перерыв, потому что ранее пустынные коридоры оказались переполнены людьми в строгих официальных мантиях. Пробираясь сквозь толпу, расстроенная Гермиона молилась, чтобы не встретить знакомых. Мило болтать сейчас было совсем не тем, чего она жаждала. Больше всего ей хотелось оказаться на коленях у ног Драко и считать удары плети, чтобы подаренная её Верхним боль заставила забыть обо всем, вытеснив боль душевную. А потом принять как можно глубже в горло его красивый член и сосредоточиться на одном – его удовольствии. Вытащив из сумки подаренный им мобильный телефон, она в который раз с надеждой заглянула в мессенджер, но статус его посещений по-прежнему грустно сообщал:</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Драко был(а) 8 дней назад.</i>
  </p>
</div>– Гермиона! – вдруг раздался в толпе знакомый голос, заставивший её резко обернуться в сторону позвавшего ее человека, потому что он, насколько она его знала, не угомонится и будет орать еще громче, пока не добьется её реакции.<p>– Рон! – осторожно лавируя между оборачивающимися и начинающими узнавать их обоих людьми, Гермиона добралась до своего друга, который тут же, к огромному облегчению, увлек её в тихую нишу за огромной колонной. </p><p>– Привет, – неловко улыбнулся он, перетаптываясь с ноги на ногу. В последний раз они виделись в больничном крыле Хогвартса, куда Гермиона попала после инцидента в Визжащей хижине. Тогда Рон жутко расстроил её своей нетерпимостью по отношению к Драко. Теперь же, глядя на то, как он не решается смотреть ей в глаза, отводя взгляд в пол, Гермиона поняла, что он сам не гордится своим поведением той ночью. Тогда он заявил, что, если она хочет быть с Малфоем, им не о чем больше разговаривать. </p><p>– Привет, – не раздумывая, она обняла друга, вдыхая его немного легкомысленный одеколон с нотками морской соли и бамбука. Наверняка выбирала Лаванда, очень в её духе. </p><p>– Гермиона, ты не сердишься? – удивленно выпалил Рон, облапив её своими огромными ручищами. – Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Гарри сказал мне, что ты плакала, когда я ушел. Вообще он мне много чего еще сказал… Прости меня, Миона, я бесчувственный чурбан!</p><p>– Всё в порядке, – улыбнулась она, глядя в виноватое лицо друга. Гарри был прав: Рон есть Рон. – Я не сержусь. Просто дай Драко шанс. Он правда изменился. </p><p>Щедро усыпанное веснушками лицо Рона вдруг стало серьезным и немного мрачным. </p><p>– Мы можем поговорить? Кстати, что ты вообще здесь делаешь? Как старая кошка тебя отпустила после случившегося?</p><p>– Министерство одно из самых хорошо охраняемых мест, – чуть поморщившись, ответила Гермиона. Она не любила, когда профессора МакГонагалл называли этим прозвищем, считая, что она такого не заслуживает. – Я приходила к Улиссу Бредли на консультацию. </p><p>– Хитрый лис Улисс? Видела его секретаршу? – ухмыльнулся Рон. – О ней всё Министерство судачит. </p><p>– Видела, – закатила глаза Гермиона. Уизли был неисправим. – Ты хотел поговорить? О чем?</p><p>– Да… м-м-м… может, пойдем посидим в спокойном месте? </p><p>– Мне бы не хотелось покидать здание Министерства, – гадая, что такого ей хочет сказать Рон, если для этого требуется спокойное место, тихо ответила Гермиона. – Я обещала профессору МакГонагалл…</p><p>– Ох уж эта правильная Гермиона Грейнджер, – закатил глаза Рон. – Пойдем, тебе не придется нарушать обещание, я знаю, как ты этого не любишь. </p><p>Он привел её в министерскую столовую, небольшое неуютное помещение, выложенное всё той же черной плиткой, абсолютно не навевающей желания остаться здесь на трапезу. Видимо, такого желания не возникало и у остальных сотрудников Министерства, ибо столовая, несмотря на разгар обеденного перерыва, пустовала, за исключением двух столиков в центре. Очевидно, все предпочитали посещать более гостеприимные заведения вне этих стен. </p><p>– Хочешь чего-нибудь? – радушно предложил Рон, заняв столик в самом дальнем углу. – Здесь, правда, работают не домовики, а люди, поэтому еда в основном гадость несусветная. Но чай и печеньки вполне ничего. Мы с Гарри иногда заходили сюда проветрить голову после практики. </p><p>– Чай с печеньками звучит… оптимистично, – улыбнулась Гермиона, устраиваясь на неудобном стуле и радуясь, что Драко давно её не порол, иначе сидеть на этих досках было бы совсем невыносимо. Неправильно, что людям приходится искать более уютные места для того, чтобы пообедать или неформально побеседовать. Совместный прием пищи в перерыве от работы – важная и неотъемлемая часть корпоративной культуры. Это сближает, дает возможность поговорить на отвлечённые темы и узнать друг друга получше. А значит, и рабочая коммуникация тоже будет налаживаться. В голове Гермионы вихрем пронеслись идеи по реконструкции министерской столовой и превращению её в приятное место с хорошей разнообразной кухней. Их можно будет представить Кингсли после того, как она начнет здесь свою стажировку. </p><p>– А где, кстати, Гарри? – вынырнув из своих наполеоновских планов, спросила она подошедшего с подносом Рона. Чай и впрямь казался неплохим, заваренный в милом чайничке с цветочным рисунком, а вот печеньки выглядели не слишком аппетитно. Впрочем, Уизли косился на них с плохо скрываемым вожделением, а значит, вполне возможно, ей даже не доведется их попробовать.</p><p>– Гарри должен скоро вернуться с задания, – сообщил Рон уже с набитым ртом и отхлебнул чая. </p><p>– А почему ты не с ним? По вашим рассказам мне казалось, вы с ним напарники. </p><p>Лицо её друга тут же окаменело, и он отставил чашку в сторону, словно разом утратив аппетит, что было немыслимо. </p><p>– У меня пока… нет допуска, – неохотно пояснил он и поспешил перевести разговор на другую тему. – Так значит, ты и Малфой… у вас это серьезно?</p><p>– Что именно «это», Рональд? – закатила глаза Гермиона, которой начало разговора уже не понравилось. – Я думала, ты хотел поговорить о чем-то другом. </p><p>– Вообще-то нет. То есть, да. Миона, ты помнишь наш первый поцелуй? – внезапно спросил Рон с боевой решимостью в голосе. </p><p>Она смутилась. Он случился в самый разгар битвы за Хогвартс, и стал торжеством жизни среди пиршества смерти. Тогда казалось, что нет ничего более естественного и даже необходимого, чем поцеловать друга. Сейчас Гермиона понимала, что в этом было больше совсем других эмоций, нежели любви или страсти. Было желание жить и ощутить себя живыми. Драко показал ей совсем другое. Взвешенное и осознанное обоюдное согласие, полное понимание, что ты делаешь и зачем, на основе которых рождался затягивающий водоворот невероятной головокружительной страсти, в которой можно было утонуть, отдав себя полностью другому человеку, только с ним почувствовав себя целой. Понятой. Желанной. Любимой…</p><p>– Рон, зачем ты…</p><p>– Я расстался с Лавандой. </p><p>Несколько секунд Гермиона тупо сидела, не ожидав такого и не зная, как на это реагировать. Рон был из тех, кто любит стабильность. Разрыв с девушкой в эту картину никак не вписывался. </p><p>– Мне очень жаль… Вы были отличной парой, – наконец нашла подходящие, как ей казалось, слова Гермиона.</p><p>– Никто так не считал, – вдруг заявил Рон с несвойственной ему проницательностью и прямолинейностью. – И знаешь что, Миона… <i>Мы</i> были отличной парой. Мы с тобой. </p><p>– Рон… </p><p>– Не знаю, что Малфой там себе надумал, но… </p><p>– Рон… не надо… – умоляюще прошептала Гермиона, закрыв лицо руками и не в силах поверить, что всё это происходит на самом деле. Услышав, что Рон действительно замолчал, она с удивлением открыла глаза. Обычно остановить несущийся паровоз Уизли могли только другие Уизли. Группами от двух до пяти человек. В одиночку, как правило, справлялась только Молли. </p><p>Взгляд Рона был расфокусирован, словно тот был пьян, а на лице застыло выражение невероятного блаженства. Гермиона замерла, перепуганно сжав палочку в руках, и судорожно огляделась по сторонам. Вокруг по-прежнему никого не было, столики в центре зала давно опустели, а продавец скрылся где-то в подсобке. Кто мог наложить на Рона Империус так быстро и незаметно?</p><p>– Рон? – осторожно окликнула она, готовая, в случае необходимости, отразить нападение. </p><p>– Я говорил, что ты нигде не будешь в безопасности, – безразлично произнес её друг, переведя на нее пустой взгляд. – Школа, клуб, Министерство – ты можешь прятаться в их стенах вечно. Я подожду. Ты уже была в моих руках, и, если ты думаешь, что тебе удалось ускользнуть, ты ошибаешься. Ты лишь отсрочила момент. Момент, когда станешь моей. Я наблюдаю за тобой, Гермиона. Постоянно. Глазами твоих друзей, знакомых, тех, кого ты любишь… Однажды один из них приведет тебя ко мне. </p><p>– Хватит угроз, – с ненавистью выпалила Гермиона, видя сейчас в лице Рона его лицо. – Хватит манипулировать людьми. Имей мужество, приходи за мной сам, Джеймс!</p><p>– Что? Какой Джеймс? – Рон непонимающе огляделся по сторонам в поисках того, к кому она могла обращаться. – А о чем мы говорили, Миона? </p><p>– Мы… – Она закрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь вернуть самообладание. Конечно, выполнив отсроченный приказ, Рон уже не помнит ни слова из того, что говорил сейчас. Наверняка, в его памяти такая же дыра, как у остальных «посыльных» Джеймса. </p><p>– Мерлин! Что же я сижу! У меня ведь сейчас начнется занятие! – будущий аврор подскочил и, уже почти на полпути к дверям, виновато покосился на подругу. – Прости. Потом обсудим последние новости, ладно?</p><p>– Ладно, – машинально отозвалась Гермиона.</p><p>– Ты лучшая! Пока! – Уже в дверях прокричал Рон и скрылся в переплетении коридоров. </p><p>Последние новости? Похоже, на этот раз Джеймс, сам того не зная, оказал ей услугу, заставив Рона забыть о теме их беседы. К чему бы она в итоге привела, не сработай заложенная в сознание её друга программа, страшно было представить. Гермиона, пользуясь тем, что в столовой некому было за ней наблюдать, уронила голову на сложенные руки и изо всех сил попыталась привести сама себя в чувство. </p><p>Джеймс щедро сыпал Непростительными, и из-за нее список ни в чем неповинных людей, оказавшихся под его влиянием, а затем потерявших память, теперь пополнился её лучшим другом, словно это чудовище специально решило ударить по самому больному, чтобы показать свою власть над ней. Хогвартс, «Трискелион» и теперь Министерство – самые охраняемые здания магической Британии. Соседки по комнате, незнакомый Верхний клуба и теперь Рон. Казалось, Джеймс играет с ней в кошки-мышки, кружа вокруг, манипулируя добычей, как ему вздумается, а теперь сужая круги, подбираясь всё ближе.</p><p>И Рон еще решил вдруг бросить Лаванду и возродить их неудавшиеся «отношения», которые, по сути, и не были таковыми. Пара поцелуев, несколько ночей вместе, никаких громких слов и обещаний, а потом их пути естественным образом разошлись, как это часто бывает в жизни. Что на него нашло? </p><p>Гермиона всхлипнула. Это было больше, чем она способна выдержать за один день. Вскочив, она помчалась к выходу из столовой, не слишком понимая, куда бежит – ноги сами несли её. И лишь оказавшись в лифте, едущем на второй уровень, в Отдел магического правопорядка, она осознала, к кому направляется. Рон сказал, Гарри должен скоро вернуться с задания. Она дождется его, даже если придется просидеть под дверью, ведущей в крыло авроров, весь оставшийся день. </p><p>Но ей повезло. Поттер сам перехватил её, летевшую не разбирая дороги через холл второго уровня. Он как раз возвращался с задержания вместе с новым коллегой, тоже стажером, и руководителем их группы Кларком Сэвиджем. </p><p>– Гермиона! Привет! Что ты здесь делаешь? Что-то случилось? На тебе лица нет, – обеспокоенно сказал Гарри, положив руки ей на плечи. </p><p>– Гарри… Прости, я… У тебя есть минутка? – Гермиона покосилась на его коллег, прекрасно понимая, что заявилась без предупреждения посреди рабочего дня. Но то ли Гарри успел прекрасно себя проявить в Аврорате, то ли Мальчику-который-выжил многое сходило с рук за победу над Волан-де-Мортом, но Поттер не выглядел обеспокоенным тем, как ему отпроситься у начальства. Он лишь махнул Сэвиджу и взглядом показал на подругу:</p><p>– Кларк! Давайте без меня, я чуть позже подтянусь. Неотложное дело.</p><p>Тот кивнул, не задавая вопросов, и удалился вместе со вторым стажером в кабинет. </p><p>– У тебя не будет проблем из-за меня? – обеспокоенно спросила Гермиона, которую он просто взял за руку и повел за собой по хитросплетениям коридоров. </p><p>– Нет, что ты, – беспечно отозвался Гарри, отпирая своим ключом одну из дверей и наколдовывая «Люмос». – У меня уже столько переработок, что меня давно выгоняют отдохнуть. К тому же, здесь работают только энтузиасты своего дела, других не держат. Да они и сами не задерживаются. Так что никто не отлынивает, пока есть дела. А если кому-то нужен перерыв, значит так надо. Вопросов задавать не будут. Гоняют только совсем новичков, тех, кого еще не допустили даже до стажировки. </p><p>– Рон! – вдруг вспомнила Гермиона, разглядывая небольшой, но уютный кабинетик со стандартным набором офисной мебели, явно еще не совсем обжитый. – Рон сказал, что у него пока нет допуска. Он имел ввиду…</p><p>– Рон завалил экзамены, – с горечью сказал Гарри, усаживая подругу на свободный стул и сам присаживаясь рядом, хотя его место, судя по всему, было за столом, а весь кабинет принадлежал ему. – Его не допустят до стажировки и реальных дел до пересдачи. Сейчас он с новыми силами взялся за подготовку. </p><p>– Почему только сейчас? – тихо спросила Гермиона, для которой завалить экзамен было сродни катастрофе вселенского масштаба. </p><p>– Ох, ты же не знаешь… – Гарри растрепал и без того находившиеся в вечном беспорядке волосы и помедлил с ответом, протирая очки. – Лаванда изводила его постоянной ревностью из-за наших ночных тренировок и вечных опозданий на их свидания. Сначала это казалось милым, но потом приняло угрожающие масштабы. Слезы, истерики… В общем, зная Лаванду, нетрудно себе представить. Рон не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться, пропускал занятия, постоянно был в своих мыслях во время заданий. После провала на экзамене он, кажется, всё осознал и порвал с ней. Теперь прикладывает все усилия, чтобы нагнать наш выпуск. А когда он успел тебе сказать про допуск? </p><p>– Полчаса назад мы случайно встретились в Атриуме, – ответила Гермиона, теперь понимая, почему Рон так поспешно ретировался, когда закончилось действие Империуса: видимо, не хотел, чтобы она отчитала его за экзамен. – В общем, поэтому я к тебе и пришла… Кое-что случилось.</p><p>– Опять Джеймс Олливер? – быстро спросил Гарри, и теперь в его взгляде явно проглядывала аврорская хватка. Очевидно, он сделал правильный выбор, пойдя работать именно сюда. </p><p>Гермиона кивнула и выложила ему как на духу всё произошедшее в столовой. Умолчала лишь о странных фразах Рона об их отношениях. Это личное, и с этим она разберется позже. Сама. </p><p>Услышав, что в этот раз околдованной марионеткой оказался его друг, Гарри вскочил, в ярости сжав в руках палочку. </p><p>– Нужно найти Рона! Кинг должен проверить его память…</p><p>– Нет, Гарри, – устало покачала головой Гермиона. – Не надо. Спорим, что ничего нового мы не узнаем? Что в памяти Рона такая же дыра, как и у остальных, и никаких подсказок мы там не найдем? А Рону только добавим забот. Он будет чувствовать себя пешкой в руках маньяка.</p><p>– И виноватым в том, что не смог противостоять Империусу и напугал тебя, – Гарри машинально потер уже давно не беспокоящий его шрам и озадаченно опустился обратно на стул. – Мне всё это совсем не нравится… Жаль, что твое дело не попало ко мне, потому что тогда я еще не сдал экзамен. Но я расшевелю Кинга…</p><p>Снова вскочив, он решительно направился к двери, но, обернувшись, заметил, какой одинокой и потерянной кажется его подруга, съежившаяся на стуле, словно ей на плечи вдруг обрушился весь небесный свод. Отважная Гермиона Грейнджер, гриффиндорская львица, не боявшаяся лезть с ответами к самому ужасу подземелий Снейпу и ставить на место высокомерного Малфоя, всегда верно следовавшая за ним через все невзгоды и опасности даже тогда, когда Рон не смог… Кажется, они всегда забывали о ней самое главное – она ведь просто девушка. Которую они должны были защищать, а не полагаться на нее в трудную минуту. И пришла она сейчас явно не для того, чтобы он записал её показания. </p><p>– Гермиона, – он подошел к ней и крепко сжал в объятиях. – Прости. Иди ко мне. Всё будет хорошо. </p><p>– Точно? – она всхлипнула ему в плечо, и Гарри ласково погладил её по вечно спутанным волосам. </p><p>– Обещаю. </p><p>– Хотелось бы в это верить, Гарри… </p><p>– Так ты возьми и поверь. Ты всегда верила и мне, и в меня. Неужели теперь будет по-другому? – поддел её Поттер и улыбнулся, когда она помотала головой, всё еще уткнувшись ему в плечо. – Знаешь, что мы сейчас сделаем?</p><p>– Что? – невнятно пробормотала Гермиона, не в силах оторваться от друга. Казалось, если он её сейчас отпустит, она просто развалится на части. </p><p>– Выпьем самый вкусный кофе в Министерстве – да, такой существует, и варю его я, – и пойдем поговорим с Кингом. И, если ему не найдется сказать нам ничего удовлетворительного, я возьму его за яйца и не отпущу, пока Олливер не будет в Азкабане. </p><p>Потрясенная Гермиона подняла на друга удивленный взгляд. В его глазах плясали чертенята. </p><p>– А что? – подмигнул он. – Мы уже взрослые и можем выражаться как хотим. Только не говори мне, что наша правильная Гермиона сейчас отчитает меня за выражение «взять за яйца». </p><p>– Нет, – улыбнулась она, вытирая слезы и понимая, что Гарри просто хотел её успокоить и отвлечь. И у него получилось. – Потому что я возьму его за задницу. </p><p>– Как в старые добрые? – Гарри широко улыбался, довольный тем, что так успешно справился с женскими слезами. Такому на курсах авроров не учили, а стоило бы. </p><p>– Как в старые добрые, – Гермиона снова обняла друга, на этот раз с благодарностью. – Спасибо за поддержку, Гарри. Мне этого очень не хватало.</p><p>– То, что теперь у каждого из нас своя жизнь, не значит, что ты стала мне менее дорога, чем прежде. Ты всегда можешь на меня рассчитывать. </p><p>– Давай свой кофе, пока я опять не разревелась, – украдкой вытерев еще одну слезу, шутливо толкнула его Гермиона. </p><p>– Сию минуту, мэм, – Гарри подскочил, распахивая дверь одного из шкафчиков, за которой обнаружилась навороченная магловская кофеварка, больше похожая на двигатель от космического корабля, настолько дорогой и многофункциональной она выглядела. – Эспрессо, американо, капучино, латте? </p><p>– Ого, – Гермиона осторожно приблизилась к чудо-машине. – Откуда это здесь?</p><p>– У авроров обычно совсем нет времени даже отойти пообедать, а едой в здешней столовой стоит кормить особо опасных преступников, чтобы побыстрее начинали сотрудничать со следствием. Да и то такие пытки следует признать бесчеловечными и запретить. Вот пришлось выкручиваться. Коллеги тоже оценили, часто заскакивают ко мне на чашечку чего-нибудь. Так что ты предпочитаешь? – спросил Гарри, доставая из второго шкафчика кучу пакетиков с кофе и разными пряностями и бутылку молока, зачарованную, чтобы не испортилось. </p><p>– Капучино, пожалуйста, – завороженно наблюдая за его быстрыми и точными манипуляциями, ответила Гермиона. </p><p>К кофе у Гарри нашлись потрясающие тающие во рту клубничные кексики – творение Джинни по рецепту матери. Сделав первый глоток и откусив кусочек кекса, Гермиона почувствовала, что ей снова хочется жить. И навалять Джеймсу, чтобы неповадно было на её друзей Империус накладывать. Поэтому, едва закончив помогать Гарри прибираться после кофе, она потребовала отвести её к Кингу.</p><p>Френсис Кинг, приятель Стефана, оказался высоким невероятно привлекательным мужчиной лет тридцати. Обычно люди с такой внешностью весьма легкомысленны, но Кинг был серьезен и строг, держась с достоинством и уверенностью в себе. Приглядевшись к нему повнимательнее, Гермиона вдруг узнала в нем одного из Верхних клуба. Перед глазами ярко всплыла картина, увиденная ею во время их с Драко последнего визита в Красный зал: хорошенькая нижняя в широком кожаном ошейнике скачет на члене сидящего на диване Верхнего, у ног которого вторая нижняя вылизывает ему яйца и зад первой девушки. Гермиона вспыхнула, тут же отводя взгляд от внимательно рассматривающего её Кинга, но, тем не менее, постаралась, чтобы её голос звучал уверенно и безразлично. Однако, судя по слегка насмешливому взгляду Френсиса, его ей обмануть не удалось, и он понял, в чем кроются корни её смущения, но вида не подал и спокойно выслушал вопросы Гарри, а затем без возражений поделился свежей информацией. </p><p>Он показал Гермионе колдографию и спросил, знает ли она изображенного там человека. Конечно, она с первого взгляда узнала лицо, часто являвшееся ей в кошмарах – лицо Джеймса, или же Кастора Уорвика. Однако, оказалось, что на фото был некто по имени Поллукс Уорвик, оказавшийся братом-близнецом Кастора. Кинг отыскал его, когда начал копать в сторону редких ингредиентов, входящих в состав зелья «Секс-кукла», которым Джеймс отравил Гермиону. В аврорате давно имелся список подпольных торговцев редкими травами и частями экзотических животных. Допросив каждого из них, Кинг вышел на покупателя, оказавшегося хозяином одной богом забытой лавочки антикварных магических вещей, находившейся в полузаброшенной деревушке на границе с Уэльсом. Считавшийся в семье предателем за какие-то старые прегрешения, он жил отдельно уже много лет и не поддерживал никаких контактов с братом. </p><p>– А теперь самое интересное, – красивый низкий баритон Кинга завораживал, хотя его обладатель говорил сухо и по делу, – я проверил воспоминания Поллукса – из его памяти стерт последний год. Конечно, никаких подсказок неизвестный преступник нам не оставил. В лавке и среди личных вещей Уорвика нет никаких улик. Соседи и постоянные клиенты не заметили в его поведении ничего странного. Близких друзей у него нет. Вполне вероятно, преступник может скрываться среди клиентов его лавки. Это наиболее простой способ подобраться к Поллуксу достаточно близко, чтобы обновлять Империус и отдавать приказы. В данный момент я работаю над списком покупателей. Если будут результаты, я сообщу, Поттер. Мисс Грейнджер, я обязан спросить: есть какая-либо новая информация по этому делу, которую вы пока мне не сообщили? Новые послания от преступника?</p><p>– Н-нет, сэр, – властный тон Кинга и внезапно заданный вопрос застал Гермиону врасплох, и от неожиданности она среагировала на Френсиса как на Верхнего. </p><p>– Что ж, если что-то появится, прошу вас незамедлительно сообщить мне, – сделав вид, что ничего не заметил, требовательно произнес Кинг, давая понять, что разговор окончен. </p><p>– Спасибо, Кинг, – Гарри поднялся, пожимая ему руку. – Я очень переживаю за Гермиону, поэтому… если будет нужна любая поддержка по этому делу…</p><p>– Я понял, Поттер, – серьезно кивнул Кинг и на прощание перевел взгляд на Гермиону, снова заставив её покраснеть и поскорее покинуть его кабинет.</p><p>– Значит, я встречалась тогда не с самим Джеймсом, а с Поллуксом Уорвиком, – задумчиво сказала она, следуя за Гарри по коридорам. – И Поллукс, действуя по его приказу, пытался меня похитить… А его брат действительно ни при чем. </p><p>– Знаешь, что меня больше всего удивляет? – Гарри распахнул дверь в свой кабинет и прошел за стол. – Почему он тогда представился Джеймсом? И говорил от его имени. Все остальные, кто передавал тебе послания, Джеймсами не притворялись, а Поллукс Уорвик – да. Почему? </p><p>– Либо он просто использовал выдуманное имя, и настоящего преступника вообще зовут не Джеймс, либо… Поллукс не притворялся, – вздохнула Гермиона. – Потому что это был не он. </p><p>– Оборотное зелье, – серьезно кивнул Гарри, уловив, к чему она клонит. – Джеймс зачем-то пудрил Поллуксу мозги Империусом целый год, использовал его, чтобы купить ингредиенты для зелья, или зелий! Похоже, он закупился не только для «Секс-куклы», но и для Оборотного. Возможно, сварил их для Джеймса. А потом он стер ему память и воспользовался его внешностью для встречи с тобой. Нужно еще раз поговорить с Кингом! Пусть проверит нашу версию, снова опросит торговцев, не покупал ли у них кто шкуру бумсланга и что там еще. </p><p>– Рог двурога, – на автомате сказала Гермиона, коря себя, что не подумала об этом сразу, слишком смущенная своими мыслями об увиденной в клубе сцене с Кингом в главной роли. – Гарри… Можно тебя попросить?</p><p>– Конечно.</p><p>– Ты не мог бы сам рассказать об этом Кингу? – понимая, что вряд ли выдержит еще раз этот по-аврорски цепкий и проницательный взгляд строгих глаз чужого Верхнего, попросила Гермиона. – Мне кое-куда нужно срочно уйти…</p><p>– Нет проблем, – понимающе улыбнулся Поттер, видя, как устала его подруга, в основном, из-за постоянного напряжения, в котором держала её вся эта ситуация. – Я поговорю с ним сразу, как только провожу тебя. Ты ведь не думала, что я отпущу тебя одну? Куда тебя отвести? </p><p>– К ближайшему месту, откуда я смогу трансгрессировать. </p><p>– Гермиона, – вздохнул Гарри, словно та была непонятливым ребенком, которому нужно всё объяснять несколько раз. – Ты не поняла. Я провожу тебя до места назначения. Без возражений. </p><p>– Но…</p><p>– Никаких но, – внезапно жестко отрезал Поттер, запирая кабинет и небрежным взмахом палочки накладывая на него охранные чары. – Мне всё равно, куда ты собираешься, хоть в гости к Люциусу. Всё, что меня волнует, чтобы ты добралась туда без новых фокусов от этого Джеймса.</p><p>– Я хочу зайти к Драко, – призналась она, направляясь вслед за другом к министерским лифтам. – Его уже неделю нет в школе, и я беспокоюсь.</p><p>– Значит, провожу тебя в мэнор, – с безразличным лицом отчеканил Гарри, уже жалея, что ляпнул про «в гости к Люциусу». </p><p>– Он живет не в мэноре. Съехал оттуда после всех… событий. </p><p>– Покажешь дорогу, – Гарри задвинул двери лифта и вежливо поздоровался с пухлой жизнерадостной старушкой, приехавшей на нем. </p><p>– Всё-таки что-то не сходится, Гарри, – вдруг задумчиво сказала Гермиона. – Если со мной встречался не Поллукс, а сам Джеймс, откуда ему было знать столько баек про работу антикварного магазина? Про сумочку, которая жевала вещи, и про шкаф, который навел морок на одежду одного из министерских служащих, превратив его костюм в женский пеньюар прямо посреди собрания. Хотя, возможно, это всё всего лишь выдумки, учитывая, что эту историю никто не помнит.</p><p>– Простите, мисс, – милая старушка вдруг улыбнулась, – вы же мисс Грейнджер, верно? </p><p>– Да, мэм, – непонимающе откликнулась Гермиона, переглянувшись с Гарри. </p><p>– Ну конечно, я сразу так и поняла, – женщина тоже бросила многозначительный взгляд на Поттера. – Простите, но я случайно услышала ваш разговор, что неудивительно в таком маленьком помещении. Мисс Грейнджер, вы рассказывали о Корнелиусе Малберри, не так ли?</p><p>– О чем вы говорите, миссис Финни? – в Гарри мгновенно проснулся аврор, глянувший на старушку цепким взглядом. </p><p>– Когда я была так же молода, как вы, мисс Грейнджер, я работала секретарем у Димитра Рабини, начальника Отдела магического транспорта. Золотой был человек, всем руководителям руководитель! И однажды на утреннем совещании, где мне было поручено вести протокол, мантия Корнелиуса Малберри, координатора Сектора контроля за метлами, вдруг пуф! – превратилась в игривый розовый халатик с перышками и ленточками, какой любая уважающая себя дама даже наедине с собой не нацепит! Только благодаря мистеру Рабини Корнелиусу удалось сохранить репутацию. Он взял обещание со всех участников собрания никому не рассказывать об этом неловком инциденте. Мистер Рабини просто слишком беспокоился о репутации отдела и не хотел, чтобы поползли слухи. </p><p>– Миссис Финни! Когда точно это произошло? – ошеломленно глядя на старушку, спросила Гермиона. </p><p>– Ох, милая, да уже пятьдесят лет с тех пор прошло. Никого из свидетелей того конфуза уже и в живых нет, одна я осталась. Ой, заболталась я с вами, вот уже и выходить пора. До скорого, Гарри. Приятно было познакомиться, мисс Грейнджер. </p><p>Ловко семеня ногами, миссис Финни вышла на девятом уровне, в Отделе Тайн, оставив их озадаченно глядеть ей в след. Когда лифт снова поехал, Гермиона наконец заговорила:</p><p>– Гарри, нужно попросить у нее список участников того собрания! Если об этом инциденте действительно знали только они, среди них может оказаться отец или дед Джеймса! Возможно, в кругу семьи он счел возможным нарушить обещание и рассказал веселую историю со своей работы! </p><p>– Или никто из них вообще не держал обещание и трепал об этом вне стен Министерства направо и налево. Об этом могли узнать десятки людей, – задумчиво отозвался Гарри, но, посмотрев в горящее надеждой лицо Гермионы, решительно кивнул. – Ты права, если есть хоть небольшой шанс, что на том собрании был кто-то из предков Джеймса, нужно им воспользоваться. Я поговорю с миссис Финни, а потом с Кингом. </p><p>– Спасибо.</p><p>– Мы найдем его, Гермиона, – Поттер на секунду дружески прижал её к себе, но, когда голос под потолком объявил «Атриум», оторвался от нее и, взяв за руку, увлек за собой к выходу. </p><p>Они распрощались у подъезда многоэтажки, где жил Драко. Гарри с интересом огляделся, но от комментариев по поводу того, что Малфой живет в магловском районе Лондона в обшарпанном с виду домишке, воздержался. Еще раз обняв на прощание Гермиону, Поттер скрылся в подворотне, откуда тут же послышался легкий хлопок трансгрессии. </p><p>Сердце колотилось как бешеное, когда она нажала на кнопку звонка. В квартире было тихо, возможно, на нее было наложено заглушающее заклинание. Гермиона не любила приходить в гости без спроса, но противное чувство, что случилось нечто ужасное, не оставляло её, заставив наплевать на правила приличия. В конце концов, если он попросит её уйти, она просто уйдет. Главное удостовериться, что всё в порядке. И что Джеймс не добрался до него. От последней мысли перехватило дыхание, поэтому, когда дверь распахнулась, Гермиона не смогла ничего сказать и просто тупо уставилась на появившегося из квартиры Драко.</p><p>Он выглядел плохо. </p><p>Слизеринский аристократ никогда не позволял себе появляться на людях лохматым, небритым или в мятом костюме. Однако стоящий перед ней Малфой выглядел так, словно всю эту неделю пил не просыхая. Синие круги под глазами, щетина, уже начавшая медленно превращаться в бороду, мятая рубашка вся в каких-то пятнах, а один карман домашних штанов вывернут наружу. Он молчал, глядя на Гермиону темным неприветливым взглядом, и на миг ей показалось, что он сейчас просто захлопнет перед ней дверь.</p><p>– Я не вовремя? – тихо спросила она извиняющимся тоном, не зная, как общаться с тем Драко, который стоял перед ней. </p><p>Малфой ничего не ответил, продолжая сверлить её странным неподвижным взглядом. Вдруг в его лице мелькнуло что-то, и черты смягчились, превращая его в прежнего Драко. </p><p>– Нарцисса? – решилась спросить Гермиона, страшась услышать ответ, но голос подвел, и вышел невнятный свистящий шепот. </p><p>– Она умерла, – хрипло произнес Драко, словно за неделю забыл как говорить, а затем крепко сжал Гермиону в объятиях и увлек за собой в квартиру.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Квартира Драко, всегда чистая и уютная, по-современному обставленная и оснащенная по последнему слову техники, теперь больше походила на притон. Уже в прихожей Гермиона споткнулась о пустую бутылку Огневиски, а на полочке под зеркалом виднелись следы от затушенных сигарет. Сами окурки при этом обильно усеивали пол, словно выползшие на асфальт червяки после дождя. Проследив за её взглядом, Драко нахмурился и махнул палочкой, заставляя мусор исчезнуть, а затем прошел вперед в гостиную, проводя те же манипуляции. Однако, шедшая следом Гермиона успела рассмотреть еще несколько пустых бутылок алкоголя, от дорогого до самого дешевого пойла, валяющиеся повсюду полупустые пачки магловских сигарет и даже странные следы какого-то белого порошка на зеркальной поверхности журнального столика. </p><p>– Прости, – глухо проговорил Драко, внимательно оглядывая наведенный порядок и направляясь в спальню, чтобы прибраться там. – Я не хотел, чтобы меня видели… таким.</p><p>Гермиона осталась в гостиной, решив, что достаточно насмотрелась на остатки кутежа, и, присев на краешек дивана, задумалась, как давно Малфой пьет и когда он в последний раз нормально ел. </p><p>– Мне очень жаль твою маму, Драко, – наконец совладав с собой, проговорила она. – Я…</p><p>Она не знала, что ему сказать. Очевидно, что все слова утешения и сочувствия в мире не сделают боль от такой потери меньше. </p><p>– Я останусь с тобой столько, сколько тебе нужно. Или уйду, если ты захочешь остаться один…</p><p>Резкий грохот заставил Гермиону подскочить на месте от неожиданности. Сердце ушло в пятки, а из груди вырвался крик. </p><p>– Испугалась? – появившийся из спальни Драко успокаивающе привлек её к себе, прижав еще крепче, когда грохот повторился, и она снова вздрогнула. – Это всего лишь сова. Эти странные магловские окна слишком громыхают, если по ним стучать. </p><p>– Впусти её, – едва переведя дух, сказала Гермиона и неохотно оторвалась от него. – Привлекает внимание, а дом многоквартирный. </p><p>– Я не захочу остаться один, – вдруг сказал Драко, отвечая на ее вопрос, и распахнул окно, через которое в комнату влетела крупная бурая сова. – Я уже остался. </p><p>– Значит, я никуда не уйду, – подойдя, Гермиона осторожно дотронулась до его плеча. Драко опустил голову, и она заметила, как сжались его кулаки. </p><p>– Спасибо, Гермиона, – едва слышно прошептал он.</p><p>Сзади громко заухала сова, чем-то снова загрохотав. Обернувшись, Гермиона увидела, что та уронила на журнальный столик огромный сверток и теперь скребла когтями по полированной поверхности, требуя лакомства. </p><p>– Я найду что-нибудь для нее, – Гермиона бросилась на кухню, попутно отметив, что там сохранился относительный порядок, не считая пары грязных стаканов на столе, хотя Драко еще не заходил туда с уборкой. Распахнув холодильник, она поняла, что подтверждаются самые худшие её опасения: там одиноко покоился посреди полки полусгнивший помидор, а ниже притулился засохший багет. Пошарив по шкафчикам, она отыскала пачку печенья и вернулась в гостиную. Сова милостиво приняла угощение и, поухав напоследок, улетела навстречу сумеркам, сгущающимся за окном. </p><p>Пока Малфой потрошил принесенный ею сверток, Гермиона огляделась в поисках ноутбука. Тот нашелся на тумбочке в спальне. </p><p>– У тебя ведь всё еще есть интернет? – поинтересовалась она, устраиваясь рядом с Драко на диване. – Подскажешь пароль от учетки?</p><p>– Что ты хочешь сделать? – непонимающе покосился на нее Малфой. – Пароль «0919».</p><p>Гермиона зависла, занеся руку над клавиатурой. Драко продолжал невозмутимо рвать упаковочную бумагу. Вздохнув, она ввела цифры и открыла окно браузера.</p><p>– Хочу заказать на дом продукты. Приготовлю что-нибудь. Или прогуляемся до супермаркета? Тебе не помешает выйти из дома, – мягко сказала Гермиона, решив подумать позже о том, почему в качестве пароля для входа в учетную запись на компьютере Малфой использует день её рождения. </p><p>– Мне не стоит сейчас выходить, – отрезал он, гремя извлеченными из посылки бутылочками с зельями и перебирая их по одной в поисках чего-то. – Я всё еще под действием разных… препаратов. </p><p>Гермиона вздохнула, быстро пощелкала клавишами, собирая заказ и закрыла ноутбук. От резкого движения Драко из груды бумаги выпала записка и улетела под стол. Увлеченный сортировкой бутылочек, он даже не заметил этого, и Гермиона подняла её и протянула ему.</p><p>– Что там? – едва взглянув на конверт, он вернулся к своему занятию. – Прочти, пожалуйста.</p><p>– «Драко, прими сначала одну порцию отрезвляющего, затем две восстанавливающего. Если нужно, успокоительное можно принимать только каждые четыре часа, не чаще. А лучше возвращайся в клуб. К.В.», – прочитала Гермиона. – Значит, Кристоф в курсе, что ты пьешь и сидишь на магловских наркотиках?</p><p>Рука Драко дрогнула, и бутылочки со звоном раскатились по столу. </p><p>– Позволь я найду что нужно, – мягко сказала Гермиона, и Малфой откинулся на спинку дивана, закрыв глаза. Его бледный лоб был покрыт испариной, а руки мелко тряслись.</p><p>Она взяла первую бутылочку и вздрогнула, узнав знакомый размашистый почерк на этикетке. Именно им раз за разом на её работах по зельеварению было выведено «Выше ожидаемого» вместо заслуженного «Превосходно». </p><p>– Вот держи, отрезвляющее, – она протянула ему зелье, и Драко махом опрокинул бутылочку в себя. Гермиона забрала её у него и отставила в сторону, а затем осторожно взяла его за руку. Он крепко сжал её ладонь в ответ и привлек её к себе. </p><p>– Поговори со мной, пока зелье не подействовало. Отрезвляющее всегда выдает на мне неприятный побочный эффект, поэтому, когда оно сработает, я проведу следующие часа два в обнимку с унитазом. Поэтому я так редко пью, – тело Малфоя била мелкая дрожь, но он гладил Гермиону по голове, и это немного его успокаивало. – Расскажи, как прошла твоя неделя? </p><p>Гермиона помедлила, решая, стоит ли рассказывать ему о новом сообщении от Джеймса прямо сейчас, учитывая его состояние. Драко верно истолковал её заминку и приподнялся, открыв глаза и внимательно смотря на нее.</p><p>– Говори, – потребовал он, и в его голосе скользнули знакомые властные нотки. – Я не хрупкая принцесса, чтобы меня беречь. Опять этот мудак?</p><p>Гермиона вздохнула, а затем кивнула. И рассказала обо всем случившемся в Министерстве, исключая загадочный порыв Рона восстановить их отношения. </p><p>– Кинг – профессионал, – помолчав, наконец сказал Драко. – Рано или поздно он достанет его из-под земли и отправит в Азкабан на всю оставшуюся жизнь, где за него возьмутся дементоры. Хотя я предпочел бы собственными руками вынуть ему кишки и завязать вместо галстука на шее. А потом затолкать ему в глотку его собственный член.</p><p>– Драко…</p><p>– А что хотел от тебя Уизли? – несмотря на плачевное физическое состояние, Малфой на удивление четко и трезво мыслил, и от него не укрылись попытки замять тему о разговоре с Роном. – Гермиона? </p><p>– М-м-м… перед тем, как в сознании Рона сработал приказ Джеймса и стер ему память, он хотел, чтобы… </p><p>– Чтобы? </p><p>– Чтобы мы с ним снова были вместе. Он расстался с Лавандой, и… Драко?</p><p>– Ты думаешь, меня это выбесит? – спокойно отозвался он, снова откидываясь на спинку дивана и закрывая глаза. – Уизли просто смешон, если думает, что ему что-то светит с моей девушкой. А теперь прошу меня извинить, мне придется тебя покинуть. Зелье подействовало. </p><p>Драко поднялся и немного нетвердой походкой направился в ванную. </p><p>– Во внутреннем кармане моего пальто кошелек, там было немного магловских денег на мелкие расходы. Заплати ими за доставку, – сказал он, обернувшись в дверях. </p><p>– Но…</p><p>– Без но.</p><p>– Я могу…</p><p>– Не можешь, – отрезал Драко, и его железный голос не оставил ей шанса для неповиновения. </p><p>Хлопнула дверь, послышался звук льющейся воды. Гермиона посидела в задумчивости несколько минут и ушла на кухню наводить порядок. С полчаса она драила холодильник и переставляла в шкафу тарелки, чутко прислушиваясь, не понадобится ли помощь. От этого занятия её отвлек звонок в дверь – прибыла доставка продуктов. </p><p>Молоденький курьер невольно расплылся в улыбке, увидев перед собой красивую девушку, и, раздумывая, не спросить ли, как её зовут, протянул ей пакет и озвучил сумму. </p><p>– Да, одну минуту, – отозвалась Гермиона, не замечая внимание к своей персоне. Порыскав в карманах пальто Драко, она отыскала черное портмоне из натуральной кожи. В отделении для монет оказалась куча галлеонов, и она открыла второе – для бумажных денег. И застыла, не веря своим глазам. Навскидку там лежало около двадцати купюр крупного номинала – в пятьдесят фунтов, несколько двадцаток и пара десяток. Она держала в руках почти полторы тысячи магловских фунтов*. </p><p>Подняв глаза, она заметила, что курьер широко раскрытыми глазами уставился на богатство в её руках. Поспешно выхватив из кошелька купюру чуть большего достоинства, чем было нужно, она сунула её в руки парню и захлопнула перед ним дверь.</p><p>– Сдачи не надо! – запоздало прокричала она и аккуратно положила портмоне на место. Ни для кого не было секретом баснословное состояние Малфоев, которое, конечно, слегка поуменьшилось после войны из-за добровольно-принудительных пожертвований, сделанных Люциусом на восстановление Хогвартса и в пользу разных благотворительных фондов. Но вот так просто таскать с собой такую сумму на «мелкие» расходы… Впервые Гермиона почувствовала себя немного не в своей тарелке, будто она и Драко принадлежали разным мирам. Она всегда считала сословные различия глупостью, да и сам Малфой давно перестал кичиться своей принадлежностью к старинному аристократическому роду, но теперь внезапно возникшая мысль, что она ему не пара, неприятно кольнула её. </p><p>Помотав головой, Гермиона отогнала эти мысли. Драко ни разу ни словом, ни взглядом ни на что подобное не намекал. И всегда был честен с ней. Полчаса назад он назвал её своей девушкой. Разве может по сравнению с этим что-то значить стопка банкнот в его кошельке?</p><p>Оттащив тяжелую сумку на кухню, Гермиона принялась варить куриный бульон, продолжая прислушиваться к происходящему в ванной. Там по-прежнему шумно бежала вода, и больше ничего не было слышно. Только через час, когда уже были готовы бульон и вязкая манная каша – первые средства для измученного желудка, – вместо привычного уже шума бегущей в раковине воды послышался звук включенного душа, а затем плеск. Появившийся через десять минут в дверях кухни Драко был чисто выбрит и выглядел посвежевшим после душа, но усталым и бледным. Под глазами пролегли глубокие тени, а кожа казалась почти прозрачной. Повсюду. На нем было одно полотенце, небрежно обмотанное вокруг бедер, и Гермиона, несмотря на серьезность ситуации, слегка покраснела. </p><p>– Хочешь бульона? – отведя взгляд, чтобы не пялиться на капельки воды на его груди, предложила она. – После алкогольной интоксикации нет ничего лучше для желудка.</p><p>– Нет, спасибо. Сейчас мне от любой еды будет только хуже. Оставь в магическом стазисе до завтра, утром я с удовольствием съем всё, что ты приготовила. Нужно принять восстанавливающее зелье. И пить много воды. После такого… – он поморщился, кивнув на дверь ванной, – всегда сильное обезвоживание. </p><p>– Конечно. Иди ложись, я принесу всё что нужно. </p><p>– Спасибо, – слегка покачнувшись, он развернулся и скрылся в спальне. </p><p>Гермиона покачала головой. Похоже, ему было гораздо хуже, чем он пытался показать. </p><p>Когда она зашла в спальню, Малфой лежал, вытянувшись на кровати и закрыв глаза. Дыхание было спокойным и размеренным, казалось, что он спит. Но, едва услышав шаги, он сказал, не открывая глаз:</p><p>– Прости, Гермиона. Я не хотел, чтобы ты провела выходные так, ухаживая за наркоманом после отрезвляющего. Я пытался завязать еще вчера, чтобы в понедельник вернуться в Хогвартс. К тебе. Поэтому попросил Кристофа прислать мне зелий. А потом Люциус…</p><p>– Всё в порядке, – Гермиона осторожно села рядом и, откупорив бутылочку с восстанавливающим, поднесла к его губам. – Я не брошу тебя в таком состоянии. Или думаешь, ты нужен мне, лишь когда у тебя всё хорошо? </p><p>– Ты чудо, милая, – осушив одну бутылочку, Драко принял из её рук вторую порцию. – Я тебя не заслуживаю…</p><p>– Глупости, – Гермиона возмущенно мотнула головой. – Чтобы я больше этого не слышала! Ты понял меня, Малфой?!</p><p>– Да, мэм, – измученно улыбнулся он. – Можно мне воды?</p><p>– Конечно, – дождавшись, когда он напьется, Гермиона забрала стакан и осторожно спросила: – А что Люциус? Ты что-то говорил о нем…</p><p>Драко издал странный звук, и только через несколько секунд она поняла, что это смех. Хриплый лающий горький смех.</p><p>– После её похорон прошло два дня. Два дня! И сегодня Люциус объявил через «Пророк», что женится. Женится! На этой шлюхе из МАКУСА! – он ударил кулаком по постели, и над головой от вспышки магии взорвалась лампочка, усыпав пол осколками и погрузив комнату в полутьму. </p><p>Гермиона вздрогнула. </p><p>– Прости… – пробормотала она, поднимая палочку, чтобы убрать осколки. – Я не хотела…</p><p>– Нет, это ты прости. Иди ко мне, Гермиона, – он приподнял одеяло рядом с собой, и она забралась к нему под бок, осторожно устроившись на его плече. </p><p>– Всё будет хорошо, Драко, – пробормотала она, зная, как необходимо иногда это услышать от кого-то, когда кажется, что мир вокруг тебя рушится. </p><p>Драко ничего не ответил и не открыл глаза. Дыхание снова выровнялось, и Гермиона, решив, что он заснул, осторожно попыталась высвободиться. У нее имелось еще несколько дел, с которыми непременно нужно было разобраться сегодня. </p><p>– Иди поужинай, – вдруг сказал Малфой, по-прежнему не открывая глаза. – Этот тупица Уизли наверняка даже обедом тебя не догадался накормить. </p><p>– Всё в порядке, я перекусила, пока готовила. </p><p>– Тогда останься со мной. Пожалуйста. Хочу знать, что ты рядом, когда буду засыпать. Может, тогда мне не приснится больше то дерьмо, которое я вижу во сне последнюю неделю. </p><p>– Конечно, Драко, – она легла обратно и, дождавшись, когда он окончательно забудется беспокойным сном, снова аккуратно выбралась из его объятий и выскользнула в гостиную. </p><p>Внимательно оглядевшись по сторонам, она подняла палочку и шепнула:</p><p>– Акцио наркотики. </p><p>Дверь шкафа в прихожей распахнулась, и из кармана черной магловской куртки вылетел небольшой пакетик, прыгнув ей в руки. Разглядывая белый порошок внутри, она гадала, что это, где Драко это достал и сколько такое количество может стоить. А затем решительно убрала пакетик в свою бездонную зачарованную сумочку. </p><p>Отправив патронуса профессору МакГонагалл с сообщением, где она, Гермиона предупредила директора, что не вернется в школу на ночь, и заверила, что будет в безопасности с Драко. После чего усилила магическую защиту квартиры еще несколькими заклинаниями, рассудив, что предосторожность не бывает излишней, хотя Малфой и так неплохо оградил свой дом от всех возможных напастей. После чего со спокойной совестью отправилась спать. </p><p>Под действием зелий вымотанный Драко проспал всю ночь и всё утро. Оставив ему на прикроватном столике полный стакан воды, Гермиона ушла на кухню, сделала себе пару бутербродов и налила чай. Обнаружив на подоконнике вчерашний номер «Ежедневного пророка», который не заметила вчера, она бегло пролистала его и нашла уже на второй полосе небольшую статью с кричащим заголовком «Люциус Малфой дождался смерти жены». Колдография под ним изображала самого «безутешного» вдовца с высокомерно-непроницаемым лицом, обнимающего за талию длинноногую красавицу-блондинку с кукольным личиком. На ней был строгий белый костюм и закрытая блузка с каким-то мелким рисунком, но всё равно будущая миссис Малфой была больше похожа на кинозвезду, чем на сотрудницу американского Аврората. В статье было всё то, что Гермиона уже знала сама и что ей рассказал вчера Драко, кроме того, упоминалось, что свадьба запланирована на самое ближайшее время, после чего пара намеревается переехать в Нью-Йорк. Наверняка красотка Эстер Крамп даже наполовину не подозревает, с кем связалась. Слизеринцы всегда мастерски умели манипулировать людьми. Но что Люциусу понадобилось в Америке? Более того – что ему понадобилось в МАКУСА? Ведь Эстер не просто его билет в Нью-Йорк, наверняка она еще и пропуск в Магический Конгресс. </p><p>Отбросив газету, Гермиона встала и начала собирать со стола. За размышлениями она совершенно не услышала тихих шагов босых ног, поэтому, когда сзади её обняли теплые руки, слегка вздрогнула. </p><p>– Доброе утро, – выдохнул ей на ухо Драко, ласково целуя в шею, а затем внезапно грубо намотал волосы на кулак и впечатал грудью в стол, прижав щекой к столешнице. Чашки и тарелки полетели в разные стороны, что-то со звоном разбилось, но оба не обратили на такие мелочи внимания. Гермиона сглотнула, чувствуя, как сладко начинает тянуть в низу живота, а всё тело охватывает приятная истома. Она совсем не ожидала, что сегодня утром после вчерашних испытаний для организма в Малфое может проснуться Верхний. Видимо, Снейп не растерял своих умений, и зелья у него по-прежнему выходят превосходными, если способны поставить на ноги за ночь.</p><p>Грубо выкрутив ей руки, Малфой зафиксировал запястья за спиной, одновременно задирая рубашку, в которой она спала, позаимствованную из шкафа в спальне. Несколько ощутимых шлепков по заднице, и трусики Гермионы были сдернуты, оставшись болтаться у коленей. Драко чуть отстранился, за чем-то потянувшись, а затем она почувствовала, как что-то прохладное льется по её заднице. Его пальцы собрали стекающее масло, а затем неожиданно ткнулись в узкое отверстие между ягодицами, сразу проникая на две фаланги внутрь.</p><p>Гермиона застонала от легкой боли и тут же сменившего её восхитительного ощущения заполненности. </p><p>– Да… – выдохнула она, выгибаясь сильнее и двинув задом навстречу его пальцам. Пусть возьмет, пусть заполнит собой полностью, он в своем праве, она вся принадлежит ему…</p><p>Резкая боль в руках, когда он выкрутил их сильнее, заставила ее вскрикнуть и прекратить призывные движения задницей навстречу. </p><p>– Да – что? – строгий голос и стальной тон явно говорили о том, что её Верхний недоволен.</p><p>– Да, сэр, – поспешила исправиться Гермиона, пытаясь хоть чуть шевельнуть руками, чтобы ослабить давление на них. – Простите, сэр.</p><p>– Вот так, – боль чуть ослабла, но Малфой продолжал удерживать её запястья одной рукой. – Помни о том, кто ты. </p><p>– Ваша нижняя, сэр, – простонала Гермиона, чувствуя, как по бедрам уже стекает её смазка. Она полностью в его власти, и как же ей этого не хватало… Не нужно никаких предварительных ласк и долгого разогрева, стоило лишь оказаться грубо прижатой к столу с выкрученными руками, и она уже течет. </p><p>– Верно, – сказал Драко и двинул пальцы еще глубже. – Сегодня ты спала без своей пробки, но твоя задница уже и так достаточно растянута. Я собирался трахнуть тебя в попку на столе Снейпа, но этот тоже вполне подойдет, как считаешь?</p><p>– Да, сэр, – чувствуя, что сходит с ума от этой унизительно-возбуждающей позы, от сладкой боли в растянутом анусе, от его властности и своей подчиненности ему. – Да, пожалуйста… Пожалуйста, сэр…</p><p>– Пожалуйста – что? – его пальцы покинули её, оставив чувство пустоты, а рука перестала удерживать запястья. – Я задал вопрос.</p><p>– Пожалуйста… пожалуйста-пожалуйста, трахните меня в попку, сэр… Пожалуйста… Я больше не могу… – где-то на краю сознания мелькнула мысль о том, как унизительно вот так умолять его поиметь её в задницу, но эту мысль тут же смело волной чистого, ничем не замутненного удовольствия, когда его пальцы скользнули между влажных складочек и нашли клитор. К успевшему сжаться отверстию ануса прижался горячий твердый член, и Гермиона задрожала всем телом, не в силах выдерживать всю гамму ощущений и эмоций, охвативших её. </p><p>– Моя… – выдохнул Драко, осторожно, но неумолимо заполняя собой её восхитительную тугую задницу. Гермиона застонала под ним, и он замер, войдя на всю длину, чтобы она привыкла. Рукой, стиснутой между их бедрами, он продолжал потирать распухшую горошину клитора, посылая электрические разряды удовольствия по всему её телу. Почувствовав, что стеночки ануса чуть расслабились, он слегка вышел из нее, а потом с силой задвинул член обратно, начав размашисто иметь её в отлично разработанную упражнениями с пробкой задницу. </p><p>Время и пространство исчезли, Джеймс, Люциус, наркотики в её сумке и прочие проблемы были забыты. Остался лишь его член внутри нее, ласкающие пальцы на клиторе и неотвратимо надвигающее, словно цунами, наслаждение. </p><p>Её задница была такой восхитительно узкой, а она сама – такой послушной, отзывчивой, открытой для него, что Драко впервые за полную кошмаров неделю отпустил себя и позволил себе ни о чем не думать, кроме нее и их общего удовольствия. Вцепившись пальцами в её бедра, так что, наверное, останутся синяки, он вбивался в нее дико и безумно, впечатывая её в стол, отчего тот сдвинулся и врезался в посудомойку. </p><p>– Драко… – простонала Гермиона, задыхаясь. – Драко…</p><p>– Да? – слегка замедлившись, спросил он, ласково скользя рукой под рубашкой по нежной коже на спине. </p><p>– Я твоя, Драко… я вся твоя… – словно в беспамятстве прошептала она, и он почувствовал, как напряглись все её мышцы, словно натянулась тугая струна.</p><p>– Да, милая, – тяжело дыша, ответил он, жалея, что невозможно поцеловать её в такой позе. – Ты моя. И сейчас ты кончишь для меня, как послушная девочка. Давай же…</p><p>Его пальцы ускорились, порхая на клиторе как быстрые невесомые крылья стрекозы, а член мощно двигался в заднем проходе, надавливая через тонкую стеночку на чувствительные участки внутри нее. Гермиона закричала, забившись в конвульсиях самой сладостной пытки на свете. </p><p>Драко зарычал, ощущая, как её внутренние мышцы конвульсивно сжимают его член, и в два особенно мощных толчка догнал свою нижнюю, выплеснув сперму в её податливый анус. Навалившись сверху, он пытался отдышаться, зарывшись лицом в её спутанные, чуть влажные от пота волосы, впервые за долгое время не чувствуя ничего. Ни боли потери, ни злости из-за предательства отца. Покой. Если и было что-то в этом мире, что способно подарить ему покой и мир в душе, то только эта девушка и её доверчивая открытость и подчинение. </p><p>Гермиона шевельнулась под ним, и он тут же отстранился.</p><p>– Прости, – улыбнулся он, помогая ей подняться. – Можешь стоять?</p><p>– Не уверена, – устало пробормотала она, поправляя рубашку и чувствуя, как дрожат ноги. </p><p>– Сейчас, – Драко опустился на колени и нежно натянул её трусики обратно на ягодицы. – В душ не пойдем, – вдруг строго распорядился он, но потом его лицо разгладилось и приобрело игривое выражение. – Хочу пахнуть тобой, и чтобы ты пахла мной. И пусть моя сперма сочится из твоей попки. Хочу пометить тебя собой. <i>Запятнать.</i> </p><p>– Драко… – Гермиона потянулась к нему, и он властно впился в её губы долгожданным поцелуем. Сразу же чуть прикусил нижнюю губу, и она застонала ему в рот. Сделав шаг вперед, Малфой прижал её спиной к холодильнику, переключаясь на шею, жадно целуя и чувствительно покусывая нежную кожу, не заботясь о том, что останутся следы. Наоборот, он хотел, чтобы все видели его засосы и укусы у нее на шее и знали, кому она принадлежит. </p><p>– Драко… – чувствуя, что еще немного, и они продолжат начатое, Гермиона мягко попыталась оторвать его от себя. – Тебе нужно немного отдохнуть и хотя бы поесть. У тебя скоро так кончатся силы… Давай я сделаю чай…</p><p>– Чай – это хорошо, – промурлыкал Драко, уже шаря руками у нее под рубашкой, чем вызывал сладкую дрожь. – От тебя невозможно оторваться, милая. </p><p>– Но придется, – улыбнулась она, с сожалением выбираясь из его объятий. – У нас целый день впереди. </p><p>– Ты – целый день в моих руках? Моя послушная девочка у меня в подчинении? Ловлю тебя на слове, – улыбнулся в ответ Малфой, усаживаясь за стол и смотря, как она управляется с чайником и кастрюльками, выводя их из магического стазиса. </p><p>Только когда на столе перед ним оказался крепкий куриный бульон с мелкой лапшой, ароматная дымящаяся каша с клубничным джемом и свежезаваренный чай, он ощутил, насколько проголодался, и понял, как давно не ел нормальную еду. Благодаря зельям бывшего декана организм восстановился после литров алкоголя и кучи дурманящих веществ, с помощью которых он пытался забыться, и желудок не воспротивился пище.</p><p>Оставив Гермиону наводить порядок на кухне, он ушел в гостиную отправить патронуса с сообщением Кристофу. Поблагодарив его за помощь с зельями, он передал, что Гермиона здесь, и у них все в порядке. </p><p>Появившаяся в дверях Гермиона остановилась, прислонившись к косяку, и задумчиво смотрела на него, не проронив ни слова. </p><p>– Что случилось? – встревожился Драко, поймав её взгляд, и сделал движение, чтобы встать с дивана, но она его опередила: стремительно пересекла комнату и опустилась на колени перед ним, устремив взгляд в пол. </p><p>– Гермиона? – требовательно спросил Драко, и в его голосе зазвенел металл. </p><p>– Сэр, я провинилась, – пробормотала она, всё еще не глядя на него. – Прошу вас, накажите меня. </p><p>– В чем состоит твоя вина? – чуть мягче проговорил Малфой. Он видел, как тяжело ей даются эти слова, и решил не торопить её. Помолчав, она наконец призналась:</p><p>– Там, на кухне… Я не обратилась к вам как подобает, когда… сказала, что я ваша… сэр. Пожалуйста, накажите меня. </p><p>Драко задумчиво молчал, глядя на склонившую голову нижнюю у его ног. Он обратил внимание на этот промах еще тогда, но её слова… </p><p>
  <i>«Я твоя, Драко… я вся твоя…» </i>
</p><p>Разве мог он строго отчитать её после такого признания, полного покорности, самоотдачи и… любви? Но сейчас Гермиона, преодолев свою извечную робость и смущение, которые охватывали её всегда, когда она пыталась говорить о таких вещах, сама попросила о наказании, и он понимал, что не может отказать, когда оно ей так нужно. Тем более, зная о последних событиях в её жизни, он осознавал, что причина её просьбы кроется гораздо глубже, чем она сама отдает себе отчет. </p><p>– Что ж, – проговорил он, вставая и медленно обходя её по кругу, зная, как это всегда заставляет нижних нервничать, – сегодня твоим наказанием будут унижение и стыд. Встань. Сними рубашку. </p><p>Гермиона немедленно подчинилась, отбросив рубашку на диван и оставшись в одних трусиках, которые уже успели пропитаться сочащейся из заднего прохода спермой. </p><p>– Хорошо. Идем, – Малфой поманил её за собой, и она подумала, что он ведет её в ванную, но они прошли мимо, направившись в прихожую. Сняв с вешалки её пальто, он развернулся, чтобы помочь надеть его. Решив не задавать вопросов, Гермиона молча подошла и через секунду оказалась в верхней одежде на голое тело. Молча накинув свою куртку, Драко распахнул входную дверь:</p><p>– Идем. Пуговицы можешь не застегивать. </p><p>Чувствуя, как по спине поползли нервные мурашки, Гермиона последовала за ним на первый этаж, гадая, что он собирается делать. Если они пойдут на улицу, то почему он приказал не застегивать пальто? Весна уже вступила в свои права, но для прогулок голышом еще слишком холодно. Драко, как Верхний, всегда заботился о здоровье своей нижней, а значит, не отправит её на улицу в пальто нараспашку. По всей видимости, они останутся в подъезде…</p><p>Словно в подтверждение её догадок, Малфой остановился на первом этаже у почтовых ящиков и повернулся к ней.</p><p>– Стой смирно, руки за спину, – приказал он, резко распахивая полы её пальто. – Вот так.</p><p>Нежно проведя рукой по груди, он ущипнул розовые соски, мгновенно затвердевшие на холодном воздухе. Гермиона испуганно огляделась: они стояли в подъезде совсем рядом с входной дверью, и в любой момент мог показаться кто-то из соседей. </p><p>– Пока ты моя нижняя, ты часто будешь оказываться в ситуациях, когда тебе будет страшно, неловко и стыдно. Я создаю для тебя эти ситуации, и я несу полную ответственность за всё, что происходит. Не пытайся контролировать события, просто отдайся им и получай эмоции, – Драко снова был невозмутим и спокоен, и она в который раз поразилась, как он умудряется сохранять хладнокровие в такие моменты. </p><p>Обняв её сзади, он начал нежно целовать её шею, в то время как его руки легли на грудь, слегка сжимая мягкие холмики и потирая соски, превратившиеся в твердые камешки. Гермиона тяжело задышала, чувствуя, как трусики пропитываются, помимо спермы, обильно сочащейся из нее смазкой. В воздухе повис терпкий аромат возбуждения. Драко слегка прикусил кожу на её шее, оставляя красный след, но тут же лизнул, заглушая боль. Сегодня ему хотелось покрыть все её тело синяками и следами от укусов, и он сам удивлялся такой внезапной вспышке собственничества. </p><p>Вдруг этажом выше хлопнула дверь, и послышались быстрые шаги по лестнице. Гермиона испуганно замерла, машинально вскинув руки и прикрыв ими грудь. Тут же Драко заломил их за спину, заставив её выгнуться, выставив вперед напряженные соски с красными следами от его пальцев.</p><p>– Стой так, – прошипел он, и Гермиона замерла, подчиняясь его физическому превосходству. Шаги были все ближе, сердце колотилось как бешеное, и от испуга хотелось просто провалиться на месте. Неужели Малфой заставит её вот так просто стоять здесь полуголой, демонстрируя наготу любому, кто пройдет мимо? На лестнице пролетом выше уже показались мужские ноги в черных брюках, и она смотрела на них как завороженная, от ужаса забыв, что можно было сказать стоп-слово, чтобы всё прекратилось.</p><p>Мужчина резво сбежал по ступеням и поравнялся с ними, остановившись. Смахнул какую-то невидимую соринку со своего пальто, обвел глазами полутемный подъезд, чуть задержавшись равнодушным взглядом на том месте, где стояла Гермиона, и она поняла, что он их не видит. Пожав плечами, он поспешил дальше. Хлопнула дверь подъезда, и они снова остались одни. </p><p>– Дыши, – услышала она шепот своего Верхнего, и только тогда Гермиона поняла, что её легкие горят огнем от недостатка кислорода, а сердце колотится, грозя пробить грудную клетку. </p><p>– Драко… – голова закружилась от резкого вдоха, и Малфой обнял её, помогая устоять на ногах. </p><p>– Испугалась? </p><p>– Сэр, как… когда вы успели наложить на нас чары рассеивания внимания?</p><p>В глазах Драко пряталась улыбка, но лицо было предельно серьезным:</p><p>– Твое наказание еще не закончилось, – он снял с себя куртку и бросил под ноги. – На колени. </p><p>Понимая, что это значит, Гермиона облизнула губы в предвкушении, опускаясь на мягкую ткань у его ног. Перед глазами качнулся его великолепный твердый член, но Малфой не дал возможности полюбоваться видом. Запустив руку в её волосы, он насадил её на себя ртом, сразу же толкнувшись в горло. </p><p>– Расслабься, – прошипел он. – Сегодня я впервые трахнул тебя в задницу, на очереди твое горло. Хочешь ты этого… – он жестко насадил её на член, заставив подавиться и вызвав рвотный рефлекс, – или нет. </p><p>Гермиона отчаянно попыталась замотать головой и отстраниться, но он держал крепко. Лишь через несколько, показавшихся ей бесконечно долгими секунд, посчитав, что с нее достаточно, он вышел, позволив ей вздохнуть и сглотнуть накопившуюся вязкую слюну.</p><p>Сверху снова послышался хлопок двери, и Гермиона дернулась, с ужасом глядя на него снизу вверх.</p><p>– Заглатывай лучше, – жестко сказал он, растягивая слова, как когда-то, до боли напоминая ей скользкого слизеринского хорька. – Чем быстрее я кончу, тем раньше мы уйдем из подъезда. </p><p>Наверху кто-то заговорил, а он снова притянул её за волосы к себе, пытаясь проникнуть в горло. Слезы выступили на глазах у Гермионы от нехватки воздуха и ощущения огромного члена, распирающего глотку. Люди наверху явно направились вниз, и Малфой дал ей вздохнуть, но как только они приблизились настолько, что уже можно было увидеть их ноги на лестнице, снова засадил поглубже.</p><p>– Тебе лучше расслабиться, – едва слышно прошептал он, крепко держа её за волосы одной рукой и нежно поглаживая по щеке другой. – И не издавать ни звука. Заглушающее я не ставил. Терпи. </p><p>Слезы потекли по лицу, но Гермиона изо всех сил попыталась расслабить горло и язык, чтобы не давиться и случайным звуком не выдать себя. Задорно смеясь, по лестнице спускалась молодая парочка. Красивая блондинка с красными губами и высокий брюнет, обнимающий её за талию. На последней ступеньке он галантно подал ей руку, помогая спуститься, и она мило улыбнулась в ответ.</p><p>Стоящая на коленях у ног своего Верхнего Гермиона вся сжалась, когда властная рука Драко надавила сильнее на затылок, заставляя член продвинуться на пару миллиметров глубже, несмотря на сопротивление её горла. Не выдержав, её глотка издала странный булькающий звук, и девушка с красной помадой повернулась в их сторону, невидяще смотря на них в поисках источника шума. </p><p>– Дорогой, ты слышал? – спросила она, но её парень лишь непонимающе взглянул на нее в ответ. </p><p>– Нет. Что там? – он улыбнулся, глядя на озадаченное лицо своей подруги, что-то высматривающей в пустом углу возле почтовых ящиков. </p><p>Гермиона задрожала всем телом, слезы покатились градом из глаз, а горло начало саднить от раздирающей его широкой головки. </p><p>– Ничего. Наверно, показалось, – наконец отозвалась девушка и позволила увлечь себя на улицу. Едва хлопнула входная дверь, Драко отпустил волосы Гермионы, и она рванулась, шлепнувшись на его куртку, пытаясь отдышаться и вытирая слезы.</p><p>– Плохо, но ты все же справилась, – вынес вердикт Малфой, проводя рукой по стволу члена, покрытому густой слюной. – Открой рот. </p><p>Гермиона послушно подставила лицо под тугие струи спермы, ловя их губами и языком, но Драко словно нарочно залил ей лицо. </p><p>– Прекрасно выглядишь, – тяжело дыша, сказал он, заправляя всё еще стоящий член в штаны, и Гермиона поняла, что он не собирается её наказывать за то, что она проглотила не всё. – Так, как должна выглядеть нижняя – полураздетая, залитая спермой, с засосами, мокрыми трусиками и оттраханная в задницу. </p><p>Гермиона залилась краской от его грубых и унизительных слов. Вдвойне унизительным было то, что они были правдой. </p><p>– Идем, – все тем же тоном сказал Драко, протягивая ей руку, чтобы помочь подняться. – Не закрывай грудь. Хочу видеть её, пока мы поднимаемся. </p><p>Сгорая от стыда, чувствуя, как на щеках засыхает сперма, а прохладный воздух щиплет соски, Гермиона последовала за ним, оглядываясь и вздрагивая от каждого шороха. Только когда они оказались в безопасности и уединении квартиры Драко, она поняла, как колотится сердце и шумит в ушах.</p><p>– Раздевайся, – жестко сказал он, через плечо бросив взгляд на нее, застывшую посреди коридора и растерянную. </p><p>Руки дрожали, когда она расстегивала пальто. Обычно Драко обнимал её и успокаивал после Тематических встрясок, которые сам же ей и устраивал. Сейчас же он смотрел холодно, словно злился. Он всегда ей говорил о самоконтроле, о том, что она часто забывается, когда сильно возбуждена, и поэтому нарушает его приказы. Неужели то, что она в очередной раз потеряла голову, когда он взял её в задницу, так разозлило его? Или её по-прежнему скудные навыки в глубоком минете стали причиной его недовольства? Как бы то ни было, взгляд его оставался холодным, голос жестким, а в словах сквозила очень тонкая грубость, не переходящая, однако, границу оскорблений.</p><p>– Идем, – Малфой кивнул на дверь ванной, и Гермиона почувствовала, как у нее защипало в глазах от равнодушия в его голосе. </p><p>Включив воду в душевой кабине, он начал настраивать температуру, и, не глядя на нее, бросил:</p><p>– На колени.</p><p>Опускаясь на холодную жесткую плитку, Гермиона закусила губу, стараясь не разреветься как ребенок, но слезы упорно продолжали собираться в уголках глаз, оставляя соленые дорожки на щеках. </p><p>Занятый сложной системой магловских кранов Драко услышав сзади всхлип и тут же обернулся. Стоящая на коленях Гермиона глотала слезы, кусая губы, чтобы не издавать ни звука, но рыдания душили её, заставляя содрогаться всем телом. Забыв про воду, он шагнул к ней, опускаясь рядом. </p><p>Оказавшись в теплых объятиях, Гермиона не сразу поняла, что происходит. Драко усадил её на себя, начав растирать покрасневшие саднящие колени, и она доверчиво ткнулась ему в плечо, заливая слезами белую рубашку.</p><p>– Всё-всё, милая, – он лишь прижал её крепче, когда новая волна рыданий сотрясла её тело. – Сессия окончена. Поплачь. Ты и так слишком долго держалась. Я думал, что это случится еще внизу, но ты, как всегда, меня удивила. Моя храбрая девочка. Поплачь, дай эмоциям выход.</p><p>– Ч-что? – Гермиона подняла на него полные слез глаза. – Ты не сердишься на меня? </p><p>– За что, милая? За нарушение приказа? – Драко ощутил необычайный прилив нежности, обхватив руками заплаканное лицо своей нижней. – Я с самого начала не считал это нарушением. Твое признание было таким милым, таким… дорогим для меня… Как я могу злиться на тебя за твои эмоции? Я уже говорил тебе в самую первую нашу встречу в Выручай-комнате, что ты всегда можешь быть со мной откровенной в том, что чувствуешь. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты дала выход эмоциям. Думаешь, я не вижу, как в последнее время ты испуганно оглядываешься и вздрагиваешь от каждого шороха из-за угроз Джеймса? А теперь еще придурок Уизли со своим Империусом, да и я… тоже добавил тебе забот. Прости. Слезы лучший способ снять напряжение и отпустить ситуацию. </p><p>– Я думала, я… разочаровала тебя… как нижняя, – рыдания снова охватили Гермиону, сжав грудь тяжелыми спазмами. </p><p>– Ты не можешь меня разочаровать, – прижав её к себе, Драко тихонько покачивался вместе с ней, словно убаюкивая. – Ты самое ценное мое владение. Нет ничего и никого в моей жизни важнее тебя. </p><p>Потрясенная его словами, Гермиона подняла на него взгляд. Он нежно улыбался, но глаза его были серьезны как никогда. Подняв руку, он аккуратно стер большим пальцем влагу с её щеки и притянул к себе, ласково целуя, чувствуя вкус соленых слез на губах. Она вцепилась пальцами в его плечи в отчаянной жажде притянуть его ближе, еще ближе, ощутить всем телом, всей кожей, стать с ним единым целым. </p><p>Рванув её на себя, Драко потянул Гермиону наверх, помогая встать на ноги, а затем увлек под теплые струи воды в душевой кабине. Что-то шепнув, он, не церемонясь, заставил свою одежду исчезнуть, а затем прижал Гермиону спиной к стенке, продолжив целовать, теперь властно и собственнически, разделяя её желание стать единым целым. Следом за его одеждой исчезли её трусики, и Драко приподнял её, позволяя обхватить его ногами, и медленно вошел в изнывающее перевозбужденное влагалище. Гермиона охнула, с восторгом отдаваясь ему, наслаждаясь чувством наполненности, единения и принадлежности. Теплые струи воды дождем лились сверху, окутывая их обоих, заставляя острее ощущать каждое прикосновение. Драко непрерывно гладил её тело руками, касался губами, словно она была живительным источником, а он – умирающим от жажды в мертвой пустыне. Движения его члена внутри нее были нежными и неторопливыми, словно он наслаждался каждым миллиметром её тела, и Гермиона, теряя голову, будто бы плыла по мягким волнам удовольствия, неотвратимо влекущим её в безумный водоворот наслаждения.</p><p>Выгнувшись в его руках, она содрогнулась всем телом. На губах замер не успевший сорваться крик, а перед глазами промелькнули звезды, как будто оргазм выбросил её в бесконечный чувственный космос. Глухо зарычав, Малфой отпустил себя, выплескиваясь в нее в третий раз за сегодня, пометив собой каждое из её отверстий. </p><p>– Моя… – пробормотал он, зарываясь лицом в её шею и слизывая теплые капли с кожи. – Моя Гермиона. Я люблю тебя…<br/>________________________________________<br/>* Курс британского фунта на момент написания этой главы – 86 рублей за 1 фунт, т.е. полторы тысячи фунтов это чуть больше 120 тысяч рублей.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На дороге, ведущей к воротам замка, не было ни души. Среди растущих по обочине деревьев царила умиротворенная тишина, а заходящее солнце щедро позолотило их верхушки своими лучами. Весна в этом году выдалась теплая, и воздух был похож на парное молоко, хотя уже ощущалась свежесть приближающейся ночи. Под прикрытием сгущающихся сумерек Гермионе удалось ускользнуть из замка незамеченной и добраться до ворот Хогвартса, где они должны были встретиться с Драко. Его еще не было, и она озадаченно огляделась по сторонам: обычно он никогда не опаздывал. </p><p>Малфой появился абсолютно бесшумно, невидимый в своем черном пальто на фоне сгустившейся среди деревьев темноты. </p><p>– Привет, – улыбнулся он, и у Гермионы сразу посветлело на душе. – Прости, я немного задержался. Обсуждал с профессором Фигг возможность провести в Хогвартс интернет. </p><p>Арабелла Фигг, старушка-сквиб, приставленная Дамблдором присматривать за Гарри, пока он жил у Дурслей, с начала этого учебного года по приглашению профессора МакГонагалл преподавала в школе магловедение. </p><p>– Интернет?! В Хогвартс?! – воскликнула Гермиона, подумав было сначала, что ослышалась.</p><p>– Преобразовать кабинет магловедения в компьютерный класс и превратить скучные лекции в интерактив, – серьезно кивнул Драко, беря её за руку и неспешно двинувшись в сторону ворот. – Представь, как возрастет интерес подрастающего поколения волшебников к этому учебному предмету, если они смогут не просто послушать о том, насколько развит у маглов научно-технический прогресс, а прикоснуться к нему через освоение компьютерных программ и интернета. Вместо лекций о тех или иных странных вещах они увидят своими глазами, как те выглядят и функционируют, просто отыскав нужное видео на просторах сети. Это покажет им, что маглы не скот и не рабы, а такие же люди, просто лишенные магического дара, но с успехом заменившие его блестящим умом, позволившим им сделать феноменальные научные открытия, обуздать стихии и дотянуться до звезд. Это посеет в сознание будущего поколения волшебников нужные семена, которые позже взойдут и вытеснят отвратительные сорняки идей Темного Лорда. </p><p>– Драко, – потрясенно выдохнула Гермиона, с восхищением смотря на него, – и это слова человека, носящего на своей руке Темную Метку? </p><p>– Это слова человека, который уже сейчас делает необходимые инвестиции в свой будущий проект для Министерства магии, – с непроницаемым лицом ответил Малфой и вдруг хитро подмигнул: – К тому же профессор Фигг обещала, что новую методику преподавания магловедения назовет моим именем. Только представь себе: «Дети, сегодня у нас с вами необычное занятие. Оно пройдет по методике Драко Малфоя…»</p><p>– Вот ведь хитрый, изворотливый, невыносимый… Ох! – воздух резко вылетел из легких Гермионы, когда Малфой дернул её на себя, и она буквально влетела в его объятия.</p><p>– Кто? – требовательно спросил он, и по интонации она поняла, что этот вопрос ей задает Верхний. Все мысли тут же вылетели из головы от его колючего взгляда, а слова застряли где-то в горле. Гермиона знала, что он не любит, когда его вопросы остаются без ответа, поэтому, открыв рот, силилась издать хотя бы звук.</p><p>Внимательно наблюдающий за ней Малфой перевел взгляд не её губы и вдруг впился в них жестким поцелуем. Его зубы чувствительно прихватили нижнюю губу, и Гермиона застонала, но язык, бесцеремонно вторгшийся ей в рот, мгновенно погасил стон. Поцелуй подчинял и захватывал, голова закружилась, а в животе начало зарождаться знакомое напряжение, но Драко, словно почуяв это, тут же отстранился и кивнул в сторону ворот.</p><p>– Идем, нас уже заждались в клубе. </p><p>– Думаешь, это хорошая идея – сбегать, не предупредив МакГонагалл? – с легким разочарованием от прерванной ласки спросила Гермиона, озвучив мысли, терзавшие её уже два дня – с тех пор, как из клуба пришло письмо с подтверждением дня и времени встречи. </p><p>– Директора все равно нет в школе, – пожал плечами Драко. – Не вижу смысла беспокоить её письмами по такому дурацкому поводу. Она никогда не была против наших отлучек из Хогвартса, при условии, что мы соблюдаем все меры безопасности. Мы не отойдем далеко от ворот, только на расстояние, достаточное, чтобы оказаться за антитрансгрессионным барьером. Стефан на несколько минут снимет с территории клуба запрет на перемещение, чтобы мы смогли перенестись прямо к дверям особняка. А еще мы с тобой всегда пользуемся противозачаточными заклинаниями и зельями, и поступим так и сегодня, так что все меры безопасности, которые могли бы волновать МакГонагалл, приняты. </p><p>Не удержавшись, Гермиона фыркнула и тут же закрыла рот рукой, словно испугавшись, что вездесущая директор подсматривает и подслушивает. </p><p>– Но как мы выберемся наружу? – вдруг возник в голове Гермионы вопрос, которым она почему-то не задавалась раньше. И лишь при виде высоких и надежных кованых ворот Хогвартса она поняла, что те по-прежнему оставались закрытыми до поимки Джеймса, и даже визиты в Хогсмид до сих пор были запрещены. – Без МакГонагалл мы даже не можем воспользоваться её камином…</p><p>Драко загадочно улыбнулся:</p><p>– Я ведь бывший Пожиратель. Надо во всем искать свои плюсы, – он еще крепче прижал Гермиону к себе и шепнул ей на ухо: – Держись крепче и ничего не бойся. </p><p>И в следующий миг их резким рывком оторвало от земли. Сердце испуганно ёкнуло, а желудок скакнул куда-то вниз, но это не было похоже на выворачивание наизнанку как при трансгрессии. Когда перед глазами всё перестало кружиться бешеным калейдоскопом, Гермиона вдруг увидела, как навстречу ей несутся бледно-синее небо и луна, и поняла, что они летят. Вокруг клубился густой дым, который не мог развеять даже бьющий в лицо прохладный ветер. </p><p>Они приземлились так мягко, что в первый миг Гермиона не поняла, что их короткий полет окончен. Малфой внимательно наблюдал за ней, очевидно, ища следы испуга или дискомфорта на её лице, но глаза Гермионы светились восторгом. </p><p>– Драко! Научи меня! Я всегда мечтала уметь летать! Без помощи дурацких метел. </p><p>– Обязательно, позже, – улыбнулся он, глядя в её загоревшиеся от жажды новых знаний глаза. Но вдруг его лицо заметно посерьезнело: – Но сначала ты расскажешь мне, что было в письме Поттера. </p><p>– Как ты понял, что оно от него? – удивилась Гермиона. Она действительно получила утром за завтраком письмо от Гарри. Конечно, Драко видел сову.</p><p>– Ничего сложного, – пожал плечами Малфой, словно речь шла о чем-то само собой разумеющемся. – Мелкая Уизли пишет тебе раз в неделю по выходным, «Придира» выходит ежемесячно, значит, следующий номер его… кхм… эксцентричная редактор тебе вышлет только через три недели, «Пророк» ты больше не выписываешь. Остаются два варианта: либо ты снова ищешь приключений на свою голову в «Сладком грехе», либо у великого спасителя всего и вся появились новости. Выкладывай. </p><p>Гермиона помрачнела и тяжело вздохнула:</p><p>– Кинг еще раз проверил память Кастора Уорвика. Ему показалось странным, что на допросе тот ни словом не обмолвился, что на свете есть еще один человек, выглядящий точь-в-точь как Джеймс. Учитывая характер Кастора, тот вряд ли стал бы покрывать своего брата-близнеца, на которого еще в юности ополчилась вся семья Уорвиков. Выяснилось странное: Кастор не помнит, что у него есть брат. И знаешь, что самое интересное?</p><p>– Что?</p><p>– Никто из Уорвиков не помнит, что Поллукс принадлежит их семье, хотя документы это подтверждают. Значит с памятью всех родственников Кастора и его собственной очень филигранно поработали. </p><p>– Похоже, кто-то решил полностью изолировать Поллукса, чтобы иметь под рукой послушную марионетку, которой никто не хватится, – задумчиво проговорил Драко. </p><p>– Гарри тоже так считает, – кивнула Гермиона. – А еще помнишь, я тебе рассказывала о миссис Финни?</p><p>– Ветхая старушка, которая была свидетельницей той истории, что тебе рассказывал Джеймс? Про мантию-оборотень, превращающуюся в женский пеньюар? Она смогла рассказать еще что-то полезное? </p><p>– Пока неизвестно. Гарри с Кингом поделили между собой список участников того совещания, на котором случилось достопамятное превращение мантии, и теперь разыскивают и допрашивают их родственников. Но Гарри пришла в голову идея поднять нераскрытые дела тех лет. В тот год, когда это случилось, без вести пропали четыре девушки. Их так и не нашли. Возможно, это всего лишь совпадение, но… – Гермиона замялась, не зная, как подобрать слова, чтобы рассказать Драко то, из-за чего она до последнего тянула и не упоминала при нем о письме от Гарри. </p><p>– Гермиона? – внимательно наблюдающий за ней Малфой нахмурился. – Милая, в чем дело? </p><p>– Две недели назад была похищена Пэнси Паркинсон, – Гермиона взяла его за руку. – Мне очень жаль, Драко…</p><p>Лицо Малфоя превратилось в ледяную непроницаемую маску, как бывало всегда, когда он хотел скрыть эмоции. </p><p>– Как это произошло? – ровным голосом спросил он. Его рука в ладони Гермионы как будто превратилась в камень.</p><p>– Ушла на свидание и не вернулась, – чувствуя, как холодеет в груди, ответила она. – Её родители забили тревогу на следующий день и тут же обратились в аврорат. Кинг пока не уверен, что эти два дела как-то связаны, но…</p><p>– Это он. Джеймс. Я уверен. Либо это у них семейное, и ранее девушек похищал его дед, либо Олливер просто подражатель. Кингу с Поттером лучше начать рыть носом землю и найти этого мерзавца, – голос Драко оставался спокойным, но Гермиона знала, что внутри него при этом может бушевать буря. – Иначе миссис Паркинсон порежет их на кусочки своим фамильным столовым серебром и сожрет, запивая бокальчиком барбареско. Жаль Пэнси. Надеюсь, с ней всё будет хорошо. Она не заслуживает такой участи. </p><p>– То есть… ты… </p><p>– Она была моей подругой, и мне больно слышать о том, что с ней случилось. Еще больнее – предполагать, что он мог с ней сделать, – холодно отозвался Драко. – Разве ты не испытывала бы то же самое, если бы подобное случилось с рыжей Уизли? Или полоумной Лавгуд? </p><p>– Конечно, но разве вас с Пэнси не связывали более тесные отношения, чем дружба? – осторожно поинтересовалась Гермиона.</p><p>– Какие бы отношения нас ни связывали в прошлом, это не спасет её сейчас. Единственное, что я могу сделать – не позволить ему забрать тебя, – Драко обнял её, крепко прижав к себе, но Гермионе на миг почудилось, что выдержка всё же изменила ему, и он просто пытался спрятать лицо. Она не увидела, как его рука за её спиной сжалась в кулак, так что побелели крепко стиснутые костяшки пальцев.</p><p>Все еще обнимая её, Драко без предупреждения затянул их обоих в трансгрессию, так что, когда они материализовались на крыльце особняка Кристофа, Гермиона пошатнулась, чувствуя тошноту.</p><p>– Прости, – Драко, уже снова владевший собой, обеспокоенно на нее взглянул. – Как ты? Я едва не забыл о времени. Мы чуть не опоздали.</p><p>– Вы как раз вовремя, – раздался за спиной Гермионы голос Стефана, и, обернувшись, она увидела, что он сосредоточенно выводит волшебной палочкой невидимую границу, обозначая пределы действия антитрансгрессионного заклинания. </p><p>– Привет, Стефан, – поздоровался Драко, а Гермиона улыбнулась ему, про себя отметив, что начальник охраны «Трискелиона» сегодня снова одет неофициально, а значит опять находится на работе в частном порядке. </p><p>– Привет, – сосредоточенно отозвался тот, все еще занимаясь заклинанием. – Подождите, пожалуйста, пару минут, я провожу вас в частное крыло. Барри предложит вам выпить. </p><p>– Нет проблем, – ответил Малфой, направляясь ко входу и тут же пояснил для сгорающей от любопытства Гермионы: – Не всё здание особняка отведено под клуб. Западное крыло закрыто для посетителей. Там расположены частные апартаменты хозяев клуба. В том числе кабинет Кристофа, который тот любезно предоставил тебе для твоих исследований. Тот кабинет, в котором ты уже была, предназначен исключительно для деловых встреч, этот же – для приватных. Кристоф всегда старался отделять работу и личную жизнь. </p><p>– Значит, спальня, в которой я очнулась после нападения на Уорвика…</p><p>– Там Кристоф проводит Тематические сессии, что происходит сейчас очень редко. В западном крыле у него другая. Привет, Барри.</p><p>– Мистер Малфой, клуб «Трискелион» рад снова приветствовать вас в своих стенах. Позвольте ваше пальто, – радушно улыбнулся немолодой дворецкий в черном костюме-тройке с форменной булавкой на лацкане пиджака. Быстро проведя процедуру регистрации посетителей, он проводил Драко и Гермиону в небольшую, уютно обставленную гостиную с огромным окном от пола до потолка и сверкающим черным роялем в углу. Вежливо кивнув на просьбу Малфоя принести капучино для его нижней и черный чай для него, Барри удалился, оставив их устраиваться на огромном бархатном диване.</p><p>– Мне не нужно было сесть у ваших ног, сэр? – вдруг спохватилась Гермиона, вспомнив одно из правил клуба, которое ей жутко не нравилось. </p><p>– Нет, – улыбнулся Драко, глядя в её обеспокоенное лицо. – На сегодня забудь о правилах и приказах. Ты здесь не в качестве нижней, а как гостья хозяина дома. Тебя допустили в западное крыло, а это о многом говорит.</p><p>– О чем конкретно?</p><p>– О симпатии Кристофа. Его двери открыты далеко не для всех, – задумчиво отозвался Малфой. – Впрочем, я предполагал, что вы поладите. </p><p>Не успела Гермиона задать вопрос, чтобы развить эту тему, как вдруг о прозрачное стекло панорамного окна ударилась холеная белая сова со странным цветом глаз – они были красными, создавая жуткое впечатление и наводя на мысли о чудовищах волшебного мира.</p><p>– Какая странная сова. Это альбинос, а они довольно редко встречаются, – пробормотала Гермиона, не замечая, как резко помрачнел Драко при виде птицы. </p><p>Словно в опровержение её слов, вдруг из сгущающих сумерек вынырнула вторая сова с такими же кроваво-алыми глазами и принялась настойчиво долбиться в стекло рядом с первой.</p><p>– Малфои держат только таких сов, – хрипло сказал Драко и встал, чтобы впустить птиц, пока они не разбили стекла и не поранились, но его опередил появившийся в дверях гостиной Барри с подносом, на котором стояли изящные фарфоровые чашки, украшенные рисунком лилий. От них исходил приятный аромат свежесваренного кофе с корицей и крепкого черного чая с мятой. </p><p>– Позвольте мне, сэр, – невозмутимо сказал дворецкий и, поставив поднос на столик, распахнул окно. Совы немедленно влетели внутрь и, покружив, уверенно направились каждая к своему адресату. Одна села на подлокотник дивана рядом с Драко, а вторая приземлилась на стол перед Гермионой и, недовольно зыркнув на неё, протянула лапку, к которой был прикреплен простой белый конверт. </p><p>Оглядев его со всех сторон и даже быстро проверив на темную магию, она не обнаружила ничего, кроме своего имени в колонке адресата. Внутри оказалось роскошное приглашение, написанное витиеватой вязью зеленых чернил на дорогом пергаменте с золотым тиснением. Внутренне похолодев, она прочитала, что Люциус Малфой и Эстер Крамп приглашают её, как партнершу Драко, на свою свадьбу, которая должна состояться через три месяца – в начале июня. Судя по дате, как раз после сдачи ЖАБА.</p><p>Подняв глаза на Драко, она обнаружила его держащим в руках точно такое же приглашение. И без того бледные пальцы Малфоя побелели еще больше, до хруста сжимая ни в чем не повинный пергамент. Было трудно считать эмоции на его застывшем, словно фарфоровая маска, лице, но Гермиона и без того знала, что для Драко, безумно любившего мать, новый брак отца и его молодой любовницы, с которой тот изменял Нарциссе еще при жизни, сродни удару ножом в спину. Такая спешка Люциуса, не выдержавшего даже необходимый срок траура, явно имела под собой какие-то причины, но Малфой-старший не спешил делиться ими с сыном. В его внезапно вспыхнувшую огромную любовь к аврору-американке, у которой словно на лице было написано «билет в Нью-Йорк и пропуск в МАКУСА», Гермиона не верила. </p><p>– Драко… – обеспокоенно начала она, но тот лишь безмятежно улыбнулся, уже полностью вернув себе спокойствие и самообладание. </p><p>– Мы должны пойти на свадьбу, – заявил он, сжигая приглашение вместе с конвертом невербальным Инсендио. </p><p>– Ты уверен? – с сомнением спросила Гермиона.</p><p>– Да. Мы должны присутствовать на этом фарсе, который Люциус так опрометчиво назвал «свадьбой». Не знаю, какие интересы у них обоих друг к другу, но я не позволю им втаптывать в грязь имя матери. И я буду тебе очень признателен, если ты пойдешь туда вместе со мной, – уже более теплым тоном продолжил он и ласково улыбнулся расстроенной Гермионе. – Иди сюда. Я в порядке, правда. </p><p>Расслабившись в его объятиях, Гермиона отложила все мрачные мысли и свое беспокойство на потом. Однако стоило руке Драко игриво соскользнуть с её спины на ягодицы, как дверь распахнулась и на пороге показался Стефан. </p><p>– Простите за задержку, – сказал он. – Решил заодно обновить некоторые защитные заклинания и немного увлекся. Профессиональная паранойя. Готовы идти?</p><p>– Конечно, – кивнул Драко, подавая Гермионе руку. – Я всего лишь провожу тебя. Не хочу мешать твоим научным изысканиям. </p><p>– Так и скажи, что права и свободы домовых эльфов для тебя скука смертная, – поддела его она.</p><p>– А почему бы и нет, – усмехнулся Драко, – так и скажу. Стефан, в подвале еще сохранился манекен из шкур мантикоры? – вдруг спросил он.</p><p>– А что ему будет? – усмехнулся тот, ведя их за собой по широкой лестнице на второй этаж, где и находился единственный переход в западное крыло из этой части дома. – Манекен можно только продать или выбросить, но он дорог Кристофу как память об учителе, поэтому продолжает собирать пыль в тренировочном зале. Со времени ваших занятий им никто не пользовался.</p><p>– Занятий? Манекен из шкур мантикоры?! – воскликнула Гермиона чуть громче, чем собиралась. Это животное было очень опасно, и добыть его шкуру считалось практически невозможным. </p><p>– Когда Темный Лорд пожелал, чтобы я принял Метку, Снейп взялся обучить меня техникам ведения магического боя, – не слишком охотно пояснил Драко, не любивший вспоминать тот период своей жизни. – В школе нас ведь никто не учил ничему такому, а подобные навыки жизненно необходимы Пожирателю Смерти. Шкура мантикоры устойчива ко всем известным заклинаниям, и я отрабатывал на ней атакующие. Стефан иногда присоединялся, и мы устраивали спарринги. </p><p>– Хочешь тряхнуть стариной? – усмехнулся идущий впереди Стефан, что-то шепнув перед неприметной дверью в конце коридора, отчего она тут же гостеприимно распахнулась. – Добро пожаловать в западное крыло. Пароль для входа – «Добровольность».</p><p>– Спасибо, – кивнул Драко, пропуская Гермиону вперед. – Да, я не прочь выпустить пар, если у тебя нет других планов. </p><p>– Я собирался спуститься в Черный зал и проверить, как там дела. В последнее время участились инциденты со скарфингом. Какой-то неадекватный Верх доводит девчонок почти до грани, хотя это строжайше запрещено.</p><p>Вспомнив, как Драко рассказывал ей о скарфинге, эротическом удушении, Гермиона вздрогнула, представив себе, что творится в Черном зале, и порадовавшись, что её Верхний решил, что ей туда еще рано. </p><p>– Начни тренировку без меня, а я подойду позже. Сегодня дежурит Джастин, а он новенький. Разомнись на безответном манекене перед тем, как я раскатаю тебя в лепешку, – усмехнулся Стефан.</p><p>– Договорились, – кивнул Драко, и Гермиона с удивлением поняла, что гордого слизеринца ничуть не задели эти слова. Наоборот, он спокойно признал чужое превосходство. Прежний Драко не позволил бы так с собой разговаривать, нынешний же явно перерос подобные глупости. Стефан должен быть действительно невероятно хорош в бою, и в Гермионе вспыхнула искорка любопытства. </p><p>Тем временем Стефан уверенно вел их за собой по коридору и, завернув за угол, остановился у массивной двери. Взмахнув палочкой, он снял защитные заклинания с кабинета хозяина дома и улыбнулся:</p><p>– Гермиона, Кристоф просил тебя чувствовать себя как дома. </p><p>За дверью, к большому удивлению Гермионы, её ждала небольшая уютная комната с огромным панорамным окном во всю стену. У окна стоял скромный письменный стол, раза в два меньше того, что находился в кабинете в «клубной» половине дома. За ним в углу возвышался на подставке старинный глобус. Подойдя поближе, Гермиона обнаружила, что он был волшебным, и, стоило сосредоточиться на какой-либо точке земного шара, то картинка на глобусе сменялась более подробной картой этой местности. </p><p>– Ого, волшебные «Гугл карты», – пробормотала она, и Драко за её спиной усмехнулся, очевидно, зная, о чем идет речь. </p><p>В противоположном углу находился полукруглый диван и обычный кофейный столик, на котором стояла маленькая вазочка с букетом чайных роз. И книги! Как и в том кабинете, все свободное пространство у стен занимали стеллажи с огромным количеством книг на французском и английском языках. С восторгом обведя глазами великолепную библиотеку Кристофа, Гермиона отметила, что этот кабинет гораздо уютнее и милее её сердцу, чем тот, официальный. </p><p>– Лекси проводит тебя к Драко, когда вы закончите, – сказал Стефан. – Лекси! Мисс Грейнджер пришла! </p><p>С негромким хлопком перед Гермионой появилась уже знакомая ей домовуха, как и прежде одетая в чистое платьице с передником. </p><p>– Лекси очень рада видеть мисс Грейнджер и мистера Малфоя, – пропищала она. </p><p>– Привет, Лекси, – улыбнулся Драко и склонился к Гермионе, целуя в щеку. – До скорого. Веди себя хорошо. Не нарушай права домовиков на отдых, а то увлечешься и случайно обнаружишь, что вы сидите над твоим проектом уже вторые сутки, знаю я тебя, Грейнджер.</p><p>– Хорошо, Малфой, – Гермиона закатила глаза, впрочем, признавая его правоту. </p><p>– Удачи, – Стефан спрятал усмешку и вышел. За ним последовал Драко. </p><p>– Мисс Грейнджер желает чая или кофе? – радушно предложила эльфийка. – Домовики испекли очень-очень вкусный малиновый тарт. </p><p>– Может, позже, спасибо, Лекси, – расположившись вместе с домовухой на диване за столиком Гермиона чувствовала, как её буквально потряхивает от предвкушения плодотворной работы. – Давай поскорее начнем!</p><p>– Как пожелает мисс Грейджер, – пропищала домовуха и упрямо добавила: – А тарт Лекси всё-таки перенесет сюда с кухни, пока там еще что-то осталось.</p><p>Она щелкнула пальцами, и на столе появился умопомрачительно пахнущий открытый малиновый пирог, изящные чашечки и чайник. Гермиона лишь улыбнулась, чувствуя, как от аромата тарта у нее потекли слюнки. Общение с такой собеседницей обещало быть очень интересным.</p><p>Когда позже Лекси провожала её в подвал, где находился Драко, Гермионе казалось, что они с ней стали едва ли не подругами. Несмотря на порой странные формулировки в её речи и весьма своеобразное чувство юмора, общаться с эльфийкой было легко и приятно. Она поведала Гермионе о том, как много веков принадлежала одной жестокой чистокровной семье до тех пор, пока её не выкупил и не освободил месье Велар. С тех пор она наслаждалась свободой и так вошла во вкус, что стала почти полноправной управляющей огромного особняка, полностью взяв на себя заботу о его обитателях и ведение хозяйства. Естественно, она справлялась не одна, но никто из разросшегося со временем штата домовиков не оспаривал её главенство. Лекси невероятно помогла с проектом, предоставив бесценную информацию по истории своего народа, которую нельзя было отыскать ни в одной книге. Глаза Гермионы горели от открывающихся перспектив, когда они сердечно прощались с домовухой у тренировочного зала. </p><p>Распахнув дверь, Гермиона словно снова попала на поле боя. В противоположном углу огромного, размером с поле для квиддича, зала в яростном противостоянии схлестнулись Драко и Стефан, и разноцветные лучи и вспышки безостановочно летели во все стороны, ослепляя и оглушая какофонией хлопков и взрывов. Видимо, они окружили себя какой-то разновидностью защитного купола, потому что ни одно из брошенных в разные стороны проклятий не достигало стен, иначе те давно рухнули бы, потянув за собой все здание. Вспышки гасли где-то в радиусе десяти метров вокруг сражающихся, и Гермиона рискнула подойти чуть ближе, однако предусмотрительно подняла перед собой щит заклинания. </p><p>Движения Стефана были мягкими и плавными и больше походили на танец, в то время как Драко явно едва успевал парировать поток летящих в него проклятий, лишь изредка переходя в контрнаступление. Один раз ему удалось чуть задеть противника, оставив ему неглубокую, но длинную царапину на щеке, но, казалось, начальника охраны клуба это лишь раззадорило. Он обрушил на Малфоя целую серию странных заклятий, и сколько Гермиона ни присматривалась, не смогла ни по рисунку палочки, ни по визуальным эффектам определить, что именно это было. Уже через минуту всё закончилось. Поверженный Малфой рухнул на спину, не успев вовремя выставить щит, и Гермиона с удивлением заметила, как пол под ним мягко прогнулся, принимая очертания его тела, а затем аккуратно «выплюнул» Драко, снова став плоским. Видимо, пол был зачарован: всё-таки зал предназначался для тренировок, а не для убийства соперника ударом о твердую поверхность.</p><p>Тем временем Стефан подошел к Драко и протянул ему руку, помогая подняться на ноги.</p><p>– Против твоего фирменного «Смертельного каскада» никто не способен устоять, так что будем считать, что ты сжульничал, – сказал Малфой, усмехаясь. </p><p>– Лучше признай, что ты по-прежнему тормозишь со Щитовыми чарами, – улыбнулся Стефан. – Начал задумываться и анализировать во время драки – считай проиграл. Или вообще умер. Всегда сначала выставляй щит, а потом уже разбирайся, чем это таким интересным в тебя запульнули. Именно благодаря этому рефлексу я до сих пор жив. </p><p>– Простите, что отвлекаю, – робко встряла Гермиона, приблизившись к ним, – но, правда, чем это таким ты запульнул в Драко? Впервые вижу такую вязь заклинания.</p><p>– Прости, Стефан, но теперь, пока не научишь Гермиону «Смертельному каскаду», ты отсюда не выйдешь, – Малфой явно получал огромное удовольствие от происходящего, и поражение в бою на глазах у любимой девушки его абсолютно не смущало, потому что проиграл он заведомо сильнейшему. </p><p>– Прорвусь с боем, – усмехнулся Стефан. – Как твое исследование, Гермиона? Лекси тебе помогла?</p><p>– Очень помогла, всё прошло отлично, спасибо, я в неоплатном долгу перед Кристофом, – протараторила она. – Так что такое «Смертельный каскад»? Никогда о таком не слышала.</p><p>– Это авторские заклинания, милая, – Драко обнял её за талию и ласково улыбнулся. – Может быть, вместо того чтобы пытать Стефана, ты присоединишься к нам? </p><p>– Правда? – глаза Гермионы тут же загорелись азартом. – А можно? И ты даже не против? Даже не включишь строгого, всё запрещающего Верхнего?</p><p>Малфой лишь с улыбкой покачал головой. </p><p>– Здесь безопасно. Пол зачарован, как ты сама, наверное, видела. К тому же тебе не помешает сбросить напряжение каким-нибудь другим способом, кроме сессий. Мы вдвоем против него – возможно, это даст нам шанс продержаться чуть дольше трех минут.</p><p>Гермиона радостно взвизгнула и обняла Драко, а затем перевела взгляд на усмехающегося Стефана, устанавливающего новый защитный купол, на этот раз чуть расширив его с учетом еще одного участника.</p><p>– Любые заклятия, кроме Непростительных. Из-за легких царапин бой не останавливаем, залечим всё потом. Готовы? – сказал он и поднял палочку.</p><p>Гермиона чуть сжала руку Драко и решительно кивнула. В тот же миг Стефан молниеносно сместился вправо и атаковал. Хорошо знавший его Малфой мгновенно среагировал, отбросив заклятие в сторону и отодвинув Гермиону себе за спину.</p><p>– Прикрой пока меня, – распорядился он, метнув в противника Ступефай. – Он очень быстрый. Не думай, что на твою долю ничего не останется. </p><p>– Хорошо, – кивнула Гермиона, решив не спорить: всё же Драко не в первый раз сражался со Стефаном и гораздо лучше знал его стиль. – Импедимента! Вердимилиус!</p><p>Сразу два потока проклятий понеслись в сторону Стефана, и тот, с легкостью отразив их, сделал нечто совершенно непредвиденное. Коснувшись кончиком палочки уже слегка запекшейся крови на своем поцарапанном лице, он сделал ею резкое движение вниз, будто отбрасывая что-то, и перед ним появились еще три Стефана, тут же кинувшиеся врассыпную, окружая ошеломленных противников. </p><p>– Он создал големов из своей крови! – воскликнул Драко, тут же атакуя ближайшего.</p><p>– Спиной к спине! – скомандовала взявшая себя в руки Гермиона. – Големы долго не живут! Одно проклятие, и они развеются! Редукто!</p><p>Один из «Стефанов» тут же испарился, обратившись тонкой струйкой дыма, но оставшиеся три постоянно были в движении, затрудняя атаки и сбивая с толку. Големы не могли полноценно колдовать, создавая лишь визуальные эффекты заклинаний, но приходилось перестраховываться и отбивать их, тратя на это драгоценные секунды.</p><p>– Я хочу кое-что проверить! Прикрой меня! – воскликнула Гермиона, которую вдруг осенило. Ни слова не говоря, Драко тут же поднял мощный щит, закрыв их обоих, и она, поймав момент, когда все трое «Стефанов» оказались максимально близко друг к другу, воскликнула:</p><p>– Фригус! – и когда замораживающее заклятие заставило соперников слегка замедлиться, она прокричала: – Гоменум ревелио! </p><p>Стефана, который находился посередине, охватил яркий свет, и, понимая, что его обнаружили, он одним движением палочки развеял своих двойников и запустил в Гермиону поток огня. </p><p>– Аква Эрукто! – воскликнул Драко за её спиной, но огромный столп воды, который, казалось, вот-вот собьет Стефана с ног, вдруг развернулся и обрушился на них обоих, заставив промокнуть до нитки. Сушить одежду значило терять время, и Гермиона, тряхнув мокрыми волосами, кинула в противника режущее проклятие. </p><p>– Разойдемся! – вдруг воскликнул Драко, отпрыгивая от летящих в него зеленых молний. – Мы рядом друг с другом отличная мишень! Разобьем её на две!</p><p>Отвлекая противника, он атаковал, а Гермиона бросилась в сторону, на ходу кинув в Стефана Инкарцеро. Тот не глядя отбил заклинание, но она уже успела зайти ему за спину, так что он на несколько секунд потерял её из виду. </p><p>– Драко! – воскликнула она, отбиваясь от Ступефая, брошенного Стефаном назад вслепую, но весьма метко. – Как сегодня у ворот Хогвартса! Давай!</p><p>Тут же всё поняв с полуслова, Малфой мгновенно обратился в черный дым и взлетел, по-простому в лоб атаковав Стефана. Гермиона, воспользовавшись его секундным замешательством, поспешила накинуть на себя дезиллюминационные чары и пропала из поля зрения. Почуяв неладное, Стефан закрылся щитом, но в следующее мгновение получил сильнейший толчок по ногам и пошатнулся.</p><p>– Петрификус тоталус! – воскликнул выступивший из клубов дыма Малфой, и Стефан свалился ему под ноги. Рядом материализовалась тяжело дышащая Гермиона.</p><p>– Мы победили! – радостно воскликнула она и бросилась в объятия Драко. – Победили! Победили!</p><p>– Да, милая, – шепнул он ей куда-то в мокрые волосы и, не удержавшись, укусил за мочку уха. – Ты была неподражаема. </p><p>– Это действительно так, – раздался снизу голос Стефана, и Гермиона, обернувшись, пораженно уставилась на него, невозмутимо сидящего на полу, будто только что не он, а кто-то другой валялся скованный по рукам и ногам заклинанием.</p><p>– Что? Как ты освободился?! Драко ведь попал в тебя Петрификусом! Или нет? </p><p>– Еще как попал, – безмятежно улыбаясь, отозвался Стефан, хватаясь за протянутую руку Малфоя и вскакивая на ноги. – От этого заклятия очень легко освободиться, если хорошо владеешь невербальной магией. Желательно еще беспалочковой. Я освоил это за шесть лет еженедельных тренировок, – невозмутимо добавил он, видя, что в глазах Гермионы уже яркими неоновыми огнями загорелась просьба научить её.</p><p>Услышав странные звуки сзади, она поняла, что Драко пытается заглушить рвущийся наружу смех, и наугад ткнула его локтем. </p><p>– Вы отличная команда, – усмехнулся Стефан, наблюдая, как после недолгой шутливой борьбы Малфой скрутил руки Гермионы и зафиксировал за спиной, отчего она мечтательно улыбнулась. – У меня возникло чувство, что вы давно уже сражаетесь вместе.</p><p>– Мы давно сражаемся друг против друга, – ответил Драко и, оставив на щеке своей девушки мимолетный поцелуй, выпустил её из хватки и шагнул вперед, протягивая руку для рукопожатия. – Спасибо, Стефан. Отлично тряхнули стариной. </p><p>– Надо будет как-нибудь повторить, – согласно кивнул он, пожимая руку Драко. – Только если Гермиона к нам присоединится. Без нее ты слишком безнадежен.</p><p>Стефан задорно подмигнул ей и, махнув обоим на прощание, направился к выходу из зала.</p><p>– Что правда, то правда, – едва слышно пробормотал Малфой ему вслед. </p><p>– Ты что-то сказал? – переспросила Гермиона, но Драко лишь покачал головой и немного грустно улыбнулся. Она обеспокоенно шагнула к нему, но вдруг его улыбка из печальной мгновенно трансформировалась в коварную. Он впился страстным поцелуем в её губы, прикусывая их и тут же нежно зализывая, чтобы потом укусить еще сильнее. Тело Гермионы мгновенно cреагировало на эту грубую ласку: грудь тяжело вздымалась от частого дыхания, соски болезненно напряглись под мокрой одеждой, моля, чтобы к ним прикоснулись, и стало приятно тянуть между ног. Не разрывая поцелуя, Малфой мелкими шажками теснил её к стене, но она затуманенным от страсти мозгом сообразила это, лишь когда уперлась спиной в жесткий камень.</p><p>– Драко? А если кто-то войдет? – не слишком активно запротестовала Гермиона, когда он переключился на её шею, покрывая нежную кожу болезненными укусами и засосами. </p><p>– Кто-то вошел, пока мы тут шумели? – резонно заметил он, избавляя её от мокрого пиджака и любуясь тонкой тканью блузки, облепившей ажурное кружево на груди. </p><p>– Н-нет, сэр… – рвано выдохнула Гермиона, когда мужские руки резко рванули полы блузки в разные стороны, и по полу рассыпался каскад маленьких пуговиц, похожих на жемчужинки.</p><p>– Я же говорил: сегодня ты не моя нижняя, – уже покрывая поцелуями её грудь, пробормотал Драко, хватая зубами чашечку лифчика и попутно чуть прикусывая кожу. </p><p>– Я всегда твоя нижняя, – возразила Гермиона, запуская руку в светлый шелк его волос и притягивая голову наверх, чтобы еще раз поцеловать. </p><p>– Сегодня ты будешь просто наслаждаться, – неохотно оторвавшись от её губ, хитро улыбнулся Малфой и вдруг, к большому удивлению Гермионы, опустился перед ней на колени. Не отрывая взгляда от её расширенных, потемневших от возбуждения глаз, он потянул вверх узкую юбку, оставив ту собранной тесными складками на бедрах, и невесомо коснулся пальцами трусиков. </p><p>Откинув голову на стену, Гермиона тихонько застонала, но в пустом огромном зале слабый звук показался неожиданно громким.</p><p>– Расставь ноги пошире, – скомандовал Драко, и она с готовностью послушалась, даже вне сессий охотно играя рядом с ним подчиненную роль. </p><p>– Эванеско, – шепнул он, и мокрые трусики исчезли, открыв его жадному взгляду сочную, набухшую от возбуждения плоть. – Я хочу, чтобы ты кричала. Громко.</p><p>И в следующий миг его плоский язык прошелся по нежным складочкам и клитору, остановившись на нем и принявшись кружить, не касаясь чувствительного бугорка. Из груди Гермионы вырвался удивленный вскрик, сменившийся стоном, и она оперлась спиной о стену, чтобы не упасть. </p><p>Наслаждаясь её реакцией, дрожью тела и становящимися всё громче беззастенчивыми криками, Драко аккуратно собрал языком обильно сочащуюся смазку и припал губами к влажному отверстию, в безумной жажде ощущать её вкус еще и еще. Ноги Гермионы дрожали, и она отчаянно цеплялась руками за стену, пытаясь удержаться в вертикальном положении. Сдавленно охнув, она почувствовала, как в нее входят два пальца, а язык Драко перемещается ниже, начав вылизывать сжавшуюся дырочку ануса. </p><p>– Драко… Что ты делаешь… Нет! Ах! – всхлипнула Гермиона, чувствуя, как подгибаются ноги, и теперь она почти сидела у него на лице. Пальцы внутри нее начали ритмично толкаться, потирая самое чувствительное местечко. Еще один дразнил набухший клитор, посылая по всему телу электрические разряды, и у Гермионы мелькнула туманная мысль, что она не продержится долго. Драко ускорил движения, пошло хлюпая смазкой, и она задрожала всем телом, кончая. Дождавшись, когда сокращения внутри нее утихнут, и Гермиона устало обмякнет на нем, он аккуратно вытащил пальцы, и из её влажной глубины хлынула смазка, которую он тут же собрал языком. </p><p>Тяжело дыша, она открыла глаза и опустила затуманенный взгляд на мужчину у своих ног. Даже на коленях, весь перепачканный смазкой и с растрепавшимися волосами, он был прекрасен, как порочный ангел, и она потянулась вниз, к нему, отчаянно желая его поцеловать.</p><p>Обняв припавшую к нему в страстном влажном поцелуе Гермиону, Малфой аккуратно опустился спиной на зачарованный пол, послушно принявший текстуру мягкого матраца. Заведя руку за спину, оседлавшая его бедра Гермиона нащупала молнию на его брюках и соблазнительно улыбнулась в сладком предвкушении. </p><p>– Хочу тебя… – в исступлении прошептала она, больше всего на свете сейчас желая, чтобы он заполнил её собой. </p><p>– Вот так, – Драко аккуратно придержал её за бедра, пока она медленно, осторожно растягивая себя под него, опускалась на его член. – Сегодня твой день быть сверху, милая…</p><p>По телу Гермионы прошла удовлетворенная дрожь, когда она почувствовала его полностью в себе, и, закусив губу, качнулась на нем, одновременно дразняще двинув бедрами по кругу. Его рваный вздох был лучшей наградой, и она ускорилась, слегка покраснев, когда смазка снова пошло захлюпала внутри. Мужские руки легли ей на грудь, болезненно оттянув ноющие соски, но это лишь раззадорило Гермиону, и пустой зал наполнили стоны и шлепки плоти о плоть. </p><p>Затаив дыхание, она наблюдала за лицом Драко, таким эмоциональным и живым, в отличие от бесстрастной маски, которую оно являло собой на сессиях. Казалось, сегодня он впервые расслабился с ней, позволив ощущениям захлестнуть себя с головой. Вдруг он открыл глаза и поднял на нее затуманенный взгляд, и Гермиона вздрогнула, поняв, что на нее впервые смотрит настоящий Драко Малфой. Тот человек, каким он стал, без маски Доминанта и аристократической шелухи, и она потянулась к нему всей душой.</p><p>– Я люблю тебя, – шепнул он, и его руки легли ей на бедра, сжимаясь. </p><p>– Я люблю тебя, Драко, – всхлипнула она, особенно сильно насаживаясь и сладко кончая на его члене. </p><p>Малфой шумно выдохнул и, до боли впившись пальцами в бедра Гермионы, излился в нее, оставляя на нежной коже красные следы, которые позже должны были расцвести синяками. Тяжело дыша, она буквально рухнула на него, совершенно обессилев, и всё еще твердый член выскользнул из нее, пачкая смазкой и спермой не до конца спущенные брюки. Уткнувшись в его плечо и не обращая внимания на то, что они в порыве страсти забыли высушить одежду, она закрыла глаза, слушая его тяжелое дыхание в воцарившейся тишине, и более прекрасного звука не было во всей вселенной. </p><p>Драко сыто улыбнулся и нежно поцеловал её в макушку, прижав покрепче к себе, и тоже закрыл глаза. Ни двигаться, ни говорить не хотелось, и они пролежали так довольно долго на удобном мягком полу, подстроившимся под очертания их тел. Возможно, прошло десять минут или полчаса или тысяча лет, когда наконец Малфой нарушил молчание:</p><p>– А Стефан нам все-таки поддался.</p><p>– Что?! – Гермиона резко села, мигом вынырнув из блаженной неги, охватившей тело, и умиротворенного покоя, царившего в мыслях. – Что значит поддался?! </p><p>– Прости, – Драко успокаивающе улыбнулся и дотянулся до палочки, наколдовав для них обоих очищающее заклинание и высушив наконец неприятно липнущую и холодящую тело одежду. – Он явно сражался вполсилы. Даже не использовал ни одного из своих собственных заклятий. </p><p>– У него их много? – тут же снова загорелась научным интересом Гермиона, мгновенно забыв о легкой обиде, которую ощутила, узнав, что на самом деле они так и не смогли побить непобедимого Стефана. – Когда он всё успевает? Создание заклинаний долгий и трудоемкий процесс, требующий предельной концентрации и пожирающий кучу времени. Поэтому новые формулы не появляются каждый день. А Стефан постоянно торчит в клубе, даже в свои выходные! Ну или просто мне везет его встречать в неформальной одежде…</p><p>– Нет, ты права, он действительно трудоголик, – улыбнулся Драко, помогая ей надеть пиджак, – просто ты забываешь еще об одном факторе, способствующем успешному созданию заклинаний, – природном таланте. </p><p>– Значит, он не сможет меня научить, – Гермиона обиженно надула губы, и Драко, не удержавшись, поцеловал её. </p><p>– Хочешь, я уберу их? – спросил он, разглядывая многочисленные засосы на её шее, уже начавшие наливаться фиолетовым. </p><p>– Нет, оставь, пожалуйста, – как обычно попросила Гермиона. – Хочу, чтобы они были со мной сегодня вечером, когда окажусь одна в своей пустой комнате. Без болтовни Алисы и Саиры там будет слишком тихо и спокойно. Не думала, что буду по этому скучать.</p><p>После того, как Джеймс подкараулил в Хогсмиде её соседок по комнате Алису и Саиру и с помощью Империуса заставил разыграть лесбийское представление в Визжащей Хижине, чтобы напугать и деморализовать Гермиону, МакГонагалл приложила все усилия, чтобы скрыть интимные подробности этой истории. Однако, после того как закончились разбирательства аврората, родители Саиры забрали её домой, посчитав, что администрация не в силах защитить их дочь от безумного маньяка. Стараниями Минервы, заботящейся о репутации девушек, и с помощью Бруствера всё удалось замять, и скандальное происшествие даже не появилось на страницах «Пророка», но Алиса до сих пор обходила Гермиону по широкой дуге. С разрешения директора она даже переселилась в другую комнату, очевидно, считая Грейнджер виноватой в случившемся с ними. И Гермиона не могла её в этом упрекнуть.  </p><p>– Не забудь к утру свести синяки на открытых участках тела, – сказал Малфой, беря её за руку и направляясь к выходу из зала. – Зачитаешься и забудешь. </p><p>Он оказался прав. Выйдя следующим утром из гостиной Гриффиндора и направляясь на завтрак, Гермиона сначала не поняла, почему её провожают странные взгляды и перешептывания учеников, пока её среди толпы не перехватил Драко, обняв и закрыв собой от чужих взглядов.</p><p>– Доброе утро, милая! Ты сегодня чудесно выглядишь! – громко заявил он и тихонько шепнул исцеляющее заклинание. – А сейчас еще лучше.</p><p>– О, Мерлин! Драко! Как же я забыла! – простонала Гермиона, страшась представить, сколько народу видело засосы на её шее. </p><p>– Теперь там ничего нет, – критически покосившись на нее, констатировал Малфой. – Те, кто что-то видел, подумают, что им показалось. Ну или просто порадуются за нас, что мы вчера отлично провели время.</p><p>– Да уж. И разболтают об этом половине Хогвартса.</p><p>– Как мне кажется, это новость, достойная как минимум первой страницы «Пророка»: гордость и надежда Гриффиндора не просто встречается со слизеринцем, бывшим Пожирателем Смерти, но еще и занимается с ним сексом. Забудь. Нам с тобой не привыкать к пересудам, – подбадривающе улыбнулся Драко и, подведя Гермиону к столу, поцеловал в щеку. – Приятного аппетита, милая. Правда, постарайся поесть, – заметив её скептический взгляд, добавил он и, еще раз подарив ей ласковую улыбку, направился к слизеринскому столу. </p><p>Покачав головой, Гермиона села подальше ото всех и налила себе капучино, щедро приправив его корицей. Первый глоток божественного кофе почти привел её в чувство, и она в задумчивости покосилась на круассан, когда в зал влетели совы. Не ожидая сегодня корреспонденции, Гермиона уже потянулась было к аппетитной выпечке, как вдруг на стол прямо перед ней упало письмо. Подняв глаза, она поискала взглядом сову, даже не дождавшуюся угощения, но, видимо, та уже смешалась со стаей своих сородичей, направляющихся к выходу. </p><p>На конверте снова не было ничего, кроме её имени, написанного печатными буквами, и на секунду её охватило ощущение дежавю, словно сейчас она вскроет письмо, и там снова окажется дурацкое приглашение на свадьбу Люциуса. Короткая проверка не обнаружила в послании темных чар, и Гермиона вытащила письмо и развернула. И застыла, охваченная ужасом. </p><p>Это был почерк Джеймса. Слишком хорошо она его запомнила, настолько, что несколько раз даже видела во сне. В кошмарах. Против воли взгляд выхватил первую строчку послания:</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>«Если ты сейчас раздумываешь, что сделать в первую очередь – бежать к директору или звать на помощь, то лучше не рискуй и не делай ни того, ни другого. Подними взгляд на своего возлюбленного и хорошенько подумай, что ты видишь.»</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Нервно сглотнув, Гермиона посмотрела на Драко, сидящего за столом Слизерина, как и она, в небольшом отдалении от основного скопления народа. На первый взгляд, с ним не происходило ничего странного или опасного: он просто на секунду задумался, намазывая масло на хлеб, и застыл, держа в одной руке нож, а в другой – кусочек булочки. Однако, что-то словно было не так в этой, казалось бы, мирной картине. «Хорошенько подумай», – писал Джеймс, и Гермиона в панике огляделась по сторонам в поисках потенциальной опасности. Не обнаружив абсолютно ничего подозрительного, она снова перевела взгляд на Драко и задохнулась от ужаса. Наполовину намазанный маслом хлеб валялся на столе, а Малфой, постукивая пальцами свободной руки, словно в задумчивости, вторую поднял чуть выше, направив острейший кончик ножа прямо себе в горло. Случайный наблюдатель, возможно, не углядел бы в этом ничего необычного – странный Малфой просто странно держит нож, – но Гермиона, понимая, что Драко находится под Империусом, и любой её неосторожный поступок может привести в действие смертельный приказ в его голове, подавила в себе желание вскочить и броситься к нему или заклинанием выбить оружие из его руки.</p><p>Сквозь пелену слез буквы поначалу отказывались складываться в слова, или просто ужас заставил отключиться какие-то из функций тела, и ей пришлось сосредоточиться, чтобы прочесть письмо дальше:</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>«Да, ты все правильно поняла: твоим возлюбленным управляю я. Сейчас ты возьмешь себя в руки и будешь сидеть тихо как мышка, ибо любое неразумное движение, жест или даже взгляд с твоей стороны будет расценен этим белобрысым крысенышем, который называет себя твоим Верхним, как приказ к действию. Ты же не хочешь проверить, сможет ли он прожить с дыркой в шее достаточно, чтобы его успели спасти?  <br/>Разумеется, не хочешь. Поэтому сейчас ты встанешь, оставишь свою сумку в зале и, ни с кем не разговаривая и ни на кого не смотря, покинешь здание школы. Это письмо заберешь с собой. Крысеныш будет следовать за тобой на некотором расстоянии и внимательно следить, насколько ты сегодня послушная девочка и как выполняешь мои приказы. Если ему покажется, что ты с кем-то контактировала или как-то иначе пытаешься хитрить, он воткнет нож себе… нет, не в горло. Думаешь, я не понимаю, как он будет выглядеть, разгуливая по школе с оружием наперевес? Он спрячет его под пиджак, и, если ты ослушаешься, загонит себе прямо в сердце. Ворота Хогвартса будут открыты, мой личный Доминант на побегушках об этом позаботился. Даю тебе минуту погоревать, а потом спрячь письмо и иди. Не заставляй меня ждать, иначе я передумаю отпускать Малфоя, как только ты выйдешь за ворота. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>P.S.: Я люблю, когда меня называют «Хозяин». Лучше тебе сразу к этому привыкнуть.»</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Дрожащими руками Гермиона опустила письмо и сморгнула слезы, заставляя себя собраться и думать. Драко по-прежнему держал в руке нож, направляя его себе в горло, но теперь он пристально наблюдал за ней пустым, ничего не выражающим взглядом, и Гермиона не сомневалась, что он нанесет себе смертельный удар, стоит ей даже посмотреть в сторону преподавательского стола, где, оживленно переговариваясь, сидели все учителя, включая директора. Нет, нельзя рисковать жизнью Драко, нужно собраться с силами и идти к этому ненормальному маньяку. Подумав о Джеймсе и обо всем зле, которое он причинил её друзьям и знакомым, Гермиона почувствовала, как на место страху и панике приходит ярость и способность трезво мыслить. Похоже, Олливер добрался до Драко в ту неделю, когда он пил и шлялся по улицам в поисках магловских наркотиков. Наложив на него Империус и оставив в его сознании приказ действовать, как только наступит подходящий момент, Джеймсу оставалось просто выжидать. Но почему же этот подходящий момент наступил в такое неподходящее время, когда они с Драко были так счастливы? Это чудовище еще поплатится, но для этого нужно было кое-что сделать, не привлекая внимания Малфоя. </p><p>Медленно, не делая резких движений, она демонстративно взяла письмо и сделала вид, что опускает его в карман. Как только её рука скрылась за столом и пропала из поля зрения Драко, она аккуратно, но быстро вытащила из стоящей рядом на лавке сумки подаренный им телефон и нажала пару кнопок. Метнув быстрый взгляд на Малфоя, она поняла, что тот не нашел в её движениях ничего подозрительного, и длинно выдохнула, чувствуя, как колотится сердце. Бросив телефон в сумку и сунув письмо в карман, она медленно встала, запахнула поплотнее мантию и на ватных ногах направилась к выходу. </p><p>Кажется, пару раз её кто-то окликнул, но она боялась даже слегка поднять голову, всю дорогу до выхода из замка глядя только себе под ноги. Она не знала, действительно ли Малфой следует за ней, или Джеймс приказал ему убить себя, как только она уйдет. Обернуться и проверить она не решалась, но успокаивало отсутствие криков за спиной, ведь, если один из учеников совершит самоубийство за завтраком, вряд ли за этим будут наблюдать молча. </p><p>Во дворе царила утренняя прохлада, и в легкой мантии было довольно холодно, но Гермиона не чувствовала, что замерзает. Ноги словно одеревенели и отказывались двигаться, но она упрямо заставляла себя идти, с надеждой прислушиваясь, не раздадутся ли сзади шаги, но на дороге было тихо. Драко ведь должен был идти за ней до самых ворот! Где он?! Неужели он всё-таки…</p><p>Слезы снова хлынули по щекам, застилая глаза, и она не заметила, как миновала ворота и оказалась за границей безопасной территории Хогвартса. Увидит ли она Драко снова? Еще вчера они были так безумно, безгранично счастливы вместе, а теперь она сама идет в руки к чокнутому маньяку, не зная даже, жив ли человек, который стал для нее смыслом всего. </p><p>Внезапно кто-то осторожно обнял её сзади, и она замерла. Кто-то чужой. Её руки мгновенно оказались в захвате цепких мужских пальцев, и знакомый голос тихо, почти ласково прошептал:</p><p>– Не надо плакать, Гермиона. Я позабочусь о тебе, как хороший Верхний. Если ты будешь хорошо себя вести. Конфундо! </p><p>В глазах потемнело, а в голове завертелся бешеный круговорот, и в следующий миг Гермиона почувствовала, как её затягивает в чужую трансгрессию.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>– Ваше скудоумие просто поражает, мисс Грейнджер. А бесталанность своими масштабами может сравниться лишь с высокомерием вашего бестолкового дружка Поттера и безмозглостью твердолобого Уизли. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Но…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Молчать! Как вы смеете перебивать, когда я пытаюсь донести до «лучшей» ученицы Хогвартса прописные истины, понятные даже самому тупому пуффендуйцу! Главное – сильное искреннее желание. Сосредоточьтесь, мисс Грейнджер! Не заставляйте меня думать, что Темный Лорд был прав насчет вам подобных!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Как вы можете…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Могу! Здесь только вы ничего не можете! Даже наколдовать простейший щит! И это одна из Золотого Трио? Надежда и опора магической Британии? Может, вам стоит подумать не о карьере в Министерстве магии, а о возвращении в мир маглов? Среди них вам самое место! Давайте, мисс Грейнджер! Злитесь! Пусть вас затопит ярость! Она поможет вам вытащить на поверхность вашу природную магию. Сосредоточьтесь! Не теряйте концентрацию! И атакуйте!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Да, профессор! Авада кедавра!</i>
</p><p>Вздрогнув всем телом, Гермиона тихонько застонала от жуткой мигрени, которой всегда сопровождалось заклинание Конфундус. Она плохо помнила, что случилось после того, как её затянуло в воронку трансгрессии у ворот Хогвартса, поэтому, открыв глаза, осторожно огляделась, со страхом ожидая увидеть рядом с собой похитителя. В помещении царила густая темнота, так что невозможно было даже различить собственные руки, вытянутые вперед, и она посидела некоторое время, ожидая, пока привыкнут глаза. Когда во тьме постепенно начали проступать очертания каменных стен, двух дверей, расположенных друг напротив друга справа и слева, и какого-то бесформенного тряпья в дальнем углу, она наконец решилась встать. Окон в этой большой комнате не оказалось, и невозможно было понять, сколько времени прошло с момента ее похищения прямо посреди завтрака. </p><p>Воспоминания о Хогвартсе вызвали горькое отчаяние, ведь там остался Драко, и неизвестно, что безумный садист приказал ему сделать с собой после того, как она покинула Большой зал. Конечно, было бы нелогично заставлять его убивать себя прямо на глазах у всей школы, ведь директор среагировала бы мгновенно и, возможно, с территории Хогвартса уже не получилось бы улизнуть без её ведома. Вдруг он приказал Драко уйти в тайное место, да хотя бы в Выручай-комнату, и там вонзить себе в сердце нож? В этом случае его тело нашли бы нескоро, если вообще бы нашли…</p><p>Помотав головой, Гермиона усилием воли отогнала мрачные мысли и беспочвенные предположения. Что толку гадать, если нет возможности узнать наверняка, жив ли Драко. Душевные терзания не помогут, а лишь будут отвлекать, а ей нужно сосредоточиться… Да, сосредоточиться. Ведь так сказал профессор Снейп во сне? Почему-то подсознание вызвало именно его образ, пытаясь подсунуть ей подсказку о беспалочковой магии, хотя когда-то именно Драко, а не Снейп учил Гермиону, как овладеть этим искусством. </p><p>Без особой надежды Гермиона ощупала себя и пол вокруг, но, как и следовало ожидать, палочку у нее забрали, а значит профессор со своей лекцией явился как никогда вовремя. Вдруг ладонь, беспорядочно шарящую по каменному полу, пронзила резкая боль. Ахнув, Гермиона сжала руку и ощутила в ней влагу – кровь. Похоже, она напоролась на что-то острое, и теперь к гудящей голове добавилось неприятное пощипывание в ранке на ладони. Несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, чтобы унять подступающие слезы, она заставила себя успокоиться и думать рационально. Без магии можно даже и не пытаться оказать сопротивление мужчине, который гораздо сильнее её физически. Снова закрыв глаза, Гермиона сосредоточилась, отбрасывая образ брызжущего желчью и ядом Снейпа и вспоминая Драко и один-единственный урок, который он успел ей дать по беспалочковой магии. </p><p>– Главное – сильное искреннее желание, без этого магию, живущую внутри тебя, не призвать, – говорил он. – Снейп, который учил меня этому, утверждал, что сильные эмоции, такие, как гнев или радость, могут помочь вытащить волшебство наружу. Механизм чем-то похож на вызов Патронуса: я обычно использую свое самое счастливое воспоминание и сплетаю его с искренним желанием сотворить какое-либо заклинание, и всё получается. Конечно, нужны тренировки, но, повторюсь, беспалочковая магия не сложнее вызова Патронуса – если умеешь это, сможешь и всё остальное. </p><p>Гермиона тогда не успела как следует потренироваться: коварно улыбаясь, Малфой наложил на нее беспалочковое Инкарцеро, и их занятие прервалось страстным сексом прямо на полу Выручай-комнаты, перемежаемым шлепками по её всё еще саднящим от предыдущего наказания ягодицам. </p><p>Вынырнув из счастливых воспоминаний и не позволяя охватить себя отчаянию от мыслей, что такое может больше никогда не повториться, Гермиона вытянула руку и сосредоточилась. </p><p>– Люмос, – шепнула она, но ничего не произошло. Не ожидая, что все получится с первой попытки, она глубоко вздохнула и попробовала еще раз:</p><p>– Люмос!</p><p>Тихий шорох заставил ее буквально подскочить на месте. В дальнем углу комнаты явно кто-то двигался, и сердце моментально ушло в пятки. Вглядываясь в темноту и пытаясь различить хоть что-нибудь, кроме кучи тряпья на полу, Гермиона почувствовала, как вытянутая рука начинает подрагивать. </p><p>– Кто здесь? – пробормотала она, и в ответ вдруг раздался тихий жалобный плач.</p><p>– Люмос! – срывающимся голосом крикнула Гермиона, и в ладони, подстегнутый сильными эмоциями страха, вспыхнул наконец неяркий огонек. Ожидая увидеть что угодно, она направила руку в ту сторону, откуда слышала звуки, и похолодела: то, что она приняла в темноте за кучу тряпок, оказалось человеческой фигурой, явно женской, худой и бледной, с кожей, похожей в тусклом свете на безжизненный пластик. Она лежала спиной к Гермионе и больше не двигалась. Темные волосы, доходившие до плеч, были грязными и растрепанными, местами свалявшимися в неопрятные колтуны, на теле – какая-то тряпка, покрытая пятнами и кое-где разорванная. </p><p>Затаив дыхание, Гермиона сделала шаг вперед, как вдруг девушка негромко, но жалобно застонала. </p><p>– Нет… нет, пожалуйста… только не снова, – бормотала она, захлебываясь тихими безнадежными слезами и мелко дрожа всем телом. </p><p>– Мисс? – неуверенно прошептала Гермиона, осторожно подходя к плачущей девушке. Та никак не отреагировала на приближающиеся шаги, продолжая рыдать, свернувшись клубочком на каменном полу. </p><p>– Мисс, я вас не трону…</p><p>Обойдя девушку по кругу, Гермиона заглянула ей в лицо и замерла.  </p><p>– Пэнси?! </p><p>На полу у её ног лежала Пэнси Паркинсон, некогда самая популярная ученица Слизерина и экс-пассия Драко Малфоя, красивая, утонченная и гордая. Сейчас на прекрасном аристократичном лице с фарфоровой кожей не осталось живого места: фиолетово-зеленые синяки украшали скулы и лоб, губы были прокушены, и в уголках запеклась кровь. По всему телу, насколько позволяло рассмотреть некогда дорогое дизайнерское платье на тонких бретельках, красовались такие же синяки и ссадины, как на лице, делая Пэнси похожей на сломанную куклу, которую жестокой рукой выбросил наигравшийся хозяин. </p><p>Чувствуя, как её начинает тихонько потряхивать от ужаса, ненависти к чудовищу, способному сотворить такое с девушкой, и жалости к его жертве, Гермиона подняла дрожащую руку с огоньком Люмоса повыше и увидела, что платье Пэнси разорвано прямо от середины подола вверх почти до талии, и между покрытыми синяками стройными ногами тоже запеклась кровь. </p><p>– Мерлин! – прошептала Гермиона, опускаясь на колени и отпуская шарик света парить не слишком высоко над головой, чтобы у слабенького заклинания хватало мощности освещать нужный участок. </p><p>– Нет! Нет! – вдруг закричала Пэнси, очевидно, осознав, что к ней приблизились вплотную, но не открывая глаз. Крепче сжав ноги и свернувшись плотнее в клубок, она закрыла лицо руками с обломанными ногтями и истерически зарыдала. </p><p>– Пэнси! Это я, Гермиона! Все в порядке! Все хорошо! Здесь больше никого нет! Это всего лишь я! – стараясь не касаться её, чтобы не причинить боли израненному телу, как можно спокойней проговорила Гермиона. Жалея, что под рукой нет зелий, она попробовала наколдовать Исцеляющие чары, но без палочки столь мощное заклинание не желало работать. </p><p>– Прости… – прошептала она, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы от жуткой картины насилия, написанной на хрупком женском теле, и от собственной беспомощности. – Ваш декан прав, я ни на что неспособна…</p><p>Она осторожно дотронулась до руки Пэнси, и та замерла, испуганно затихнув и явно всё еще не осознавая, кто рядом с ней. А затем, очевидно, не дождавшись никаких других действий от коснувшегося её человека, медленно отняла руки от лица и открыла глаза. Часто моргая и щурясь от светящего в лицо огонька заклинания, она еще раз всхлипнула, а затем на израненном лице отразилось удивление, смешанное с безнадежностью.</p><p>– Грейнджер… И тебя… – голос был хриплым, сорванным явно уже давно. Всхлипнув, она снова зарыдала, и Гермиона переместилась выше, аккуратно устроила голову Пэнси у себя на коленях и, нежно поглаживая её по грязным спутанным волосам, терпеливо ждала, пока та затихнет.</p><p> – Агуаменти! Давай же! Ну! Агуаменти! – разозлившись на саму себя, наверное, уже в десятый раз скомандовала Гермиона, и вдруг её сложенные ладони заполнила чистая вода, золотом замерцавшая в тусклом свете. – Пэнси! </p><p>Успокоившаяся Паркинсон, теперь лишь мелко дрожавшая на холодном полу, подняла голову с колен Гермионы и, увидев перед собой воду, принялась жадно пить прямо с рук. Напившись, она упала обратно, словно простейшее действие отняло у нее последние силы. </p><p>– Как… – едва слышно пробормотала Пэнси, устало закрыв глаза. Очевидно, за две недели, проведенные в лапах извращенца, после всех бесчеловечных пыток она дошла до крайней степени истощения и изнеможения: каждое движение и слово давались ей с трудом.</p><p>– Беспалочковая магия, – поняв, что та имеет в виду, ответила Гермиона, наколдовав еще немного воды и принявшись осторожно, почти ласково, оттирать кровь и грязь с лица Пэнси. </p><p>– Он… научил, – никак не реагируя на аккуратные влажные поглаживания по лицу, прошептала Паркинсон, не открывая глаз. </p><p>– Да, – отозвалась Гермиона, хотя это явно был не вопрос.</p><p>– Беги…</p><p>– Что?! – от звучащего в голосе Пэнси безразличия к собственной участи Гермиону передернуло. – Я не оставлю тебя! К тому же я не настолько хороша в беспалочковой магии, как…</p><p>Имя Драко, хоть и не произнесенное вслух, повисло в воздухе. Паркинсон издала какой-то булькающий звук, похожий одновременно на смешок и всхлип. </p><p>– Глупая… гриффиндорка. </p><p>– Нет, Пэнси, мы выйдем отсюда вместе! Перед тем, как меня похитили, я успела отправить Драко сообщение. Магловским способом, но он поймет. Он найдет нас и вытащит отсюда! – Гермиона старалась говорить бодро и убедительно, старательно загнав подальше мысли о том, что Драко уже может быть мертв и никогда не увидит её сообщение с фотографией письма Джеймса. А МакГонагалл и авроры, которые могли бы найти телефон, ни за что не догадаются, что это. Оставалась надежда, что он не затеряется, отброшенный не сведущими в магловской технике магами, и попадет в руки Гарри, а тот сообразит заглянуть в последние отправленные сообщения. Да, надежды совсем мало, но Пэнси об этом знать не обязательно. </p><p>– Нет…</p><p>– Ты что-то сказала? – Гермиона наклонилась ниже к лицу Паркинсон, но тут же пожалела об этом: оказывается, в уголках губ под корочкой крови, теперь смытой, прятались небольшие разрывы. Сморгнув навернувшиеся на глаза слезы и стараясь не думать о том, что могло стать причиной подобных травм, она нежно погладила Пэнси по голове, и та вздрогнула и снова захныкала, не открывая глаза.</p><p>– Нет… нет, пожалуйста… я всё сделаю! Нет! Не надо!</p><p>– Пэнси! – Гермиона аккуратно потрясла её за плечо, и та всхлипнула и замолкла. – Знаешь… Я должна признаться: я тобой восхищалась. Даже в детстве, на первых курсах, ты всегда была такой изысканной, утонченной. Ты умудрялась носить школьную форму так, будто на тебе роскошное дизайнерское платье. Я жутко завидовала твоей всегда идеальной прическе, в то время как мои волосы больше напоминали клубок спутанной жесткой проволоки. И мальчишки ловили каждое твое слово и стремились урвать хоть крупицу твоего внимания. Они видели в тебе девушку, а я была лишь товарищем для Гарри и Рона, ходячей библиотекой со всегда готовой домашкой. В тебе было столько внутренней силы и непоколебимой уверенности в себе, что, несмотря на извечное соперничество между нашими факультетами, ты была для меня примером для подражания. А помнишь, на шестом курсе мы варили Амортенцию? Когда ваш декан проверил работы, из всех слизеринцев у тебя оказалась лучшая. Я жутко разозлилась тогда, ведь это у меня всегда получались лучшие зелья на курсе, а теперь меня постоянно кто-то обходил. А ты лишь улыбнулась, словно ничего особенного не случилось, и сказала: «Еще одна песчинка на пути у меня под ногами». Ты…</p><p>Взглянув на Пэнси, Гермиона поняла, что та провалилась в забытье и, похоже, ничего не слышала. Скинув пиджак, она аккуратно подсунула его ей под голову вместо подушки.</p><p>– Здесь две двери, – пробормотала она, запустив шарик света еще выше и оглядываясь по сторонам. – Если одна ведет на выход, то что находится за второй? </p><p>Поднявшись, она решительно направилась к двери справа. Та оказалась заперта, а за второй обнаружился жуткого вида грязный туалет, выглядевший хуже, чем все магловские санузлы в общественных местах вместе взятые. Ни ванны, ни даже раковины не было, и стало ясно, почему Пэнси не могла хотя бы оттереть с себя кровь. Но, возможно, у нее просто не было на это сил. Или желания. Гордая слизеринка явно собралась умереть тут вместе со своей поруганной честью. Гермиона сжала руки, так что ногти больно впились в кожу, и резким жестом отправила шарик Люмоса на другую сторону комнаты, чтобы внимательно осмотреть каждый уголок в поисках малейшей лазейки или чего-то, что можно использовать как оружие. На нестабильную беспалочковую магию, которая могла подвести в любой момент, полностью надеяться было нельзя. </p><p>Однако помещение оказалось пустым: нигде не валялся даже забытый гвоздь. Гермиона как раз пыталась разжечь свет поярче, когда вдруг за спиной послышался шепот. Мгновенно насторожившись, она обернулась и позвала:</p><p>– Пэнси? </p><p>Но ответом была тишина. Паркинсон даже не шевельнулась, видимо, все еще пребывая в полусне-полуобмороке. Снова раздалось тихое перешептывание, а затем смешок, теперь уже за спиной. </p><p>– Ты что-то сказала? – не сдавалась Гермиона, отчаянно отказываясь признавать очевидное – источником звуков была не Пэнси. </p><p>Сзади кто-то жалобно застонал, и Гермиона резко развернулась, готовая к чему угодно, но там, насколько позволял рассмотреть Люмос, никого и ничего не было. </p><p>– Что происходит? – голос дрогнул, и, стараясь не поддаваться подступающей панике, она стала медленно, шаг за шагом, спиной вперед отходить к лежащей на полу Пэнси.</p><p>Вдруг совсем рядом за кругом света что-то промелькнуло, и Гермиона не выдержала и, развернувшись, бросилась бежать. Люмос выхватил из темноты бледное лицо со сверкающими безумием глазами, и раздался крик, заметавшийся по замкнутому помещению, словно испуганная птица. И только через несколько секунд Гермиона поняла, что кричит сама, а лицо перед ней – это всего лишь Пэнси, которая нашла в себе силы привстать, опираясь на руки.</p><p>– Начинается, – прошептала она, и в её голосе явственно звучала паника. – Нет! Нет, пожалуйста! Только не снова! Хватит! </p><p>Обхватив голову руками, она закачалась взад-вперед, отчаянно рыдая. Гермиона бросилась к ней и крепко обняла, чувствуя, что охвативший её было ледяной ужас отступает. Пэнси уткнулась ей в плечо, заливая слезами блузку, и понимание, что она не одна в этом кошмаре, придало Гермионе сил и наполнило решимостью во что бы то ни стало вытащить их обоих из лап маньяка. Глядя на сломленную испуганную Паркинсон, за эти две недели не раз подвергшуюся насилию, она словно видела на её месте себя. Если бы ей повезло в тот день у ворот Хогвартса чуть меньше, если бы Драко не подоспел на помощь вовремя, если бы всё это время её не защищали стены школы и клуба, вполне возможно, Пэнси и не понадобилась бы Джеймсу. Чувство вины захлестнуло Гермиону, но оно же и мобилизовало остатки сил. Послушно зависший над её головой Люмос не мог осветить всю комнату, и там, в темноте, вне круга света явно что-то двигалось: кружило, металось туда-сюда, не решаясь выступить на свет. Оно шептало, хихикало и плакало, и от этих леденящих душу звуков по спине побежали мурашки. </p><p>– Они идут! – всхлипнула Пэнси, закрыв глаза руками и дрожа всем телом. </p><p>– Кто они?! Кто идет, Пэнси? – Гермиона испуганно оглянулась, словно заразившись её ужасом, но сзади никого не было, хотя секунду назад явственно слышались шаги. Она собралась было встряхнуть Паркинсон, чтобы добиться чего-то более внятного, как вдруг шарик света над их головами мигнул как электрическая лампочка и начал гаснуть. </p><p>Какой-то звук раздался из темноты, и Гермиона могла поклясться, что в нем было слышно торжество, а затем она увидела смутные тени, движущиеся под прикрытием тьмы. И они всё приближались по мере того, как угасал свет.</p><p>– Протего абсолютум! – воскликнула Гермиона, ощущая тепло своей природной магии на кончиках пальцев, и вскинула руку, очерчивая вокруг них кольцо заклинания, более сильного, чем обычное Протего, способного защитить даже от нападения некоторых волшебных существ. </p><p>И в ту же секунду дрожащий огонек света погас окончательно. В первые мгновения в комнате воцарилась тишина. Даже Пэнси перестала всхлипывать, затаившись. </p><p>– За что он так со мной? – вдруг жалобно проговорил совсем рядом с ними женский голос.</p><p>Гермиона застыла, словно все тело покрылось тонкой корочкой льда, сковавшего помимо тела все чувства и мысли. За спиной почудилось какое-то движение, и вдруг – явственное, почти физически осязаемое ощущение чужого присутствия. Заставив себя выдохнуть воздух из легких, уже начавших гореть, она медленно начала поворачиваться.</p><p>– Не смотри на нее, – прошептала невидимая в темноте Пэнси, осторожно касаясь её руки ледяной ладонью. </p><p>Но Гермиона уже не могла остановиться, словно что-то звало её, как песня сирены, влекло к себе, подталкивало обернуться и посмотреть. И она обернулась.</p><p>Там, за границей магического щита, сидела одетая в длинную рубашку девушка, закрыв лицо бледными руками. От нее исходило тусклое, мертвенное сине-зеленое сияние, как от глубоководных люминесцирующих рыб и медуз. Её черные волосы были похожи на свалявшуюся паклю, а на одежде виднелись странные темные потеки и пятна. </p><p>– За что он так со мной? – всхлипнув, повторила она. – Почему? </p><p>– Мисс… – попыталась произнести Гермиона, но язык во внезапно пересохшем рту отказывался слушаться. – Мисс… откуда вы взялись?</p><p>– Я больше не плачу. Всё, как он хотел. Как он хотел! – громко и звонко сказала девушка, и стало ясно, что она совсем юна: ей вряд ли было семнадцать. </p><p>Гермиона вдруг ощутила необъяснимую жалость и шевельнулась, чтобы подняться, но Пэнси с неизвестно откуда взявшейся силой вцепилась в нее обеими руками. </p><p>– Нет! – отчаянно прошептала она, и в её голосе слышался неподдельный ужас. – Не надо!</p><p>– Мисс, я могу вам помочь? – сказала Гермиона, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя навязчивые руки Паркинсон. </p><p>– Помоги мне! – вдруг отозвалась девушка, впервые давая понять, что осознает их присутствие рядом с собой. – Помоги! Пожалуйста! Я больше не плачу! Больше не плачу! </p><p>Гермионе наконец удалось избавиться от цепких рук Пэнси, и, не поднимаясь на ноги, она подползла к щиту, отражающему холодный зеленый свет, к которому её влекло словно мотылька на пламя. Она протянула руку к девушке, как вдруг сзади послышались назойливые неприятные звуки, резко резанувшие по ушам, – причитания Пэнси.</p><p>– Нет! Гермиона! Не надо!</p><p>Она махнула головой, словно отгоняя навязчивую муху, и снова взглянула на гипнотическое сияние, окутывающее сидящую девушку. </p><p>– Я помогу вам, мисс, – прошептала она и сделала движение вперед, чтобы пересечь границу щита. И в этот миг девушка убрала руки с лица и потянулась ей навстречу. </p><p>– Я больше не плачу! – звонко сказала она, и на Гермиону взглянули пустые окровавленные глазницы. – Потому что он забрал мои глаза. Отдай мне свои!</p><p>Она рванулась к щиту, ударившись о него, словно он был непреодолимой преградой. Её лицо исказилось, кожа истончилась, а затем облупилась лохмотьями гниющей плоти, и под ней проступили очертания черепа. Окровавленные пальцы скрючились, когти на них царапнули магический щит, как будто он был материален, а в пустых глазницах зажегся зеленый огонь. Только теперь он не привлекал и не манил, и Гермиона отпрянула, с содроганием глядя на мечущееся в нескольких шагах от нее чудовище, мало походящее на человека. </p><p>– Да что ты такое? – прошептала она, молясь, чтобы заклинание не рассеялось, как совсем недавно её Люмос, но тварь, с остервенением скребущая щит и отчаянно воющая, вдруг ярко полыхнула и пропала. </p><p>В воцарившейся тишине послышались звуки, которые мгновенно вернули её в реальность, и Гермиона, развернувшись, бросилась назад, к плачущей навзрыд Пэнси. Кое-как отыскав её на ощупь в темноте, она прижала Паркинсон к себе, и та уткнулась ей в плечо, дрожа всем телом.</p><p>– Я думала… я думала… она… тебя… – невнятно бормотала она, мотая головой.</p><p>– Всё в порядке, Пэнси. Прости. Прости, что оттолкнула тебя! Этот свет… – Гермиона машинально погладила её по спине, пытаясь понять, как случилось так, что на миг она словно растеряла весь здравый смысл и сама пошла в лапы призрака. – Откуда здесь взялось привидение? И настолько агрессивное?</p><p>– Не смотри на них, Гермиона! – горячо прошептала Пэнси куда-то ей в шею. – Не смотри!</p><p>– На них? Погоди… Люмос! </p><p>Слабый огонек, робко выглядывающий с ладони Гермионы, выхватил из темноты заплаканное лицо Пэнси, крепко закрывшей глаза и прижавшейся к ней. А в нескольких шагах от них, за границей защитного заклинания – сидящую спиной к ним девушку с длинными светлыми волосами, окутанную всё тем же призрачным светом. Ощутив на себе взгляд живого человека, она тихонько запела, без слов выводя чарующую мелодию, и Гермиона снова почувствовала, как её влечет подойти ближе и коснуться гипнотически сияющей фигуры. Однако на этот раз чары призрачной сирены оказались гораздо слабее, словно после первого контакта у Гермионы возник иммунитет, и ей не составило большого труда им противостоять.</p><p>– Кто вы? – спросила Гермиона, ни на секунду не выпуская из объятий окаменевшую от ужаса Пэнси. – Что вам нужно?</p><p>Песня прекратилась, оборвавшись так резко, словно никогда и не звучала. Светловолосая девушка-призрак, по-прежнему сидя спиной к ним, выпрямилась и склонила голову набок.</p><p>– Я пою, когда мне страшно, – вдруг высоким звонким голосом сказала она. – Он сказал, я могу петь, чтобы не кричать. </p><p>Она обернулась через плечо, и Гермиона увидела её лицо в профиль: красивая молодая девушка со вздернутым носиком и россыпью веснушек, казавшихся в зеленоватом свете темными пятнышками. </p><p>– Но я всё равно кричала, – равнодушно сказала она, глядя в никуда стеклянным взглядом, и развернулась полностью. </p><p>– Великий Мерлин! – против воли вырвалось у Гермионы. Вторая половина лица девушки была сожжена, словно к ней приложили что-то раскаленное, и она превратилась в обугленный кусок черной плоти. Вместо вытекшего от сильного жара глаза виднелось тусклое голубое свечение. </p><p>– Вы тоже сгорите! – пронзительно закричала она, и её лицо исказилось звериным оскалом, а из разинутой пасти показались клыки. Чудовище подняло руку с изогнутыми когтями, посылая сноп зеленого огня, мгновенно охватившего защитный купол. Гермиона вздрогнула, но вместо жара их с Пэнси обдало волной могильного холода. </p><p>Когда призрачное пламя, неспособное пробить защиту, погасло, они снова были одни. </p><p>– Пэнси! – прошептала Гермиона, судорожно оглядываясь по сторонам. – Ты же встречалась с ними раньше! Как тебе удалось выжить без щита? Слышишь? Посмотри на меня, не бойся, она ушла!</p><p>Но Пэнси лишь помотала головой, не открывая глаза.</p><p>– Нет! Нет! – прокричала она, отмахиваясь от рук Гермионы, словно та собиралась насильно заставить её смотреть. </p><p>– Сколько их всего? – похолодела Гермиона, бросив бесплодные попытки успокоить обезумевшую Паркинсон. </p><p>Кап-кап. </p><p>Кап-кап.</p><p>Гермиона застыла.</p><p>– Помоги мне, – словно в ответ на её вопрос сзади послышался слабый голос. – Помоги... Помоги…</p><p>Зов прервался непонятным бульканьем, и, обернувшись, Гермиона увидела еще одного призрака – красивую кудрявую девушку, беспомощно тянущую к ней руки из-за щита. Из уголка её рта текла тонкая струйка, и когда она попыталась сказать что-то еще, оттуда вдруг хлынул целый поток воды, казавшейся зеленой из-за окутывающего призрака сияния. Влага быстро пропитала белую рубашку девушки, и та подняла глаза, на мгновение встретившись с Гермионой полным страдания взглядом. А затем пронзительно закричала. От её фигуры повалил густой пар, а на открытых участках тела стали появляться волдыри, будто залившая её вода закипела по чьей-то извращенной воле. </p><p>– Как вам помочь? – выкрикнула Гермиона, с ужасом глядя на страдания девушки, которую сначала топили, а затем заставили воду, выплеснувшуюся из её легких, превратиться в кипяток. – Что я могу сделать?</p><p>Привидение вдруг прекратило кричать и замерло, вперив в них с Пэнси невидящий взгляд, а затем озлобленно оскалилось и бросилось вперед. Огромные клыки лязгнули совсем рядом с защитным куполом, и комнату наполнил пронзительный вой, полный ярости и отчаяния. Не выдержав, Гермиона крепко зажмурилась, и через несколько секунд наступила звенящая тишина. </p><p>– Не смотри на них. Просто не смотри… – пробормотала Пэнси, и Гермиона, всё еще переживая увиденное, перевела на нее вспыхнувший пониманием взгляд. </p><p>– Так вот как тебе удалось выжить? – спросила она, и Паркинсон, так и не открывшая за все это время глаза, беспорядочно закивала. – Конечно! Если ты не видела их странное сияние, значит оно не могло на тебя подействовать! А меня, похоже, спас щит. Судя по всему, он отражает свет, и из-за этого гипнотический эффект выражен слабее! </p><p>– Я молила небеса о смерти, – раздался тихий печальный голос: четвертая девушка-призрак, темноволосая и красивая, одетая в длинную белую рубашку, стояла у самой границы защитного купола, закрыв глаза и воздев руки к невидимому небу. – Я думала, там не будет боли. </p><p>Поколебавшись мгновение, Гермиона аккуратно оторвала от себя Пэнси.</p><p>– Ш-ш, я сейчас. Ничего не бойся. Не открывай глаза. Я буду в шаге от тебя, – шепнула она жалобно заскулившей Паркинсон, цеплявшейся за подол её юбки словно утопающий за соломинку. </p><p>Гермиона решительно приблизилась к куполу щита, и пальцы призрака тут же потянулись к ней, беспомощно скользнув по непреодолимой преграде. Девушка открыла глаза, и их взгляды встретились.</p><p>– Я думала, там не будет боли, – со страданием в голосе повторила она.</p><p>– Почему вы задержались здесь после смерти? – спросила Гермиона, надеясь, что призрак, чей разум был заключен в клетку своей боли, услышит её и ответит. – Как вам всем помочь? </p><p>Как только Гермиона поняла, как работает гипнотический дурман, насылаемый поселившимися здесь духами, страх тут же отступил. В конце концов, они провели все детство в замке с привидениями. С ними можно общаться, а значит, возможно и договориться, даже несмотря на то, что эти девушки озлоблены, потому что умерли насильственной смертью, а при жизни их подверг ужасным пыткам некий человек, о котором они постоянно говорят.   </p><p>– Но боль осталась и после смерти, – горько проговорила девушка, и по её щекам потекли слезы. – Потому что боль вечна. И вы тоже будете страдать!</p><p>Сквозь рубашку на её груди стало проступать кровавое пятнышко, тут же поползшее вниз, образуя вертикальную черту, а затем проступили еще две, беря начало из первой под углом к ней, и на груди девушки осталось словно по-детски карикатурное изображение профиля человека с поднятыми руками. Гермиона застыла, не веря своим глазам. Безумный садист не просто наносил ей беспорядочные раны! Он вырезал у нее на коже руну Fehu, что в переводе означало «скот, имущество». </p><p>Следующая рана возникла у призрака на плече, медленно сложившись в ту же руну, а затем они начали проступать по всему телу.</p><p>– Что я должна сделать, чтобы вы обрели покой? – сквозь слезы выкрикнула Гермиона.</p><p>– Боль вечна, – отозвалась девушка, истекая кровью, которая уже пропитала рубашку насквозь, скрыв очертания рун. – Страдания вечны. </p><p>– Страдания вечны, – словно эхо прозвучало в тишине, и Гермиона увидела, что остальные призраки стоят вокруг защитного купола, окружив его со всех сторон. Повеяло могильным холодом, и в душе поселилось предчувствие беды. </p><p>– Пока жив наш убийца, мы останемся здесь, – отстраненным голосом проговорила последняя жертва, снова скользнув пальцами по щиту, только на этот раз на них были огромные когти, оставившие в нем рваные дыры. </p><p>Гермиона отшатнулась, с ужасом понимая, что время действия защитного заклинания, похоже, подходит к концу. Либо, собравшись все вместе, призраки становились сильнее. Как бы то ни было, нужно срочно восстановить щит. </p><p>– Протего абсолютум! – выкрикнула она, но магия молчала. </p><p>– И вы будете страдать как мы! – глумливо хихикнув, сказал кто-то из призраков.</p><p>Подняв взгляд, Гермиона поняла, что их окружают уже не девушки, а чудовища, лица которых исказил звериный оскал. Все четверо не отрывали взгляда от ладони Гермионы, и вдруг её осенило:</p><p>– Кровь! Их привлекла моя кровь! – она взглянула на свой порез и вспомнила, как шарила руками по каменному полу, пытаясь в темноте нащупать волшебную палочку, и поранилась обо что-то острое. Похоже, её кровь, как и ранее кровь Пэнси, приманила привязанных к этому месту призраков. Возможно, все девушки умерли именно в этом помещении. </p><p>Она посмотрела на чудовищ, которые тут же слаженно прыгнули вперед и вцепились когтями и зубами в щит. </p><p>– Протего! – уже без надежды крикнула Гермиона, понимая, что сосредоточиться, чтобы воззвать к своей природной магии, у нее не выйдет. Поэтому она бросилась к скорчившейся на полу Пэнси и закрыла её собой, крепко зажмурившись. С громким хлопком, словно мыльный пузырь, лопнул защитный купол, и со всех сторон послышалось приближающееся рычание. Острые зубы клацнули у самого уха, и Гермиона не выдержав, вскрикнула, слыша, как под ней рыдает Пэнси. </p><p>Вдруг что-то громыхнуло, и сквозь плотно сомкнутые веки пробился свет.  </p><p>– Прочь! – скомандовал властный голос, а затем добавил: – Позаботься о первой. Мобиликорпус!</p><p>Гермиона ощутила сильный толчок в области солнечного сплетения и почувствовала, как чужая магия отрывает её от Пэнси и поднимает в воздух. Призраки исчезли, будто их никогда и не было, а Паркинсон осталась лежать на полу, закрыв лицо руками. </p><p>– Нет! – крикнула Гермиона, но её неудержимо влекло прочь, в направлении ранее запертой двери. Теперь она была распахнута, и из дверного проема лился яркий свет, казавшийся ослепительным после долгого пребывания в полутьме. </p><p>– Нет! Пэнси! Пэнси! – кричала Гермиона, но не могла ничего сделать. Вдруг рядом с Паркинсон появился домовик в лохмотьях и, бросив равнодушный взгляд на фигуру на полу, щелкнул пальцами и с легким хлопком исчез вместе с ней. </p><p>– Пэнси! – с ужасом крикнула Гермиона, но темный силуэт человека, внезапно перекрывший свет, заставил её потерять дар речи. Заклинанием её несло прямо к нему, и она закрыла глаза, не желая встречаться с тем, кто являлся ей в кошмарах в последние месяцы. </p><p>От недолгого, но показавшегося вечностью перемещения по воздуху и резких поворотов закружилась голова, и Гермиона стиснула зубы, чтобы её не стошнило. Лучше приберечь эту возможность, чтобы в случае, если беспалочковая магия не сработает, суметь хоть как-то оттолкнуть от себя маньяка. Остается надеяться, что он брезглив. </p><p>Резкий переворот, тело приняло вертикальное положение, а спина ткнулась во что-то твердое. Тут же руки и ноги обвили цепкие путы, и Гермиона поняла, что на нее наложили невербальное Инкарцеро. Всё еще не открывая глаза, она почувствовала чужое горячее дыхание на щеке и поморщилась. Стоящий возле нее человек усмехнулся, и ощущение его присутствия рядом исчезло. Повисла тишина. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, и воздуха не хватало, но прошла минута, затем другая, и ничего не произошло. Заставив себя немного успокоиться и еще раз вспомнив инструкции Драко по беспалочковой магии, она глубоко вздохнула и открыла глаза. </p><p>Комната, где она оказалась, была небольшой, но рассмотреть обстановку мешал бьющий в лицо свет мощного Люмоса, шарик которого висел у нее над головой. Поморгав, Гермиона смогла разглядеть небольшую старинную кровать с резной спинкой у стены слева и занавешенное ветхими, но плотными шторами окно справа. Скосив взгляд на раскинутые в стороны руки, она поняла, что её приковали к странной деревянной поверхности, напоминавшей поставленную на торец крышку стола. Она смогла увидеть несколько вырезанных на ней рун, но, не видя полную картину, перевести весь текст было невозможно. Рванувшись в своих оковах, она лишь бессильно зарычала. </p><p>– Да ты просто маленькая львица, Гермиона, – вдруг раздался в тишине знакомый хриплый голос. – Ни мои послушные марионетки, которых я время от времени отправлял к тебе с посланиями, ни мой маленький зверинец, живущий в подвале, тебя, похоже, не напугали. Что ж, надо признать, не зря Гермиону Грейнджер чествуют как героиню войны. Храбрости тебе не занимать. Тем увлекательнее будет тебя сломать. С твоей трусливой подружкой справились мои девочки из подвала. К тебе нужен будет другой подход. Интересно, сколько ты продержишься, прежде чем станешь с удовольствием вылизывать мои ботинки?</p><p>Темная фигура выступила из тени в дальнем углу комнаты, и шарик света уплыл чуть дальше, повинуясь властному жесту мужчины. </p><p>– Меня не сломала безумная Пожирательница Смерти, – похолодев, все же нашла в себе силы отважно ответить Гермиона, – а ты тем более не сможешь. А за то, что ты сделал с Пэнси, ты ответишь сполна! Куда домовик её забрал? Отвечай, Джеймс! Или лучше называть тебя настоящим именем, Поллукс Уорвик?!</p><p>Она ожидала, что он рассмеется ей в лицо. Ведь угрозы из уст связанной по рукам и ногам девушки в адрес мужчины-волшебника с палочкой в руках наверняка должны были показаться ему смехотворными. Но он вдруг в два шага преодолел разделяющее их расстояние, раздался звонкий шлепок – и на щеке Гермионы расцвел алый след от пощечины. Ахнув, она почувствовала во рту солоноватый вкус крови из разбитой губы и подняла на Уорвика разъяренный взгляд. </p><p>Но на его лице неожиданно была написана нежность. Подняв руку, он ласково провел пальцами по губам Гермионы, аккуратно стирая кровь, а затем потянулся к ней, словно для поцелуя, но в последний момент отпрянул, будто его ударило током. На миг его глаза помутились, но, встряхнув головой, он криво улыбнулся и с удовольствием слизал с пальцев её кровь. </p><p>– Сладкая девочка, – пробормотал он, цокнув языком. – Как мне повезло, что именно ты откликнулась на мое объявление в журнале. О такой удаче и мечтать было нельзя. Ничего, ты еще научишься обращаться ко мне как положено. А пока в знак моего расположения к тебе отвечу на твой вопрос. Я приказал домовику позаботиться об этой маленькой сучке, твоей подружке. Она мне еще понадобится, поэтому он слегка подлатает её, чтобы не сдохла раньше времени. Искать другую сейчас некогда.</p><p>Он сделал несколько шагов к окну, снова уходя в тень, и Гермиона вздохнула с облегчением, что с Пэнси пока все в порядке. Она найдет её потом, обязательно. Вдруг ей вспомнился постскриптум письма «Джеймса», в котором он требовал, чтобы она сразу привыкала называть его «Хозяин». Видимо, Поллукс именно это имел в виду, говоря про обращение к нему. Облизнув начавшие распухать губы, она поколебалась, но все же решилась задать еще один вопрос, зацепившись за его слова об объявлении. Нужно понять, стоит ли кто-то за их похищением.</p><p>– Значит, наше знакомство – всего лишь случайность? – постаравшись придать голосу нотки подчиненности, сказала Гермиона, надеясь, что её интонация понравится Поллуксу. Получить вместо ответа новые побои будет нецелесообразно. Обращение «Хозяин» она намеренно проигнорировала. Лучше умереть, чем звать его так. </p><p>– У авроров были другие версии? – проницательно спросил Уорвик, и она заметила, что он поднял на нее цепкий взгляд. </p><p>– Пожиратели Смерти.</p><p>Но Поллукс лишь покачал головой, усмехнувшись.</p><p>– Никогда не имел с этими ублюдками ничего общего. В отличие от моего братца. Тот не раз пытался втереться к ним в доверие, чтобы выслужиться и не оказаться на помойке, когда Тот-кого-нельзя-называть построит свой дивный новый мир. Вот только Кастор просчитался, пытаясь использовать меня и редкие бесценные артефакты из моей коллекции. Есть вещи, которых никто не должен касаться! Мой братец получил от своих дружков по заслугам, когда явился к ним ни с чем, – Поллукс ухмыльнулся, словно воспоминания об этом были ему приятны. – И плевать, что моя семья сочла, будто я предал их! Недоумки! Я спас волшебный мир от катастрофы, которая грянула бы, если бы та вещь все же попала в руки Тому-кого-нельзя-называть! Идиоты! Ничто не доставляло мне большего удовольствия, чем стирать их память обо мне! </p><p>Гермиона вдруг подумала о том дне в клубе, когда Драко пришлось из-за требования Кастора Уорвика публично наказать её. Когда все закончилось, они столкнулись с ним по дороге в Красный зал, и он попытался спровоцировать её на грубость, чтобы добиться еще одного наказания. Драко тогда вспомнил историю из прошлого Уорвика, и один-единственный намек на то, что тот эпизод может быть предан огласке, заставил Кастора мгновенно ретироваться. Речь шла о его темных делишках с Малфоем-старшим и Макнейром. Драко отказался рассказывать ей подробности, но, судя по всему, Поллукс говорил именно об этом: Кастор пообещал Пожирателям некий опасный артефакт из его коллекции, но брат отказался его отдавать, и, скорее всего, это привело к большим проблемам для всей семьи Уорвиков. Значит вот почему они предали Поллукса анафеме. </p><p>– Но зачем стирать память своей семье? – пораженно спросила Гермиона. Это была больная для нее тема, и слова Поллукса задели её за живое. – Это же необратимо! </p><p>Уорвик лениво приблизился и окинул её фигуру холодным взглядом, словно увидел в первый раз, хотя во время их встречи в «Трех метлах» уже имел возможность всё рассмотреть. Затем, будто спохватившись, плотоядно улыбнулся и оперся локтем о деревянную поверхность, к которой она была прикована. </p><p>– Моя милая девочка, – прошептал он и провел жесткими сухими пальцами по её щеке, – ты, наверно, думаешь, я буду скучать по мамочке? По этой властной упрямой суке, которая порола нас с братом розгами каждый раз, когда наши мнения расходились с её? </p><p>Его пальцы очертили линию подбородка и, скользнув по шее, миновали ключицы и задержались на верхней застегнутой пуговице блузки. </p><p>– Скажи, Гермиона, могла ли ты подумать, что одинокий хозяин богом забытой лавочки антикварных вещей, из памяти которого стерли целый год и буквально изолировали его от семьи, и окажется тем человеком, что являлся тебе в кошмарах по ночам? Ведь ты думала обо мне, не так ли? Думала так часто, что я стал твоим незримым спутником. Хозяином твоих мыслей и страхов. И даже когда этот белобрысый крысеныш Малфой смел прикасаться к тому, что принадлежит мне, в твоей красивой головке все равно царил я! </p><p>Он сделал быстрое движение рукой, и пуговица отлетела куда-то в сторону, а верхние полы блузки слегка разошлись, обнажив округлости груди, стянутые ажурной тканью лифчика. Гермиона шумно выдохнула, когда Поллукс, не отрывая ледяного взгляда от её испуганных глаз, провел по кромке кружева, слегка задевая кожу. </p><p>– Да, я сделал это, чтобы отвести от себя подозрения, – он втянул носом аромат её духов и облизнулся, словно хищник, почуявший кровь. – И Обливиэйт на себя я наложил сам. Когда хоть немного владеешь окклюменцией, можно защитить нужные воспоминания от стирания, а потом скрыть их от авроров. Я прокололся лишь в одном – купил редкий ингредиент для зелья у трусливого старого Хопкинса, который сдал меня Аврорату. Жалею, что сразу его не прикончил. И что в итоге не вышло подставить братца. </p><p>– Зачем вообще понадобилось зелье? Я ведь чуть было не согласилась стать твоей нижней добровольно, – Гермиона старалась говорить спокойно, но голос сорвался на последнем слове. Нужно было отвлечь, заболтать Уорвика, чтобы потянуть время, собраться с силами и бросить в него заклинание. Второго шанса не будет, поэтому действовать надо наверняка, но пока он касается её груди, забираясь пальцем под кружево лифчика и смотрит таким сальным взглядом, сосредоточиться не получается. </p><p>– Ты, кажется, забыла свое место, моя милая Гермиона, – обманчиво ласково проворковал Поллукс и схватил её за волосы, оттянув так, что от боли на глазах выступили слезы. – Здесь я задаю вопросы. Как ты поняла, несмотря на все мои попытки сбить ищеек со следа, что под именем «Джеймс Олливер» скрываюсь именно я? И когда ты это поняла? Кто еще знает? Отвечай!</p><p>Его глаза блеснули опасным огнем, и Гермиона, сморгнув слезы, выкрикнула:</p><p>– Никто! Никто больше не в курсе, клянусь! Я до последнего не знала! Я поняла это, лишь открыв глаза и увидев обстановку этой комнаты! Старинная кровать, древняя доска с вырезанными рунами – всё это наводит на мысли, что я в антикварной лавочке! А увидев твое лицо, я уверилась в своих подозрениях! Ты не мог весь вечер в «Трех метлах» принимать Оборотное зелье незаметно! </p><p>Поллукс вдруг выпустил её волосы и застыл, глядя перед собой невидящим взглядом. В какой-то момент Гермионе показалось, что он словно к чему-то прислушивается, но сама она не слышала ни звука, кроме своего колотящегося сердца. Его рука бездумно теребила цепочку на груди, но вещь, висящая на ней, скрывалась под рубашкой. </p><p>– Я чувствую твой страх, – вдруг со странной интонацией проговорил Поллукс, повернув к Гермионе голову, но глядя сквозь нее. – Он не такой, как у той, второй. Она сломана и теперь мало на что годится. Тебя же сломать очень трудно. Ты предназначена мне провидением! </p><p>Он вдруг моргнул и повторил:</p><p>– Ты предназначена мне. Предназначена, – Уорвик сфокусировал свой взгляд на её лице и заговорил как прежде: – Во что бы ни стало ты должна была стать моей. Но прежде я хотел поиграть с тобой. Ты ведь любишь прелюдии? О, наша была такой сладкой. Тебе нравились мои маленькие послания? Сначала я решил подарить тебе немного ласки. Те девочки, которых я поймал в Хогсмиде, – разве они были не в твоем вкусе? Я приказал им дождаться удобного момента, доставить тебя в уединенное место и немного поласкать. Но ты не оценила моей доброты. Тогда я отправил тебе второе послание. Тот клуб, куда сумел затесаться мой братец, всё еще считается одним из самых безопасных мест магической Британии? Что ж, если правильно наложить Империус на одного из его членов, этот миф сразу развеивается, – он протянул руку к груди Гермионы, но вдруг отпрянул, словно резко передумал касаться её. – Нужно всего лишь заложить в сознание человека триггер – четкий приказ дождаться определенных обстоятельств, прежде чем действовать так, как нужно мне. Это сработало и с твоим рыжеволосым дружком. О, это было мое особенное послание тебе. Он должен был оказаться с тобой наедине и тогда… Ты ведь умная девочка. Ты же поняла, что я хотел тебе сказать устами этого рыжего дурня? </p><p>– Что я не могу чувствовать себя в безопасности даже в самых защищенных местах. Что тебе не составляет труда добраться до людей из моего ближайшего окружения и приказать им все что угодно, – тихо проговорила Гермиона, концентрируясь для решающего удара. – Что ты все равно станешь моим Хозяином. </p><p>– Стану твоим Хозяином, – проговорил Поллукс, будто смакуя это слово. Но вдруг он резко тряхнул головой и воскликнул: – Нет! Нет, я не трону тебя! </p><p>И, словно в противоречие своим же словам, Уорвик подскочил к Гермионе и рванул её юбку наверх. Дрожащей рукой он торопливо, будто кто-то пытался отнять у него связанную пленницу, провел по её бедру, но, стоило его пальцам скользнуть выше кромки чулок, к ажурным трусикам, как его тряхнуло словно от удара током. Отшатнувшись, Поллукс выхватил палочку.</p><p>– Она моя! Моя! Слышишь?! – закричал он, но его сверкающие безумием глаза не были сфокусированы, как будто он смотрел куда-то внутрь себя. </p><p>Гермиона со страхом наблюдала за ним, понимая, что медлить больше нельзя. Уорвик явно был не в себе. Усилием воли она отстранилась от происходящего и вызвала в памяти свое самое счастливое воспоминание: квартира Малфоя, ванная, запотевшая стенка душевой кабины, губы Драко, слизывающие капельки воды с её шеи, и его тихий шепот: «Я люблю тебя…». Ощущение тепла затопило её с головой, а кончики пальцев начало слегка покалывать – магия откликнулась на призыв. Оставалось лишь облечь её в заклинание.</p><p>– Я слишком долго за ней охотился, – с ненавистью отчеканил Поллукс, и его глаза вспыхнули яростью. – И теперь я возьму свое. Мобилиарбус! </p><p>Доска, к которой была прикована Гермиона, вдруг взлетела и, повинуясь движениям палочки Уорвика, приняла горизонтальное положение в метре от пола. Следующий жест – и на ткани юбки возник кривой разрез. Рука Поллукса слегка дрогнула, и магическое лезвие задело кожу на ноге, распоров её. Гермиона вскрикнула и тут же сжала зубы, стараясь не терять концентрацию. </p><p>– Вот так, кричи, – пробормотал Уорвик, беспорядочно шаря по ногам и между бедрами своей пленницы. – Как твоя подружка. Она сначала пыталась сопротивляться, а потом делала всё, что я пожелаю. В твоих интересах пропустить первый этап и сразу перейти ко второму – где ты моя послушная рабыня. Тогда и я буду для тебя хорошим Верхним. </p><p>Его настойчивые пальцы добрались до её трусиков, и один нырнул под ткань. </p><p>– Я никогда не буду чьей-то рабыней! Ступефай! – воскликнула Гермиона, и всё её тело исторгло из себя мощнейшее заклинание, которое врезалось в Уорвика и отбросило его к окну, оглушив. Послышался грохот разбитого стекла, и тело Поллукса шумно рухнуло на пол. </p><p>Заклинание, которым была связана Гермиона, рассеялось, также как и чары, удерживающие доску в воздухе. От удара об пол в глазах помутилось, а в голове зазвенело, поэтому понять, откуда вдруг возник незнакомый голос, удалось не сразу.</p><p>– Наконец-то! Как же ты мне надоел, чародей! Жаль, тебя не оглушили еще раньше! Девчонка моя, и не смей накладывать на нее свои грязные лапы! А ты, девочка, полежи пока, не вставай. Пройдет головокружение после удара головой, вот тогда мы с тобой и потолкуем.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was notorious on his own<br/>
As a hunter of the witches known.<br/>
He would not rest 'til his duty's done.</p><p>Rage ft. Lingua Mortis Orchestra "Cleansed by fire"</p><p>Солнышко ласково касалось лица, а дурманящий пряный запах земли и трав пьянил не хуже молодого вина. Щебетание птиц казалось приглушенным, словно они чувствовали приближение грозы, которая к вечеру должна приползти с востока. Нужно загнать корову в стойло пораньше и укрыть растущие на заднем дворе мандрагоры: они не любят влагу и могут простудиться. Зато поутру можно будет собрать болиголов и цикуту: после дождя они будут напоены соками, и зелья получатся особенно удачными. </p><p>Гермиона протянула руку вправо, к корзинке, полной свежесобранной ароматной малины, и, взяв на ощупь пару штук, отправила их в рот. Сладчайший сок тут же потек в горло, стоило слегка надкусить спелые ягоды, и она улыбнулась. На завтрак будут блинчики со свежей сметаной и малиной. Он очень их любит. </p><p>– Оливия! </p><p>Гермиона неторопливо потянулась, все еще не открывая глаза. Слева приближались тяжелые мужские шаги, и высокая, в половину роста человека, трава недовольно зашумела, расступаясь и пригибаясь под уверенной поступью. </p><p>– Оливия! Вот ты где! Думала, я не отыщу тебя здесь? – в его нарочито-строгом голосе слышалась улыбка, и Гермиона, притворявшаяся спящей, не выдержала и тоже улыбнулась. Трава снова зашуршала, и она почувствовала рядом тепло чужого тела. А потом поцелуй на губах, слаще, чем собранная ею малина. </p><p>– Оливия…</p><p>– Дэмьен, – прошептала в ответ Гермиона и открыла глаза. </p><p>***<br/>
Сидящий у кухонного стола человек был сильно обеспокоен. Соломенная шляпа, которую он вертел и мял в руках, уже мало была похожа на головной убор, и под его ногами скопилась горка сухой трухи. Гермиона подбадривающе улыбнулась ему, не обращая внимания на мусор на полу, – всё можно будет убрать одним движением волшебной палочки, когда гость уйдет. Она еще раз помешала густое варево в огромном чугунном котле и большим черпаком разлила его по трем глиняным кувшинам. Аккуратно устроив их в корзине, она протянула её гостю.</p><p>– Вот, мистер Уирби. Пусть ваша дочь принимает по половине кувшина утром и вечером, и всю хворь как рукой снимет. </p><p>– Правда?! – мистер Уирби вскочил, дрожащими руками принимая из рук Гермионы корзинку. – Оливия, как тебя отблагодарить?! Вот… Вот, у меня есть кое-что…</p><p>– Не надо, – спокойно покачала головой Гермиона, и гость, суетливо шарящий в карманах, поднял на нее недоверчивый взгляд. – Пусть ваш ребенок будет здоровым, а у меня и так уже всё есть. </p><p>Она бросила взгляд в окно, где во дворе на натянутой меж двух столбов веревке сушились мужские рубашки и штаны. Мистер Уирби, бормоча слова благодарности и не веря своему счастью, попятился к двери, но Гермиона уже не обращала на него внимания: на тропинке, ведущей к хижине, показалась Рут Шелби. Уже минул второй год, как справили их свадьбу со старостой, Джоном Шелби, а детишек им бог так и не послал. Сплетницы шептали, что на молодой и красивой Рут лежит проклятье, но Гермиона знала, что это не так. Она вынула из шкафчика бутылочку с уже готовой настойкой золотого корня, которую миссис Шелби втайне подливала старику Джону в эль. Если делать это регулярно, то уже через пару месяцев мерин должен снова стать жеребцом, а Рут – понести.<br/>
***</p><p>Долгий стук в дверь вырвал Гермиону из спокойного сна. Что-то случилось, она это чувствовала: страх был разлит в воздухе, а еще – тяжкое душащее ощущение чужого горя. Подняв голову, она увидела в темноте на фоне окна, через которое проникал тусклый свет ущербной луны, силуэт сидящего на кровати мужчины. </p><p>– Дэмьен…</p><p>– Не вставай. Я разберусь.</p><p>Он поднялся, нащупал штаны и рубаху и, наскоро одевшись, вышел в коридор. </p><p>– Кого недобрая принесла в ночной час? – рявкнул он, но без особой злобы, и распахнул дверь.</p><p>– Где она?! Дэмьен, где она?! Я не шучу! – староста Шелби был разъярен и, судя по голосу, готов был броситься на вышедшего к нему мужчину с кулаками. </p><p>– Что случилось, Джон?</p><p>– Рут! Твоя ведьма отравила мою жену и ребенка! Я нашел бутылки из-под дьявольского снадобья в её комнате ! Она думала, я не знаю, к кому она бегает каждую неделю! Оливия! Я знаю, что ты там! Выходи, ведьма!</p><p>– Успокойся, Джон! – в голосе Дэмьена отчетливо звучало предупреждение, но, судя по звукам возни, староста никого не желал слушать. Он пришел с единственной целью – отомстить.</p><p>Накинув халат и теплую шаль, Гермиона выскочила на крыльцо, где Дэмьен уже заломил руки Джону и собрался спустить его со ступенек. </p><p>– Мистер Шелби! – её звонкий холодный голос заставил обоих мужчин обернуться и на миг забыть о неравной схватке, в которой дородный приземистый староста, в жизни не державший в руках ни топора, ни вил, не имел никаких шансов против высокого мускулистого наемника, способного убить голыми руками. </p><p>– Оливия, иди в дом, – бросил Дэмьен, но Гермиона упрямо подошла ближе, прищурив глаза. </p><p>– Я не травила Рут, мистер Шелби! – громко и уверенно проговорила она. – Вы не хуже меня знаете, что ваша жена приходила ко мне за снадобьем против вашего мужского бессилия! И оно сработало, если она смогла понести! Вот только вся деревня слышала, как вы вечерами поколачивали свою беременную жену! Вы сами убили Рут и ребенка, мистер Шелби!</p><p>Оба мужчины застыли, пораженные словами Гермионы, но в следующий миг удивленное лицо Джона исказилось яростью.</p><p>– Как ты смеешь, дерзкая сука?! – взревел он, но тут же взвыл от удара по лицу, нанесенного Дэмьеном. Из разбитого носа хлынула кровь, и староста упал на колени. </p><p>Гермиона повернулась и открыла один из шкафчиков, стоящих в коридоре. Быстро перебрав многочисленные баночки и бутылочки, она достала одну и бросила под ноги Джону. </p><p>– Настойка крапивы. Поможет остановить кровь. Мне очень жаль Рут, она была хорошим человеком. Но теперь её не вернуть. Убирайтесь из моего дома, мистер Шелби, и забудьте сюда дорогу! – отчеканила она и, зябко кутаясь в шаль, ушла в дом. </p><p>– Ты слышал Оливию, Джон, – прогудел голос Дэмьена. – Пошел вон!</p><p>***<br/>
На закате на озере было тихо. Ребятишки уже накупались и разошлись по домам, а влюбленные парочки предпочитали менее сырые места. Можно было спокойно собрать лирный корень, не привлекая ничьего внимания. </p><p>Еще раз хорошенько оглядевшись по сторонам, Гермиона достала палочку и произнесла заклинание, чтобы отпугнуть гриндилоу, которые поднимались из глубины на поверхность, чтобы поохотиться, лишь в темное время суток. Скинув тяжелые башмаки и подвязав подол платья, Гермиона прошлепала босыми ногами по илистому берегу озера и спустилась к воде. Тучи комаров тут же радостно накинулись на новую жертву и, еще раз оглядевшись, она произнесла отталкивающее заклинание. От скрупулезного отбора подходящих для зелий корневищ её отвлек скрип деревянных досок у берега слева. Приглядевшись, она различила в сгущающихся сумерках фигуру мужчины, прыгающего с мостков в воду. Он был без рубашки, в одном исподнем, и Гермиона тут же зарделась, узнав в нем Дэмьена. Вынырнув, он откинул намокшие темные волосы назад, а мускулистая грудь светлым пятном выделялась на черной глади озера. Укрывшись в прибрежных зарослях аира, Гермиона продолжила работу, изредка поглядывая на плавающего мужчину. Её мужчину.</p><p>Вдруг он коротко вскрикнул и резко ушел под воду. Раздался громкий плеск, а затем Дэмьен вынырнул, и на его груди алым расцвели маленькие кровавые пятнышки, расположенные по кругу. Следы зубов. Гермиона, забыв про корзинку, бросилась в воду. Гриндилоу всегда атаковали стаей, и у одинокого пловца, тем более магла, не было против них ни единого шанса. Время будто остановилось, пока Гермиона изо всех сил плыла к середине озера, где Дэмьен сражался против водных тварей как лев, судя по громкому плеску и будто вскипевшей воде. Нырнув, Гермиона убедилась, что она права, но человек уже проиграл битву стае водяных чертей, которая утаскивала его все глубже. </p><p>– Асцендио! – вынырнув, прокричала она, и вода, забурлив, вытолкнула из себя искусанного и поцарапанного Дэмьена, истекающего кровью. Гермиона плохо помнила, как снова наложила чары, отпугивающие гриндилоу, и вытащила Дэмьена на сушу. Судорожно нашарив в оставленной на берегу сумке пару бутылочек с зельями, она влила их ему в горло, и он закашлялся, приходя в себя. </p><p>– Оливия! Как ты здесь оказалась? – Дэмьен сел и помотал головой, приходя в себя. И тут же его глаза испуганно расширились, когда он увидел, как укусы на его теле затягиваются, будто их и не было. – Что за чертовщина?! И что за твари были там, в озере? Никогда не видел ничего подобного. Набросились стаей, и я уже попрощался с жизнью! </p><p>Гермиона всхлипнула, представив, что могло бы произойти, не окажись она этим вечером на озере. Её мужчина просто пропал бы без следа, и она никогда не узнала бы, что с ним случилось. </p><p>– Не плачь, всё в порядке, – Дэмьен уверенно обнял её и усадил к себе на колени. – Это ты вытащила меня? Но как? Как ты справилась с этими тварями? И как смогла дотащить меня до берега? </p><p>– Я должна тебе кое-что рассказать, – прошептала Гермиона, решительно вытаскивая палочку. – Дэмьен, я… не просто травница. Я чародейка. </p><p>***<br/>
Теплая летняя ночь была особенно прекрасна своими звездами, рассыпанными над головой, как драгоценные алмазы на дорогом бархате. Сидя на крыльце с чашкой травяного настоя в руках, вдыхая сладковатый аромат цветущей розовой вечерницы и смотря в небо, Гермиона чувствовала себя самым счастливым человеком на свете. В доме спал уставший после дневных хлопот Дэмьен, отведавший её сытного пирога с рыбой и поспевшего как раз на днях яблочного вина. Снадобье от ожогов для кузнеца было готово, как и настойка бадьяна для старой Мэг, и можно было позволить себе просто насладиться вечером, никуда не спеша. </p><p>Они появились из-за угла молча, и ни один звук не выдал их приближение, кроме треска чадящих факелов. Впереди шли мужчины во главе с Джоном Шелби, но женщины тоже не отставали. Вся деревня. </p><p>За ней пришла вся деревня. </p><p>Гермиона встала, чувствуя, как холодеет на сердце. Ведь в доме спал её возлюбленный. При мысли о нем её охватил ужас: даже самый опытный воин не справится с такой огромной толпой, пусть сплошь состоящей из крестьян, вооруженных вилами и топорами. Нужно увести их от него, отвлечь, пока Дэмьен не бросился на её защиту навстречу верной гибели. </p><p>– Мистер Шелби, – холодно проговорила она, поднимаясь и оказываясь лицом к лицу с людьми, которых она много лет лечила снадобьями и зельями, ни разу не взяв за свою помощь и медяка. – Я не ждала гостей так поздно.</p><p>– Замолчи, ведьма! – взревел староста, и толпа слаженно поддержала его, потрясая факелами. – Больше ты никого не околдуешь и не сведешь в могилу! Найдена еще одна жертва твоих злодеяний, и на сей раз тебе не сойдет это с рук! </p><p>– Еще одна жертва? – спокойный голос Гермионы мгновенно заставил возмущенных людей замолчать, и она поняла, что они её боятся. Что же наговорил им Шелби, если те, кто исправно год за годом приходили к ней за помощью, теперь возжаждали её крови?</p><p>– Эндрю Пим мертв! – провозгласил Шелби, и толпа разразилась обвинениями и ругательствами в адрес «проклятой ведьмы», погубившей лесника. </p><p>– Старый Пим пил, не просыхая! – понимая, что им все равно, упрямо сказала Гермиона. – Я долго пыталась вылечить его больную печень, но тщетно! </p><p>– Ты отравила его! Так же как мою дорогую Рут! Сжечь ведьму! – прокричал староста, и толпа с готовностью подхватила клич, медленно, пока еще нерешительно, начав наступать.</p><p>Гермиона потянулась к магически расширенному карману платья, где хранила палочку, и похолодела: её там не было. Бросив взгляд на выступивших вперед старосту, кузнеца и еще нескольких самых крепких мужчин, она зашарила взглядом по траве под ногами, но палочки нигде не было видно. </p><p>– Не это ищешь? – вдруг раздался за спиной родной голос, и Гермиона застыла с заледеневшим от жуткого предчувствия сердцем. Обернувшись, она увидела возлюбленного со своей волшебной палочкой в руках. </p><p>– Дэмьен? – испуганно пролепетала Гермиона, и теперь её охватил настоящий ужас. Он выглядел совсем не так, как она привыкла его видеть. Вместо легкой кольчуги и плаща наемника на нем была серая мантия, подпоясанная простой бечевкой, а на груди сверкал серебром большой крест на толстой цепи. </p><p>– Я епископ Дэмьен Броуди, главный инквизитор Кентский и Эссекский, – хладнокровно глядя на Гермиону, сказал он. </p><p>– Что? – прошептала она, не веря своим ушам. Раненый наемник, которого она подобрала у дороги почти при смерти и выходила, оказался охотником на ведьм, втершимся к ней в доверие, чтобы убедиться, что она действительно умеет колдовать? </p><p>– Ты не это ищешь? – Дэмьен поднял ее волшебную палочку, а затем одним движением разломил пополам. </p><p>Гермиона вскрикнула: она всей кожей ощутила, как лопается древесина клена, обнажая свое сердце – перо сокола. Если обман возлюбленного причинил ей душевную боль, то потеря палочки отозвалась болью почти физической. В глазах помутилось, и она сперва не поняла, что кто-то схватил её за предплечье. </p><p>– Ведьма лишена своего дьявольского инструмента! Теперь она не сможет никого околдовать! – провозгласил Дэмьен, и Гермиону дернули куда-то в сторону, потащив за собой. </p><p>– Ты так долго ждал. Полгода, Дэмьен… мы прожили вместе полгода… – прошептала она вышагивающему рядом спокойному инквизитору, но кто-то отвесил ей пощечину, разбив губу, и она услышала полный ненависти голос Шелби:</p><p>– Заткнись, ведьма!</p><p>– Не волнуйся, Джон, – звучный голос Дэмьена легко перекрывал выкрики толпы. – Без палочки её слова ничто. Да, Оливия, ты оказалась не такой сговорчивой, как другие травницы, и я ждал целых полгода, пока ты явишь мне свою мерзкую дьявольскую сущность. Терпеливо ждал, пока ты решишься довериться мне… </p><p>– И всё это время не гнушался спать с ведьмой? – выкрикнула Гермиона, которую уже беззастенчиво хватала, пинала и рвала на ней одежду почуявшая вседозволенность толпа. </p><p>– Я принес свое тело в жертву во имя веры и благой цели! – рявкнул инквизитор. – На костер ведьму!</p><p>И тогда Гермиона увидела его – огромное кострище, сложенное на околице деревни. Прямо посередине был вкопан высокий столб, и при виде него Гермиона впервые ощутила настоящий страх. Она слышала от матери, научившей её всему, что некоторые волшебники умеют колдовать и без палочки, но сама она этого не умела. </p><p>Дэмьен лично привязал её к столбу под крики и улюлюканье толпы. </p><p>– Подлец! – прошипела она ему и плюнула в лицо. Броуди лишь ухмыльнулся, отерев щеку.</p><p>– Храбришься, ведьма? Если бы твоя мать не сглупила и все-таки отправила тебя в Хогвартс, тебя наверняка взяли бы на Гриффиндор, – прошептал он ей на ухо и дернул её за волосы цвета воронова крыла, заставив посмотреть на него. – Удивлена? Ты думала, я жалкий магл? О нет. Я представитель древнего магического рода…</p><p>– Ты сквиб! – выплюнула ему в лицо Гермиона и тут же получила еще одну пощечину. Лицо Дэмьена застыло непроницаемой маской, и она поняла, что права. Тогда, отвернувшись от Броуди, она обратилась к жителям деревни:</p><p>– Добрые люди! Я всегда помогала вам! Лечила! Отдавала свои снадобья, не прося взамен ничего! Так вы решили отплатить мне? </p><p>Толпа затихла, но никто не решился высказаться в защиту ведьмы, обвиняемой Святой инквизицией в порочной связи с нечистым и колдовстве. Тогда Гермиону охватили отчаяние и ярость:</p><p>– Будьте прокляты вы все и ты, Дэмьен! Вы сгорите точно так же, как и я! И будете пылать адским пламенем вечно!</p><p>– Хватит! – отрезал Броуди. – Оливия Джеймсон, ты обвиняешься в колдовстве и пособничестве дьяволу! Я, епископ Кентский и Эссекский, выношу тебе смертный приговор! Поджигайте! </p><p>Удар локтя инквизитора – и Гермиона потеряла сознание. </p><p>***<br/>
Боль.</p><p>Бесконечная, безграничная боль. Она пропитала все естество и выплеснулась наружу, превратившись в неудержимую сокрушительную ярость. Порыв ураганного ветра размел костер с догорающими останками, и Гермиона где-то на краю сознания поняла, что изувеченное огнем тело, от которого уже мало что осталось, когда-то принадлежало ей. Но сейчас это уже было неважно. Теперь она была ветром, кинувшим в лицо своре убийц сноп огня, разметавшим угли, так что занялась сухая трава, позволив пламени дотянуться до дерева. Аккуратно сложенного и плотного подогнанного друг к другу дерева, из которого были сделаны жилища её убийц. Треск огня, грохот рушащихся балок и крики сгорающих заживо людей звучали песней, победной песней её мести за свою преданную любовь и обманутое доверие. </p><p>Песнь восторга слилась с завыванием ветра, и Гермиона промчалась над деревней, хохоча и плача. Но вдруг взгляд выхватил одинокую фигуру человека в серой мантии, спешно седлающего коня. Животное вставало на дыбы и не желало слушаться, страшась разбушевавшегося вокруг огня, и человек злобно хлестал его кнутом, цедя сквозь зубы ругательства. Восторг снова сменился яростью и жаждой мщения. Но просто сжечь предателя, предводителя своры убийц, Гермионе показалось мало. Страстно, до безумия захотелось снова жить, обрести плоть. И наблюдать, как мучитель медленно сходит с ума и угасает, а затем умирает, бесполезный и никому не нужный. Собаке собачья смерть. </p><p>Кровожадный огонь, убивший её, вдруг стал источником силы. В него вплелись крики жителей деревни, и их муки подпитали Гермиону. Она рванулась, с усилием преодолевая неведомое сопротивление, и вдруг её окутали твердость металла и человеческое тепло, нагревшее его. А затем сознание медленно угасло, будто этот рывок отнял последние силы, и Гермиона уснула. Чтобы проснуться несколько лет спустя внутри креста на теле епископа Дэмьена Броуди, главного инквизитора Кентского и Эссекского.<br/>
***</p><p>Гермиона открыла глаза и увидела свое отражение, которое смотрело на нее когда-то с неподвижной глади озерной воды. Длинные волосы цвета воронова крыла, бледная, почти прозрачная кожа, упрямо вздернутый носик и холодные бесчувственные глаза, которые в тот раз светились теплом и любовью. Вдруг откуда-то всплыло имя – Оливия. Так её зовут. Или нет?</p><p>Гермиона потерла раскалывающиеся от боли виски и снова подняла взгляд. Отражение не двигалось, и её охватил страх. Разве они не должны повторять каждое движение человека? А потом из самых глубин сознания появилось еще одно имя – Драко. Её возлюбленного зовут не Дэмьен, а Драко! И она сама вовсе не Оливия! А Гермиона! Её зовут Гермиона Грейнджер! Как она могла забыть!</p><p>– Зачем… – голос был хриплым, и пришлось прочистить горло, прежде чем снова попытаться заговорить: – Зачем ты показала мне всё это? Я словно прожила твою жизнь… и умерла твоей смертью… Зачем, Оливия?</p><p>– Это всё, что у меня осталось, – голос призрака был печальным, но очень красивым: звучным, переливчатым, как будто хрустальным. – Воспоминания о прошлом. Привидения сотканы из них. Каждая душа, не пожелавшая уйти на ту сторону и задержавшаяся здесь, – всего лишь воплощенные воспоминания и эмоции. Я показала тебе их, потому что хотела, чтобы ты знала. Чтобы ты поняла меня. </p><p>Глядя, как призрак сожженной волшебницы отплывает чуть дальше, к лежащему на полу без сознания Поллуксу, Гермиона почувствовала, как её мозг, одурманенный видениями прошлого, снова начинает работать с прежней быстротой. </p><p>– Что случилось с Дэмьеном? – спросила она, нервно запуская руку в и без того растрепанные волосы. Её охватило знакомое свербящее чувство, как бывает всегда, когда загадка, над которой долго бьешься, готова вот-вот решиться. Не хватало лишь одного маленького кусочка пазла для полной картины. </p><p>– Он умер, – отозвалась Оливия, и её красивое лицо исказилось гримасой злорадного удовлетворения. – Обезумел и сам шагнул с крыши своего собора. Самоубийца. Теперь он горит в адском пламени, как я и обещала. </p><p>– Сам шагнул? – Гермиона вспомнила то чувство сонного бессилия, которое охватило её… нет, Оливию, когда душа проникла в крест епископа Броуди. – И сколько тебе понадобилось времени, чтобы он сам шагнул с крыши?</p><p>Оливия улыбнулась, но её глаза оставались холодными, отчего улыбка была похожа на звериный оскал.</p><p>– Почти десять лет. Я была очень слаба поначалу, поэтому он с легкостью сбрасывал оковы моего влияния на него. Но я была терпелива и медленно, шаг за шагом подтачивала твердыню его разума, пока та не рухнула. Это отняло все мои с таким трудом накопленные силы, а ярость больше не подпитывала меня, ведь месть свершилась. После смерти Дэмьена я несколько веков спала, надежно укрывшись внутри его креста. Мне повезло: медальон сохранился, сменяя хозяев, и жернова истории не перемололи его вместе со мной. Пробудившись опять, я заново начала собирать силы, приглядываясь к происходящему вокруг, наблюдая и изучая изменившуюся за прошедшие века жизнь. И с каждым годом мне всё больше нравилось то, что я видела. Вдруг я ощутила, что это не конец, что я не сгорела когда-то давно на костре. Я почувствовала, что впервые со дня смерти Дэмьена у меня возникло какое-то желание, совсем не похожее на жажду мести, наполнявшую мое существование смыслом, а меня – силами. Я снова захотела жить. </p><p>В голове Гермионы раздался щелчок, и последний кусочек пазла встал на свое место. Она внутренне подобралась, готовясь к борьбе. Теперь, когда враг был перед ней и стали понятны его мотивы, оставалась лишь одна мелочь – победить. </p><p>– Каждый хозяин креста, носивший его, наделял меня толикой своих сил, – продолжала Оливия, словно ей хотелось выговориться за все века молчания. – И я долго копила их, понимая, что любое неверное действие может снова привести меня к бессилию, а я больше не хотела веками спать внутри куска серебра. Прошло много лет, прежде чем владельцы медальона стали поддаваться моему влиянию и выполнять нехитрые поручения, обнаруживая в себе внезапные желания что-то сделать. Поиски продлились очень долго по человеческим меркам, но время перестало быть для меня угрозой, ведь оно больше не несло в обозримом будущем смерть. В конце концов мои исследования увенчались успехом, и я нашла то, что искала.</p><p>– Обряд воскрешения, – пробормотала Гермиона, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя на задумчиво перемещающегося по комнате призрака. Только она больше не ощущала в себе сочувствия. Собранный из кусочков пазл явил картину столь ужасную, что, даже увидев жизнь Оливии так ярко, фактически прожив её, Гермиона больше не могла найти в себе сострадания к обманутой и жестоко убитой волшебнице. </p><p>Оглушенный Поллукс вдруг слабо застонал, и Гермиона перевела взгляд на него. Он пока оставался без сознания, хотя она была готова еще раз метнуть в него заклинание. В глаза бросилась цепочка на его шее, и вспомнилось, как он постоянно касался её, разговаривая, как показалось вначале, сам с собой. </p><p>– У Поллукса на груди крест Броуди, не так ли? – спросила Гермиона, и Оливия кивнула, подтверждая очевидное. – Значит, это с тобой он разговаривал, когда кричал, что я принадлежу ему, и терзался, дотронуться до меня или нет, словно ему кто-то запрещал.</p><p>– Поллукс, – Оливия покачала головой, будто строгая мать, недовольная поведением своего ребенка. – Он оказался слишком силен и долгое время подавлял меня, хотя я накопила достаточно сил, чтобы подчинить себе волю любого. Его предшественник оказался податливей. Поначалу.</p><p>– Предшественник? – Гермиона непонимающе нахмурилась и незаметно сделала шаг вперед, стараясь не смотреть на палочку Уорвика, валяющуюся возле кровати. Оливия улыбнулась и охотно, будто была рада поделиться своими достижениями, принялась рассказывать:</p><p>– Его звали Алан Мор, и это он начал собирать коллекцию древних магических артефактов в середине века, потом начав торговать ими. Он был первым хозяином этой лавки, и однажды ему в руки попал мой крест. Мне удалось наделить медальон особой притягательной силой, чтобы каждый, кто подержит его в руках, непременно захотел надеть его. </p><p>– Чтобы ты могла выкачивать энергию из носящего его человека? – стараясь сохранять интонацию своего голоса нейтральной, чтобы не выдать эмоций, спросила Гермиона и еще немного сместилась вперед к кровати. </p><p>Оливия лишь улыбнулась вместо ответа и продолжила:</p><p>– Веками взаимодействуя с хозяевами креста, я поняла одну вещь: чтобы люди делали то, что хочу я, надо крепко переплести свою волю с их собственными желаниями. Лучше всего это получается, если играть на их тайных страстях и пороках. С Аланом это прекрасно сработало, так же как со всеми остальными. Но в самом конце он отказался подчиняться…</p><p>– И зверски убил тех четверых девушек, которых похитил для тебя? – как ни старалась Гермиона, отвращение все же проскользнуло в её голосе. </p><p>– Я этого не хотела, – Оливия покачала головой, впрочем, без особого сожаления. – Мне нужна была лишь одна. Живая. Но Алан вошел во вкус после первого убийства, и его уже было не остановить. Сама того не ведая, я разбудила зверя. </p><p>– Где он сейчас?</p><p>– Умер, продав незадолго до своей смерти магазин со всей коллекцией антиквариата Поллуксу за бесценок. </p><p>Гермиона задумалась. Если призраки девушек, живущие в подвале, утверждают, что не смогут обрести покой, пока жив их убийца, то что-то не сходится. Ведь, по словам Оливии, Алан мертв. И очевидно, именно об этих девушках писал ей Гарри – нераскрытые дела о похищении времен той истории с мантией-оборотнем, опозорившей министерского чиновника на совещании. Видимо, Алан поведал об этом Поллуксу, а тот рассказал Гермионе на их встрече в «Трех метлах». </p><p>– Значит, так Поллукс получил твой крест? Вместе с магазином? – до палочки оставалось всего несколько шагов, и Гермиона решила задавать как можно больше вопросов, чтобы отвлечь словоохотливого призрака. </p><p>Оливия кивнула, улыбкой подтверждая догадку своей собеседницы, и продолжила:</p><p>– У братьев Уорвик было сложное детство, из которого они вынесли одно тайное порочное желание – жажду власти и доминирования над женщинами. Долгие годы Поллуксу удавалось подавлять его, но накопленное напряжение требовало выхода. Его стремление заполучить в свои руки красивую умную девушку совпадало с моими планами, и я помогла ему. Слегка подтолкнула. </p><p>– И он дал в журнал объявление, на которое откликнулась я, – Гермиона почувствовала, как по спине стекает пот. Непрерывно перемещающаяся по комнате Оливия вдруг неумышленно преградила ей дорогу к палочке и замерла в задумчивости. Проходить сквозь привидение Гермионе совершенно не хотелось, особенно после всего услышанного.</p><p>– Он переписывался не только с тобой. Но лишь ты оказалась достаточно смелой, чтобы прийти на личную встречу. Признаюсь честно, я не слишком верила в способность всю жизнь прожившего в одиночестве мужчины очаровать тебя настолько, чтобы убедить пойти с ним добровольно. </p><p>– Поэтому ты подсказала ему опоить меня зельем? И чтобы запутать тех, кто стал бы меня искать, он назвался другим именем. Твоим, – Гермиона почувствовала, как её снова начинает трясти от переполняющих эмоций. – Оливия Джеймсон – Джеймс Олливер. Кто бы мог подумать, что преступник, которого разыскивает аврорат, – женщина. Да еще и призрак. Всё остальное, что творил Поллукс, ты тоже нашептала ему на ушко? Империус для моих друзей, Обливиэйт для его семьи, угрозы, запугивания?</p><p>– Я понимаю, что, как человек, лично переживший все эти события, ты не можешь реагировать иначе. Но поверь, я не настолько злобное привидение, как ты думаешь, – Оливия оставалась спокойной и продолжала улыбаться, словно видела Гермиону насквозь и держала всё под контролем. – У Поллукса оказался настоящий талант, и я почти не вмешивалась в его охоту за тобой. Лишь помогала иногда подсказками: например, как правильно наложить Империус, чтобы жертва начала выполнять приказ не сразу, а в нужный момент. Или перед тем, как околдовать похитивших тебя девочек, исказить свою внешность одним забытым заклинанием, с помощью которого раньше отводили глаза маглам. И Поллукс прекрасно справился – ты ведь здесь, как и твоя подруга Пэнси, на свою беду согласившаяся пойти с ним на свидание. Сперва я хотела использовать её, но он успел, вопреки моему желанию, наложить на нее свои грязные лапы, и теперь она безнадежно испорчена. Но признаюсь честно, я этому даже рада. Ведь как только я узнала, кем ты являешься для современного магического мира, – героиней войны, знаменитостью – я сразу захотела именно тебя.</p><p>Оливия чуть отплыла в сторону, и Гермиона, поняв, что медлить больше нельзя, рванулась вперед. Её рука была всего в нескольких сантиметрах от волшебной палочки, когда её оттолкнуло в сторону что-то тяжелое. Ударившись головой, она не сразу поняла, что происходит, но когда удалось сфокусировать взгляд, увидела, что на нее навалился Поллукс, прижав всем телом к полу. Его глаза были пустыми, белесыми, затянутыми странной поволокой, и они смотрели сквозь нее. В руке он сжимал свою палочку, нацелив кончик Гермионе в шею. А в воздухе над ним зависла, подняв руку, Оливия, продолжающая все так же спокойно улыбаться. Она небрежно повела пальцами влево, и Поллукс послушно склонил голову в ту же сторону. Следующий жест – и он прижал кончик палочки к шее Гермионы, больно вдавив в кожу.  </p><p>– Твои намерения легко читаются у тебя на лице, – проговорила Оливия, опуская руку. – Тебе лучше не дергаться и быть паинькой. И да, я знаю, что сохранять твое тело в целости в моих интересах, – добавила она, видя, что Гермиона собралась было что-то сказать. – Но ты забыла о своей подруге Пэнси. Её жизнь мне пока что нужна, а вот целостность шкурки не особо волнует. </p><p>– Ты отвратительна! – выплюнула Гермиона, пытаясь отвести шею от впившейся в нее палочки. – Как ты превратила Поллукса в марионетку? Ты же говорила, его воля слишком сильна…</p><p>– Была сильна. Ты оказала мне услугу, оглушив его. Сознание находящегося в магическом обмороке человека подавлено и легче поддается чужому влиянию. Пока ты смотрела сказочку о моей прошлой жизни, я окончательно сломила его. Теперь он сделает всё, что я скажу, хочет он того или нет. </p><p>Оливия перевела взгляд на Уорвика, и тот наложил на Гермиону невербальный Мобиликорпус, вернув её на доску, испещренную рунами, и снова приковав к ней. </p><p>– Зелье, – равнодушно бросила ведьма, и Поллукс безжизненным голосом медленно, словно ему было тяжело говорить, произнес:</p><p>– Ленни, доставь сюда зелье. </p><p>С негромким хлопком в комнате возник тот самый домовик, который забрал Пэнси из подвала. Рядом с ним появился небольшой котел с мутной жидкостью, неприятно пахнущей болотом. Доска с прикованной к ней Гермионой плавно опустилась на кровать, и Поллукс, подчиняясь приказу призрака, движением палочки переместил котел в изножье. </p><p>Гермиона похолодела. Ей вдруг вспомнился рассказ Гарри о воскрешении Волан-де-Морта. Похоже, медальон епископа Броуди был ничем иным, как крестражем, в основу создания которого легло убийство жителей деревни. Похоже, что и для возвращения к жизни Оливия будет использовать ритуал, схожий с тем, что проводил для Темного Лорда Хвост. </p><p>– У тебя ничего не выйдет! – срывающимся голосом крикнула Гермиона, со страхом наблюдая, как Поллукс призывает с помощью Акцио древний кинжал с рукоятью, украшенной затейливой резьбой. </p><p>– Что ты можешь знать об этом? – прошипела Оливия, и впервые маска спокойствия на её лице треснула, и на свет показалась коварная древняя ведьма, веками лелеявшая свою обиду и злобу. </p><p>– Для обряда нужен прах отца! – уверенно ответила Гермиона, безуспешно пытаясь освободиться от магических пут, сковавших её по рукам и ногам. – Наверняка от костей твоего отца за прошедшие столетия не осталось даже пыли, и ты не сможешь отыскать ни крупинки!</p><p>– Глупая девчонка! – Оливия так стремительно приблизилась, что весь её облик на миг исказился, делая призрака схожей с теми ведьмами, которыми маглы пугают маленьких детей. – Я никогда не знала своего отца! Он отверг мою мать еще до моего рождения, и она растила меня одна! Мне не нужны кости этого мерзавца! Они пригодились бы, чтобы вырастить новую плоть, а я заберу твое тело! </p><p>– Но как? – воскликнула Гермиона, пытаясь представить себе, насколько темной должна быть магия, чтобы осуществить подобное. – Это ведь невозможно!</p><p>– А я слышала, ты самая умная и талантливая волшебница своего поколения, – презрительно усмехнулась Оливия, но до объяснения все же снизошла: – Нужно всего лишь разорвать связь твоего тела с душой, и тогда я смогу занять её место. Одно простое, всем известное заклинание…</p><p>– Авада кедавра, – прошептала Гермиона и закрыла глаза, пытаясь представить свою смерть. Она видела, как умирают другие, но почему-то, несмотря на слова ведьмы, сложно было осознать, что с ней это тоже скоро случится. – Но как ты собираешься создать связь между своей душой и чужим телом? </p><p> – За жизнь нужно заплатить жизнью, – улыбнулась Оливия и, не собираясь давать дальнейших разъяснений, повернулась к Поллуксу. </p><p>– Прикажи привести вторую девчонку!</p><p>– Ленни! – послушно произнес Уорвик. – Доставь сюда мою рабыню. </p><p>Гермиона вся подобралась. Если Пэнси окажется рядом, не нужно будет тратить время на её поиски, чтобы вызволить из лап безумцев. Конечно, идей, как одолеть бесплотного призрака, на которого не действуют заклинания, и превратившегося в марионетку Поллукса, не было совсем, но нельзя просто ждать, когда по приказу ведьмы их начнут резать и убивать. </p><p>Материализовавшаяся в комнате с помощью магии домовика Пэнси выглядела немного лучше. Конечно, Ленни не стал её полностью исцелять. Судя по всему, ему лишь приказали слегка подлатать её: синяки и ссадины на лице и теле остались, но кровь исчезла, а все свежие раны подзатянулись. Паркинсон была без сознания: возможно, домовик усыпил или оглушил её, чтобы не сопротивлялась и не мешала ему. Тем лучше. Она и так настрадалась за последние недели, не стоит ей видеть то, что сейчас будет происходить. </p><p>Оставив Пэнси лежать на полу, словно вещь, до поры, пока она не пригодится, Поллукс дождался кивка призрака и поднял руку над котелком с зельем. </p><p>– Плоть слуги, – монотонно произнес он, – преврати это зелье в жидкое пламя и помоги освободить душу из креста. </p><p>Гермиона хотела закрыть глаза, но вместо этого, всё еще не веря в происходящее, в оцепенении продолжала смотреть, как Уорвик сделал резкое движение кинжалом, и отсеченный мизинец второй руки упал в зелье. Кровь брызнула на пол, но он не издал ни стона, оставаясь по-прежнему покорно-безучастным, будто вообще не ощущал боли. Повинуясь небрежному кивку Оливии, Поллукс шепнул кровоостанавливающее заклинание.</p><p>– Он нужен мне в сознании до конца ритуала, – напряжение в её голосе выдавало волнение. Она еще никогда не была так близка к осуществлению своих веками вынашиваемых планов.</p><p>Гермиона наконец смогла закрыть глаза и попыталась сосредоточиться, вызывая свое самое счастливое воспоминание и пытаясь заставить магию слушаться. </p><p>– Ступефай! – крикнула она, но ничего не произошло. – Депульсо! Импедимента! Релашио! Нет! Нет! Ну давай же! Конфундо! Релашио!</p><p>– Где твоя хваленая гриффиндорская храбрость, Гермиона, – прошипела Оливия, злобно оскалившись, – если тебе настолько мешает страх?! Я буду лучшей версией тебя! </p><p>– Нет! Ленни! Помоги нам! Пожалуйста! – в отчаянии закричала Гермиона, но домовик семьи Уорвиков остался глух к просьбе чужака.</p><p>– Заставь её замолчать, – приказала Оливия. – Следующие три этапа обряда должны произойти одновременно. Никто и ничто не должно помешать!</p><p>– Силенцио, – скомандовал Уорвик, на бледном лбу которого выступил пот, а рука с палочкой слегка дрожала. Очевидно, что, в отличие от частично заглушенного Оливией сознания, тело все же не могло полностью игнорировать рану. </p><p>Невербальная беспалочковая магия! Драко владел ею, значит, сможет и она. Но сколько мысленно Гермиона ни кричала заклинания, изо всех сил пытаясь воззвать к магии, все было безуспешно. </p><p>«Драко! Прости меня! Я не смогла!» – по щекам Гермионы потекли слезы, когда Поллукс склонился над котлом, нацелил на нее волшебную палочку и направил кинжал в грудь Пэнси. Крест епископа медленно поднялся и потянул за собой в воздух цепь с шеи Уорвика. Когда он завис над бурлящим зельем, Поллукс проговорил:</p><p>– Пусть эта невинная жизнь, взятая насильно, станет платой за воскрешение Оливии Джей…</p><p>С оглушительным грохотом дверь в комнату выбило чье-то мощное заклинание, и она отлетела к противоположной стене, чудом не задев Поллукса, Пэнси и котел. В темноте дверного проема показался Драко и сразу рванулся внутрь, а дальше время для Гермионы словно остановилось, растянув несколько секунд почти до вечности, и все следующие события слились в единый водоворот. </p><p>– Закончи обряд! – рявкнула ведьма и, обратившись в стремительный вихрь, ринулась к зияющему дверному проему, каким-то непостижимым образом умудрившись на несколько роковых секунд дезориентировать и задержать Кристофа и Гарри, шедших сразу следом за Драко. </p><p>Малфой, оказавшийся рядом с кроватью, на которой лежала прикованная к доске Гермиона, мгновенно оценил обстановку и заклинанием отбросил Уорвика к разбитому окну, но тот, ударившись спиной об усыпанный осколками подоконник, даже не вздрогнул. Подняв руку с кинжалом и направив его в сторону бессознательной Пэнси, Поллукс бесстрастно произнес, целясь в Гермиону:</p><p>– Авада…</p><p>– Нет! – выкрикнул Драко, понимая, что уже не успевает оглушить его, а смертельное проклятие отразить невозможно. </p><p>– …кедавра, – спокойно закончил Уорвик и метнул кинжал в грудь Пэнси.</p><p>Сквозь застилающие глаза слезы Гермиона увидела летящую в нее неминуемую смерть, как вдруг наперерез изумрудно-зеленому лучу выпрыгнул Драко, закрывая её собой, и время остановилось окончательно, замерев в ужасе вместе с её сердцем.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Подняв руку с кинжалом и направив его в сторону бессознательной Пэнси, Поллукс бесстрастно произнес, целясь в Гермиону:</p><p>– Авада…</p><p>– Нет! – выкрикнул Драко, понимая, что уже не успевает оглушить его, а смертельное проклятие отразить невозможно. </p><p>– …кедавра, – спокойно закончил Уорвик и метнул кинжал в грудь Пэнси.</p><p>Сквозь застилающие глаза слезы Гермиона увидела летящую в нее неминуемую смерть, как вдруг наперерез изумрудно-зеленому лучу выпрыгнул Драко, закрывая её собой, и время остановилось окончательно, замерев в ужасе вместе с её сердцем. </p><p>– Не-е-ет!!! – сокрушая Заклятие немоты, закричала Гермиона, как вдруг её резко рвануло в сторону, и она упала на пол, придавленная доской с рунами, расколовшейся на две части. Тут же её руки и ноги обрели свободу, она скинула с себя обломки и села. </p><p>В дверном проеме замер с поднятой палочкой спокойный и сосредоточенный Кристоф. Слева от него стоял растрепанный Гарри, взяв на прицел Поллукса. Гермиона сглотнула слезы и прошептала:</p><p>– Драко…</p><p>Когда он, живой и невредимый, ворвался в комнату, она испытала огромное облегчение и всеобъемлющее, ни с чем не сравнимое счастье. Всё это время она запрещала себе думать о его судьбе, чтобы не утонуть в бездне отчаяния от мыслей о том, что он может быть мертв. Теперь бездна разверзлась перед ней сама и приняла в свои холодные объятия, похожие на безрадостный мрак вечной ночи среди бескрайней пустыни, где нет и никогда не было жизни. Грудь горела огнем, а легкие свело, и Гермиона краем сознания отстраненно поняла, что не дышит, но дыхание сейчас казалось чем-то суетным и бесполезным. Зачем ей теперь дышать?</p><p>Вдруг по другую сторону кровати раздался шорох, и над ней показались отливающие холодным серебром светлые волосы. Гермиона замерла, не веря своим глазам, и, все еще не дыша, подалась вперед. </p><p>– Гермиона! – сказал Драко, поднимаясь на ноги и слегка пошатываясь. Его лицо было залито текущей из рассеченной брови кровью, и это делало его похожим на живого мертвеца. Но он не был мертв. Определенно не был мертв!</p><p>Перед глазами замелькали темные пятна, а комната поплыла, и тогда Гермиона сделала глубокий вдох, и слезы снова потекли из глаз.  </p><p>– Гермиона, ты жива! – похоже, Драко тоже не верил своим глазам, но, обернувшись к Кристофу, мгновенно всё понял и сказал уже ему: – Спасибо. </p><p>Кристоф лишь коротко кивнул, и Гермиона сообразила, что это он спас их, оттолкнув заклинанием в разные стороны с пути смертельного проклятия. Она хотела броситься к Драко, но вдруг её пронзила страшная мысль, заставившая холодный ужас мгновенно вернуться.</p><p>– Пэнси! </p><p>На лице Малфоя промелькнуло понимание, и они оба бросились к лежащей на полу Паркинсон. Обнаружив кинжал, который метнул в нее Поллукс, валяющимся рядом, Гермиона с облегчением выдохнула: Уорвик промахнулся.</p><p>– Пэнси! – Драко окинул её быстрым взглядом, и его глаза расширились при виде многочисленных ран на её теле. – Энерве…</p><p>Его прервал истошный женский крик, полный злобы и ненависти. Комната задрожала, как от землетрясения, и под потолком образовался вихрь воздуха, похожий на ураган в миниатюре, в котором смутно угадывались мелькающие черты Оливии. </p><p>– Нет! – кричала она, и в её голосе слышались боль несбывшихся надежд и ненависть к тем, кто прервал обряд. – Вы поплатитесь за это! Вы все поплатитесь!</p><p>Резким порывом сильного ветра, исходящего от призрака, всех отбросило назад. Чувствительно приложившись спиной о стену, Гермиона услышала стон пришедшей в себя от удара Пэнси. Котел с зельем опрокинулся, жидкий огонь, в который превратил мерзкое варево Поллукс, давно потух, и на пол с металлическим звоном упал крест епископа Броуди, слегка оплавленный, но целый. </p><p>– Выставить защиту! – скомандовал Кристоф, напряженно наблюдая за беснующейся Оливией. – Ярость делает её похожей на полтергейст! Стеф, осторожнее!</p><p>Показавшийся в дверном проеме Стефан и идущий следом за ним Кинг тут же заслонились Щитовыми чарами. Драко добрался до Гермионы и прикрыл её, а Гарри – Пэнси. </p><p>Неподвижный Поллукс, до этого похожий на отключенный механизм, вдруг поднял голову и метнул в Кристофа заклинание, а затем атаковал и остальных. Он двигался быстро, гораздо быстрее, чем возможно для человека, и сонм разноцветных лучей и вспышек, летящих в разные стороны, наполнил комнату. </p><p>Стефан выступил вперед и обрушил на Уорвика свой Смертельный каскад, пока Кинг прикрывал его, отражая атаки, но столб урагана спустился с потолка и окружил Поллукса кольцом. Вихри будто уплотнились, вращаясь всё быстрее и с легкостью отбивая либо поглощая направленные на Уорвика заклятия. А затем смертоносное кольцо яростно свистящего воздуха начало расширяться, наступая. </p><p>– Стефан, назад! – крикнул Кристоф, обрушивая на Уорвика часть потолка в расчете на то, что это оглушит Поллукса, но ураган с легкостью перемолол дерево и камень в мелкое крошево, швырнув его в лицо врагам. </p><p>– Гарри! – крикнула Гермиона, пытаясь перекричать неистовые завывания ветра и грохот заклинаний. – Гарри! Уничтожь медальон! Это её крестраж! </p><p>Поттер, закрывающий собой Пэнси, вздрогнул, но среагировал мгновенно, услышав роковое для себя слово. Проследив глазами, куда указывает Гермиона, он рванулся вперед и схватил крест.</p><p>Стоило медальону оказаться в его руках, как Поллукс сосредоточил все свои атаки на нем, а кольцо вихря изогнулось овалом, пытаясь дотянуться до угрозы. </p><p>– Прикрыть Поттера! – распорядился Кристоф, отбрасывая оказавшуюся на его пути кровать в Уорвика, но ураган размел её в щепки. </p><p>– Прочь с дороги! – послышался в вое ветра визг Оливии, и от окружающего Уорвика кольца отделилось клубящееся щупальце, которое тут же сделало резкий выпад в сторону Кинга, обхватив его и ударив об остатки потолка, а затем об пол. Оставив его лежать без сознания, оно дернулось было к Кристофу, но тот, заслонив собой Поттера и Пэнси, хлестнул призрака чем-то, похожим на сияющий кнут, вырвавшийся из волшебной палочки, и щупальце тут же втянулось обратно. </p><p>– Стефан, посмотри, что с Кингом! – попросил месье Велар, и тот кивнул. Закрывшись щитом, он заклинанием поднял аврора и исчез вместе с ним в темном проеме двери. </p><p>Гарри тем временем испробовал на кресте епископа весь арсенал уничтожающих заклятий и несколько тех, что подсказали ему присоединившиеся Гермиона и Драко, но защищенный засевшей внутри душой медальон не поддался ни одному из них, как некогда крестражи Волан-де-Морта. </p><p>– Кристоф! – в отчаянии прокричала Гермиона, решительно поднимаясь на ноги. – Помогите Гарри уничтожить его! </p><p>– Стой! Куда ты?! – воскликнул Малфой, пытаясь ухватить её за руку, но она уже отважно выскочила впереди Кристофа навстречу неумолимо надвигающемуся кольцу урагана. </p><p>– Оливия Джеймсон! – прокричала Гермиона, и поток заклятий со стороны Уорвика тут же прекратился, а ветер на миг затих, будто бы заинтересованно прислушиваясь. – Я отдам тебе свое тело в обмен на жизнь моих друзей!</p><p>– Что?! Нет! – воскликнул Драко, бросаясь вперед, но Кристоф железной рукой перехватил его, повалив рядом с Пэнси. Палочка Малфоя вылетела и покатилась по полу, но тот не обратил на это внимания, снова вскочив на ноги.</p><p>– Ты лжешь! – прошипела Оливия, и ее искаженное лицо на мгновение мелькнуло в вихре воздуха. – Я вижу тебя насквозь, Гермиона!</p><p>Ураган набрал силу и ринулся вперед, грозя поглотить всех разом, но вдруг фигуру Гермионы окутало тусклое мертвенное сияние, и рядом с ней возникли четыре призрачные девушки. Обернувшись вспышками зеленого света, они ринулись навстречу смерчу и вонзились в окружающее Поллукса кольцо ветра, тут же вздрогнувшее, словно от боли. Вращение воздуха замедлилось, как будто Оливии нужно было прийти в себя. Уорвик замер как заводная игрушка, у которой кончился заряд, и Гермиона поняла, что им срочно нужно воспользоваться неожиданной передышкой. </p><p>Сильная рука, обхватившая её за талию, потянула назад, и она оказалась в объятиях Драко. </p><p>– Всем отступить! – скомандовал Кристоф и очертил палочкой замысловатую фигуру, шепча какое-то заклинание. Всё вокруг задрожало, пахнуло зноем, и над уцелевшим потолком повисло жаркое марево. Послышался рев будто вырывающего из трубы пламени, и из палочки извергся сноп огня, тут же принявший облик мантикоры. Огненное создание сначала бешено заметалось как живое, а затем увеличилось почти вдвое, став размером с настоящее животное. Оно кинулось вперед, стремясь пожрать все, что окажется у него на пути, но месье Велар резким движением одернул его за тянущийся из палочки хвост. </p><p>– Адское пламя! – в ужасе прокричала Гермиона, и у нее перед глазами как наяву всплыла Выручай-комната, полная беснующегося неконтролируемого огня, в котором погиб вызвавший его Крэбб. </p><p>– Смотри! – проговорил ей на ухо Драко, все еще обнимающий её, и она застыла, не веря своим глазам: огненная мантикора бросилась было на Кристофа, но тот ловким движением палочки отбросил её назад. </p><p>– Поттер, крестраж, – в голосе месье Велара сквозило напряжение, и чувствовалось, как тяжело ему дается контролировать Адское пламя. Он подстегнул огненного зверя палочкой, и тот бросился вперед, прямо на Гарри. </p><p>– Нет!!! – оглушительно закричала Оливия, и бешеный вихрь ударил Кристофа в спину как раз в тот момент, когда Гарри швырнул медальон прямо в раскрытую пасть мантикоры. </p><p>Адский зверь вспыхнул еще ярче, пожирая крестраж, и развернулся, чтобы броситься на дерзнувшего вызвать его человека. У чудом устоявшего на ногах Кристофа по лбу катился пот от чудовищного жара и немыслимых усилий, прилагаемых, чтобы обуздать стихию, но он не дрогнул, когда мантикора прыгнула на него, разинув пышущую огнем пасть. Сделав еще один замысловатый жест, он что-то шепнул, и за миг до того, как его поглотило пламя, зверь исчез, втянувшись обратно в палочку. </p><p>Ураган стих в тот момент, когда крестраж был разрушен, и теперь в комнате воцарилась тишина, казавшаяся неестественной после воя стихии. </p><p>– Всё кончено? – недоверчиво прошептала Гермиона, и Драко покрепче прижал её к груди. </p><p>– Ни с места! – раздался от входа в комнату голос Стефана: он вскинул палочку и направил её на шевельнувшегося Уорвика. Стоящий рядом с ним бледный Кинг с огромной ссадиной в половину лица тоже поднял палочку нетвердой рукой. </p><p>– Поллукс Уорвик! – несмотря на раны, голос аврора оставался уверенным и звучным. – Вы обвиняетесь в нападении, преследовании, похищении и изнасиловании…</p><p>Тяжело привалившийся к подоконнику Поллукс поднял голову, оглядывая полуразрушенную и опаленную комнату и находящихся вокруг людей, и в его снова ставшем осмысленным взгляде отразилось понимание и страх. Он резко вскочил на ноги и метнул в Кинга Оглушающее заклятие и бросился в сторону, чтобы уйти от контратаки Стефана.</p><p>Гарри, выступивший вперед, чтобы помочь задержать преступника, в пылу схватки не обратил внимания на шевеление позади себя. Нашедшая в себе силы привстать Пэнси подняла с пола палочку Драко. Она знала, что авроры лишь задержат Поллукса, его ждет долгое разбирательство, а потом Азкабан. Но он будет жить. И она будет знать, что он жив после всего, что сделал с ней. Ни секунды не колеблясь, она направила палочку на человека, две недели насиловавшего и избивавшего её, и из последних сил выкрикнула:</p><p>– Авада кедавра!</p><p>Зеленый луч ударил в не ожидавшего атаки со стороны сломленной им девчонки Уорвика, и он упал как подкошенный. </p><p>– Еще одна песчинка на пути у меня под ногами, – тихо проговорила Пэнси, но её слова прозвучали неожиданно громко в воцарившейся тишине. Её трясло как в лихорадке, но рука, держащая поднятую с пола палочку Драко, не дрогнула ни разу. Но затем она окончательно ослабла и обмякла, опустившись на пол. Оторопевший Гарри подошел, аккуратно разжал пальцы Пэнси и вытащил из её руки палочку. </p><p>– Мисс Паркинсон, – холодно проговорил Кинг и, прихрамывая, направился к ней. – Вы только что помешали Аврорату задержать преступника и учинили самосуд…</p><p>– Френсис, – спокойно прервал его Кристоф, преграждая ему путь. – Я искренне считаю, что действия мисс Паркинсон можно классифицировать как самооборону. Ты ведь разумный человек. Взгляни на девочку. </p><p>– Кинг, – в голосе возмущенного Гарри явственно сквозило предупреждение. Обостренное чувство справедливости не позволило ему остаться в стороне. Он заслонил собой лежащую Пэнси, и по выражению его лица было ясно, что он не позволит сдвинуть себя с места никому. </p><p>– Тебе не хуже меня известен протокол, Поттер, – устало ответил Кинг, и выражение его лица говорило о том, что он не пойдет на попятную. – Мисс Паркинсон ждет психиатрическое освидетельствование… </p><p>Легкое дуновение коснулось лица Гермионы, и вдруг по коже побежали мурашки, а в душе снова шевельнулась тревога. Что-то было не так. Она осторожно высвободилась из объятий Драко и сделала несколько шагов по комнате, пытаясь понять, что её смущает. </p><p>– Гермиона… – услышала она едва уловимый шепот. – Гермиона…</p><p>Она огляделась, но рядом никого не было. Кристоф и Гарри были заняты разговором с Кингом, и спокойный голос месье Велара то и дело прерывали эмоциональные реплики Поттера, готового взорваться. </p><p>– Ты это слышал? – спросила она у Драко, который после всего произошедшего не хотел далеко отходить от своей чудом спасенной девушки, но тоже кипел, слушая перепалку с аврором. </p><p>– Что? – рассеянно ответил он, не поворачивая голову. Его руки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки – еще немного, и он бросится на защиту подруги детства, которую Кинг собирался осудить за убийство её мучителя. </p><p>– Гермиона… – вдруг из воздуха над телом Поллукса соткался полупрозрачный, едва видимый глазу силуэт Оливии. Ведьма слабела с каждой секундой, и её образ таял, бесследно растворяясь, но она стремительно двинулась вперед, еле слышно шепча: – Ты отняла у меня шанс на жизнь, проклятая девчонка. Я отниму у тебя шанс на счастье…</p><p>Голос становился тише с каждым словом, но она всё приближалась, и Гермиона отшатнулась, вскрикнув. Все в комнате тут же обернулись, Стефан вскинул палочку, а Драко непонимающе нахмурился.</p><p>– Ведьма! – Гермиона попятилась к стене, подальше от летящего прямо на нее призрака. – Она еще тут! </p><p>Подняв взгляд, она увидела озадаченные напряженные лица друзей и поняла, что они ничего не видят: силуэт Оливии почти растаял, и теперь её движение выдавали лишь едва уловимые колебания воздуха. </p><p>– Прощай, Гермиона, – прозвучал совсем рядом еле слышный шепот, и она разглядела у своего лица крохотное пятнышко света, похожее на мелкую мошку. – Обливиэйт.</p><p>Пятнышко рванулось в сторону Драко и вонзилось прямо в центр его лба, растворившись в нем. Малфой поморщился, а затем встряхнул головой, и его взгляд расфокусировался.  </p><p>– Нет! Нет! – закричала Гермиона, бросаясь к нему. – Пожалуйста, нет! </p><p>В ушах снова как наяву набатом грянули крики сгорающих заживо жителей деревни, а перед глазами замелькали образы измученных, изуродованных девочек, у которых жестоко отняли жизнь. Неудивительно, что они считали своей убийцей именно ведьму, а не бывшего хозяина лавки, которого та свела с ума. Наверняка поэтому они помогли одолеть её, вмешавшись так вовремя. В какое чудовище епископ Броуди превратил когда-то добрую, отзывчивую Оливию, если она стала способна на подобные зверства? А теперь Оливия решила забрать у нее Драко таким способом, какой должен был причинить ей как можно больше боли, – наложив на него Заклятие забвения, которое она вот уже почти год безуспешно пытается снять со своих родителей. Она не может потерять еще и возлюбленного! Только не так!</p><p>– Драко! – Гермиона столкнулась с ним всем телом, повиснув у него на шее и чувствуя, как её душат рыдания. – Драко!</p><p>Если он её не узнает, значит, ведьма добилась своего, вырвав у нее шанс на счастье прямо из рук. Но Драко лишь крепче прижал её к себе, и она услышала его обеспокоенный голос:</p><p>– Что случилось, милая? Где ведьма?</p><p>– Она наложила на тебя Обливиэйт и растворилась! – Гермиона схватила Малфоя за лацканы грязного и местами порванного пиджака и вгляделась в его озадаченное лицо, ища малейшие признаки потери памяти. </p><p>– Гермиона, – на её плечо легла тяжелая рука, а голос тихо подошедшего Кристофа звучал успокаивающе. – Крестраж уничтожен. Ведьма мертва. </p><p>– Нет! Я видела её! Один лишь силуэт, но она прокляла Драко Заклятием забвения! Неужели никто ничего не заметил?! Мне это не показалось! Я не сошла с ума! – горькие слезы потекли из глаз, и Гермиона еще крепче вцепилась в Малфоя – казалось, если она его отпустит, он тут же забудет её.</p><p>– Конечно, вы не сошли с ума, – месье Велар улыбнулся и ласково погладил её по голове. – Как бы то ни было, заклинание, похоже, не подействовало. Не так ли, Драко? </p><p>Кристоф бросил на Малфоя короткий взгляд, кивнул ему и отошел. </p><p>Драко аккуратно отцепил от себя пальцы Гермионы. </p><p>– Клянусь, я помню каждую минуту, проведенную рядом с тобой, – прошептал он ей на ухо. – Если ведьма и смогла на несколько секунд задержаться здесь, после того как Адское пламя поглотило крестраж, то, скорее всего, это были слабые эманации её души, которые не смогли бы никому причинить вреда. К тому же я никогда не слышал, чтобы призраки могли колдовать. Она лишь хотела напугать тебя – мелочная месть за неудачу с воскрешением. </p><p>Он провел пальцем по щеке Гермионы, стирая слезы, осторожно развернул её и, заслонив от всех спиной, нежно поцеловал. Она рвано выдохнула ему в губы и растворилась в ощущениях, чувствуя, как утихает дрожь тела под его ласковыми руками. Если бы проклятье подействовало, всё самое ужасное уже случилось бы. Драко прав – Оливия лишь пыталась поселить в ней страх, который разрушителен сам по себе. Подтачивая изнутри, он способен лишить покоя и по капле выпить счастье. Нужно навсегда выбросить это из головы, и последняя попытка ведьмы провалится. </p><p>Драко оторвался от её губ и внимательно оглядел лицо Гермионы.</p><p>– Так-то лучше, – удовлетворенно сказал он, улыбаясь. – Вот это моя храбрая девочка. </p><p>– Я вызову колдомедиков и авроров, – послышался голос Кинга, и Гермиона взглянула через плечо Драко, чтобы посмотреть на патронус Френсиса: им оказался огромный, с размахом крыльев под два метра, беркут. – Драко, тебе и мисс Грейнджер нужна медицинская помощь?</p><p>– Нет, её порез на бедре я залечу сам, – ответил за них обоих Малфой, и Кинг кивнул, отвернувшись к Стефану. </p><p>– Я хочу поговорить с Пэнси, пока её не забрали в Мунго, – сказала Гермиона, и Драко кивнул: он тоже хотел узнать, как чувствует себя его подруга после всего произошедшего. </p><p>– Гермиона! – вернув Малфою его палочку, Гарри крепко обнял её, прижав к груди так сильно, что она охнула. – Прости, что не подоспели раньше! – он обеспокоенно оглядел её и покачал головой. </p><p>– Вы появились как раз вовремя, – улыбнулась Гермиона, беря его за руку и благодарно сжимая. – Я в порядке, правда. Он не успел мне ничего сделать, в отличие от…</p><p>Они оба повернулись к Пэнси, рядом с которой присел на корточки Драко.</p><p>– Привет, цветочек*, – ласково сказал он, и та открыла глаза, услышав знакомый голос. </p><p>– Привет, крокодильчик, – прошептала она, и по её щекам потекли слезы. Пэнси Паркинсон никогда не плакала в присутствии чужих, и Драко, усевшись рядом, притянул её поближе, позволив спрятать лицо у себя на груди.  </p><p>– Всё будет хорошо, – сказал он, поглаживая её по вздрагивающей спине. – Ты молодец. </p><p>– Пойдем, Гарри, – пробормотала Гермиона, понимая, что сейчас лучше оставить Малфоя наедине с подругой детства. </p><p>– Грейнджер, – вдруг всхлипнула Пэнси, вытерла слезы и только тогда повернулась. – Спасибо… Только… не я одна тогда сварила лучшую Амортенцию. </p><p>– Да, – улыбнулась Гермиона: Пэнси все-таки слышала то, что она говорила ей, пытаясь подбодрить тогда, в подвале, перед появлением призраков. – Ты была лучшей среди слизеринцев. А у гриффиндорцев всех обошел…</p><p>– Поттер, – кивнула Паркинсон, и Гарри слегка покраснел и улыбнулся, не совсем понимая, о чем говорят девушки. </p><p>– Колдомедики прибыли, – вдруг сказал он и направился к Кингу, кивнув на прощание Гермионе: – Еще увидимся. </p><p>Драко что-то долго шептал на ухо Пэнси, а затем серьезно и внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза, и она кивнула. Тогда он, как показалось наблюдающей за ними Гермионе, слегка расслабился и передал Паркинсон в руки колдомедиков. </p><p> – Кинг зайдет позже записать показания, – сказал подошедший Кристоф, а следовавший за ним Стефан молча протянул Гермионе её палочку, найденную в вещах Поллукса. – Идем. Сегодня вы заночуете в клубе. </p><p>– Мы не вернемся в школу?! – удивленно спросила Гермиона у Драко, и тот, обменявшись взглядами с месье Веларом, покачал головой. </p><p>– В клубе безопасно. А в школе нас со всех сторон атакуют вопросами и преподаватели, и ученики. Твое исчезновение наделало много шума. Да и я, признаться, подлил масла в огонь, когда обнаружил твое сообщение. Ты молодец, что смогла подать весточку и помочь тебя найти, а я… Мне стоит извиниться перед МакГонагалл, – сказал Малфой, и судя по его взгляду, он жалел о том, что наговорил директору. </p><p>Гермиона вздохнула. </p><p>– Надо сообщить ей как можно быстрее. Уверена, она там места себе не находит. </p><p>– Не волнуйся об этом, – Драко взял её за руку, и они вышли вслед за Кристофом и Стефаном на улицу. Уже спустилась ночь, и, взглянув на ярко сияющие над головой звезды, Гермиона поняла, что на нее вдруг разом навалилась вся усталость прошедшего дня. Она не запомнила, как они добрались до места, откуда можно было трансгрессировать, а затем – до особняка Кристофа. Кажется, на втором этаже Драко подхватил её на руки, когда она в очередной раз споткнулась, а дальше наступила блаженная темнота. </p><p>Открыв глаза, Гермиона увидела над собой гладкий белый потолок. На нем, как на холсте, перед глазами медленно проплыли события вчерашнего дня: похищение, подвал с призраками, Поллукс и его мерзкие прикосновения, Оливия… Оливия! Которая за миг до своей окончательной смерти использовала последние силы, чтобы наложить Обливиэйт на её любимого! </p><p>– Драко! – вскрикнула Гермиона и резко села на постели, а затем принялась выбираться из нее, путаясь в легком одеяле и запинаясь о многочисленные подушки. </p><p>– Мисс Грейнджер! – красивый вибрирующий баритон, донесшийся откуда-то справа, застал её врасплох, и она съехала с края кровати по черной атласной простыне и оказалась на полу. – Как вы, Гермиона?</p><p>В голосе подошедшего Кристофа слышалось беспокойство, и он поспешил помочь ей встать.</p><p>– Где Драко?! – выпалила она, чувствуя, как колотится сердце в предчувствии чего-то нехорошего. Но месье Велар лишь ласково улыбнулся и спокойно подал ей висящий на спинке кресла шелковый халат. Машинально взяв его, Гермиона поняла, что стоит перед хозяином дома в одной мужской рубашке и трусиках. Но сейчас ей было все равно. В конце концов, она уже два раза разговаривала с ним без белья. </p><p>– Где Драко?! – уже требовательней повторила она, накидывая халат, и в её голосе мелькнули истеричные нотки. – Кристоф, где он?!</p><p>– В Хогвартсе, – успокаивающе проговорил месье Велар, – объясняется с директором. Он не хотел отходить от вас ни шаг, но миссис МакГонагалл прислала четыре громовещателя в Министерство и вместе с двумя своими преподавателями прочесала весь Хогсмид, надеясь, что найдет вас там, как в прошлый раз. Кингу отдали приказ немедленно предоставить ей полный отчет, он как раз прибыл сюда, когда получил сову от начальства. Я убедил Драко пойти с ним. Уверен, его слова успокоят её лучше, чем сухой отчет простого аврора. Ведь, если миссис МакГонагалл не удовлетворят его слова, она обрушится на Министерство как гнев божий, а затем заставит содрогнуться всю магическую Британию. </p><p>– Да, это вполне ей по силам. Значит, Драко… – Гермиона закусила губу, не зная, как продолжить. Теперь, когда ей удалось окончательно проснуться, страх, что Обливиэйт мог сработать спустя столько времени, казался смехотворным, и признаться в этом спокойному уверенному Кристофу было неловко. </p><p>– Драко в порядке. Проклятие ведьмы не подействовало, – сказал Кристоф, и от его понимающего взгляда слезы сами потекли из глаз. Всхлипнув, Гермиона ощутила на плече теплую тяжелую руку, и рыдания захватили её. Пришла в себя она через несколько минут и обнаружила, что плачет, уткнувшись Кристофу в грудь, а он ласково гладит её по спине, не обращая внимания на огромное мокрое пятно от слез на своей белой рубашке. </p><p>– Простите, – пробормотала она, вытирая слезы и стараясь успокоиться, хотя безотчетная тревога и чувство опустошения в душе никуда не ушли. </p><p>– Пустяки, – Кристоф улыбнулся, что-то шепнул, и пятно исчезло. – Прилягте, Гермиона. Вам нужно восстановить силы. </p><p>– Вы уйдете? – пробормотала она, послушно забираясь обратно в кровать и усаживаясь среди подушек. Вопрос прозвучал как-то слишком жалобно и по-детски, но сейчас ей было все равно, лишь бы не оставаться в одиночестве до возвращения Малфоя.</p><p>– Я обещал Драко, что лично присмотрю за вами, поэтому я никуда не уйду, – сказал месье Велар, усаживаясь в кресло, стоящее у кровати, и Гермиона вдруг поняла, что они находятся в той же самой комнате, где она очнулась после того, как атаковала Кастора Уорвика в Белом зале клуба, приняв его за Джеймса. Это были личные покои хозяина дома, где он раньше проводил редкие сессии с нижними, а теперь просто спальня.  </p><p>– Я попрошу приготовить вам завтрак. Может быть, вы хотите чего-то особенного? Мои домовики могут почти всё, кроме блюд из запрещенных ингредиентов, – сказал Кристоф, пока Гермиона с любопытством осматривалась – в прошлый раз в комнате было темно, и ей ничего не удалось разглядеть. </p><p>– Спасибо. Просто чая и пары тостов с джемом будет достаточно, – ответила она, чувствуя, что сейчас ей кусок в горло не полезет. </p><p>Кристоф покачал головой и, вызвав не знакомого Гермионе домовика по имени Шелли, попросил его принести овсяной каши, яичницу с беконом, фруктов и чая. </p><p>На прикроватной тумбочке лежала её палочка, и Гермиона схватила её, с радостью ощущая, как теплеет холодная рука от струящихся по телу магических потоков. Ей очень не хватало этих ставших настолько привычными ощущений, что она перестала обращать на них внимание до тех пор, пока не была вынуждена колдовать без палочки. Улыбнувшись, она направила её на стоящий на тумбочке букет нераскрывшихся роз и, повинуясь заклинанию, они медленно распустились.</p><p>– Какие красивые, – прошептала Гермиона, рассматривая великолепные оранжево-розовые цветы с яркой желтой сердцевиной. – Никогда не видела такие. </p><p>– Этот сорт роз называется «Кристофер Марло**», они всегда стоят у меня в спальне как напоминание о том, что нужно ценить каждый момент жизни, проведенный с теми, кого любишь, – в ласковой улыбке месье Велара сквозила грусть, легкая и невесомая, но Гермиона почувствовала, что сейчас снова расплачется. Она отвела глаза и принялась рассматривать чудесные цветы, но вдруг её взгляд упал на фото в изящной, обтянутой бархатом рамке, прячущейся за огромной вазой. Это явно была не колдография, ведь фигура на ней не двигалась, и, присмотревшись, Гермиона поняла, что это и не магловское фото тоже. Это был рисунок карандашом, и девушка, искусно изображенная на нем, показалась смутно знакомой.</p><p>Перед глазами всплыло воспоминание: утро после злосчастного «свидания» с Джеймсом-Поллуксом, кабинет директора школы, колдография в простой деревянной рамке на столе и улыбающаяся с нее девушка в школьной форме Гриффиндора. Длинные каштановые волосы завиваются крупными локонами, нос упрямо вздернут, а карие глаза смотрят открыто и задорно. </p><p>– Прозерпина МакГонагалл, – ошеломленно пробормотала Гермиона и увидела боковым зрением, как вздрагивает всегда невозмутимый хозяин дома. – Откуда здесь её портрет?</p><p>Кристоф встал и прошелся по комнате, остановившись у окна спиной к кровати. Он долго молчал, и Гермиона уже хотела извиниться за бестактность, но вдруг месье Велар повернулся к ней с грустной улыбкой.</p><p>– Вы очень похожи на нее, мисс Грейнджер… Неудивительно, что Минерва так опекает вас. Она слишком рано потеряла дочь… по моей вине, – Кристоф подошел и взял в руки рисунок, и его золотистые глаза наполнились неизбывной тоской и болью. – Я был сиротой, никому не нужным и не знавшим любви ребенком, брошенным на произвол судьбы в огромном городе. Человек, который вырастил меня и выучил своему ремеслу, был холоден и суров, как и улицы Парижа, где нам приходилось выживать. А чтобы выжить там, где царят равнодушие и жестокость, нужно стать еще жестче и беспощаднее, хитрее и изворотливее, чем твои противники. </p><p>Увидев удивление на лице Гермионы, Кристоф горько усмехнулся:</p><p>– Да, мисс Грейнджер, я не всегда был таким, каким вы меня знаете. Доброта, милосердие и терпимость считались там слабостью, а слабых добивали, – он помолчал, погрузившись в воспоминания, и вдруг его лицо озарила светлая улыбка. – Я встретил Прозерпину в Венсенском лесу, когда мне было девятнадцать. Она сидела на поляне среди невесть откуда там взявшихся роз необычайного окраса и была похожа на богиню Флору, сошедшую на бесплодную землю и заставившую ту цвести. От ее улыбки мое зачерствевшее сердце дрогнуло и забилось быстрее. Никто никогда в жизни не смотрел на меня так тепло и ласково, как она, и я, одичавший и озлобленный мальчишка, видевший в каждом незнакомце врага, сразу и без памяти влюбился в нее. </p><p>Кристоф снова ненадолго замолчал, но глаза его сияли теплом и любовью. </p><p>– Она сбегала ко мне из Хогвартса каждый вечер, и мы все время проводили на той поляне, где встретились впервые. Она готовилась к экзаменам, между делом рассказывая мне о своих планах на будущее. Она хотела изменить мир, сделать его лучше и терпимее к презираемым и угнетенным, тем, кто непохож на остальных: кентаврам, оборотням и великанам, – месье Велар улыбнулся, взглянув на Гермиону, и та смущенно улыбнулась в ответ. </p><p>– Простите, Кристоф, – она все же решилась прервать его рассказ и задать вопрос: – Вы сказали, Прозерпина сбегала из Хогвартса каждый вечер. К вам, во Францию. При всем уважении, сэр, но это невозможно…</p><p>– Вы уверены, что знаете о своей школе всё, Гермиона? – хитро сощурился Кристоф, вдруг отдаленно напомнив ей Дамблдора. – Если пройти Запретный лес насквозь, двигаясь все время строго на северо-восток, можно выйти к небольшому озеру, напоминающему формой песочные часы. Ровно на середине озера, у перемычки «часов», проходит граница антитрансгрессионного заклятия, наложенного на территорию школы. Едва сдав экзамен и получив разрешение на перемещения, Прозерпина бросилась изучать огромный мир за воротами Хогвартса. И так однажды она оказалась во Франции, в Венсенском лесу, о котором много читала. Она хотела отыскать там редкие травы, но её ждало разочарование, – парижские зельевары давно оборвали подчистую все поляны. Тогда она вырастила на одной из них свои любимые розы сорта «Кристофер Марло», за чем и застал её я.</p><p>– Запретный лес полон опасных существ, – покачала головой Гермиона, в который раз удивляясь бесчисленным тайнам Хогвартса, раскрыть которые, все до единой, не по силам, наверно, никому. – Акромантулы, кентавры, единороги, гиппогрифы… Именно поэтому ученикам строжайше запрещено ходить туда. Как Прозерпина умудрялась бывать в лесу каждый день и возвращаться невредимой?</p><p>– Прози защищали кентавры. Не знаю, как ей удалось заручиться их поддержкой, она никогда не рассказывала об этом. Предполагаю, что однажды она спасла или вылечила кого-то из них, и с той поры они неизменно провожали её через лес к озеру и обратно. Их благодарность ей была столь велика, что они не тронули меня, чужака, когда я пришел проститься с ней в последний раз… Видимо, она рассказывала им обо мне. Я лишь видел за деревьями их смутные тени, когда направлялся в замок, а на обратном пути не встретил никого.</p><p>– Кентавры! – ошеломленно пробормотала Гермиона, вспоминая гордых неуступчивых существ, с которыми им пришлось столкнуться на пятом курсе во время самоуправства Амбридж. Завоевать их благосклонность было не просто сложно – почти невозможно. Прозерпина, вероятно, была необыкновенной девушкой. </p><p>– Да, и в этом она тоже была очень похожа на вас, – улыбнулся Кристоф, будто читая её мысли. Гермиона лишь покачала головой в ответ. После инцидента с Амбридж она никогда не решилась бы пойти к кентаврам одна без веского повода. Даже необходимую ей для проекта информацию она предпочла узнать у самого лояльного к людям представителя этой расы волшебных существ – Флоренца, преподающего сейчас прорицания в Хогвартсе. </p><p>– Что же… случилось? – не зная, как подобрать слова, наконец смогла выдавить из себя Гермиона, и месье Велар коротко кивнул, показывая, что понял вопрос, а затем его сияющий взгляд потух, когда он принялся рассказывать дальше:</p><p>– Как я уже говорил, смерть Прози – целиком и полностью моя вина. Мой учитель, Лоран, был плохим человеком. И хотя он научил меня всему, что помогло мне выжить, свою плату за это он взял с меня сполна, и я не чувствовал себя ничем ему обязанным, когда вызвал его на дуэль. В случае моей победы я обрел бы окончательную свободу от него навсегда, поэтому, пока Прози готовилась к экзаменам, я упражнялся в атакующих заклинаниях. Я мечтал, как покину Францию, страну, которая отняла у меня так много, и уеду в Англию, куплю огромный дом и попрошу руки девушки своей мечты у её матери. Сбережения у меня были, да и работа для человека вроде меня всегда находилась легко. Роковой ошибкой было выбрать местом дуэли ту самую поляну… Прозерпина сдавала экзамен и не должна была там появиться, но по стечению обстоятельств она освободилась раньше… Она была необыкновенно талантливой и одаренной, лучшей ученицей на курсе, – в голосе Кристофа на мгновение мелькнула гордость, но затем её снова сменила печаль. – Проклятие Лорана, попавшее в Прози, предназначалось мне. Не всем известная Авада, а древнее, забытое заклинание, которое мгновенно останавливает все жизненные процессы в организме человека. Я был готов закрыть её собой, принять смерть, только чтобы эта юная жизнерадостная девушка с самой доброй душой на свете жила и сделала этот мир лучше, как она мечтала. Но я не успел… – его голос прервался, а лицо стало похоже на непроницаемую маску, но в глазах было столько боли, что она с легкостью выплеснулась наружу и захлестнула Гермиону. Закусив губу, она попыталась сдержать слезы, но Кристоф заговорил снова:</p><p>– Лоран скрылся, когда увидел, что его заклятие попало не в меня. Трансгрессировал. Я знал, куда он направился, и медлить было нельзя, поэтому я отнес Прози в Запретный лес и трансфигурировал несколько больших камней, лежащих на берегу озера, в удобное ложе, защищенное со всех сторон. Я не мог допустить, чтобы её тело осквернили хищники, ведь я собирался вернуться и отнести её в замок, когда расправлюсь с учителем. Однако, когда я пришел к озеру второй раз, Прози исчезла, а на берегу я обнаружил следы копыт и понял, что о ней позаботились кентавры. </p><p>Гермиона кивнула, вспомнив слова МакГонагалл о том, что тело её дочери вынесли из леса кентавры, но Кристоф, погруженный в свои мысли, не обратил на это внимания.</p><p>– Я смог встретиться с Минервой лишь спустя два дня. Втайне я мечтал о зеленой вспышке Авады или о Круциатусе, но она лишь слушала меня и плакала… И была столь добра, что позволила мне увидеть Прози в последний раз и проститься с ней. Минерва сказала, что это не моя вина, но я так не считал. Я миллион раз прокручивал сцену смерти Прозерпины в голове и пытался постфактум придумать способ спасти её. День ото дня я проживал те роковые минуты на поляне снова и снова. Тогда мне еще не было известно заклинание, позволяющее мгновенно оттолкнуть с места человека, как я сделал вчера, защищая вас с Драко от Поллукса. Я нашел это заклятие через несколько лет в одной из древних книг, и с той поры боль… нет, не ушла, она словно отступила на второй план, позволив мне жить дальше. Как будто я уже тогда знал, что в будущем мне пригодится это заклинание. Прози была бы счастлива знать, что её смерть позволила спасти жизнь двум прекрасным молодым людям. </p><p>Гермиона всхлипнула, и месье Велар, сделав шаг к ней, положил руку ей на плечо, и она накрыла её своей ладонью. </p><p>– Не плачьте, мисс Грейнджер, пожалуйста, – попросил Кристоф, с ласковой улыбкой стирая слезы с её щек. – Я бы отдал всё, чтобы изменить прошлое, но это невозможно, поэтому нужно жить настоящим ради будущего и беречь тех, кто рядом. За все эти годы я больше не виделся с миссис МакГонагалл, но знаю, что она считает так же. </p><p>– Да, – кивнула Гермиона, постепенно успокаиваясь. – Она сказала мне примерно то же самое, когда мы говорили о её дочери. Вот только… она упомянула, что причину смерти Прозерпины так и не установили. Разве вы не рассказали ей?</p><p>– Мне пришлось сохранить в тайне заклинание, которое использовал против меня Лоран. К сожалению, есть вещи, которые я не мог открыть даже скорбящей матери, и на то есть веская причина… Полагаю, что Минерва не успокоилась и попыталась выяснить, что это было за проклятие, но потерпела неудачу. Что ж, поверьте, Гермиона, так будет лучше для всех. Это знание опасно, и оно не вернет Прози. </p><p>Звучный хлопок раздался в тишине комнаты как выстрел из магловского оружия и заставил их обоих резко обернуться. </p><p>– Месье Велар, сэр… Шелли приготовил завтрак для мисс Грейнджер, как вы просили… – появившийся в комнате домовик переводил вопросительный взгляд с хозяина дома на гостью, явно понимая, что явился не вовремя, но Кристоф кивнул и улыбнулся ему:</p><p>– Спасибо, Шелли. Мисс Грейнджер как раз проголодалась. </p><p>Домовик просиял и щелкнул тонкими пальцами. На кофейном столике, стоящем в углу, появились тарелки с едой и большой чайник. Комнату наполнили восхитительные ароматы выпечки и свежезаваренного чая, и Гермиона, несмотря на все переживания, почувствовала дикий голод. </p><p>– Спасибо, Шелли, – сказала она, и домовик улыбнулся и исчез. – Вот только здесь больше, чем я смогу съесть одна. Кристоф, может быть, вы присоединитесь ко мне?</p><p>– С радостью выпью с вами чая, мисс Грейнджер, – отозвался месье Велар, помогая ей усесться за столик. – Расскажите мне, как продвигается ваш проект для Министерства. На сегодня уже достаточно мрачных тем. Я был бы счастлив увидеть вашу улыбку. К тому же, если Драко вернется и застанет вас расстроенной, я рискую навлечь на себя его гнев. </p><p>– Я не скажу ему о своей печали, – сказала Гермиона, и Кристоф с благодарностью кивнул, прочитав между строк обещание сохранить в тайне трагическую историю его любви. </p><p> </p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________<br/>
* Думаю, не открою ни для кого Америку, что имя Пэнси (Pansy) обозначает цветок и переводится с английского как «анютины глазки». </p><p>** Розы «Кристофер Марло» выведены в Англии Дэвидом Остином лишь в 2002 году, но я сознательно делаю допущение, что они существовали уже в 1970. Слишком уж красивы) Посмотреть на них можно по ссылке: https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457241381</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Малфой вернулся как раз тогда, когда Гермиона и Кристоф заканчивали завтрак, обсуждая её проект для Министерства. Месье Велар похвалил главы, посвященные кентаврам и оборотням, и дал несколько хороших советов для главы о домовиках, исходя из своего богатого практического опыта сотрудничества со свободными эльфами. О произошедшем вчера в лавке Поллукса они, не сговариваясь, больше не упоминали. Кристоф понимал, что Гермионе придется еще не раз пересказать страшные события того дня, и не хотел заставлять её лишний раз вспоминать об этом. </p><p>Хлопнула дверь, и Гермиона подскочила, оборвав беседу на полуслове. </p><p>– Драко! – радостно взвизгнула она, едва завидев Малфоя, и уже через секунду была в его объятиях. </p><p>– Прости… Прости, что ушел, – прошептал он ей на ухо, крепко прижимая к себе. – Если бы я не знал, как важна для тебя МакГонагалл, ни за что не дал бы себя уговорить. Но вообще я надеялся управиться до твоего пробуждения.</p><p>– Нет, всё правильно. Спасибо, что успокоил её, – Гермиона на несколько мгновений отдалась ощущению тепла и покоя, которое дарили его объятия, но потом всё же заставила себя вернуться в реальность и спросила: – Как она? МакГонагалл?</p><p>– Поговорим о МакГонагалл? – лукаво поинтересовался Малфой, нежно целуя Гермиону в макушку.</p><p>– Кристоф! – вдруг спохватилась она, вспомнив, что в комнате находится еще и хозяин дома, и испуганно огляделась.</p><p>– Какой Кристоф? – улыбнулся Малфой. Месье Велара действительно нигде не было видно: очевидно, он тактично ушел, чтобы не мешать. </p><p>– Драко…</p><p>– Как ты, милая? – спросил он, вмиг посерьезнев. Серые глаза смотрели на нее с тщательно скрываемым беспокойством. </p><p>– Я… – прошептала Гермиона, чувствуя, что перестает справляться с собой: если рядом с Кристофом она еще держалась, то при виде Драко тоненькую плотину, отделявшую её шаткое спокойствие от бурного потока эмоций, прорвало окончательно. Слишком много всего произошло буквально за один день, и теперь страхи за Драко и Пэнси, а также ужас и ненависть к злобной ведьме, игравшей людьми как марионетками, снова всколыхнулись в душе, раздирая её словно острыми когтями. Слезы потекли из глаз, и дыхание перехватило от боли, но, заглянув в глубину глаз Драко, Гермиона ухватилась за его спокойствие как за ниточку. Она знала, что для нее есть лишь один способ отгородиться от тягостных воспоминаний и унять боль, терзающую душу и заставляющую мелко дрожать всё тело. Нужно просто отдать контроль. Всхлипнув, она медленно опустилась на колени. </p><p>– Моя девочка, – прошептал Драко, с беспокойством глядя на опустившую голову нижнюю у своих ног. Зная содержание письма Поллукса, фотографию которого он получил через магловский чат, увидев вчера порванную блузку и разрезанную юбку Гермионы, Малфой был уверен, что Уорвик как минимум дотрагивался до нее. Драко предпочел бы сначала выяснить, что именно сделал Поллукс, и до того момента не планировал предпринимать какие-либо действия сексуального характера по отношению к Гермионе. Но теперь, когда она сама вот так – без слов – просила его о сессии, он просто не мог отказать, зная, какой психотерапевтический эффект на нижнюю может произвести передача контроля. </p><p>– Акцио! – скомандовал он, и Гермиона услышала, как изменился его голос: стал властным и резким. </p><p>Она не видела, что он призвал, но вдруг почувствовала, как шеи коснулось что-то плотное, приятно пахнущее кожей. Её ошейник. Малфой застегнул его, затянув плотно, но не туго, – так, чтобы он не доставлял дискомфорта и не оставлял следов. </p><p>– Спасибо, сэр, – прошептала она, ощущая на губах соленые слезы. Больше всего на свете она боялась, что Драко откажется, не захочет проводить сессию после того, как они оба вчера чуть не погибли, но, почувствовав на шее свой ошейник, начала успокаиваться. Она очень скучала по нему.</p><p>– Посмотри на меня, – приказал Малфой, и Гермиона подняла на него полные слез глаза. Его взгляд был серьезным, но не строгим, а затем он аккуратно вытер пальцем её щеки. </p><p>– Ты будешь смотреть только на меня. Не отрываясь. Если я выйду из поля твоего зрения, ты продолжишь смотреть в ту сторону, пока я не вернусь. Слушать только мой голос. Остальные звуки не должны для тебя существовать – что бы ни произошло. Если захочешь что-то спросить или сказать, сначала нужно будет попросить разрешения. Тебе всё ясно?</p><p>– Да, сэр, – с искренней благодарностью отозвалась Гермиона, понимая, что он делает: переключает её внимание, заставляя сконцентрироваться на нем. Так же он поступил когда-то, чтобы помочь ей пережить публичную порку.</p><p>– Напомни мне свое стоп-слово. </p><p>– «Поттер», сэр. </p><p>– Хорошо. Руки за голову, – скомандовал он, нежно поглаживая Гермиону по щеке. Она поймала губами его палец, и тот сразу же погрузился ей в рот. </p><p>– Эванеско, – шепнул Драко, и её халат исчез вместе с рубашкой, в которой она спала. Внезапное ощущение прохладного воздуха на коже заставило соски затвердеть, и Гермиона шумно выдохнула, а затем снова вобрала палец глубже в рот. </p><p>– Достаточно! – вдруг резко приказал Малфой и отошел куда-то в сторону. Гермиона послушно провожала его взглядом, пока он не скрылся у нее за спиной, а затем послышался шум отодвигаемого ящика комода и какой-то звон. </p><p>– Расставь ноги шире, – Драко опустился на колени рядом с ней, и она почувствовала, как его пальцы касаются уже слегка влажных половых губ, раздвигая их. Снова что-то звякнуло, и Гермиона застонала, когда нежную плоть сжали металлические зажимы.</p><p>– Сосредоточься на боли, – распорядился Малфой, внимательно следя за её реакцией. – И продолжай смотреть на меня. </p><p>Теперь его руки коснулись её груди, вешая еще один зажим на правый сосок. Гермиона зашипела от резких неприятных ощущений, а когда второй зажим нашел свое место на левом соске, снова застонала. Взгляд расфокусировался, и она видела Драко как в тумане. Но вместе с физической болью пришла легкость, вытесняя душевную боль, и тело расслабилось, наслаждаясь ощущениями. По внутренней стороне бедра потекло что-то липкое, и затуманенным сознанием Гермиона поняла, что это смазка. </p><p>Это не укрылось от внимательного взгляда её Верхнего, и Драко осторожно коснулся влажной кожи, собирая капельку.</p><p>– Молодец, моя девочка, – промурлыкал он, с удовольствием облизывая палец. – Хочешь свою пробку? </p><p>– Да, сэр, – выдохнула Гермиона, предвкушая приятную заполненность в анусе. </p><p>– Встань, подойди к кровати и обопрись на нее руками, – приказал Драко, снова отходя к комоду, в котором находилась коллекция всевозможных эротических игрушек. – Можешь больше не следить за мной взглядом. Я хочу, чтобы ты полностью сосредоточилась на ощущениях. Если нужно, закрой глаза. </p><p>– Спасибо, сэр, – отозвалась Гермиона, принимая описанную её Верхним позу и подставляя задницу, чтобы ему было удобнее. Он неспешно приблизился, и внутри появилось странное ощущение холодка от очищающего заклинания, а затем в анус ткнулся смазанный кончик небольшой пробки. </p><p>– Дыши глубже и расслабься, – сказал Драко, одной рукой поглаживая её ягодицы, а второй медленно, но уверенно вводя пробку внутрь. Гермиона выдохнула, чувствуя, что мышцы уже почти не сопротивляются вторжению и пробка входит внутрь по самое основание.</p><p>– Да… – прошептала она, закрыв глаза и бессознательно подаваясь навстречу руке Драко. Отпустив занявшую свое место пробку, его пальцы скользнули ниже, к истекающему смазкой влагалищу, чуть коснулись его, а затем потеребили зажимы, вызвав волну острой боли. </p><p>Гермиона застонала, и Малфой снял их, растирая рукой ноющие следы. </p><p>– Пройди влево и ухватись руками за стойку кровати, ноги в стороны как можно шире, – распорядился он, и по шороху одежды Гермиона поняла, что он раздевается. Поборов искушение обернуться, чтобы посмотреть, она направилась к стойке, ощущая, как приятно движется внутри пробка, при каждом шаге как будто трахая её в задницу. </p><p>– А теперь я хочу услышать, – сказал Малфой, дождавшись, когда она примет нужную позу, – о чем ты сейчас думаешь?</p><p>Не ожидавшая такого вопроса Гермиона замешкалась: в голове действительно было пусто. Боль и страхи ушли, и она попыталась понять, что же занимает её мысли теперь. Но её Верхний расценил молчание в ответ на прямой вопрос как неповиновение и, одним длинным шагом оказавшись рядом с ней, намотал её волосы на кулак и, больно потянув, заставил повернуть голову и взглянуть на него. </p><p>– Смотри на меня и отвечай, – жестко сказал Малфой, хотя его лицо оставалось бесстрастным. Он был без пиджака и рубашки, но брюки все еще оставались на нем. Его взгляд встретился с затуманенным взглядом Гермионы, скользнул по припухшим приоткрытым губам и ниже, на шею, где билась тонкая жилка. </p><p>– Я хочу… – пролепетала Гермиона, слегка покраснев, и опустила глаза. </p><p>– Я жду.</p><p>– Я хочу, чтобы вы меня трахнули, сэр. В рот… и… – она вскинула на него полный ужаса взгляд, явно испугавшись своей смелости и собственных слов. Краска перекинулась с лица на шею, и Драко понял, что нужно слегка подбодрить свою нижнюю.</p><p>– Очень хорошо, – одобрительно кивнул он, ослабляя хватку в её волосах. – Но ты должна закончить предложение. В рот и... Продолжай. </p><p>– И во все остальные… места… – пробормотала Гермиона и тут же почувствовала исходящее от него неодобрение. </p><p>– Ты отлично выкрутилась, – ледяным тоном произнес он, отступая ей за спину, так чтобы она не видела его лица. – Но за попытку хитрить со мной ты не получишь то, что хочешь. Ноги еще шире! Стой смирно и не смей дергаться!</p><p>Тихий шорох сзади, и руки Драко легли на внутреннюю поверхность её бедер, и Гермиона поняла, что он сидит на полу между её ног. Ласково погладив нежную кожу, руки поднялись выше и раздвинули лепестки половых губ, заставив её вздрогнуть от прикосновения.</p><p>– Я же сказал, не дергайся, – уже спокойнее напомнил он, и его большой палец осторожно потер капюшон клитора, отодвигая его. А затем на чувствительный бугорок лег теплый язык, начав неторопливо его вылизывать.</p><p>Гермиона ахнула и вцепилась в стойку кровати покрепче, с трудом заставив себя не двигаться. Плоскую поверхность языка сменил его кончик, запорхав на клиторе как бабочка, а рука Драко одновременно с этим потянула за основание пробки, заставив ту слегка выскользнуть, так чтобы самая широкая её часть раздвинула колечко мышц, подарив ощущение растянутости. Придерживая пробку в таком положении, Малфой погрузил два пальца второй руки в истекающее смазкой влагалище, но почти тут же вытащил.</p><p>– Здесь нужно кое-что другое, – пробормотал он, на миг прекратив чувственные пытки её клитора языком. – Кое-что повнушительнее. Акцио!</p><p>Остатками утопающего в огненной лаве похоти сознания Гермиона отметила, как легко ему дается беспалочковая магия, в отличие от нее, но закончить мысль не успела.</p><p>– Взгляни, – хрипло сказал Драко, снова оторвавшись от нее и отпустив пробку, которую сжавшиеся мышцы тут же втолкнули обратно в анус. – Тебе нравится или хочешь побольше?</p><p>Гермиона повернула голову и увидела в его вытянутой руке длинный черный фаллоимитатор, глянцево блестевший на свету, увенчанный большой рельефной головкой шириной в три мужских пальца. </p><p>– О боже, – против воли вырвалось у нее, но Малфой лишь усмехнулся, сочтя это ответом на свой вопрос. Приставив головку к влажному входу, он слегка надавил, раздвигая стенки и не стремясь протолкнуть внушительный искусственный член сразу внутрь. Вторая рука снова взялась за пробку, растягивая анус, а язык вернулся к тем безумствам, что творил с клитором ранее.</p><p>– М-м-м… – простонала она и, качнувшись, оперлась плечом о стойку. Ноги отказывались держать, а внизу живота уже зарождалась сладкая истома, заставляя задыхаться и вскрикивать от каждого движения Драко. </p><p>Подчиняясь слабому, но непрерывному давлению, стенки влагалища постепенно раздвинулись, медленно пропуская фаллоимитатор внутрь, и когда он наконец втиснулся полностью, Гермиона застонала от ощущения наполненности, которое давали искусственный член и анальная пробка вместе.  </p><p>– Вот так, – удовлетворенно пробормотал Драко, начиная ритмично двигать имитатор под таким углом, чтобы задевать головкой точку G, и вернулся к налитому покрасневшему клитору, уже достаточно раздразненному его языком. </p><p>Гермиона дрожала всем телом от напряжения и жажды разрядки, а из её груди вырывались уже не стоны, а жалобные крики. Будто поняв, что ей не хватает совсем чуть-чуть, Драко дотянулся второй рукой до пробки, вытащил наполовину и резко вогнал внутрь. А затем еще раз и еще, теперь уже трахая её попеременно в оба отверстия. </p><p>Гермиона задыхалась. Казалось, мышцы всего тела свело от напряжения, и оно буквально молило о долгожданном оргазме. Смазка хлюпала, язык Драко издавал пошлые влажные звуки, а в воздухе царил терпкий аромат похоти. Малфой ускорил движения, и Гермиона, закричав, выгнулась и кончила, содрогаясь и постанывая от каждого мощного сокращения сбрасывающих напряжение мышц. </p><p>Пришла в себя она, когда стоящий рядом Драко ласково разжимал её пальцы, намертво вцепившиеся в стойку. Жутко боясь упасть, Гермиона держалась за нее изо всех сил.</p><p>– Всё, милая, всё, можешь отпустить, – сказал Малфой, улыбаясь ей. – Ты молодец. Моя хорошая девочка. Иди ко мне. Давай я сниму зажимы. </p><p>Всё еще тяжело дыша, Гермиона отцепилась от стойки и сделала шаг вперед. И только тогда поняла, что Драко вытащил имитатор и пробку, но на её сосках все еще висят зажимы, к которым она уже успела привыкнуть, и поэтому почти не чувствовала их. </p><p>– Потерпи немного, – Драко взялся за оба зажима сразу и одновременно снял их, а затем обнял зашипевшую от боли Гермиону. – Вот и всё. Сейчас пройдет. Ты молодец. </p><p>Поймав её удивленный взгляд, он улыбнулся:</p><p>– Да, ты правильно меня поняла. Сессия окончена. </p><p>– Но как же… – она посмотрела на внушительную выпуклость на его брюках в районе паха. Малфой усмехнулся.</p><p>– Это естественная реакция организма на возбужденную послушную девушку рядом. Верхний должен уметь контролировать себя и свои желания, иначе какое право он имеет принимать контроль над другим человеком?</p><p>– Но ведь… Позволь мне, – смутившись, попросила Гермиона и потянулась к ширинке его штанов, но Драко покачал головой, поймал её руку и потянул за собой на кровать, попутно наколдовав Очищающее заклинание для них обоих. </p><p>– Сессия была нужна тебе, поэтому всё происходило для тебя одной, – сказал он, устроив Гермиону в объятиях и укрыв их обоих одеялом. – Я вообще не планировал её проводить ни сегодня, ни в ближайшие дни. </p><p>– Драко, – вздохнула Гермиона, – я в порядке, правда. Когда я проснулась, испугалась, что тебя нет рядом… Мне вспомнилась Оливия и её прощальное заклинание. Но потом я пришла в себя. Кристоф действует на меня умиротворяюще, заражает спокойствием и внушает уверенность в том, что я со всем справлюсь сама. И при этом он не пытается решать проблемы за меня, умаляя мои способности. По-моему, это лучшая поддержка, которую может оказать сильный мужчина сильной женщине. Если, конечно, он не является её Верхним. Спасибо, что попросил его остаться со мной.</p><p>– Кажется, никто еще не давал ему более точной характеристики, – улыбнулся Драко, целуя её волосы. – Только речь не о Кристофе. Глядя вчера на Пэнси, я не мог отделаться от мысли, что тот мерзавец мог сделать с тобой то же самое. </p><p>Гермиона покачала головой.</p><p>– Поллукс не успел ничего со мной сотворить. Правда. Я ударила его Ступефаем. Но… ты должен всё-таки научить меня лучше владеть беспалочковой магией. Потому что потом я не смогла его остановить, когда Оливия начала свой обряд…</p><p>– Милая, – прервал её Драко, понимая, как тяжело ей обо всем рассказывать, – может, будет легче, если ты позволишь мне увидеть?</p><p>Гермиона согласно кивнула и села поудобнее, стараясь сосредоточиться на нужных воспоминаниях. </p><p>– Расслабься, – Малфой ободряюще улыбнулся ей и поднял палочку. – Легилименс! </p><p>Воспоминания замелькали в сознании Гермионы как кадры кинопленки. Она почувствовала, что Драко просмотрел всё быстро, кроме эпизода с Поллуксом, когда тот пытался её раздеть и ощупать, а затем осторожно покинул её разум. </p><p>– Ублюдок! – его кулаки гневно сжались, но потом расслабились, и он поднял на Гермиону взгляд потемневших глаз. – Прости меня, милая. Это моя вина. </p><p>– Что ты такое говоришь?! Нет, конечно! – возмутилась она. Драко долго молчал, глядя в одну точку, и когда она осторожно коснулась его руки, вдруг заговорил:</p><p>– Этот подонок оставил мне воспоминания о том, как наложил на меня Империус, – жестко сказал он. – Это случилось, когда я шлялся по богом забытому магловскому району в поисках очередной дозы. Я хотел заглушить все чувства и не помнить о том, что моя мать умерла в одиночестве в больнице, хотя у нее были сын и муж. Муж, который спустя два дня после её похорон объявил о помолвке со своей любовницей. В темной подворотне ко мне подошел человек в магловской одежде с капюшоном, надвинутым низко на лицо. Все дилеры примерно так и выглядят, поэтому я не ощутил подвоха и не успел среагировать, когда тот вытащил палочку. Он говорил шепотом, и его приказ звучал предельно нейтрально, без издевок и оскорблений. Он знал, что в этом нет необходимости. Он хотел, чтобы в самом конце, своими руками отдав свою любимую девушку в рабство маньяку, я вспомнил, с чего началась вся эта цепочка событий: с того вечера, когда я позволил себе быть слабым. Совсем недолго, но этого хватило. </p><p>– Да, Поллукс считал меня своей с того самого вечера в «Трех мётлах». И был в ярости оттого, что ты спал с его собственностью, – задумчиво сказала Гермиона. – Получается, сначала он заглушил твои воспоминания о том дне, когда наложил Империус, чтобы ты не вздумал сопротивляться его воле, а потом заставил всё вспомнить, чтобы помучить. Интересно, он был психом до вмешательства Оливии или обезумел уже после? – она покачала головой.  </p><p>Малфой смотрел в одну точку и, казалось, не услышал её. </p><p>– Я обещал защитить тебя от него, но не смог. Простишь ли ты меня за это? </p><p>– Драко! – Гермиона обняла его, прижавшись к груди так крепко, словно хотела слиться с ним воедино. – Я не собираюсь тебя прощать, потому что ты ни в чем не виноват! Оливия! От начала и до конца это вина древней озлобленной на весь мир ведьмы, которая слишком далеко отпустила поводок с диким зверем, начавшим кусать всех подряд, упиваясь вседозволенностью. Ты такая же его жертва, как и я. Ты не всесильный господь бог, а просто человек! И если ты считаешь, что мог предвидеть нападение на тебя в той подворотне, предотвратить его и тем самым уберечь меня от Поллукса, то в тебе всё еще жив тот напыщенный самоуверенный Малфой, которому я когда-то отвесила пощечину! И сейчас отвешу еще одну, чтобы он перестал нести чушь! </p><p>Драко усмехнулся куда-то ей в волосы. </p><p>– Я люблю тебя, милая, – пробормотал он. </p><p>– Я тоже люблю тебя. И даже не вздумай мучиться каким-то дурацким чувством вины! Лучше расскажи о том, что случилось дальше, – отстранившись, попросила Гермиона. – После того, как ты освободился от Империуса. Что же ты все-таки наговорил МакГонагалл?</p><p>– Если начну рассказывать, то чувством вины всё-таки придется помучиться еще немного, – грустно улыбнулся Драко, поглаживая щеку Гермионы. – Как только Поллукс забрал тебя и трансгрессировал, я очнулся от сладкого дурмана, царившего в голове после Империуса, и тут же, прямо у ворот Хогвартса, отправил патронуса Кристофу. А затем поспешил к МакГонагалл. Сейчас я понимаю, как мне повезло, что уроки уже начались, и в коридоре третьего этажа, где я её встретил, не было никого, кроме парочки привидений, выглядевших инертными и какими-то полудохлыми даже после смерти. Я cпросил у директора, знает ли она, где сейчас находится её любимая ученица и почему в её школе такие проблемы с безопасностью. А потом… я пришел в ярость… Ты знаешь, как это у меня бывает. Она собралась вызвать авроров, а я выпалил, что всё это дерьмо закономерно, когда директор – гриффиндорец. И что счастливым исключением был только Дамблдор.</p><p>Гермиона лишь покачала головой, представив, каким ударом для Минервы стало похищение одной из учениц прямо из школы, а Малфой, которого директор всячески поддерживала последний год, своими ядовитым словами только подлил масла в огонь. </p><p>– Да, я знаю, – вздохнул Драко, – это было гадко с моей стороны. Я злился на себя и вылил весь свой гнев на МакГонагалл. К счастью, она всё поняла и великодушно простила меня, когда я извинился сегодня утром. </p><p>Гермиона вздохнула. Было видно, что Драко искренне сожалеет о своих словах, иначе она не спустила бы ему оскорбления в адрес доброй и справедливой Минервы, которая относилась по-матерински не только к ней самой, но и ко всем своим ученикам. </p><p>– Я потом поговорю с МакГонагалл, – в голосе Гермионы явственно звучала угроза, – и если твои слова задели её сильнее, чем ты думаешь, то тебе не поздоровится, Драко Малфой!</p><p>– Да, мэм, – грустно улыбнулся в ответ он. – Я понимаю, что мне нет оправдания, и готов нести ответственность за свои слова. </p><p>– Как вы меня нашли? – спросила Гермиона, желая сменить тему. – Ведь Поллукса никто не подозревал, все считали его жертвой Джеймса. </p><p>– Узнав, что тебя похитили, Кинг и Поттер тут же примчались в Хогвартс и осмотрели место преступления, – Драко закатил глаза, всем своим видом показывая, насколько бессмысленным ему кажется обследование места, с которого была произведена трансгрессия. – Твоя сумка, одиноко стоящая в Большом зале на скамейке, подсказок не дала, но Поллукс просчитался, оставив мне воспоминания о случившемся. Я видел, как долго ты копалась, пряча его письмо, но тогда, под Империусом, мне не показалось это подозрительным: у меня был приказ следить, чтобы ты ни с кем не контактировала, а не контролировать скорость твоих действий. Но я знал, что такая умная ведьма, как Грейнджер, обязательно найдет способ оставить нам подсказку. </p><p>Гермиона улыбнулась и слегка покраснела. Драко игриво ущипнул её зардевшуюся щеку и продолжил:</p><p>– Я нашел в телефоне твое сообщение с фотографией письма, когда мы уже отчаялись. Прочитав его, Кинг вдруг подорвался и потащил нас с Поттером за собой, на ходу объясняя, что «крысенышем», каковым я являюсь, по мнению Джеймса, часто за глаза называет меня в клубе Кастор Уорвик. По дороге к нам присоединился Стефан, которого я представил Поттеру как частного детектива, нанятого мной для поимки твоего преследователя. Однако у Кастора оказалось железное алиби: во время похищения он присутствовал на собрании Визенгамота, что подтвердили несколько случайно выбранных нами его членов. Хотя в итоге Кинг оказался не так уж неправ: видимо, у близнецов одинаковые мысли насчет моей персоны. А затем у Стефана возникла идея еще раз навестить Поллукса. Как ты помнишь, из его памяти был стерт целый год, а также «Джеймс» изолировал его от семьи, заставив её забыть о нем. </p><p>– Поллукс сделал это сам, – вставила Гермиона. – Стер память и себе, и семье. И радовался тому, что они его не помнят! Безумец!</p><p>Драко сжал её руку, зная, как болезненно она переживает каждую неудачную попытку снять заклятие Обливиэйт с родителей, поэтому поступок Уорвика вызвал в ней столько возмущения.</p><p>– Поттер считал, что «Джеймс» собрался как-то еще использовать Поллукса, раз позаботился о том, чтобы его никто не хватился. На основе этого предположения Стефан выдвинул версию, что Поллукс может что-то знать о похищении, или в его лавке обнаружатся какие-то улики. Кристоф, которому Стеф отправил патронуса с последними новостями, тоже счел эту идею стоящей и присоединился к нам.</p><p>– Да, его появление было очень кстати, – кивнула Гермиона. – Не знаю, как бы мы уничтожили крестраж без него. Драко… как ты думаешь, он согласится научить меня так же ловко управляться с Адским пламенем?</p><p>Малфой лишь усмехнулся: ничто не могло заглушить тягу Гермионы к знаниям. </p><p>– Думаю, для тебя он найдет время в своем плотном расписании. Кстати, Кинг сегодня утром обмолвился, что Поттер обвинил его в некомпетентности, ведь Френсис даже не установил за Поллуксом слежку, несмотря на свое подозрение, что Джеймс является одним из клиентов его лавки, а значит, часто контактирует с ним. Всенародный любимец и герой Поттер возмущен до глубины души халатным отношением к делу его подруги и, думаю, в Аврорате скоро полетят головы. Уж к Мальчику-который-выжил точно прислушаются, да и с Бруствером они на короткой ноге.  </p><p>– Кинг не показался мне таким уж плохим аврором, – в смятении пробормотала Гермиона: ей не слишком понравилось то, что из-за нее Гарри собирается устроить революцию.</p><p>– А он и не плохой, – отозвался Малфой. – Просто после войны Аврорату не хватает толковых ребят, и многие перегружены. Кинг в том числе. Вот только у Поттера своя правда. И за кем будет победа в этом противостоянии, для меня вопрос не стоит. Сэвидж очень доволен успехами своей группы с тех пор, как взял под крыло стажера Поттера. У Томаша Домбровски, нынешнего главы Отдела магического правопорядка, маглорожденная жена, поэтому он весьма благоволит человеку, который победил Темного Лорда. А Уилфред Праудфуд, начальник Аврората, уже стар и через несколько лет уйдет на заслуженный покой. Мне кажется, у Поттера есть все шансы занять его место.</p><p>– Не думаю, что Гарри метит на место начальника Аврората! И уж тем более не думаю, что у него настолько далекоидущие планы в том скандале с Кингом, который он поднял! – возмущенно выпалила Гермиона. – И вообще, откуда ты столько знаешь о министерских интригах?! – увидев улыбку Драко, она вздохнула: – Ну конечно. Слизеринец.  </p><p>– Просто слежу за внутренней кухней той организации, где собираюсь начать свою карьеру, – пояснил Малфой, всё еще улыбаясь. – Тебе, кстати, тоже не помешает, если хочешь чего-то там добиться. </p><p>– Я… – Гермиона уже хотела было разразиться гневной тирадой, но, задохнувшись от возмущения, лишь открыла рот и не смогла ничего сказать.</p><p>– Да-да, – Драко ласково погладил её по голове. – Я знаю, что ты идешь туда, чтобы сделать мир лучше, а не для того, чтобы взлететь по карьерной лестнице. Но пойми, моя милая наивная гриффиндорка, чтобы протолкнуть твои идеи и проекты, тебе понадобятся союзники. Ты не сможешь просто внести предложение и ждать, что его сразу примут просто потому, что оно хорошее и служит общему благу. В таком месте, как Министерство, интриги плелись годами. Оно опутано их паутиной, и главный вопрос, кем там станешь ты, – мухой, которая завязнет и будет покорно ждать гибели, или пауком.</p><p>– Я буду ураганом, который сметет паутину вместе с мухами и пауками, – тихо проговорила Гермиона, и в её голосе звучала такая непоколебимая уверенность в собственных силах и в своей правоте, что Драко просто промолчал в ответ, решив, что бешеный ураган, скорее всего, вряд ли обратит внимание на то, что кто-то расчистит ему дорогу и подбросит пару полезных знакомств прямо в эпицентр бури. </p><p>– Кстати, ты не поговорил с Кингом о Пэнси? – вдруг спросила Гермиона, вытягиваясь на постели и удобно устраиваясь на груди Драко. – Он всё еще хочет засудить её за то, что не сам первым добрался до Поллукса?</p><p>– Я собирался нажать на него сегодня утром, используя некоторые старые связи нашей семьи, но, к моему огромному удивлению, это не понадобилось. Ты не поверишь, кто успел похлопотать за Пэнси до меня!</p><p>– Миссис Паркинсон? Мать Пэнси. Кажется, ты говорил, она та еще «железная леди», – предположила Гермиона, невинно потирая пальцем розовый сосок Драко.</p><p>– Не угадала! Поттер! – Малфой провел пальцами вдоль обнаженной спины Гермионы и нагло устроил руку на её ягодицах. – Уж не знаю, зачем ему всё это, но, похоже, они заключили с Кингом соглашение: Френсис «забывает» о том, от чьей руки погиб преступник, а Поттер закрывает глаза на то, что имена Кристофа и Стефана не упоминаются в официальных отчетах. В твоих показаниях они, кстати, тоже не должны звучать, не забудь об этом.</p><p>– Хорошо, – устало отозвалась Гермиона, чувствуя, что её начинает клонить в сон. – Думаю, Гарри просто возмутила несправедливость по отношению к Пэнси. Я против убийств, но тоже думаю, что она заслужила право на месть. Поллукс просто чудовище! И… я хотела бы её навестить.  </p><p>– Сходим к ней в выходные. Она сейчас в Мунго. Кинг сказал, что завтра нас вызовут в Министерство для дачи показаний. Из-за бури в стакане, которую поднял в Аврорате Поттер, они немного отложили всю эту бумажную волокиту, хотя должны были допросить нас всех уже сегодня. Да и куда торопиться, если преступник всё равно уже мертв. </p><p>– А кем Гарри считает Кристофа? Вы ведь должны были ему как-то объяснить его появление вчера. Допустим, Стефан – частный детектив, нанятый тобой. А кто тогда Кристоф? Уверена, Гарри спросит у меня о нем, – озабоченно сказала Гермиона, подняв голову и взглянув на Драко. </p><p>– Всё просто, – усмехнулся Малфой и легонько щелкнул её пальцем по носу. – Кристоф – начальник Стефана. В этом ты даже не соврешь своему драгоценному Поттеру. Директор частного детективного агентства присоединился к нам вчера, чтобы лично проконтролировать выполнение моего заказа на расследование твоего дела. Малфои весьма уважаемые клиенты. Даже после всего этого дерьма с Темным Лордом.   </p><p>– Хорошо, – совсем уже сонно отозвалась Гермиона, устраиваясь поудобнее с явным намерением поспать. Драко поцеловал её в лоб и укрыл одеялом, которое было откинуто в сторону во время их возни на кровати. </p><p>– А почему Пэнси назвала тебя вчера «крокодильчиком»? – вдруг спросила Гермиона, сбрасывая с себя сонную негу. Любопытство разобрало её в тот же миг, как она услышала это прозвище, но все последовавшие за этим события заставили на время отложить вопросы о прошлом Драко и Пэнси.</p><p>Малфой тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>– Запомнила, да? </p><p>Гермиона подняла голову и увидела на его лице смущение. Таким Драко бывал очень редко, и она с удовольствием наблюдала, как его бледные щеки слегка краснеют.</p><p>– Ну хорошо, – сдался он под её внимательным взглядом. – Пообещай, что это останется между нами. </p><p>– Обещаю, – изо всех сил стараясь звучать серьезно, сказала Гермиона.</p><p>– Впервые магия проявилась у меня в шесть – на год раньше, чем у Пэнси, с которой мы тогда проводили много времени вместе. Я возомнил себя великим колдуном и, желая выпендриться, чтобы произвести на нее впечатление, стащил из кладовой, где хранились зелья, несколько склянок и сказал, что смешаю из них напиток бессмертия. Не знаю, что именно было в тех флакончиках, но получившаяся смесь, которую я отважно принял, окрасила мою кожу в нежно-салатовый оттенок. </p><p>Представив себе маленького «великого колдуна» с зеленой кожей, Гермиона не выдержала и фыркнула, тут же закрыв себе ладонью рот.</p><p>– Снейп, который разбирал состав моего «зелья» и варил противоядие, сказал, мне очень повезло, что я не взял стоящие рядом банки с крыльями златоглазок, ведь тогда смесь стала бы ядовитой. А Пэнси еще долго называла меня крокодильчиком. До сих пор иногда называет, когда мы наедине. </p><p>– А мне можно? Сэр крокодильчик.</p><p>– Если не хочешь испытать на себе весь гнев «сэра крокодильчика», то лучше не надо.</p><p>Сильный грохот, показавшийся в тишине комнаты оглушительным, заставил Гермиону подскочить и схватиться за палочку. </p><p>– Всё хорошо, милая, – Драко аккуратно отвел её руку в сторону и встал с кровати. – Это всего лишь сова. </p><p>Он прошел к окну и, распахнув створку, впустил птицу, которая, проигнорировав Малфоя, направилась прямо к Гермионе. </p><p>– Здесь записка, – сказала она, смущенно прикрываясь от любопытного взгляда круглых глаз совы одеялом. Драко улыбнулся, наблюдая за ней. Гермиона отцепила пергамент, развернула и принялась читать, и на ее лице отразилась целая гамма сменяющих друг друга эмоций: удивление, радость, возмущение и смятение.</p><p>– Сова явно ждет ответа, – равнодушно заметил Малфой, наливая себе воды. Гермиона подняла глаза, и Драко понял, что она пытается подыскать слова, не зная, как ему сказать. </p><p>– Это от Рона, – наконец решилась она. – Он хочет поговорить и просит о встрече. По возможности сегодня. </p><p>– Это вполне ожидаемо, – по-прежнему ровным тоном отозвался Малфой. Его лицо не выражало ничего. – Очевидно, Поттер успел ему поведать о вчерашних событиях. </p><p>– Драко… – Гермиона задумалась, закусив губу. – Я хочу с ним встретиться. Только…</p><p>– Да? </p><p>– Только, может быть, ты проводишь меня? Конечно, никакой «Джеймс» меня больше не преследует и я могу просто пойти куда хочу, не прячась и не опасаясь неприятностей, но мне будет спокойнее рядом с тобой, – она смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами, нервно теребя записку Рона в руках, и на её щеках проступил легкий румянец. Она прекрасно понимала, что Малфою вряд ли придется по душе идея отпустить свою девушку на встречу с Роном, учитывая, что тот совсем недавно вдруг воспылал желанием вернуть её. Однако Гермиона знала, что Драко не станет ей ничего запрещать в знак доверия, но сам будет терзаться ревностью. Малфой считает, ей чужды интриги? Пусть сопровождает её на встречу и думает, что это нужно ей.  </p><p> – Конечно, милая, с радостью. Назначь встречу в Риджентс-парке часов на семь вечера. Нам обоим не помешает принять душ и пообедать, – ответил Драко, пряча улыбку. </p><p>Гермиона просияла и, наскоро написав ответ, отпустила сову, угостив её на дорогу лакомствами, в изобилии оставшимися после завтрака с Кристофом. </p><p>– Тогда я пойду в душ, заодно окончательно проснусь, – сказала она. </p><p>Драко кивнул и улыбнулся, провожая взглядом скрывшуюся за дверью ванной Гермиону, довольную тем, что ей так ловко удалось провернуть свой маленький план. Малфой бросил на пол брюки и направился за ней, размышляя о том, что его отец был прав: если тебе это на руку, стоит иногда позволить людям затянуть тебя в их игру, сделав вид, что ничего не подозреваешь. </p><p>Гермиона успела лишь намочить волосы и как раз потянулась за шампунем, когда услышала, как стукнула дверь ванной. Она не обернулась, когда дверца душевой отодвинулась в сторону и пахнуло прохладным воздухом. На губах заиграла улыбка смущения и одновременно предвкушения, а внизу живота начало сладко тянуть. </p><p>– Позволь мне помочь, – сказал Драко, нежно целуя её в плечо и забирая у нее бутылку с шампунем. </p><p>– Спасибо, сэр, – отозвалась Гермиона, всё еще не решаясь повернуться. Они уже не в первый раз принимали душ вместе, но почему-то это всегда смущало её ничуть не меньше того, что Малфой заставлял её вытворять на сессиях. </p><p>– Не нужно звать меня «сэр», – мягко сказал Драко, наливая в руку шампунь и начиная нежно втирать его в волосы Гермионы. – Я хочу всего лишь вымыть тебя, милая. </p><p>Несмотря на то, что льющаяся из душа вода была горячей, по коже Гермионы побежали мурашки, когда Малфой принялся медленно массировать ей голову, распределяя шампунь и распутывая волосы. Закрыв глаза, она расслабилась и отдалась его ласковым рукам, пожалев, что это не может длиться вечно, когда он закончил и смыл образовавшуюся пену. </p><p>Гермиона собралась наконец повернуться к нему, но он ей не позволил, взяв её за запястья и заставив положить ладони на белый кафель стены. Второй рукой Драко надавил на внутреннюю сторону ее бедра, и она переступила ногами, слегка расставив их.</p><p>– Стой так, – распорядился Малфой, по-прежнему играя ведущую роль, несмотря на то что не собирался проводить сессию. Его мыльные от геля руки заскользили по ее телу, смывая усталость и неторопливо лаская, сводя с ума своими медленными дразнящими движениями. Пройдясь по груди, нахальные пальцы ущипнули и без того болезненно-напряженные соски, вырвав из груди Гермионы стон. </p><p>– Драко… </p><p>– Да, милая? – промурлыкал он, спускаясь руками к ее бедрам. </p><p>Вместо ответа Гермиона чуть подалась назад, и в ягодицы ей уперся твердый член. </p><p>– Боюсь, я не очень вас понял, мисс Грейнджер, не могли бы вы выражаться яснее? – в его голосе слышалась улыбка. Рукой он прошелся между её ягодицами, с легким нажимом прочертив линию от мгновенно сжавшегося ануса до входа во влагалище, откуда уже сочилась вязкая влага. </p><p>– Пожалуйста, Драко…</p><p>– Ты же знаешь, я люблю, когда ты четко отвечаешь на вопросы и проговариваешь свои желания, – выдохнул он ей в ухо, пробираясь пальцами дальше, раздвигая налившиеся половые губы и слегка задев клитор. Член уперся ей в бедро, оставив на влажной, покрытой испариной коже капельку смазки. </p><p>– Пожалуйста… – не выдержав чувственных поддразниваний, Гермиона застонала. – Пожалуйста, Драко… Возьми меня…</p><p>– Разве можно тебе отказать, милая? Прогнись немного и раздвинь ноги еще чуть шире, – ухватившись за её бедра, он приставил головку к влажному входу и едва ощутимо надавил, наслаждаясь дрожью и жалобными стонами сходящей с ума Гермионы. </p><p>– Ну же… – горячо прошептала она, и в её голосе слышалась мольба. – Драко! Ну давай же!</p><p>Подавив смешок, Малфой одним движением вошел в тесное влагалище, казавшееся еще более тугим из-за позы, в которой они находились. Прижатая грудью к прохладной плитке Гермиона могла лишь тихонько постанывать, когда он, медленно подаваясь назад, одним резким толчком врывался обратно, шлепая бедрами по её заднице и утробно рыча. </p><p>С каждым движением внизу живота росло напряжение, и она тихонько захныкала, лишенная возможности двигаться. Драко слегка прикусил кожу на ее шее и горячо шепнул на ухо:</p><p>– Опусти одну руку и дотронься до себя, – он чуть отстранился, чтобы она смогла оторваться от стены и сделать, как он говорит, а затем снова впечатал её в плитку, вырвав из груди стон. – Вот так, милая, поласкай себя для меня. </p><p>Малфой возобновил движения, снова начав безжалостно вбиваться в нее. Одной рукой он схватил её за волосы, а второй до боли сжал бедро, грозя оставить синяки. Всё плыло у Гермионы перед глазами, и она жадно хватала ртом воздух, наполненный её криками, мужским рычанием и влажными шлепками двух разгоряченных тел друг о друга. Ее пальцы порхали на клиторе как заведенные, а стенки влагалища все сильнее сжимались вокруг твердого пульсирующего члена, предчувствуя разрядку. </p><p>Гермиона содрогнулась в руках Драко, и тот ускорился, доводя её почти до сумасшествия. Так сладко, невыносимо сладко было отдаваться ему, покоряться, дарить всю себя без остатка, делать все, что он скажет, и получать от этого невиданное, ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Перед глазами будто взорвалась сверхновая звезда, и Гермиона закричала, кончая, сжимаясь вокруг его члена, содрогаясь и задыхаясь от страсти.</p><p>– Я люблю тебя, – услышала она голос Драко, замершего внутри нее, пережидая волны оргазма, заставляющие влагалище плотно обхватывать его член. </p><p>– Драко… – едва придя в себя, выдохнула Гермиона, чувствуя, что он снова начал двигаться. – Драко! Я хочу… попробовать тебя на вкус… Дай мне… пожалуйста.</p><p>Ни слова не говоря, он вышел из нее, и она повернулась, опускаясь коленями на резиновый коврик, лежащий под ногами. Подняв глаза, она увидела перед собой напряженный член, густо покрытый вязкой смазкой. Драко смотрел на нее сверху вниз затуманенным взглядом, и она, не медля ни секунды, провела языком по всей длине и лизнула яички, а затем обхватила их ладонью, слегка сжав. Услышав сдавленный стон, она взяла в рот головку, плотно сомкнув на ней губы, и протолкнула член внутрь до самого горла. На ее волосы легла мужская рука и, нежно погладив, собрала их в хвост и мягко потянула, направляя её движения. </p><p>– М-м-м, – одобрительно промычала Гермиона, продолжая ласкать его языком и губами: она любила, когда Драко руководит её действиями, а быть до конца насаженной ртом на его член нравилось ей из-за чувства собственной покорности и порочности, которое заставляло подаваться вперед сильнее, не обращая внимания на дискомфорт и недостаток кислорода. </p><p>Изо рта текла густая слюна, влажно хлюпая, когда Гермиона снова и снова вбирала в рот напряженный член, который толкался в уже начинающее саднить горло. Голова кружилась, а в животе снова начал затягиваться тугой узел возбуждения. Тяжелый мускусный аромат наполнял ноздри, а рука в ее волосах сжималась все крепче. Она задвигала головой быстрее, принимая твердый член все глубже, ощущая на языке терпкий вкус предэякулята и чувствуя себя как никогда на своем месте – у его ног. </p><p>Драко зарычал, больно сжимая ее волосы, несколько раз резко дернулся, вгоняя член ей в горло, и рот Гермионы заполнила густая сперма. Едва успев сглотнуть первую порцию сладковатого семени, она почувствовала, что Малфой резко вытащил член из ее рта и тугие струи выплеснулись ей на лицо и волосы. Она подняла голову, давая тяжело дышащему Драко рассмотреть себя, покрытую белесыми каплями, и робко ему улыбнулась.</p><p>– Я люблю тебя, – сказала она. Малфой, не ответив, резко дернул её за руку, ставя на ноги, и впился в ее губы страстным поцелуем. </p><p>***<br/>Когда Драко и Гермиона добрались от безопасной точки трансгрессии до южной дороги Риджентс-парка, ведущей на внутреннюю тропинку, кольцом окружающую Сады Королевы Марии, уже начало темнеть, и зажглись фонари. Они скупо освещали дорожки тусклым желтым светом, оставляя деревья на обочине прятаться во тьме. Клумбы королевского розария, летом поражающие богатством и разнообразием сортов и радующие глаз буйством цвета, сейчас были заботливо укрыты, чтобы защитить прихотливые растения от холода. Но Гермиону вид холмиков из белой пленки почему-то удручал.</p><p>– Словно заснеженные могилы, – поёжившись, пробормотала она, покрепче цепляясь за руку Драко. </p><p>– Парк не слишком далеко от клуба, и в это время года по вечерам здесь мало народу. Вероятность встретить волшебников, которые могли бы нас узнать, очень небольшая, – извиняющимся тоном пояснил Малфой свой выбор места встречи, вглядываясь в очертания фонтана в виде двухъярусной каменной чаши, на фоне которой смутно виднелась фигура человека в черной куртке и красной шерстяной шапке. – Кажется, Уизли уже заждался.</p><p>– Рон! – воскликнула Гермиона, бросаясь вперед.</p><p>– Гермиона! – Рон подхватил её на бегу и заключил в объятия. – Гарри рассказал мне про Джеймса. Вот подонок! Жаль, меня не было вчера с вами. Как ты?</p><p>Он поставил её на ноги и принялся пристально разглядывать, словно ища в ней какие-то изменения.</p><p>– Все хорошо, – заверила его Гермиона, поправляя растрепавшиеся волосы. – Мои спасители подоспели как раз вовремя. </p><p>– Малфой! – Рон с удивлением уставился на бесшумно подошедшего Драко, который со скучающим выражением лица остановился в нескольких шагах от них. </p><p>– Уизли, – ровным тоном отозвался он.</p><p>Гермиона с тревогой смотрела на Рона. В прошлый раз он и Драко едва не сцепились прямо у её постели в больничном крыле Хогвартса, и сейчас при взгляде на лицо друга идея позвать с собой Малфоя уже не казалась ей такой блестящей. Но Рон её удивил. </p><p>Справившись с эмоциями, он шагнул вперед и выпалил:</p><p>– Спасибо! – и протянул Драко руку для рукопожатия. – Гарри рассказал, что ты сделал вчера для Гермионы, и я… кажется, был неправ на твой счет.</p><p>Повисла тишина, прерываемая лишь шорохом ветра среди голых ветвей деревьев. Гермиона перевела на Драко обеспокоенный взгляд: тот молчал, по-прежнему держа руки в карманах пальто, и холод в его глазах пробирал до костей. Но вдруг он кивнул каким-то собственным мыслям и пожал протянутую ему руку. </p><p>– Миона, я вообще-то пришел попрощаться, – сказал Рон, глядя, как Драко обнимает Гермиону за талию.</p><p>– Попрощаться?! Как попрощаться, Рон?! А как же Аврорат? Твои экзамены… – Гермиона осеклась, вспомнив, что ничего не должна была знать о провале Рона. – Да, Гарри мне всё рассказал! </p><p>– Похоже, Поттер успел всем всё рассказать, – пробормотал Малфой, закатывая глаза. </p><p>– Ты должен был готовиться, чтобы пересдать экзамены! – не обратив на Драко внимания, продолжала наседать Гермиона. – Только не говори мне, что ты опять их завалил, Рон Уизли!</p><p>– Нет, я просто передумал, – улыбнулся тот, нимало не смутившись такому напору: в конце концов, он привык к слишком трепетному отношению Гермионы к экзаменам еще в Хогвартсе. – Я еду в Румынию. Чарли нужны крепкие ребята, у которых есть опыт обращения с драконами. </p><p>– И какой же у тебя опыт обращения с драконами?! – воскликнула Гермиона, качая головой. </p><p>– Ну мы же сбежали из «Гринготтса» на драконе, – пожал плечами Рон. Было видно, что он особо не задумывался о том, какие навыки действительно нужны профессиональным драконологам. </p><p>– А как же Аврорат? Разве это не было твоей мечтой? – уже тише поинтересовалась Гермиона, понимая по выражению лица друга, что его уже не переубедить, к тому же Молли наверняка пыталась, и если уж даже она не смогла… </p><p>– Это было мечтой Гарри. А я хотел бы найти свое место в жизни. И хорошо, что я понял это сейчас, – покосившись на Малфоя, ответил Рон. </p><p>Гермиона сделала шаг вперед, освобождаясь от объятий Драко, и улыбнулась, хотя улыбка вышла грустной.</p><p>– Будь осторожнее. Драконы очень опасны. И пиши нам с Гарри почаще, – она обняла Рона, радуясь его по-настоящему взрослому решению найти наконец себя, – настоящего Рона Уизли, а не друга и верного соратника Гарри Поттера. Похоже, за те недели, что они не виделись, он многое успел переосмыслить в своей жизни, как профессиональной, так и личной. Рон ни словом не обмолвился о той своей неожиданной попытке возродить их отношения, но, судя по спокойному взгляду, которым он смотрел на обнимающего Гермиону Малфоя, эта внезапно вспыхнувшая идея вернуть её осталась для него в прошлом. Похоже, после расставания с навязчивой Лавандой не слишком стремящийся ко всему новому Рон решил просто пойти знакомой дорогой. Новый Рон, стоящий сейчас перед Гермионой, был готов к открытиям, и она искренне желала ему счастья. </p><p>– Спасибо, Миона, – улыбнулся Уизли, отступая на пару шагов и явно собираясь уходить. – Ты тоже будь осторожна. Драконы действительно опасны. Все они, – Рон покосился на Малфоя, словно предупреждая его, огляделся по сторонам и трансгрессировал. </p><p>Драко неопределенно хмыкнул у нее за спиной, и Гермиона обернулась. Он ехидно улыбался каким-то своим мыслям: возможно, не озвученным колкостям в адрес Рона. И она была ему благодарна за то, что он молчал всю встречу. </p><p>– Давай немного пройдемся, – попросила Гермиона, цепляясь за его горячую руку своей холодной, и Драко сжал её покрепче, делясь своим теплом, хотя проще было бы наложить Согревающее заклинание. </p><p>Некоторое время они неторопливо прогуливались в молчании, любуясь иссиня-черным небом и желтым светом фонарей, отражающимся в лужах. Малфой был прав: ранней весной в это время суток, когда темнело пока еще довольно рано и было ощутимо холодно по вечерам, народу в Риджентс-парке почти не было. Они встретили всего двоих человек, не обративших внимания на молодую парочку, бредущую по дорожке, взявшись за руки. </p><p>Каждый думал о своем, и Гермиона первой нарушила молчание, решив высказать то, что её давно мучило:</p><p>– Драко?</p><p>– Да, милая? – задумчиво отозвался он.</p><p>– Пообещай мне, пожалуйста, кое-что…</p><p>– Сказал бы «всё что угодно», но не буду торопиться, – улыбнулся Малфой, останавливаясь и поворачиваясь к Гермионе, нервно крутящей в руках пояс своего пальто. – С таким лицом обычно сообщают плохие новости. Что случилось? Ты тоже внезапно собралась в Румынию? Или передумала работать в Отделе регулирования магических популяций и вместо этого хочешь возродить Г.А.В.Н.Э.?</p><p>– Нет, – помотала головой Гермиона, даже не улыбнувшись. – Драко, пожалуйста, пообещай мне, что больше никогда не будешь жертвовать собой ради меня. </p><p>– Что? – не ожидавший такого Малфой отступил на шаг, но быстро взял себя в руки и, подойдя, обнял Гермиону, уже начинающую всхлипывать. – Милая, всё хорошо…</p><p>– Нет! – воскликнула она, сбрасывая с себя его руки. – Ничего не хорошо! Больше никогда так не делай! Не смей умирать за меня! Думаешь, я смогла бы жить, зная, что ты… что тебя… </p><p>Она всхлипнула и бросилась к нему в объятия, уткнувшись носом в мягкую ткань пальто, пахнущую так привычно – имбирем и лимоном. Драко прижал её к себе, машинально гладя по голове, но его глаза смотрели вдаль застывшим взглядом.  </p><p>– Я бывший Пожиратель Смерти, – хрипло сказал он, и его рука, перебирающая растрепанные каштановые волосы, замерла, словно окаменев. – Однажды, кажется, когда-то очень давно я стоял перед Дамблдором, смотрел ему в глаза и был готов совершить первое в своей жизни убийство по приказу Темного Лорда. Авада уже почти сорвалась с моих губ, как вдруг за миг до этого в голове зазвучал голос Кристофа, его слова, сказанные мне когда-то: совершая то, что нельзя исправить, ты теряешь себя навсегда. Это мгновение стало решающим: я заколебался, и убийство вместо меня совершил Снейп, который впоследствии прикрыл меня перед Темным Лордом. Однако Кристоф оказался прав: несмотря на то, что Дамблдор погиб не от моей руки, прежним я уже не был. Потому что те несколько секунд, когда я был готов убить человека, уже нельзя было отменить или переписать. Они навсегда раскаленным клеймом впечатались в меня, в самую мою суть, в мою душу. Да, я не убил сам, но теперь я знал, что <i>способен</i>. </p><p>Гермиона встрепенулась и подняла голову, чтобы что-то сказать, но Драко покачал головой и прижал палец к ее губам, прося позволить ему закончить. </p><p>– Вчера, когда я увидел, как в тебя летит Авада, я не колебался ни мгновения. Я был готов умереть за тебя. Я, Драко Малфой, единственный наследник древнего чистокровного рода, был готов отдать свою жизнь, чтобы жила ты, – он горько усмехнулся, но так и не произнес то роковое слово «грязнокровка», которое сломало жизнь стольким волшебникам, но Гермиона всё поняла и осторожно коснулась его руки, и тогда он продолжил: – Я лежал сегодня ночью без сна, наблюдал за тобой и вдруг почувствовал себя иначе, и никак не мог понять, в чем дело. Но теперь я знаю: то, что случилось вчера, как будто отменило те секунды на Астрономической башне, когда я чуть не отнял чужую жизнь. Как будто, спасая тебя, я спас и себя тоже. И я знаю, что закрыл бы тебя собой от смерти снова, без сожалений и колебаний. Потому что ты лучшее, что есть в моей жизни, и она не имела бы смысла без тебя. </p><p>Драко коснулся губами губ Гермионы, ощущая соль её слез, и целовал нежно и долго, деля с ней одно дыхание на двоих до тех пор, пока и его не перестало хватать. Мир закружился перед глазами, и в целой вселенной осталось лишь одно – нежные руки на его груди и соленый вкус губ Гермионы Грейнджер.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Эпилог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В разгар дня под золотистыми лучами июньского солнца Малфой-мэнор был похож на прекрасный дворец из сказки о Золушке, а не на узилище, где пытали и убивали людей, каким он запомнился Гермионе. Не только сам дом, но и обширная территория вокруг него были украшены цветами и лентами в пастельных тонах. Основное действо развернулось на огромных полянах, раскинувшихся по обеим сторонам дорожки, ведущей от ворот к дверям особняка. Несмотря на свое отношение к хозяину дома, Гермиона не могла не признать, что Люциус в строгом черном смокинге и красавица Эстер в белом, отделанном изысканным кружевом платье были прекрасны и выглядели счастливыми, давая друг другу клятвы в окружении цветов и зелени. Казалось, что они действительно влюблены, а не женятся по расчету, преследуя каждый свои цели, как думали все вокруг. </p><p>Но когда Гермиона поделилась этими мыслями с Драко, он лишь скептически хмыкнул. Они сидели на бортике фонтана, вокруг которого полукругом расположились фуршетные столы. Малфой-младший категорически отказался поздравлять отца после заключения брака, и они ускользнули сюда и наслаждались исходящей от текущей воды прохладой. </p><p>– Это ведь Люциус Малфой, – задумчиво сказал Драко, снимая пиджак и небрежно бросая его на бортик рядом с собой. – Мой отец никогда ничего не делает просто так. Тем более – по любви. Их брак с мамой был расчетом. Я родился только потому, что древнему роду был нужен наследник. Уверен, что и к этой Крамп у него какой-то особый интерес. Ты обратила внимание на список приглашенных? Куча маглорожденных волшебников, которых он когда-то помогал истреблять. Ты в их числе, к тому же ты подруга Поттера, героиня войны, одно твое присутствие, тем более в паре со мной, его сыном, придает происходящему особый смысл. </p><p>– Я слышала от кого-то из гостей, что Эстер тоже маглорожденная, – проговорила Гермиона, тщательно обдумывая слова Драко и сопоставляя с той картинкой, которая только что была у нее перед глазами. – И всё же мне кажется, что между ними есть что-то большее, чем простая выгода. </p><p>Она не стала говорить это вслух, но если на Нарциссе его женили родители, как полагалось в чистокровных семьях, то почему бы Люциусу, обретя независимость и свободу от них, от навязанной ему жены и от своего жестокого хозяина, не захотеть обычного человеческого счастья? Может, это влияние Кристофа с его гуманизмом, но Гермионе хотелось верить, что даже такой человек, как Люциус, способен полюбить. </p><p>Драко покачал головой, отрицая её последние слова, и некоторое время сидел молча, опустив руку в прозрачную воду фонтана и размышляя. </p><p>– Мать познакомила меня с Кристофом почти сразу после того, как мне исполнилось шестнадцать,  – наконец заговорил он, глядя в одну точку перед собой. – Я провел в клубе половину лета перед шестым курсом и все каникулы во время учебного года. Отец тогда находился в Азкабане за нападение на Министерство. Узнав, что я общаюсь с Кристофом, он воспылал надеждой вернуть нашей семье расположение Темного Лорда. Моими руками. Он прекрасно понимал, что окажется в опале за свою неудачу с пророчеством, и, когда после его освобождения так и произошло, он стал искать любую возможность выслужиться. Позже я узнал, что именно он умолял Лорда дать мне важное задание, и так я получил приказ убить Дамблдора. И что незадолго до этого отец встречался с Кристофом для беседы, в ходе которой высказал пожелание, чтобы тот передал мне свое мастерство в использовании атакующих проклятий. Иными словами – научил меня убивать. </p><p>Гермиона вздрогнула от холодного безразличного тона, которым Драко это произнес, и взяла его за руку. Он нежно погладил её пальцы и повернулся к ней, грустно улыбнувшись.</p><p>– Кристоф поступил по-своему, и я ему за это благодарен. </p><p>– Я тоже, – несмело улыбнулась в ответ Гермиона. – Значит, поэтому Кристоф и твой отец недолюбливают друг друга? </p><p>– И именно поэтому Люциус когда-то зарекся приходить в клуб, – кивнул Драко. – Не дай ему себя обмануть, Гермиона. Только этого он и добивается своим фарсом с женитьбой на маглорожденной. Всё это не более чем попытка подстроиться под новые условия игры. Малфои всегда умели выживать с максимальной выгодой для себя. </p><p>Драко горько усмехнулся, поднес руку Гермионы к губам, нежно поцеловал, а потом потерся щекой о её ладонь. Она скользнула пальцами по его скуле и очертила линию подбородка, но вдруг он поймал её руку и, серьезно заглянув ей в глаза, сказал:</p><p>– Я тоже Малфой. </p><p>– Я знаю это еще с первого курса, – фыркнула Гермиона, не желая понимать намек. Драко улыбнулся, возвращая себе задорно-воинственное настроение, с которым он пришел на свадьбу. </p><p>– Не хочешь сбежать от меня, пока не поздно? – подмигнул он.</p><p>– Уже поздно. Ты держишь меня в ошейнике и на коротком поводке. Злобный коварный Малфой, – она улыбнулась и подмигнула ему. </p><p>Поляну стали заполнять гости, и вскоре Драко и Гермиона оказались в эпицентре возбужденного гвалта и веселого смеха, а также вспышек колдоаппаратов специально приглашенных репортеров «Ежедневного пророка». Все вокруг обсуждали свадьбу и дальнейшие планы молодоженов на совместную жизнь: Люциус обмолвился, что они с Эстер вскоре планируют переезд в Америку, где уже приобрели «очаровательный пентхаус» в одном из небоскребов Нью-Йорка. На вопрос журналистов, чем он собирается там заниматься, Малфой-старший ответил, что продолжит сотрудничать с МАКУСА в поимке так и не найденных Пожирателей Смерти, по данным Министерства магии Британии, укрывшихся в штатах Вермонт и Массачусетс.   </p><p>Чтобы избежать внимания назойливых репортеров, Драко предложил Гермионе прогуляться, и вскоре они оказались в доме. Идя через коридоры и длинные залы, она со страхом ожидала увидеть знакомые комнаты, которые могли бы всколыхнуть неприятные воспоминания, но особняк поражал обилием светлых тонов и необычной легкостью и воздушностью декора и ничуть не напоминал тот мрачный дом, который долго являлся Гермионе в кошмарах. Малфой, внимательно наблюдающий за ней, пояснил, что после войны все помещения подверглись полной перепланировке и ремонту, ведь жить там, где всё напоминало о Темном Лорде и его деяниях, не хотелось никому. </p><p>Идя по коридору второго этажа, они услышали голоса, и предающийся воспоминаниям о детстве Драко умолк, прервав на полуслове рассказ о том, как любил играть в прятки с домовиками, не подозревая, что те прекрасно чувствовали, где находится их маленький хозяин, и просто ему поддавались. </p><p>– Люциус, нас ждут гости, – протестующе напомнил мелодичный женский голос, принадлежащий новоиспеченной миссис Малфой. – Не сейчас, пожалуйста…</p><p>Её слова прервались жалобным стоном, а затем раздался какой-то шум, и прозвучал самодовольный голос Люциуса:</p><p>– Гости подождут. Я не собираюсь отказывать себе в удовольствии насладиться своей прекрасной женой из-за кучки напыщенных придурков. Вот так, чуть выше, моя сладкая…</p><p>Эстер вскрикнула, а затем снова застонала.</p><p>– Ты помнешь мне платье, Малфой. М-м-м…</p><p>Ритмичный шум и влажные хлюпающие звуки заставили Гермиону покраснеть и беспомощно взглянуть на Драко, застывшего у приоткрытой двери бывшей спальни своих родителей. Его лицо приобрело знакомое ледяное выражение, появлявшееся всегда, когда он хотел скрыть эмоции. Гермиона осторожно потянула его за руку, собираясь увести подальше, но в его глазах мелькнула ярость, и он решительно распахнул дверь и ворвался в комнату. </p><p>Прижатая к кофейному столику затянутой в тугой корсет роскошной грудью Эстер испуганно вскрикнула, а неистово вбивающийся в нее сзади Люциус лишь покрепче сжал ткань задранной юбки и, закрыв глаза и не обращая внимания на внезапное вторжение в комнату, сделал еще три глубоких размашистых толчка и содрогнулся от удовольствия, изливаясь внутрь женского тела. Рвано выдохнув, он поправил платье Эстер и свои брюки и невозмутимо проговорил, закрывая собой смущенную жену:</p><p>– Кажется, твоя мать должна была научить тебя стучать, прежде чем куда-то войти. Только грубые неотесанные гриффиндорцы могут столь бесцеремонно врываться в личные покои. Впрочем, с кем поведешься… </p><p>Гермиона физически ощутила волну ярости, исходящую от Драко. Шагнув вперед, он прорычал:</p><p>– Да как ты смеешь… </p><p>Но вдруг в разговор вмешалась Эстер. Недаром эта миловидная блондинка была аврором: еще несколько секунд назад смущенно краснеющая и прячущая взгляд, теперь она решительно выступила вперед и, поправляя выбившийся из идеальной прически локон, дружелюбно произнесла:</p><p>– Ты ведь, Драко, правильно? Ты очень похож на отца. Прости, что наше знакомство проходит при таких обстоятельствах, мы думали, все сейчас внизу, во дворе, – она улыбнулась, встав в нескольких шагах от Люциуса и как бы подчеркивая этой дистанцией свои следующие слова: – Я понимаю, что для тебя все происходящее кажется вопиющим неуважением к твоей матери, но… Поверь, всё совершенно не так, как это выглядит со стороны. </p><p>– Эстер, – в голосе Люциуса звучало предупреждение, но она лишь отмахнулась, сделав шаг вперед и приблизившись к застывшему и побледневшему Драко, сжимающему кулаки.</p><p>– Драко, позволь поговорить с тобой наедине, пожалуйста. </p><p>– Не думаю, что вам есть что мне сказать, миссис Малфой, – последние слова Драко буквально сочились ядом, и Гермиона невольно поёжилась.</p><p>– Эстер! – Люциус повысил голос, но она, не дрогнув, обернулась и железным тоном сказала:</p><p>– Он имеет право знать! – а затем, повернувшись к Драко, уже тише добавила: – Прошу тебя. </p><p>Драко молчал несколько долгих секунд под умоляющим взглядом Эстер, и атмосфера в комнате накалилась, словно в ней находился огнедышащий дракон. Не выдержав, Гермиона взяла Драко за руку и тихонько прошептала:</p><p>– Пожалуйста…</p><p>Он перевел на нее холодный взгляд, и вдруг что-то изменилось в его лице, и наконец он сдержанно кивнул.  </p><p>– Спасибо. Не мог бы ты проводить меня в гостиную? – мягко попросила Эстер. </p><p>Бросив предупреждающий взгляд на отца, Драко произнес:</p><p>– Если я узнаю, что ты словом или даже взглядом задел мою девушку, я вернусь и тогда… – не договорив, он повернулся к Гермионе, собираясь извиниться, но та несмело улыбнулась ему и кивнула.</p><p>– Встретимся позже, – сказала она, хотя от мысли, что она останется наедине с Люциусом, в сердце поселилась смутная тревога.</p><p>– Миссис Малфой, – холодно сказал Драко, распахнул перед Эстер дверь и вышел вслед за ней, не оглядываясь. Сзади послышался шорох, и Гермиона резко обернулась. Люциус отошел к каминной полке, на которой стояла бутылка огневиски и пара бокалов, и, налив себе, вальяжно устроился в кресле, не предложив ей ни выпить, ни присесть.</p><p>– Прекрасно выглядите, мисс Грейнджер, – спокойно сказал он, потягивая огневиски. </p><p>На Гермионе было иссиня-черное коктейльное платье с пышной атласной юбкой по колено. Верх был отделан блестящими пайетками, а открытые по плечи руки и высокий плоский вырез ворота подчеркивали хрупкость её фигуры. Слова Люциуса звучали вполне искренне, и она уже собиралась было поблагодарить его за комплимент, как вдруг он сощурился и жестко добавил:</p><p>– Однако, чтобы ваш образ казался завершенным, не хватает одной детали: вашего ошейника.</p><p>Гермиона вспыхнула, но быстро взяла себя в руки: она не думала, что Малфой-старший обойдется без шпилек в её адрес, и была к этому готова.</p><p>– А в вашей паре ошейник, очевидно, носите вы, мистер Малфой, учитывая, что вы в прошлом преступник, а ваша жена – аврор?</p><p>Люциус с громким стуком грохнул стакан на стол, на котором совсем недавно предавался страстной любви с Эстер, и, подавшись вперед, гневно прошипел:</p><p>– Не смейте говорить о моей жене, мисс Грейнджер! Вы в моем доме, и мне плевать, кто вы там – героиня войны или очередная смазливая девчонка в постели моего сына! Если я услышу от вас еще хоть что-то в адрес Эстер…</p><p>– Вы действительно ее любите, – вырвалось у Гермионы прежде, чем она успела подумать, что и кому она говорит. Люциус застыл, словно его поразили Петрификусом, и на мгновение – Гермиона могла поклясться – в его глазах промелькнула растерянность. </p><p>– Убирайтесь, – наконец смог пробормотать он, а затем, взяв себя в руки, крикнул: – Вон!</p><p>Гермиона улыбнулась, чувствуя себя так, словно выиграла миллион фунтов в магловскую лотерею.</p><p>– С удовольствием, – сказала она, направляясь к двери, но перед выходом обернулась и бросила: – Поздравляю с бракосочетанием, мистер Малфой. Желаю вам… счастья.</p><p>Разговор Драко и Эстер продлился довольно долго – Гермиона успела выпить пару бокалов шампанского и завязать вежливую беседу с одним из гостей, который долго и витиевато восхищался её героизмом и мужеством во время войны. Изредка поддакивая и кивая, она не отрывала взгляд от входа в дом, поэтому, когда на пороге появился Драко под руку с Эстер, тут же прервала разговор и направилась к ним. </p><p>– Спасибо, – услышала Гермиона его голос, подойдя поближе, и увидела, как миссис Малфой ласково улыбнулась и потянулась к его щеке. Как ни странно, Драко улыбнулся в ответ и вежливо позволил себя поцеловать, после чего вполне тепло распрощался и направился к Гермионе. На его лице снова было сложно прочитать эмоции, а в глазах светилась растерянность. </p><p>– Как ты, милая? – спросил он, обнимая Гермиону за талию и увлекая её за собой подальше от чужих глаз. – Мой отец тебя не обижал?  </p><p>– Нет, – ответила она, с беспокойством глядя на Драко. – Как прошел ваш разговор?</p><p>Малфой не ответил, лишь сильнее прижал её к себе, не сбавляя шаг, и Гермиона поняла, что они направляются к воротам. </p><p>– Драко… если ты хочешь побыть один… – осторожно начала она, но он покачал головой и небрежным движением палочки заставил ворота распахнуться и выпустить их с территории мэнора. </p><p>– Я хочу лишь уйти отсюда, – сказал он, ловя её обеспокоенный взгляд. – Ты ведь не против?</p><p>– Я сегодня налюбовалась на твоего отца и наслушалась в свой адрес дифирамбов от гостей на всю оставшуюся жизнь, – фыркнула Гермиона, крепко сжимая его руку. – Ты уверен, что сможешь сейчас трансгрессировать? </p><p>– Да. Я в порядке. Держись. </p><p>Он снова обнял её, и их обоих закрутило водоворотом трансгрессии. Когда перед глазами всё прояснилось, Гермиона поняла, что Драко перенес их к скрытому заклятием Фиделиус особняку Кристофа. Судя по всему, это было единственное место, где он чувствовал себя по-настоящему спокойно и безопасно и куда стремился в минуты душевных колебаний.  </p><p>Ничего не спрашивая и не говоря, она проследовала за ним в обход дома, с другой стороны которого было несколько дверей, от каждой начинались дорожки, мощенные камнями разной величины и формы, слегка обработанными лишь сверху, чтобы было удобно ходить. Извиваясь вокруг цветущих клумб, они все вели к маленькому изящному фонтану в виде круга, из центра которого исходили изогнутые линии, деля его на сектора. В каждом секторе находилось по форсунке, и из них струилась вода, весело искрясь в лучах медленно клонящегося к закату солнца. Сверху фонтан выглядел в точности как трискель – символ БДСМ. </p><p>Огибая чашу фонтана по кругу, дальше бежала одна-единственная дорожка, петляя в лабиринте подстриженных кустов и теряясь среди густо посаженных деревьев парка. Драко уверенно повел Гермиону туда, где за темными стволами виднелась изящная белоснежная беседка. Внутри стояла добротная каменная скамейка, сиденье которой для удобства было поверху обито деревом. Расположившись на ней, Малфой так долго молчал, что Гермиона уже начала беспокоиться, но тревожить вопросами с головой ушедшего в раздумья Драко не решилась. </p><p>– Должен признать, что я ошибался, а ты оказалась права, – наконец сказал он и нерешительно улыбнулся, явно всё еще не зная, как относиться к тому, что узнал. </p><p>Гермиона сразу же догадалась, о чем он говорит, но предоставила ему возможность собраться с мыслями и самому все рассказать.</p><p>– То, что брак моих родителей договорной, никогда не было для меня тайной, – спустя некоторое время продолжил он. – Я еще в детстве понял, что их союз является результатом расчета, а не подтверждением любви. Это не стало для меня большой трагедией, ведь они уважали и поддерживали друг друга и оба по-своему заботились обо мне. К тому же перед глазами были примеры других чистокровных семей, где ситуация была такой же, а зачастую и еще хуже, поэтому я считал нашу семью нормальной, ничем не отличающейся от других. Возрождение Темного Лорда особым образом сплотило нас, как может сплотить катастрофа пытающихся выжить в ней людей. Конечно, не нужно забывать, что речь все же идет о Малфоях: каждый из нас изворотливый манипулятор, но тем не менее мы были семьей. Поэтому смерть матери и столь скорый брак отца, выглядящий предательством по отношению к её памяти, так… задели меня. </p><p>Гермиона лишь кивнула, понимая, что правильнее здесь прозвучало бы не «задели», а «глубоко ранили», но это ведь Драко. Он с детства привык не показывать никому свою уязвимость, и даже несмотря на то, что она успела узнать его лучше, чем кто-либо, он продолжал иногда носить маску и в общении с ней. Так было нужно, и Гермиона не имела ничего против. Особенно если учесть, что Малфой был её Верхним.</p><p>– Эстер рассказала мне то, что до сих пор не укладывается у меня в голове, – продолжил он и криво усмехнулся. – Незадолго до смерти у матери наступило… кратковременное прояснение. Она узнала отца, и они смогли поговорить. Она, словно предчувствуя близкую смерть, попросила Люциуса об одном: сделать все, чтобы он был счастлив. Тогда он уже встретил Эстер, и та, зная, что мой отец женат, отвергла его и держала их отношения в деловых и дружеских рамках. То, что писали о них в тот период газеты, было неправдой и ужасно расстраивало её, ведь Люциус был ей на самом деле симпатичен… Она так сказала, но, думаю, она слукавила: по взгляду было понятно, что она без памяти влюбилась в бывшего Пожирателя Смерти, который помогал ей в расследовании. Как ни больно мне это признавать, но отец не предавал маму, сразу после её смерти сделав предложение Эстер. Он выполнял предсмертную волю. И Эстер согласилась, только увидев воспоминания Люциуса о разговоре с моей матерью, которые сегодня показала мне. Как я уже сказал, ты была права: кажется, между отцом и его новой женой действительно нечто большее, чем просто расчет.</p><p>Драко поднял глаза и увидел, что Гермиона улыбается сквозь слезы. Ласково погладив её по щеке, он тоже улыбнулся.</p><p>– Это еще не всё, милая. Придя в себя, мама первым делом спросила отца обо мне. И он нехотя, но всё же поведал ей о нас с тобой. Люциус… упрямый заносчивый ублюдок! Он не пожелал рассказать мне об этом, но Эстер решила, что я должен знать. Мать очень обрадовалась, когда услышала, что моей избранницей стала Гермиона Грейнджер. Она сказала, что не знает другую такую же отважную, умную и прекрасную девушку, которая так подходила бы её сыну…</p><p>Слезы хлынули у Гермионы из глаз. Драко прижал её к себе, и она спрятала лицо у него на груди. Он тихонько покачивал её, пока она не успокоилась, после чего стер пальцами слезы и нежно поцеловал. </p><p>– Теперь всё будет хорошо, – сказал он, и его голос дрогнул. Гермиона снова прижалась к нему, вдыхая его аромат и наслаждаясь теплом мужских рук. </p><p>– Я люблю тебя, Драко.</p><p>– Я тоже люблю тебя, Гермиона, – с ласковой улыбкой отозвался он. – Пойдем в дом. Думаю, Кристоф не откажется еще разок предоставить нам свою комнату на ночь. Нужно хорошо отдохнуть. В понедельник наш с тобой первый день работы в Министерстве. </p><p>– Да, – кивнула Гермиона, направляясь вместе с ним по освещенной магией домовиков дорожке к особняку и чувствуя, как от одной мысли о Министерстве её охватывает волнительное возбуждение. </p><p>– Готова изменить мир к лучшему, милая?</p><p>– Конечно. Если не мы, то кто? – уверенно ответила Гермиона.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>